The Heir of Balance
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: Exal Kressh is woken by The Ones and told that her Father has shifted the Balance of Force much too far to the Dark side and the only to defeat her Father the Emperor once and for all was by a force wielder on earth. As her son Harry Potter now called Revan grows in strength so shall the Emperors Power weaken until Revan finally defeats the Emperor. Undergoing Rewrite
1. Prologue

**I know I have not updated a story in quite a while but such is life. This story has just been flowing but after Monday whatever is not written will not be written for at least 2 years if not longer as I am going to work in a third world country to help the native people.**

 **That said this story is a Crossover between Harry Potter, Star Wars the Old Republic, Star Wars Cannon, and Other Star Wars media that I have found intresting while browsing through Wookieepedia. This being said all characters that you can find on that page are not mine nor are any Harry Potter Characters from cannon I am just playing with them for my own amusement. And Now with no further Adieu the Prequel to the Story**

 **Dark World in Wild Space 42 BBY**

Exal Kressh was unsure what had woken her she was the heir of the Emperor she had killed more of his voices, hands, and wraths than any Jedi or Sith so what could have woken her from her several millennia long sleep that she had went into when her father Emperor Vitiate had grown too strong for her to defeat alone.

"Who dares awaken the Heir of the Galaxy?" Exal yelled aloud at seemingly nothing as she moved from her bed to her closet to get dressed and grab her light sabers.

"Be calm Sith I am the Father and with me are the daughter and the Son we are the keepers of the force and I am the Keeper of Balance we have come to you with a request." An old man said walking out of the shadows of the room.

"No there is no balance there is only darkness and Sith might." Exal said wondering how the people entered her ship that she had locked up before her sleep to be impenetrable.

"While I would like to say that is true as I represent to Dark side of the Force I know that in order for our existence to not be ended there must be balance or the mother will win and the Galaxy will not complete its destiny." The younger man said calmly.

"Then if this is truly the case then why come to me I am as dark my father himself if nor darker?" Exal asked confused.

"While you may believe that we know it is not true the so called Emperor has grown much since you slept and become more isolated than ever with even his voice vanishing." The girl said before Exal interrupted her.

"And how is that a bad thing if he is so much stronger than he should be attacking everywhere and everything?" Exal said exasperated.

"As I was saying is the Emperor has been learning more and growing stronger but without his guidance the Treaty of Coruscant is collapsing and the Dark Council of Lords is constantly changing with them constantly attacking one another." The girl said calmly.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Exal asked rolling her eyes, "Start killing every Sith I see and have the Emperor send his newest and strongest Wrath to kill me once and for all?"

"No. We have found a child whose strength borders yours even though he is an infant. However his life span is to be cut short if nothing is done as his world's type of force users are in a civil war that those without the force know nothing of. His people fear the unknown so you would have to kidnap him but then raise him for a time before he is to be taken to Korriban and trained as a Sith Warrior and inquisitor by using the ability Force split while he is also taken to Tython, Hutta, and Ord Mantell to be trained as a Jedi Knight and Consular, a bounty hunter, a imperial agent, a republic trooper and a smuggler." The Old Man said.

.

"Are you fucking kidding me? To use Force Split requires years of mediation practice and huge amounts of power and to infiltrate the republic he would have to have light in him and he would also have to regroup at least every six months." Exal said thinking them insane.

"Did you not listen to Father this child is as strong as you are at full strength and he is only an infant. Besides we believe he will be ordered back to his birth world by his people's means of magic when he is about 15 so he will need to know how to use Force Split by then. If you are not willing we could always go to Teneb Kel to train him. "The younger man said smirking as Exal got mad when he mentioned Teneb.

"Teneb is still alive I thought I had killed him for trying to kill me millennia ago. I'll do it if only so I can kill Teneb or whatever he goes by now. So what do I need to do?" Exal asked pissed at the thought of Teneb.

"While I disagree with my brother's means it was effective namely since Darth Thanaton was also a possibility if you did not agree. Now you need to go to Wild Space and on the very edge of it there is a small star system that has had no contact with any non human sentient life since the Architects were in power and planted humans across the galaxy. Since that time like much of the Galaxy Force Sensitizes rose but these utilized the Force in strange ways they call magic. However the Force Sensitives have never been on the same side as the non force sensitizes so they have had to hide away from them. But because of the conflicts this world has only recently gained the technology to go to their moon and have nowhere near the ability to reach beyond their solar system." The girl said.

"Okay enough back story where am I supposed to find the kid?" Exal asked growing bored of the talk.

"You need not worry as you enter the atmosphere of the planet in stealth you will feel a surge of power and then you will have to track it. I cannot say more." The old man said.

"Well thanks a lot do you even know what the people call their world? Also are there any native force using species that might know of Sith?" Exal asked rolling her eyes at the lack of info.

"The world is called Earth and once you find the child you will be taken to the chambers of the one species that might recognize what you are and they are known simply as the elder folk or as the human's call them Goblins but they were the allies of the architects and decided to settle on earth and have since lost most of their connection to the force and their ability to reconnect to the galaxy. The two groups of Elder Folk will most likely want to send an emissary to the Galactic Council with you only take one which you will know by the force." The Sister said.

"I did not need another lecture lady I just wanted a little bit of knowledge. Now leave I will find my way there as soon as I can." Exal said before the beings vanished. "Well that was weird I guess I am going to Wild Space.

 **October 31, 1981 Godric's Hollow**

"No not Harry, please do not kill my baby!" A red headed woman said trying to block a snake like man from touching her child.

"Idiot Woman I am Lord Voldemort you cannot stop me like you Husband a good Pure Blood could not. Severus wanted you alive but you will die because of your idiocy. AVADA KADAVRA!" The man now known as Voldemort yelled in turn releasing a surge of magic.

 **On Board the Mandalorian Mother in Earth's upper Atmosphere**

"That must be the surge the Old man mentioned well no time like the present to get the kid." Exal said to herself as she sent a small droid in stealth to the scene of the surge before lowering her ship to the nearest open spot large enough for her ship which happened to be at the park in Little Whinging. "Now to wait for the droid to return."

"Beep beep beeeeeep." The droid said an hour or two later when it returned to Exal.

"Stupid droid did you at least put a tracker on the child." Exal said exasperated because of waiting so long.

"Bep" The droid said.

"Good now put it into our map." Exal said and once it was she gasped. "It is getting closer to us almost like he wants to join us that is just perfect, now to wait until he stops."

 **Number 4 Privet Drive**

"Now Minerva it is for the best for Harry they are his only family and the dark lord's servants will still want him dead." An old man said to a much younger woman.

"But Albus they are horrible people and how will dark forces be kept away?" Minerva asked not sensing Exal walking up right behind her.

"There are blood wards that will protect him I will leave a letter to explain everything and if a magical picks him up then they will be taken to a Goblin holding cell where we can pick him up." Albus said smiling before placing a letter in the child's blanket.

"Albus you are truly a fool but I have no leg to stand on." Minerva said before changing into a cat and Albus vanishing.

"How odd but interesting use of the force, however they never expected a Sith to come and pick up the child."Exal said as she removed her stealth and picked up Harry and was transported away.

 **Gringotts Bank Cell**

"Man no its wonder no one else has used the force in such a way it is the most uncomfortable means of travel ever." Exal said aloud after shaking her head a few times.

"What are you creature and why have you tried to kidnap the Heir of the Potter fortune?" A small green creature said approaching the cell.

"Elder Folk I presume? My name is Exal Kressh Heir of the Galaxy I was sent here by the guardians of balance to take this child to restore balance to the Force or else the galaxy will be destroyed." Exal said smiling as the being's eyes went wide.

"No one has called us that term in many decades since the native races of this planet have been forbidden from entering our chambers and the Ancient One who remained with us since we came with her and her husband Eons ago left to rejoin her race beyond the Galaxy. What are you?" The goblin asked now confused.

"I already explained who I was but I am a Sith and child of the Emperor who if you wish your planet's safety I would have you release me else I summon my father's empire to destroy this world." Exal said even though she would never do such a thing.

"Of course Milady let me take you to a more comfortable location." The Goblin said as he hurriedly opened the door and beckoned her to follow him.

"Now that is what I like to see." Exal said before following the Goblin out the door, down a long and labyrinth like hall before reaching a very richly decorated door. "Is this to be my suite if so how about you show me a way out so I can return to my ship instead?"

"No Ma'am this is door leads to the council of the Elder Folk and Wizened Folk those that hang near to the ways of our ancestors." The Goblin said.

"For what reason am I here if it is for a trial I will kill you this minute." Exal growled as she drew her lightsaber.

"No Ma'am they just have orders that all of us know that should a space traveler come they want to meet with them to send an emissary to the Galaxy." The Goblin said before quickly opening the door to a large open chamber with six Goblins in thrones sitting around a table.

"Rip Claw why have you bothered us do you not realize we are in council?" The Goblin at the head of the table roared out.

"I am sorry my lord Goldenclaw but as is the law whenever a space traveler comes you were to meet with them immediately and this one claims to be so." Rip Claw said cowering.

"Very well speak Woman and tell us why you are here and we will see if you are truly a Space Walker." A much older looking Goblin said calmly.

"Well Elder and Wizened Folk I was sent to this rock to take this child and raise him to restore balance as my father the emperor is growing too powerful and I cannot stop him on my own. I am Sith and now my only reason for not killing all of you is because I want to know a bit more about my new charge." Exal said spitting on the ground.

"It is as she says she is a Space Walker the Father has made it clear to me now bring me the child so we may tell you of his history after which we would have you take one of our members as an emissary to the galaxy." The old Goblin said.

"Well let's get the emissary part over with first." Exal said before looking around the room and seeing a younger female goblin behind Goldenclaw pointed to her. "I will take her as the emissary and she will return once this child returns."

"You will not take my daughter for she is all that I have left of her mother." Goldenclaw roared out.

"Well if she does not come with me then you don't get an emissary now let me know about my charge." Exal said calmly.

"Of course and Goldenclaw what greater honor than to have your child as an emissary to the galaxy is there? Now let me take a drop of your Charge's blood to tell you all that he is." The old Goblin said as Exal approached.

"On the condition that you will immediately after destroy the blood permanently." Exal growled and getting a nod of agreement let the Goblin do as he asked.

 **Name: Harold James Potter**

 **Father: James Fleamont Potter**

 **Paternal Grandfather: Fleamont James Potter**

 **Paternal Grandmother: Dorea Black**

 **Paternal Aunts/ Uncles: None**

 **Paternal Cousins: None**

 **Paternal Great Grandparents: James Charlus Potter, Earlene Fleamont, Cygnus Black, Abigail Malfoy**

 **Paternal Extended Family Living: Sirius Orion Black III, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Cynthia Malfoy, Dragon Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Vega Lestrange, Andromeda Black, Nymphadora Black**

 **Mother: Lillian Emerald Evans**

 **Maternal Grandfather: Harold Green Evans**

 **Maternal Grandmother: Daisy Sarah Granger**

 **Maternal Aunts/ Uncles: Vernon Dudley Dursley, Petunia Barbra Dursley**

 **Maternal Cousins: Dudley Howard Dursley**

 **Maternal Great Grandparents: James Harold Evans, Elizabeth Redstone, James Howard Dagworth-Granger, Hermione Isabel Wilson**

 **Maternal Extended Family Living: Daniel Granger, Amelia Granger, Hermione Jean Granger.**

 **God Parents: Sirius Orion Black III, Marlene Black nee McKinnon**

 **Wealth: 25 Trillion Galleons (1 Trillion US Dollars, 5 Trillion Pounds, 500 Billion Galactic Credits)**

 **Contracts: Cynthia Malfoy, Vega Lestrange, Nymphadora Black due to Black Family magic that should members of the House Serve a leader defeated by the Head of House or Heir then closest daughters become slaves of Head or Heir that won.**

 **Titles: Lord Potter, Heir Black Prime, Heir Malfoy 2** **nd** **, Heir Granger 2** **nd**

"Okay I do not need to see anything else that is plenty of information. Now if I wanted his name changed how would I go about doing so?" Exal asked smirking.

"Cut your hand and his and clasped them together then say I then your name claim guardianship of Harold James Potter and change his name to be whatever you wish for it to be in the name of the Force it shall be." The old Goblin said.

"Well then I will do that and is the emissary coming with me or not?" Exal said before starting the ritual "I Exal Kressh claim guardianship of Harold James Potter and change his name to be Revan Vitate Kressh by the Power of the Force it shall be."

"Well then now his name is Revan and I wish you all the best and please be kind to my granddaughter her name is Silver Ivory and she means much to our people as she was the first union of the Wizened and Elder Folk since the days of our Mistress Lady La Fey left us to join her husband Merlin and the other Architects." The old Goblin said before he had the Emissary lead them out.

 **Diagon Alley**

"So what is this place Silver Ivory?" Exal asked as they entered the alley from the bank.

"This Ma'am is Diagon Alley the main way in and out of the bank and with you mentioning us one day returning I thought we could buy some materials and books so Revan will not be so far behind when he returns." Silver Ivory said.

"Well that makes sense well go and purchase everything you think we could need spare no expense and then return to me inside your bank." Exal said before walking back into the bank and opening her shirt to breast feed Revan.

"Excuse me Ma'am but that is inappropriate for a lady to open her shirt in public and I will call the aurors if you do not cover up." A plump red haired woman said approaching her about half an hour after she entered the bank

"Well I do not see anyone else complaining and I could tell that my dear Revan was hungry and we will soon be going on a long trip that I will not be able to feed him on. So either you will get out of my face or I will kill you."Exal said deadly calmly.

"How dare you threaten me you whore? I bet that your trip is to get knocked up again." The woman yelled aloud gaining the attention of the other patrons of the bank.

"Excuse me Molly is it, but I could not help but interrupt as you seem to be acting very rude to this lady who seemingly has done you no harm." A blonde haired woman said approaching the group with a very young girl and a man with long blonde hair.

"How dare you and your type try to tell me that she was not doing me any harm she threatened to kill me when it is her that should be in jail for being a whore in a public place and having her boobs exposed for everyone to see?" Molly said angrily glaring at the trio.

"What type you are referring to I am not sure Ms. Prewitt, or is it Weasley now, but she is obviously not a whore as you call her as she is very conservatively dressed except her single breast which she has mostly hidden by her child. In addition we are in Goblin Sovereign Lands so the Ministry has no power here unless the Goblins allow them to." The blonde haired man said before turning to Exal and taking her free hand to his lips kissed it. "Please forgive this lady she probably is going slightly mad as I believe she recently had her sixth son I am Lucius Malfoy and with me are my dear Wife Narcissa and our darling daughter Cynthia we also have a son by the name of Draco who is at home being cared for by our servants while we are doing business else he would be here."

"Malfoy how dare you ignore me!?" Molly screamed getting more people to stare at her.

"Forgive her Ma'am but as I said before she is clearly quite stressed at this time so do not judge us all so harshly based on her actions because most of us have more poise and manners than she is clearly displaying. Now if I am not being too up front but how is it that you have such a stunning skin color I have never seen it before?" Lucius said smiling as he saw a goblin guard approaching the group with seven other red heads.

"Excuse us but Mrs. Weasley you are to vacate our bank immediately else have all of your family's assets be made forfeit and to be distributed into the hands of all those that you are upsetting by your ruckus that you are causing. Mr. Weasley we must also request that you and your army of children also leave our lands until such a time as you can get your spouse under control." The Goblin guard said before walking away but leaving an hourglass hanging in the air.

"How dare that filthy creature think he can tell me what to do but does nothing to that whore who is sitting in their bank? Well she is most likely whoring herself out to those creatures as well because they are probably the only ones who can handle her disgusting skin color." Molly began ranting again.

"Molly please do not start we already do not have much so if we do not leave we lose everything even the Burrow." The oldest red headed man said before dragging Molly out of the bank with the children in tow.

"Well that was fun wasn't it? Sadly that man had to drag his wife away before I could just kill her. Well I guess that will have to wait for another time. To answer your question Mr. Malfoy because of your kindness I will tell you that the reason why I have red skin is because many of my people have such a skin tone and those without red skin are looked down on for the most part. My father however was one of the few who was not looked down upon for his very pale skin but that is only because he has proven his worth more than a million times to his peers." Exal said calmly as she switched Revan to her other breast.

"Well Ma'am we will have to speak again. Just may I quickly ask you your name as well as the name of your child?" Lucius said kindly.

"My name is Exal Kressh and this is my son Revan named after one of my father's dear friends who died at his other best friend's hands." Exal said before seeing Silver Ivory entering.

"Well we must set up a time to meet again and have our son's meet and get to know each other." Narcissa said kindly.

"Well I will not be able to do that because my son and I are taking a exchange student that is a goblin back home with us so she can teach my people about her people and learn of my people. We will be back in this area in 13 or so years so when we return I will be sure to contact you." Exal said before walking away quickly.

"Well that was different but I like that woman and her willingness to kill scum." Lucius said to Narcissa and getting a nod of agreement before he and Narcissa went once more about their business.

 **Aboard the Mandalorian Mother**

"Well Silver Ivory this is home for a week or so and then I will drop you off at the home world of the republic a planet called Naboo where I will wander around for and try to figure out what has been going on since I last was awake. Just be sure to never mention my name and if you need to mention me call me by the name of one of my apprentices who I know is still alive even though she turned Jedi by the name of Fae." Exal said as she began all of the engines in the ship on and getting the ship into Hyperspace.

"Of course Milady." Silver Ivory said before beginning to explore the ship.

"And don't touch anything you don't know what it is." Exal said calmly as she settled herself into the pilots chair and Revan into the Co-Pilots chair.

 **AN: Sorry but I need to take a second to explain a few things that are going on and hope I do not confuse people too much. Since this is a Fanfiction I am cherry picking something's that I want in this story and leaving out others so bear with me.**

 **There are 10 separate groups in this story in the Galaxy.**

 **Traditional Jedi Council and Order based on Tython led by Satele Shan**

 **New Jedi Council and Order based on Coruscant led by Yoda**

 **Separatists no true base and led by Darth Tyranus also known as Count Dooku**

 **The Emperor**

 **Bane's Order of Sith Led by Darth Sidious**

 **Dark Council Based on Dormund Kaas Led by the Emperor supposedly**

 **The Empire based on Dormund Kaas led by Planetary council**

 **The Republic based on Coruscant led by the Senate**

 **The Revanites based on Dormund Kaas**

 **Exal Kressh and Harry and future Followers**

 **Yes this does mean that this story covers the movies as well as the game but that is not as important it just is so I can get Harry/ Revan with Padmé and have him take Anakin as his Padawan to be a smuggler and Jedi Knight**

 **Appearance when we next see them of my characters based on Actresses.**

 **Cynthia Malfoy: Hayden Panettiere**

 **Vega Lestrange: Megan Fox**

 **Nymphadora Black Base form (I realize she is not my character but anyway): Laura Marano**

 **Nymphadora Black Main form: Debby Ryan**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Chapter 1 where The story really takes shape well kinda so have fun reading the Childhood of Harry Potter who always will be called Revan unless talking to Padmé or non Sith linked Characters but he will always be listed as Revan said this or that.**

 **Reviews are awesome**

 **This Chapter goes up until the Invasion of Naboo.**

 **Naboo 42 BBY**

"Welcome to Naboo my dear Silver Ivory the governmental building is just that direction I need to head towards the home of my old friend Canderous Palpatine" Exal said pointing towards Theed Palace.

"Of course thank you how should I contact you when I am done?" Silver Ivory asked clearly confused at the planet.

"Meet me here and when I am done I will be here and wait for you if you are not here yet."Exal said as she began to walk away quickly towards Convergence with Revan.

Arriving at Convergence Exal knocked at the door and after waiting a minute a woman opened the door.

"Why hello there dear we were not expecting any visitors what is it that I can do for you?" The woman asked.

"My name is Lily and I was hoping for somewhere to learn about what has been happening in the galaxy since I was taken as a young child by the Jedi Raynar Thul who had outcast himself from all galactic life. He died recently but said that the home of Canderous Palpatine on Naboo would welcome me if I were to ask." Exal said pretending to be sad.

"Canderous is not a name we have heard in these halls in many years but if your master was a friend of one of our members then please come in the only remaining member of the family is currently away with his mentor in Politics a Muun by the name of Hego Damask II." The woman said before inviting Exal in.

"Thank you, now if I might ask where is the holo-terminal and archives I do not have a extremely large amount of time before I must take my leave once more." Exal asked and after being directed to the library quickly went that direction. "Now to figure out what have been the biggest events since I was last active and see whatever happened to this family because they once were some of my more powerful servants perhaps I should examine the camera's I placed everywhere in this building all those millennia ago if they are still connected to the Holo like they were back then."

After gaining access to the Holo Exal found the largest events to be going on and decided to write them down for future use.

-Alderaan still in Civil War House Thul is down to four allied houses with Organa down to two Houses still sided with them and Ulgo is finally dead!

-Jedi Council breaks apart those that demand tradition be followed who continue to reside on Tython and those that demand strength is more important and have moved to Coruscant

-Darth Bane declares there can only be two Sith at a time one master and one apprentice

"Well that is something else while I have been away the Jedi have broken in half and a second order of Sìth has formed. Well now I guess it is time to see if my old camera's still are operational." Exal said before typing in a long and complex code and smiled when she saw her cameras had continued to work and record. "So it seems the young Lord Palpatine is following a Sith that I have never before seen so perhaps one of that new Sith Order."

"Hello dear you had said that you did not have all that long and it is nearing nightfall and while I cannot allow you to stay I called my neighbor Ruwee Naberrie and he said you could stay with him and his family tonight if you would like." The woman from before said entering the room.

"That would be very nice let me just contact my fellow passenger on my visit who is in Theed to tell her to find a place to stay then my son and I will head to that families home."Exal said before leaving the house and quickly returning to the ship to find no one but a note on the door.

" _Fay, I have been invited to stay with a group of people called the InterGalactic Banking Clan to discuss money, which I love, and then stay with them overnight. Hope you do not mind. Silver Ivory_

"Well that solves that problem, now to go meet this Naberrie Family."Exal said before heading to the Naberrie home and knocking twice gently.

"Oh hello there you must be Lily I am Jobal Naberrie welcome to our home. I was told by Annie Sky the housekeeper for Sheev Palpatine that you were just visiting and with a young child so I thought I just had to invite you over to meet my daughter Padmé who is four right now and my step daughter Sola who is sixteen and soon to be married." A woman only slightly older than Exal appeared to be said opening the door.

"Why thank you for your hospitality is there any way I can repay you for letting me stay with you?" Exal asked honestly.

"Well two ways or make that three, no must make it four ways first I want to be able to hold your baby and rock him for a while, second I want him to go play with Padmé for a time, three can you go and talk to Sola I think that she has not gotten that much girl talk time since her mother was killed five years ago and Ruwee, bless his heart, has been almost overprotective of her." Jobal said kindly.

"You said four things that was only three and so help me if it is be a dancer for your husband I will do no such thing."Exal said suspiciously.

"Oh heavens no if I wanted that I would go buy him a whore for his birthday, no the final thing is that when you leave you keep in contact with us via Holo and stop by at least once a year to visit." Jobal said smiling.

"Okay I agree with your terms." Exal said with a smile.

 **AN: Sorry again for a new interruption but another explanation. I am having Sola so much older because I decided upon looking at members of the Naberrie family after deciding I wanted Harry with family members as much as possible that Pooja is much more attractive than Sola so with her being 11 years older than Padmé and 13 older than Harry she could easily have a daughter within his age range. Also now I plan to have some time skips some larger than others with the possibility of brief snippets of life such as birthdays or the sort. Now back to the story**

-Time Skip- The Next Morning

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here with you it has been a real treat being here however if I could make one request of you I would appreciate it?" Exal asked hoping they would be willing to fulfill her request knowing that if they were to refuse she would have to terminate them.

"Of course Lily whatever you need we would be more than happy to do because you have been such an amazing person to have with us." Ruwee said smiling brightly.

"Well then do not allow any member of your family to get very close to Sheev Palpatine because the force tells me something is off with him." Exal said crossing her fingers that they would agree.

"While I think that is a bit odd I am more than willing to do that as I have seen him seemingly become more and more distant since he started working with Hego Damask II and he never was that social of a person to begin with." Ruwee said smiling at the simplicity of the request.

"Thank you now I must take my leave but I will be in contact. Also Sola let me know when you and Darred decide to get married."Exal said before quickly picking Revan up and leaving the house but not before hearing Ruwee and Jobal starting to question Sola about what she had said.

 **Aboard the Mandalorian Mother**

"Hello Silver Ivory how was your stay with the bank clan?" Exal said entering the ship.

"Oh it was good however those stupid bankers do not know how to hold their liquor so I managed to get us a rather lofty amount of money and quite a few places to live in addition to the info I learned such as the Lord of House Organa on a planet called Alderaan had a new child who he named Bail. What a stupid name if you ask me." Silver Ivory said before Exal interrupted her.

"Those fools do they not know how you kill off a family is by getting rid of the head's ability to sire heirs." Exal growled out.

"Yeah sure whatever, but the only banker who could hold his alcohol left early but his companion a human who said something about him and the banker planning on trying to create life through the force once I got him drunk enough." Silver Ivory said smiling when Exal's eyes went wide.

"If one were to be able to that than that being would be able to control life by also being able to remove one's touch with the force thus killing them." Exal said slightly panicking.

"Yeah but he said the experiment failed so he and his master gave it up and besides the wizards on earth already know how to do that just make someone swear on their 'Magic' and then if they break their oath then the force will remove itself from them." Silver Ivory said calmly.

"Dam those keepers of balance that must have been what they meant that we would have to return to earth when Revan is 14 or so because your wizards will probably tie his force to something that if he does not do he will die. CRAP!" Exal said before starting to meditate.

"You sure are a weird bunch also could we go back today because I want to let my people know some things I have learned." Silver Ivory said before Exal threw out her hand sending her flying and knocking her out.

-Time Skip- 2 Years Later 40 BBY

"Revan it's time to go see the Naberrie family for Sola's wedding, remember that you are the ring bearer." Exal said as she landed on Naboo after having been called by Holo three months before by Sola who requested her to be the Maid of Honor in the wedding and to keep appearances and because she kind of wanted to agreed.

"But why mom Padmé teases me a lot." Revan complained.

"Because I said so or do you want your access to the Holo eliminated so you cannot read." Exal said and smiled when Revan quickly got dressed because she knew that even though he was only five he wanted to know everything and was a very fast learner so eliminating his access to his information was horrifying to him.

"While you spend time with them I will spend my time with Sheev Palpatine his master has decided that we would be good together so Sheev decided for us to go on a date." Silver Ivory said not noticing Exal's glare.

"Well if you are going to get so cushy with Palpatine then you are no longer allowed on this vessel and after reading some of the 'wizards' books I learned a skill that will keep my secrets safe. OBLIVIATE!" Exal said before shoving Silver Ivory out of the ship and flying to a different spaceport.

"Mom what did you do?" Revan asked confused.

"Silver Ivory decided to betray us and to avoid too many questions being asked I decided to remove her memories of us and kick her out. If you ever see her again do not approach her or anything she is now scum beneath our feet. Now let's get to the wedding."Exal said before leading Revan to the wedding.

-Time Skip- 2 years later 38 BBY

"Hello, Lily, Harry are you there?" Jobal asked appearing on the Holo-terminal.

"Oh Hello there Jobal how are you today Harry is not here because he is practicing his mediation skills. What can we do for you?" Exal asked walking into the room wearing only a training bra and bicycle shorts.

"Well I think I should let my daughters each tell you their news they have. So first is Sola and then Padmé also wants Harry to hear her news." Jobal said before moving out of the terminal and letting Sola into view.

"So what is going on Sola how are your hubby and baby, Ryoo was it, doing?" Exal asked before calling over her shoulder. "Harry come here please we have a Holo-Call."

"Well Lily I am pregnant again with a girl again."Sola said smiling brightly.

"Well obviously you and Darred are busy trying to avoid the same fate for the Naberrie family as what happened to the Palpatine family." Revan said causing Sola to get red in the face.

"Harry that is not polite to say." Exal said before smacking Revan in the back of the head but smiling anyway.

"Ow mom that really hurt. Okay what did Padmé need to tell me so badly that she has been confirmed to have cooties or that she is still making goo-goo eyes at the posters of the bounty hunters on the wanted sign?" Revan asked before Exal smacked him in the back of the head again.

"Well for your information Harry I do not make goo-goo eyes at wanted signs and I do not have cooties. In fact what I wanted to tell you is I have been accepted into the Apprentice Legislature a school so advanced that you would never be accepted in besides you have no poise or manners." Padmé said entering the view.

"Now before we begin a back and forth let me say congrats Padmé but Harry has other things he needs to learn besides politics which you can teach him after I teach him how to properly treat a lady." Exal said before leaving the room and the two youth to bicker back and forth.

 **AN: Just in case anyone else is confused at ages of characters right now**

 **Harry/Revan: 7**

 **Padmé: 9**

 **Sola: 20**

-Time Skip- 3 years later 35 BBY

"Revan how is your Force Splitting coming along?" Exal asked exiting the Mandalorian Mother to check on him.

"It's coming I think but it is so hard why again do I need to learn how to do this?" Revan asked sweating profusely.

"Well if you cannot do this how will you be able to play with both Ryoo and Pooja when they want you to go two separate directions when we visit them next week?" Exal asked calmly.

"Wait we are visiting the Naberries next week why I thought we were not going to see them for another month at least." Revan said standing up.

"Well that was the original plan but Padmé has requested that we attend her advancement to Apprentice Legislator and Sola wants me to help her with the birth of her son." Exal said smiling when Revan rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess I should pack then?" Revan asked.

"No we now need to work on your natural force abilities."Exal said pulling out a book on Occlumency making Revan smirk and do a fist pump.

-Time Skip- A week later Naboo

"We now pronounce Padmé Naberrie to be the new Apprentice Legislator." Ars Veruna said before the chamber erupted into applause and the ceremony ended.

Upon arriving at the Naberrie home Revan was quickly tackled by Pooja while Ryoo tried to walk in with grace.

"Hello young ones how are you today?" Revan asked putting Pooja on the floor.

"We is good Harwy." Ryoo said before seeing Padmé approaching.

"Really Harry no congratulation or anything you go straight to the little kids?" Padmé asked faking hurt.

"No, no I am sorry Padmé I did not mean to hurt your feelings please forgive me." Revan said before glaring at Exal who had whispered "Whipped."

"Oh Harry I really was not hurt by you not saying anything right away I saw how my niece attacked you. So how are you?" Padmé asked politely.

"Good if not sore and tired my mom seems bent on killing me through my training."Revan responded.

"Well that must be fun."Padmé said before excusing herself to talk to Sola.

-Time Skip- Two years Later 33 BBY

"We would now like to present to you Queen Padmé Amidala Queen of Naboo." A loud voice said over the Holo before showing a picture of Padmé in the royal regalia.

"Why again did Padmé decide she needed to run to be queen?" Revan asked his mother while narrowly avoiding her spell fire?

"Because she is the best suited and after the assassination of Ars Veruna, which if it had not happened then I was close to doing it myself, she realized that if not her it would probably be some Gungan which would not have been pretty."Exal said before stunning Revan and quickly enervating him.

"Well fine but does not mean I like it." Revan humphed.

"Well if you are so worried about your girlfriend's safety then why don't we get you enrolled in the Naboo trooper academy? You will fly through the courses and soon enough find yourself guarding her again." Exal said before setting the ship to Naboo.

"That sounds like a great idea and she is not my girlfriend." Revan said before entering the ship.

 **AN: Ages once again**

 **Harry/Revan: 12**

 **Padmé: 14**

 **Sola: 25**

 **Pooja: 5**

 **Ryoo: 6**


	3. Chapter 2 Invasion of Naboo

**Welcome to The Invasion of Naboo where everything starts getting weird but whatever.**

 **I Love Reviews**

 **!Lemon Warning! This Chapter Contains Lemons but you are told before they begin so do not hate if you do not want to read them skip them. Also I know I suck at writing them so again do not hate or flame.**

-Time Skip- 1 year later 32 BBY beginning of the invasion of Naboo

"Captain Panaka I fear that the negotiations are not going well for the queen might I go and guard right outside the door?" Revan asked after feeling through the force that the Neimoidians were not willing to negotiate.

"While I rarely listen to those lower in rank than me I think you are right Lieutenant Potter but I will go with you and we will go right inside the doors where the curtains cover." Captain Panaka said before him and Revan headed into the position he had just mentioned.

"Minister Gunray I refuse to do as your treaty requires this is an act of war that the republic will not let slide." Padmé yelled out.

"That is where you are so wrong Amidala now guards seize her." Nute Gunray said before quickly leaving the room.

"NOW!" Panaka yelled as he and Revan jumped from behind the curtains and quickly destroyed all of the droids.

"Captain what are you and this new lieutenant doing here I had thought you were positioned outside the doors to keep invaders out." An old man said.

"Yes what were two armed persons doing inside a room that already had Jedi protecting the Queen?" A younger man with a beard asked as he and another younger man exited the shadows.

"I think I could ask you the same question Jedi in addition to why you did not jump in the fray like these two soldiers did?" Padmé asked glaring at the two Jedi.

"Well it was clearly in hand so why did we need to do anything?" The younger Jedi said.

"Well from here on out I think I would feel much safer in the hands of these two then in your hands." Padmé said standing up.

"My Queen, Master Qui-Gon Jinn has full support of the council and if he is not always near you then he and his Padawan cannot give a full report back to the Jedi Council and then to the Senate." The Old Man said.

"If I may Governor what council do these two obey the New Jedi or the Traditional Jedi because the Traditional Jedi are far better at dealing with things like this then the New Jedi." Revan said making the Padawan to get mad.

"I must disagree because the Traditional Jedi allowance for emotion makes them weak and few and in turn the Senate will not hear them." Qui-Gon said calmly causing Revan to roll his eyes.

"Milady I think it would be best if we were to get you off this planet at least into orbit while the Jedi negotiate with the other races of this world to see their opinions of this invasion." Revan said glaring at the Padawan who was looking lustfully at Padmé. "And Master Jedi please keep your dog on a leash he seems to be lusting after something he cannot have."

"Padawan you know that is against the code to show emotion. Now we will go and do as you said Lieutenant because I think that is the best course of action we will meet you in orbit in two days." Qui-Gon said before he left with his Padawan.

"Lieutenant that was out of line I do hereby dismiss you from the Royal Guard." Captain Panaka said.

"I am sorry Captain but I saw nothing he did as wrong and I revoke your dismissal and promote you Lieutenant to that of Royal Body Guard which I am just now instituting so that the Jedi cannot decide they need to get too close to me and watch every one of my moves." Padmé said with a smile.

"I most humbly accept your majesty now let us be off."Revan said before taking Padme's hand and leading her to the Royal ship.

"Governor I had thought that the Handmaidens were bodyguards of the queen." Captain Panaka said confused.

"They are dear Captain but she is a 15 year old girl and her bodyguards cannot protect her from certain assailants if you catch my drift." The Governor said to which he got a nod of the head from Captain Panaka whose face was bright red.

-Time Skip- 2 days later.

"Welcome aboard the Royal Nubian Starship Master Jedi and Pet how was your meeting with possible allies?" Revan asked as the two Jedi and an alien boarded the ship.

"Well Lieutenant it went well we secured the aide of the Gungan army and I think now is as good of a time as ever for proper introductions along with our guest. I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn of the New Jedi Order former apprentice of Count Dooku." Qui-Gon said smiling and offering his hand to Revan to shake.

"I am Harold James Potter of the Naboo Trooper Academy and recently appointed Royal Bodyguard of the Queen it is a pleasure to meet you and who are your pets?" Revan asked smirking as the Padawan got mad.

"First I am no one's pet boy but my name is Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is the ambassador of the Gungans Jar-Jar Binks." Kenobi spit out.

"No need to be nasty well we are now headed to Dormmm I mean Coruscant where Amidala will petition the Senate to send aide to Naboo." Revan said even though he had wanted to say Dormund Kaas where Exal was staying while he was with Padmé.

"Well then where are we sleeping?" Kenobi asked with a yawn.

"You and the Gungan will be sleeping in the escape Pods which have been deactivated so do not worry about going flying away and Master Jedi you will be sleeping in the Barracks with the other men." Revan said calmly.

"And where do you sleep if not in the Barracks?" Kenobi asked before Qui-Gon could silence him.

"I sleep right outside the Queen and her Handmaidens' Chambers because I am her Bodyguard." Revan said before walking away from the trio where Kenobi's mouth was hanging open.

 **Lemon Begins here**

"Harry can you come in here?" Padmé called out from her chambers

"Of course my Queen what is it?" Revan asked as he quickly entered the chambers only to have to door close and seal behind him.

"Well Harry my handmaidens and I all have itches that we cannot fully reach and were hoping you could scratch them for us." Padmé said coming out from the bathroom only wearing a towel.

"Of course my queen where is it that you need me to itch?" Revan asked while his cock began to grow.

"Bodyguard I am sure that must be uncomfortable why don't we let it out?" Sabé said crawling over to Revan wearing only a very light robe.

"No that is not needed I am sure I can scratch your itch for you fully dressed." Revan said even though his cock thought differently.

"No Harry I am certain you cannot scratch the itch of more than one of us with you clothed." Padmé said as she dropped her towel. "Now why not let Sabé make you more comfortable or if you would like any of us would be willing I just demand that you scratch my itch first."

Sabé took this as her queue and quickly pulled Revan's pants down exposing his eight inch cock to the group.

"Milady may I please get a drink?" Sabé asked and getting a nod from Padmé quickly took Revan's meat down her throat causing Revan to release a moan.

"Harry I think you are still quite overdressed why don't you let Yané help you get more comfortable." Padmé said as Yané walked up to Revan and began to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt.

"Whatever you want my Queen." Revan said before moaning out again because of Sabé's ministrations and then cumming down her throat.

"Mmm, that was tasty. Milady are you sure you do not want to try this drink?" Sabé asked licking the cum that was on her lips.

"Perhaps later my dear, right now I want the main course and my itch scratched. Harry be a dear and lay down why don't you." Padmé said and once Harry was laying down Padmé sat down on his erect cock breaking her hymen. "Harry touch my boobs while Yané sits on your face where you can eat her out."

After a few minutes of Padmé riding Revan and him eating Yané out Padmé came which then caused Revan to moan out as he came which caused Yané to cum as well.

"Harry you are now excused unless you want to scratch the itch of any of the rest of my handmaidens but I know I am completely exhausted. If you want my door is just to the left of the main bedroom which is Sabé's but she often sleeps with me and I am willing to share with you as well." Padmé said as she walked out of the main room swinging her hips tantalizing Revan.

"I'm sorry girls but like my Queen I am also tired so I will get dressed and go to my quarters and perhaps tomorrow I can scratch a few more itches." Revan said as he began dressing before he opened the door and left before resealing the door behind him and going to bed.

 **Lemon End**

-Time Skip- Few hours later

"Excuse me Captain Potter but our hyper drive generator is damaged and we have to make an emergency landing on Tattooine for repairs." The Pilot said coming into Revan's room.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Revan asked confused at the information.

"Nothing sir I was just told to tell you by Captain Panaka." The Pilot said before returning to the cockpit.

"My Queen we will be making a slight delay on Tattooine because our hyper drive generator is damaged." Revan said entering Sabé's room.

"Of course Bodyguard. We wish to explore Tattooine so we will go with the convoy to get repairs done." Sabé said smirking at Revan.

"Of course Milady I will let the Captain know." Revan said before going and letting Captain Panaka know what was to happen.

-Time Skip- An hour later Surface of Tattooine.

"Welcome to Tattooine the hottest planet not covered in magma." Revan said as the ship opened.

"You have been here before I take it?" Qui-Gon said.

"Yeah a few years back. Well as the crew tries to fix the ship let's go see if anyone has a new generator instead."Revan said as he took Sabé and Padmé's hands and began to head towards the nearest town just at the horizon.

"Where do you think you are taking the queen?" Kenobi asked angrily.

"Well soon to be Jedi turned Sìth if you do not keep your anger in check the queen requested to tour the area with us and being her bodyguard I could not refuse her orders." Revan said smirking.

"All you are is her fuck toy you know that right. As soon as she gets bored of you she will dispose of you on a planet like this." Kenobi said.

"Perhaps you are right or perhaps you are wrong now let head toward the city."Revan said and began to walk towards the city.

"Well when we get there the Captain, Master Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar, and I will all go with the Queen and you can find the part we need as you seem to know your way around here." Kenobi said smirking at what he thought was a victory.

"I disagree with you apprentice I think we should all stay together." Qui-Gon said much to Kenobi's dismay.

"No, Master Qui-Gon I think your apprentice has the right idea. I will get you to Cantina where you can protect the queen easier and I will find the piece we need. Besides I have heard that one of my old friends is here and I want to see him." Revan said smiling before leading the group to the Mos Espa Cantina. "It might not be super safe but it sure is a lot safer than outside. Master Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka please be the closest to the Queen and her handmaiden because I do not trust the other two."

After leaving the group in the Cantina Revan quickly went to Jabba the Hutt's Palace and went in without knocking.

"Greetings mighty Hutt I wish to make a wager with you today. I wish to place a bet on the Pod-Race that takes place this afternoon. I will tell you which racer I choose just before the race but I bet 100 Billion Galactic Credits if my racer loses but if I win I want a Slavers Ship, the Diva Shaliqua, and the Twi'lek Rachi Sitra. Do we have a deal?" Revan asked boldly.

"Little Human makes big bet. Jabba likes big bets namely when he will win. Jabba shows mercy on Little Human and also offers female Cathar slave to you if you win." Jabba said by means of his Major Domino.

"I accept this offer Hutt." Revan said before walking out of the Palace and beginning to go down the streets. After a few minutes of walking Revan saw a junk shop and decided to go in.

"Welcome to Watto's Shop. I am Watto what can I do for you today?" A blue skinned flying bug like alien asked Revan once he entered the shop.

"Yes I was wondering if you had any hyper drive generators." Revan asked kindly.

"Yes I has those. Annie bring up generator for customer." Watto yelled into the back.

"But Watto I am in the middle of making my Pod-racer for the contest." A young boy said coming from the back of the store.

"Either you gets it Annie or your mommy remains in town center as a dancer for next year." Watto spat out.

"Okay Watto I'll get it already just let my mom come home." The boy said before going back into the back.

"Okay Watto how much will the generator cost?" Revan asked politely even though he already hated the creature.

"5,000 Tattooine credits." Watto said proudly.

"I do not have that much so how about a bet instead." Revan said and smirked when Watto's eyes went wide at the word Bet.

"I agree you lose you become my slave. You win you get generator." Watto said smirking.

"I change the bet I win I get the boy and his mother and the generator. You win you get me as a slave as well as a Nubian Spaceship." Revan rebutted.

"Fine but we roll on which deal is made either way you get boy if you win." Watto said pulling out a Die with five sides red and one side Blue. "Red my deal, blue you deal."

"Very well." Revan said before rolling the dice but focusing the force to make it land blue up. "Well it seems it is my bet that goes. I bet that the boy will win the Pod-Race."

"I accept your wager." Watto said before shooing Revan out of his shop.

Revan now having a bit of free time decided to check out the town center and quickly saw that there were three dancers one Twi'lek, one Zeltron, and a Human all dancing around poles.

"How much for the Zeltron and Twi'lek?" Revan yelled across the center.

"200 Galactic Credits each they are both old and pathetic." A very obese man said from across the center.

"Very well I will buy them both after the race." Revan said smirking at the man's look of horror before he walked away.

By now it was almost time for the race to start, so Revan headed to Jabba's Pavilion and approached Jabba once again.

"Mighty Hutt I have decided which racer I will be supporting however I wish to sweeten the deal a bit more for another request." Revan said smirking.

"Jabba is willing to hear request before deciding if good for heem." Jabba's Major Domino said for Jabba.

"I wish to offer my services as a smuggler if I lose but if I win I also want you to give me your Zelosian woman and shut the Toydarian Watto down and take him as your slave." Revan said smiling when Jabba smiled.

"Jabba likes deal. Watto be shut down be good for Jabba as no more pesky bug man to bother him. Now who be your racer?" Jabba's Major Domino said smiling.

"I wish to wager all this on the Toydarian's slave child Annie that he will win." Revan said smirking and making Jabba laugh.

"You be stupid gambler but Jabba accepts. Jabba be supporting Gasgano to win and win he will." Jabba's Major Domino said smirking at Revan.

"Very well let us see who wins I will be in the cantina until the third lap begins." Revan said before heading to the Cantina to find Kenobi, Qui-Gon, Panaka all fighting against a group of Tusken Raiders. Seeing them starting to lose ground Revan jumped into the fray and with his help they managed to defeat the Raiders.

"Welcome back Bodyguard did you find what we needed?" Qui-Gon asked respectfully.

"Kind of because it cost too many Tattooine credits which I do not keep handy I made a bet with the store owner about the outcome of the Pod race." Revan said smirking before hearing on the loud speaker.

"And now the racers are beginning their third lap." The voice said over the loud speaker.

"Well that is m y cue. You guys stay here and I will be back before too long." Revan said before returning to Jabba's Pavilion.

"Jabba no like this race much. Looks like Jabba be lose to little human or to other gamblers." The Major Domino said as Revan approached.

"Well that seems to be the case doesn't it. Sadly that Dug is still in the race." Revan said before barely waving his hand sending Sebulba into the wall of the Canyon.

"And Skywalker Wins! What a strange turn of events the first Human to ever win a Pod race." The announcer said making Revan smile as he turned to Jabba.

"Where can I pick up my rewards Mighty Hutt?" Revan asked smirking.

"I will lead you to them." A dark haired man said approaching from behind Jabba.

"Might I ask your name good sir?" Revan asked wondering why a human would be working for Jabba.

"I am Bidlo Kwerve a smuggler for Jabba. I had a feeling you were going to win so I got the ship ready and the slaves aboard all in the pens ready for you to use. I have a question for you though. How old are you because you do not look like you are even fifteen yet let alone old enough to be a slaver?" Bidlo asked.

"Oh I am thirteen but I was raised to be much more mature than I look so don't worry about that kind of thing." Revan said before seeing the ship and letting out a gasp. "Wow she is a beauty and she is all mine. Wow!"

"Yeah she is. She is a MC40a Light Cruiser 600 meters in length she is quite large I must say. However Jabba was being cocky and told me to get you the largest ship in the yard except his Heavy Cruiser Capital ship. Also please note that it also has a Wookiee aboard that is a repair man but I thought you would not mind an extra slave. Now I need to get going to shut down Watto's Shop for Jabba as per your deal." Bidlo said as he began to walk away.

"I'll go with you because I also made a bet with him that his Slave Annie would win and in return I would get Annie, his mother, and a generator I need for a friend on the next planet over." Revan said.

"Sounds like fun. How about I meet you there you can bring the ship otherwise Jabba might steal it back because it is in his zone." Bidlo said kindly.

"Okay I think that is a good idea so I'll meet you there." Revan said before getting into the ship and taking it over to Watto's shop.

"Watto you are hereby under arrest by the great Jabba for stealing his products." Bidlo said after he saw Revan and walked into the store just before Revan.

"Excuse me sir but this Toydarian lost a bet to me that I wish to claim to rewards from." Revan said acting as though he had never before seen Bidlo before.

"Very well young man what is it that you won in a bet with this pest?" Bidlo said playing along.

"I bet that his slave Annie would win the Pod race and he did so I win the boy, his mother, and a hyper drive generator but if he is under arrest I think I would also like to browse his shop and pay the Hutt for what I take. Or I could just pay you for what I take is that okay." Revan said smirking as Watto's eyes went wide.

"Well I will not be taking the inventory of the shop so." Bidlo said and smiled when Revan handed him a bag.

"Keep the change and why don't you take out the trash and I'll take what is mine." Revan said smiling.

"It's been good doing business with you sir. Have a good day." Bidlo said as he cuffed Watto and walked out of the shop.

"Annie are you here?" Revan called out.

"The name is Anakin Skywalker what can I do for you today?" Anakin said spitting on the ground.

"Calm down kid, remember I bought you and your mother from the care of that Toydarian. I was just wondering what kind of stuff Watto had that might be of interest?" Revan asked.

"Well he did not keep that much around for that long but he has a 2-1B surgical droid, a FA-4 pilot droid which I have no idea why he never travels, and a WED Treadwell repair droid. I have built a Protocol droid I call C-3PO and I stole an AS-M1 class astromech droid." Anakin said before continuing to list other things such as souvenirs and lightsabers of Jedi and Sith who had died on Tattooine.

"Well kid I think I will take the droids and Lightsabers with me do you think you can follow me with all of the droids behind you?" Revan asked kindly.

"Sure I guess." Anakin said before following Revan to his ship. "Wow this is huge. Can I fly it?"

"Not right now but I do want the droid to operate it and possibly teach you. But right now we need to go get your speeder, your mom and the two other dancers that were in the street with your mom." Revan said after dropping everything off in the ship.

"Okay." Anakin said as he followed Revan to the town center.

"Fat boy here are your credits where are the women?" Revan asked entering the center.

"Oh they are in their cages because Sebulba wants to look at them and buy them for his own." The fat man said smirking as Revan got angry.

"Well then I guess I will just have to take them without paying won't I." Revan threatened making the man backpedal and call for his aide.

"Slave can you get the three dancers from earlier and bring them here this man already claimed them." The fat man said and his aide quickly ran in and came back a few minutes later with the three women.

"Here is your money sir and I will take my purchases now." Revan said grabbing the three ropes the women were held by.

"Annie why are you here Watto will have you sold to Jabba." The human woman said.

"You must be Shmi I assume. I am now the owner of both you and your son. Watto is a slave of Jabba now because I won a bet against the Hutt now we need to get to my ship." Revan said as he kept walking.

Once they got onto the ship Revan released the ropes and went to the computer and hit a button that said open all doors. Shortly after hitting the button a Purple skinned Twi'lek, a blue haired woman, a Cathar woman, a Zelosian woman, and a large Wookiee came out from the back area.

"Hello all I am Revan your new friend and boss. I won all of you through bets or purchased you. I am freeing all of you to a degree that you are not slaves and I will never sell you but you are more of servants that I ask to remain on this ship and help me. I want to know all of you so let me learn your names and race starting with the Twi'leks, then the other aliens, and then the humans." Revan said calmly before leaning over to Anakin and asking him to turn on his protocol droid.

"Hello I am Rachi Sitra and I am obviously a Twi'lek but I was also a Jedi archeologist before I was caught by one of the Hutt's minions." The Purple skinned Twi'lek said.

"I am Savope Wavefire and like Rachi I am also a Twi'lek but I am a Lethan Twi'lek. I was sold to Gardulla the Hutt by my father when I was three but I was then sold to the Town Center because Gardulla made a bad bet and was almost in poverty." The Red skinned Twi'lek said hesitantly.

"I am Tang Midiech and I am a Zelosian or in other words I am not really an animal but more of a plant because I get my energy from sunlight. I cannot see at night so please do not try to convince me to be out and about at night. Also please do not give me any sugar because it makes me drunk." The green eyed and green tinted skinned woman said.

"I am Mensa Aneathe and I am a Cathar and I was a bounty hunter before I was caught by Jabba the Hutt a few months ago." The cat looking woman said.

"I am Ruchkkeric and I am a Wookiee hunter. I was captured by a republic run logging committee and then sold to Jabba alongside my brother Chewbacca who was recently sold by Jabba to a Cornelian royal family to act as a guard. After that I snuck on board this ship hoping to avoid Jabba for good." C-3P0 translated for the Wookiee.

"I am Cealft Stormlighter and I am a Zeltron. I had been with a Pirate for a while but he sold me to the Town Center because I was apparently trying to convince his crew to commit mutiny. I think it more is the fact that I never let him touch me personally." The red skinned woman said.

"I am Shaliqua and I am a half Human half Theelin and I am a singer and entertainer. I had been owned by Ingoda before he got into debt with Jabba and then he sold me to Jabba." The blue haired woman said.

"I am Shmi and this is my son Anakin and we are human. I was raised in Slavery and gave birth to Anakin in that time. We were owned by Watto until he lost a bet with our new master." Anakin's mom said.

"Good now that everyone knows everyone else I need to know who knows how to fly a ship?" Revan asked and seeing Rachi, Ruchkkeric, and Cealft all raise their hands he smiled. "Good Rachi and Cealft I am putting you both in charge of flying this ship along with the Pilot droid that had been Watto's. Ruchkkeric you are to be the bodyguard and protect the others from anyone and anything that tries to harm them. Pilots I want you to train Anakin to fly this thing as well. I will meet you all on Coruscant but for now I need to get to my other job."

After leaving the ship Revan headed back to Watto's shop and was met by Sebulba.

"I heard you sent my pod racer into the wall." Sebulba snarled out.

"I think you hurt yourself a bit worse than you had thought Dug. I'm no Jedi but if you want I'll make you a deal okay we roll if I win you jump into the Pit of Carkoon and everything of yours becomes mine. If you win though same deal, so red or blue?" Revan asked pulling Watto's dice out from out of the counter.

"Red it's Watto's dice Red always wins." Sebulba said and as Revan rolled the dice and it landed on blue Sebulba's eyes went wide.

"I win. Now I would take you to the Pit but I have time restrictions so have fun." Revan said as he placed a tracking beacon on him before calling his ship. "Can you wait for a minute we have new members because Sebulba is dead and willed everything to me."

"Of course Master." Rachi replied as Revan headed to Sebulba's home and was met by four Twi'leks.

"Hello girls you are now my property what are your names?" Revan asked as he began to look around the house.

"We are Anna, Tanna, and Savanna Gella and the Lethan is Oritac Kuma." One of the blue skinned Twi'leks said.

"Well it seems like you are the only thing of interest of Sebulba's. I have a ship right outside town so go and ask to talk to Savope another Twi'lek because she is one of my other servants." Revan said before calling his ship again to let them know to expect four more Twi'leks. "Now to finally get the generator, wait I think I will get the group first so I do not have to carry it myself."

Deciding this Revan returned to the Cantina.

"Hello all I have the generator purchased and all that Jazz but I would like some help picking it up and taking it to the ship." Revan said entering the Cantina.

"Well you certainly took your time." Kenobi said sneering at Revan.

"Padawan that is very rude namely since you were the one that suggested that he go on his own." Qui-Gon said reprimanding his Padawan.

"No it is alright just dealing with a Hutt is never an easy thing to do." Revan said calmly as he grasps Sabé and Padmé's hands. "My queen how was the Cantina?"

"It was alright but I wish you would have been with us Bodyguard." Sabé said politely but winking at him.

"Wait you got through a Hutt are you crazy Soldier they are the leaders of the crime world." Panaka said not believing Revan.

"Well kind of you see I got it through a Toydarian but then I overheard him discussing ways to kill the Great Hutt so I went and told the Hutt and you know how they are is if they have any reason to fear they will eliminate the threat." Revan said before leading the group to Watto's Shop where Bidlo was starting to inventory things.

"Hello there gambler here for the generator I presume?" Bidlo asked and getting a nod from Revan smiled and pointed it out. "Saved it just for you and did not put it into the inventory list. Anything new that I could tell Master Jabba from you?"

"Yeah here is a tracker locator can you make sure it stops at the Pit of Carkoon Sebulba bet me that I caused him to lose the race and crash and I did no such thing and to calm him down the deal of the bet was if I was lying then the die would land on Red and I would go and jump into the Pit of Carkoon and if I were telling the truth it would land on Blue and he would do the same and Jabba would get his possessions." Revan said smirking as Bidlo let out a laugh.

"Jabba will love this even though it means I have more work to do. Well have fun I'll be out of your way now." Bidlo said walking away laughing.

"Harry who was that?" Sabé asked confused.

"Oh that was one of Jabba's enforcers who had come with me to arrest the owner of this store for Jabba. His name is Bidlo if I remember correctly and he seems to be a good man." Revan said smiling as Kenobi looked at him like he was mad.

"You truly have an interesting sense of amusement. Watching innocent people die without a trial just for sport is a very interesting outlook on life." Qui-Gon said thoughtfully.

"I suppose it could be seen that way, but it is not dark because I put my life on the line as well even for this generator I wagered my freedom and life for this generator." Revan said causing Kenobi's eyes to go wide.

"You did what? Are you crazy? You would have left us stranded just so you could gamble a bit you are truly mad." Kenobi said exasperated.

"Perhaps I am perhaps I am not now Padawan why don't you and the alien pick up the Generator I have a Holo communication message that I need to hear." Revan said and once the group was a ways ahead of him he turned on his Holo and saw that Exal had left him a message.

"Revan I was looking at my camera's that see into the Order of Bane Sith Chambers and saw DS kill the DP and ordered his apprentice a Sith Zabrak to kill the Jedi guards of the Queen of Naboo before she reaches Coruscant. Be on your guard but if you can do not kill the Zabrak he could be a valuable asset to us. Exal out." The holo message then ended.

"Well fuck." Revan said before catching up to the group.

"What was the message Bodyguard?" Padmé asked worried.

"Nothing my dear just be on guard please." Revan said as they approached the ship.

"Something is off." Qui-Gon said looking around.

"Well of course Master there is a killer in our midst and we have not arrested him yet." Kenobi said pointing to Revan.

"Be silent Padawan, Harry has done us no harm so do not threaten him or declare him a criminal. There is a dark force in the distance. How close are repairs to being done?" Qui-Gon asked before pointing to Revan. "Get the Queen and her Handmaiden in their chambers and guard it with your life."

"We are ready for departure Master Jedi." The Mechanic said as Revan locked the Queen's quarters.

"Master Jinn if I let anything aboard this plane the Queen's life is Forfeit I will stand beside you and your Padawan against any threat." Revan said approaching Qui-Gon.

"Very well let us leave now!" Qui-Gon said seeing a speeder in the distance fast coming.

"Of course master Jedi we are lifting off now." The Pilot said and began to close the back door.

"Don't do that Pilot the enemy is too close he could get on right as the door closed and we would be trapped inside with him until we landed again which could be too late."Revan yelled and the door stopped closing.

"Very good thinking Bodyguard and here is the enemy. Prepare for attack." Qui-Gon said as a Red Skinned horned man landed on the door and ignited a red lightsaber.

"Why are you here follower of Bane?" Revan yelled out over the engine.

"I am here to kill the Jedi fool. If you wish to live then you will return inside your ship and order your pilot to return to Naboo and tell your Queen to sign the treaty." The Man said angrily.

"Do as he says Bodyguard but do not turn back go to Coruscant." Qui-Gon said before turning to face the man. "Sith prepare to die."

Seeing Qui-Gon going to do something Exal did not want Revan waved his hand sending the Sith flying off the door.

"Pilot shut the door we are high enough to not have the Sith as a threat any longer." Revan called out.

"Of course Captain Potter doors closing." The Pilot said as the doors began to close.

"That was truly odd it was as though the Sith was afraid of Master Jinn. Well I do not blame him." Kenobi bragged.

"Be silent Padawan. I agree it was odd that he fell off the door as soon as I prepared to attack." Qui-Gon said confused before turning to Revan. "Harry how do you know of the Code of Bane the Jedi removed it from any achieves we had access to?"

"My mother has access to some old archives and has let me read some of them." Revan replied.

"But why did you call the Sìth a follower of Bane? He could have been an acolyte of one of the Sith Lords." Qui-Gon said.

"As I said my mother has access to some old archives and I have read of how the Sith do things and they would not just go after a Jedi bodyguard or two. No they would attack at Naboo or Coruscant. The Followers of Bane did not have the numbers to do such a thing so they more acted as assassins." Revan said before retiring to his room and sealing the door but opened the door between his and the Queen's chambers.

 **Beginning of Short Lemon**

"Harry how are you?" Padmé said huskily.

"Better now that I am with you. I want to scratch some itches now if I may do that my Queen." Revan said.

"Of course my Bodyguard I think that I want to have you lick my itch tonight and we can let Sabé have her itch scratched." Padmé said as Revan pulled off his shirt and dropped his pants.

"Of course my queen and why don't I finger some more itches as well." Revan suggested.

"Well I guess you could do that. Moteé and Dormé why don't you let Harry finger your itch for you." Padmé said as she sat down on Revan's face and Sabé sat down on his cock.

After a few minutes of sex Revan caused Padmé to cum and then fingered Moteé and Dormé to cum simultaneously. After a minute or two more Sabé came causing Revan to cum as well.

"Harry the offer is still open you could join me in my bed if you want but I am tired." Padmé said as she headed to her room.

"I would but you need to talk to the Senate tomorrow so I won't." Revan said before returning to his room.

 **End of Lemon**

-Time Skip- Next Day on Coruscant.

"Hello Mandalore how are you today?" Revan asked seeing an alien creature approaching them.

"I am good young master who is it that I am to guard for you today?" The alien asked.

"This is Queen Amidala of Naboo a dear friend of mine and person that I am the normal bodyguard of but I have business here I must attend to that I will explain to you later." Revan said before turning to Padmé. "My Queen this is Mandalore the seven great grandson of Mandalore the First. He is a Taung one of the original races of this planet."

"My friend you age me too much I am the seven great grandson of Mandalore the Ultimate and 25th great grandson of Mandalore the first. Now go about your business I will take care of your charge." Mandalore said smiling as Revan walked away to where he had told his servants to meet him.

"Hello Ruchkkeric how was your flight here?" Revan asked boarding the ship.

W It was good master. The young human was running about quite a bit but no matter how was your journey? W Ruchkkeric asked leading Revan to the main room before letting out a roar to bring everyone to the main room.

"It was good Ruchkkeric after I blocked a Sith from boarding the ship I was on. Now that everyone is here I wish for you to all meet my Master who is also my mother." Revan said before he turned on the Holo and called Exal.

"Hello Revan how are you today? Did you keep your lover safe but not kill the Zabrak?" Exal said before seeing the company.

"Its fine Exal they know my name as they are all my property by one means or another when I was on Tattooine. Four of the Twi'leks had been the Property of the Dug Sebulba who should by now be dead I'll check on that in a minute. The others were either property of Jabba or I bought from the town center."Revan said smiling.

"So many girls Revan you truly are planning on forming a harem. Now what can I do for you?" Exal asked.

"Well could you inform them of what our goals are and our ultimate plan, I will be meditating for a minute because I think I almost have Force split down and if I can do it then it would make our lives so much easier." Revan said as he left the room.

"Wait Force split is a Sith force ability and how is he force sensitive I cannot sense that at all even when I have been right beside him?" Rachi asked aloud.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere is when I was looking into the Jedi records you are the Twi'lek Jedi Archeologist Rachi Sitra. Well let me explain a few things quickly first Revan is not my son but I have adopted him and he knows this. Second I have been called by the keepers of the force to help Revan bring balance back to the Force which my father has thrown out of balance and the return of the Order of Bane is doing nothing to help." Exal said before Rachi interrupted her.

"And who exactly is your father too have such a large effect on the force that the Keepers of the Force would ask for assistance?" Rachi asked intrigued at the thought of one person having that much power.

"My father in all but blood is The Emperor I am Exal Kressh the Oldest and most powerful Child of the Emperor and Heir to the Empire in theory at least. My father tried to have me killed a thousand years ago and so after I thwarted his assassin I put myself into hibernation based on his force essence that as soon as it was severed I would wake and take his place. Now next thing to explain is Revan is not from a planet that is part of either the Republic or Empire but one that exists barely on the edge of the Galaxy that has no means of Space Travel which is one reason he needs to learn force split is he has to return there next year for a reason I don't know." Exal said before Rachi once more interrupted her.

"But he has no connection to the Force I would have felt it by now." Rachi said very confused.

"I will explain that Rachi." Revan said walking out from the back before a second Revan which had a slightly blue hue to it walked out. "One of the first things Exal had me learn was how to use force cloak and so by now I can use it even when I am using the force and no one would be the wiser."

"Revan your split is slightly blue in skin tone." Exal said smirking when Revan glared at her.

"It is my first time doing it so lighten up and besides he will be going to the Coruscant Underworld to see if anything of interest is down there because I had read rumors that a slaver had brought the Princess of Atoa here and she could be an interesting member of our crew and besides I also think that Ruchkkeric could use some friends and there are almost always Wookiee and Talz slaves around here along with the occasional Yuzzem or Gamorrean." Revan said calmly.

"Do not forget to see if they have any Zygerrians, near-humans or Selkath along with droids while you are out. Also I heard that Count Dooku the former Master of your Jedi friend's most recent apprentice has taken a road down to the dark side so try and find her" Exal said as the Blue Revan (Now called Blue) walked out of the ship with a cloak on and his hood up

"Of course mother." Blue called back.

"You really are a weird bunch. What will Revan be doing with his split away?" Rachi asked interested.

"As soon as my friend Taung Mandalore contacts me saying Queen Amidala is done meeting with the Jedi council I will rejoin them and have Mandalore come here." Revan said before clenching his head for a minute then standing straight again. "Man my split has already found and bought a colony of Hapan women who had been trying to find the remnants of the Hapan Pirate fleet before getting captured by a Muun who wanted them off his hands as quickly as possible and so they are headed this way now."

"Wow did he let you know how many the colony is made up of because we might need a larger ship if we get many more" Shaliqua said smiling.

"No he did not but we will soon find out I guess but I will let him know what you mentioned because it is true we might." Revan said calmly before putting his fingers to his forehead for a minute.

"Revan how large of a ship do you have you never told me?" Exal asked calmly to avoid saying what she wanted to say.

"Umm if I remember what the Hutt's enforcer said correctly is it is about 600 meters long I think he said it was classed as a Cruiser or something of the sort." Revan said smiling before saying. "So I figured it could comfortable hold 70 people or less comfortably 200 people."

"Well master Revan I think Shaliqua is right namely if this colony is around normal size of a colony of over 200 people." Mensa said making Revan slap himself in the face.

"Crap you are completely right so I will tell my split to see if he can find a battle cruiser sized ship such as a Bulwark Mark III or Praetor Mark II on the larger side is better." Revan said before seeing his small Holo Communicator going off.

"Master Revan the Queen of Naboo is headed to the Senate is there anything else you need of me? Mandalore over." Mandalore said over the Comm.

"Yeah do you know where I can get a large Praetor Mark II battleship by any chance?" Revan asked crossing his fingers.

"Yeah I had the Mandalorians make one just for you when Exal first made contact with us. It is just 2,000 meters shorter than the largest Dreadnaught in the Galaxy but I think that it should be big enough to start at least with it being 12 levels with the middle two being 18,000 meters across then the next one on either side being 16,000 meters, then 14,000 meters,12,000 meters, 10,000 meters and the bottom two levels are 8,000 meters across." Mandalore said calmly.

"Thank you Mandalore you are a lifesaver. Where is it located if I might ask?" Revan said as he began leaving the ship.

"Oh only in the Kesh system so not that far from your home world Revan." Mandalore said with a laugh.

"I hate you Mandalore but whatever. I will see you shortly." Revan said as he shut the Comm off before heading to the Senate building.

"Hello again my friend I will be going now unless you want to talk." Mandalore said once he saw Revan.

"Yes may I talk to you for a minute." Revan seethed out.

"Of course what can I do for you?" Mandalore asked smirking.

"What are you pulling Mandalore? Are you trying to get my mother to kill you or me to kill you? The Lost tribe of the Sith run that area and we do not know if they are friendly to the Emperor or not." Revan said softly.

"Actually I do and that is why your ship is there is because the Grand Lord a young Human girl wants to meet you and join your fight against the emperor." Mandalore said smirking at Revan.

"I still hate you now go to the ship I will see you there in a few hours." Revan said before catching up to Padmé.

"Welcome back Harry how did your business go?" Padmé asked while still walking prim and proper and not looking at him at all.

"It went rather well I called my mother and talked to her for a few minutes. I will need to finish my business in a while but it will not be until after the Senate meeting at the very earliest." Revan said before projecting thoughts to Blue. "How are things going Blue?"

"All is going well Alpha I have discovered a slaver who was beating a mixed group of Wookiees, Talz, and Yuzzem so I killed the Slaver and sent the group to the ship. I then ran across a bounty hunter by the name Jango Fett who was hunting a fallen Jedi named Komari Vosa and I helped him for a bit and we soon found her and then I knocked both of them out and I am headed back to the ship now with both of them." Blue said calmly.

"Very well I will be back in a while. Lock both of them up in different slave cells after disarming both of them. Then if you want to go back out be my guest." Revan said before cutting the connection after half a second real time and turned his attention back to Padmé.

"Well that is fine but please be back before we leave for Naboo I do not trust those Jedi too much as some of them were giving me leering looks." Padmé said calmly.

"Thank you my Queen now let us go into the Senate chambers." Revan said before opening the door to the chambers for Padmé.

-Time Skip- 6 hours later

"Very well the Senate agrees to send reinforcements to Naboo. Anything else that needs to be brought before the Senate." Chancellor Valorum said and hearing no one speak up stood up once more. "If nothing more is needed to be said then I declare this meeting of the Senate adjourned."

"Harry the Jedi requested to speak with you and I need to meet with the Riyo Chuchi of Pantora so go meet with them Captain Panaka can protect me good while we are here and you will be in sight of me so do not worry." Padmé said once the meeting was over.

"Do you know why the Jedi wish to meet with me?" Revan asked inquisitively.

"No they did not say. However perhaps one of the two Jedi that were with us before said something before I went in to meet with the council." Padmé said before walking away to speak to a blue skinned girl.

"Bodyguard I am glad you are here I thought you might have remained with the handmaidens when you were not with the Queen when she spoke with the council and an alien was there instead." Qui-Gon said approaching Revan.

"Mandalore is one of my closest friends and I know he could beat any threat that the Queen came across. Now what does your council need?" Revan asked suspiciously.

"Well Mr." A large black skinned man said obviously looking for a last name.

"Potter, and you are a slave to your power seeking order that does not follow traditional Je'daii ways I take it?" Revan said smirking when the man glared at him.

"No Mr. Potter I am Grand Master Mace Windu of the Jedi Order." The man said before Revan interrupted him.

"Of slaves who claim to follow tradition but really only care about power." Revan said smirking.

"I will choose to ignore that statement and continue what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by a child who has no manners. We the Jedi order wish to know what you know about the Sìth so we might be able to shut them down for good." Mace Windu said angrily.

"No thank you." Revan said as he began to walk away.

"What did you say to me?" Mace Windu asked in shock.

"I said no thank you. I think you need your ears checked as well as your brain apparently." Revan said making a little green alien laugh.

"Do you not care for the Republic or your Queen? The Sith are a threat to the very ground you walk on." Mace Windu said incredulously.

"I care about my Queen much and the Republic a bit. However I also know that if it was not for the Sith the Jedi would become corrupt and just as bad as the Sith are. Besides if I felt my Queen was threatened I know areas of the Galaxy where I have allies that are not allies to either the Republic or Empire so poo-poo you." Revan said continuing to walk away.

"Not complete are you young one perhaps once you are whole you would consider speaking to the council. If not still good that is." The little green alien said causing Revan to spin around.

"What do you mean I am not whole greeny?" Revan asked glaring at the alien.

"How dare you call the Grand Master Yoda Greeny." Mace Windu said before the alien smacked him in the leg with his cane.

"No problem is it that calls him me greeny. Young one knows he does what I mean by he not complete. Return now we do to chambers. Master Jinn go with your Padawan to Naboo." Yoda said before he turned away and started to hop in the opposite direction as Revan.

"My Queen let us go to the ship so I can go finish my business knowing you are safe." Revan said walking up to Padmé

"Harry go and do your business I will meet you at the ship Riyo and her Guard are coming back to Naboo with us so I will have twice the number of Guards to the ship so you can be sure I am adequately protected." Padmé said with begging eyes.

"Fine but I will meet you at the ship in half an hour no later and I will return here." Revan said calmly but giving up.

"Make it an hour and we have a deal." Padmé retorted.

"Fine but I want Qui-Gon to be with you as well if he is willing." Revan said and received a nod from Qui-Gon.

"Deal but do not think I am excusing you from your bodyguard duties." Padmé said with a wink.

"Of course my Queen."Revan said before he headed to his ship.

Arriving at his ship Revan found it to be so packed there was barely moving space.

"Blue where are you at?" Revan called out.

"Right behind you Alpha." Blue said walking up to Revan.

"Ready to end the split?" Revan asked and received a nod. "Good because this is harder than I thought to hold together."

Sitting down Revan and Blue focused and after two minutes there was only one.

"Where are the prisoners, Tang, I wish to speak to them?" Revan asked walking aboard the ship.

"Down the longest hall at the very end, the prisoners are the fallen Jedi girl, the Bounty Hunter, the princess of Atoa, two Arkanian offshoot girls that are together, and a Sarkhai Jedi padawn." Tang responded.

"Where is Mandalore? Is he with the Bounty Hunter?" Revan asked and got nods from most of those who heard his question."Okay then I will not spend time there I will begin with the Padawan and then work my way down."

Going down the hall Revan saw that basically every room was packed to the gills with one group or another but it was a good deal made up of Hapans. Arriving at the door specified to hold the Jedi Padawan Revan pushed the door open.

"Who are you and why did you take my lightsaber?" The girl asked before Revan had a chance to close the door and reseal it.

"My name is Revan and I took your lightsaber to keep you from either killing yourself or trying to escape. I bought you from a slaver who killed your father and had planned to sell you to a Senator that would have used use as a stripper before giving you to scientists to figure out why you could use the force while the rest of your species could not." Revan said gently.

"So you killed my father's killer and now are going to do what the senator planned to do instead." The girl spat out.

"No actually I want your help in my goal to bring balance to the force. I have a Twi'lek Jedi archeologist who can finish your training as your master was killed by the Emperor's Wrath. Now may I please know your name so I do not have to keep calling you girl?" Revan asked kindly.

"First promise that you will do as you said." The girl said and after Revan promised she sat a bit straighter and spoke again. "My name is Nadia Grell now can I have my lightsaber back?"

"You can get it from your Jedi Master when she feels you are ready for it." Revan said as he unlocked the door and walked out leaving the door open before looking at his clock. "Half an hour to before I said I would be at the ship just enough time to meet the two Arkanian offshoot girls."

Opening the door to the cell of the two Arkanian girls Revan realized they were sleeping but decided that since he had a bit of time he would sit and watch them for a few minutes.

"What do you need slave driver?" One of the two said stirring from her sleep a few minutes after Revan walked in.

"Well to begin I would like your names and then we can go from there." Revan said smiling.

"Fine I am Zadawi and my friend is Jarael now what do you want from us? To be your sex toys if so then get out." The girl without tattoos said glaring at him.

"I completely understand that and have no intentions of doing any such thing. Now I want a few small things if you will which are just that you promise not to kill anyone or leave otherwise you have free access to this ship for the most part because the Pilots have already been decided as have the guards but otherwise you can do what you want and I will hopefully soon have a larger ship so people are not walking on one another like they are now." Revan said and after getting a promise from each of them he left the room.

"Revan I have news." Mandalore said as he exited one of the remaining sealed rooms.

"Yes Mandalore and help me when you talk I want to put the remaining prisoners into a deep sleep until I have a chance to talk to them so they cannot do anything stupid in the meantime." Revan said as he hit a button on the next door over from where the Arkanian girls had been.

"Well it seems like Mr. Bounty Hunter a man by the name of Jango Fett was hired to capture the fallen Jedi in a contest with one of my biggest competitors to become the template for a clone army." Mandalore said as he did as Revan has asked.

"Intresting, I will let my mother know of this news but for now can you take this ship to home base. I will return there in a month or two after Padmé manages to get the Trade Federation off of Naboo." Revan said before leaving the ship.

"Will do boss." Mandalore said smirking as Revan glared at him for the name.

Revan quickly reached the Naboo transport ship right as Padmé got there.

"Hello Harry ready to go home?" Padmé asked.

"Of course my Queen I am ready to guard you as you return to your home and we remove the trade federation from Naboo." Revan said smiling at Padmé.

"Do you not mean your home as well Bodyguard?" Qui-Gon asked confused.

"No my home is on the planet Indoumodo in Wild Space." Revan said as he got onto the ship after Padmé.

"Then why are you a guard for a Naboo royal instead of part of your own world's army?" Kenobi asked smartly.

"Padawan your ignorance is astounding. My mother and I are the only inhabitance of Indoumodo but I will not go into why we are there so do not bother asking." Revan said before heading to his room.

-Time Skip- Next day back on Naboo

"Harry what is wrong you normally are not as exhausted as you are seemingly now?" Padmé asked worried for her friend and bodyguard.

"I am fine my Queen do not worry about me we need to get to the palace and retake it." Revan said standing a bit taller but still slightly slumped.

"Harry I cannot do that if you are going to be killed because of exhaustion or whatever is ailing you." Padmé said begging for Revan to let her know what was the matter.

"My Queen the sooner this battle is over the sooner I can rest but until then you have a duty to your people and I have a duty to you." Revan said strongly.

"Please can we call Lily at the very least?" Padmé asked and getting a nod from Revan pulled out her Holo Communicator and called Exal.

"Hello Padmé what can I do for you today?" Exal asked after answering the call.

"Lily I think Harry is ill or something because yesterday he was fine but today he is really weak." Padmé said worried.

"Tell him to drink the red drink he always has on him and then to take a twenty minute nap and if that does not work then I will come and get him and take him home for some treatment."Exal said.

Padmé did as Exal said and was glad that it worked. After Revan was back in working order Padmé had him lead the Naboo Special Forces in the invasion of Theed with Captain Panaka leading the main assaults. Shortly after that the Trade Federation began fleeing only to find their ships engines to have been sabotaged by the Pantoran Military and then the Leaders were quickly apprehended and brought to Trial.

"Padawan I sense that dark being from Tattooine is here." Qui-Gon said to Kenobi.

"I agree master but what are we to do?" Kenobi asked confused.

"We lure it away from the palace and onto the space station where we can fight with no civilians at risk." Qui-Gon said before implementing his plan.

"Good idea Master Jedi but I am going to be sure and not let you kill him." Revan said from the shadows as he called Exal.

As Qui-Gon and Kenobi fought the Sith who called himself Darth Maul Revan followed a ways behind them. As they got to the generator room which was off Darth Maul suddenly jumped at Qui-Gon and severed his head. Seeing this Revan waved his hand sending Maul down the generator shoot where Exal grabbed him and knocked him out before obliviating him of all his memories of Palpatine and then taking him to Dormund Kaas and placing him in a holding cell.


	4. Chapter 3 Return to Earth or 4th year P1

**AN: Before we do yet another time skip to right before forth year Harry Potter world let me clear some things up such as who Harry/ Revan will marry and who is a friend with benefits and why I had Qui-Gon beheaded is because if he was just stabbed why could he not be healed like Maul was when he had been cut in half and I do not want that to happen.**

 **Wives: Padmé, Pooja, Riyo, Saro (will be introduced soon) Leader of Lost Order of Sith (Name not chosen yet), Cynthia Malfoy, Vega Lestrange, Nymphadora Black, Nadia, Jarael, Komari, Padma, Parvati, Shmi, Fleur, Satele Shan, "Mother" of Hapan Colony Tenel Ka Djo and others**

 **Consorts: Rachi, Savope, Tang, Mensa, Cealft, Shaliqua, Ros Lai, Sabé, Ahsoka Tano**

 **FWB(Friends with Benefits): Other Handmaidens, Hermione, Females on his ship that are not going to be wives or consorts but some might change to become wives or consorts**

 **Ages of Main Characters:**

 **Harry/Revan: 14**

 **Padmé: 16**

 **Pooja: 7**

 **Cynthia: 17**

 **Vega: 18**

 **Nymphadora: 20**

 **Fleur: 17 (Portrayed by Dove Cameron)**

 **Kenobi: 23**

 **Anakin: 6**

 **Shmi: 21**

 **Mandalore: 30**

 **Ships that Harry/ Revan or his group own name type and size**

 **Anakin's Pod Racer: Pod racer 10 meters**

 **Mandalorian Mother: CR70 Corvette 120 meters**

 **Jabba's Slave ship: MC40a Light cruiser 600 meters**

 **Master ship:** **Executor-class Star Dreadnought 18,000 meters at widest point**

 **Revan's Ambassador: Kom'rk-class fighter 55 meters**

 **Stealth ship Squadron: 20 Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptors each at 5.5 meters**

 **Undicur-Class jumpspeeder 1.84 meters**

 **Now back to the story**

-Time Skip- 31 BBY July 16, 1994 Earth time on Indoumodo

"Harry are you around?" Padmé said over the Holo Terminal.

"Yes Padmé what can I do for you?" Revan asked walking into the room after a long meditation session.

"Master Qui-Gon the Jedi that had been my protector that was killed a few months ago." Padme said.

"Yes I remember him because he was the only one of the Duo that I trusted what happened?" Revan asked calmly.

"Well his former Master Count Dooku has left the Jedi order and Kenobi was made a Jedi knight because of his defeat of the Sith." Padmé said giving a disgusted look at the thought of Kenobi.

"Well that is intresting. Stay safe my Queen I cannot wait to see you again but Governor has said I need to go on a year recess from protecting you." Revan said smiling.

"Well I don't like that idea but I cannot overturn the Governors decision, what will you be doing while you are away?" Padmé said smiling.

"Well thinking of how I could visit you without the governor knowing but also I need to go to my birth world for a few months so I will be there after I finish some business around the Galaxy. I will be missing you." Revan said before closing the call.

"So Padmé wanted to see you I take it?" Exal asked walking into the room after sparing with Revan's split who walked in behind her.

"Yeah but also let me know that Dooku left the Jedi and Kenobi is now a Jedi knight and will begin looking for a Padawan." Revan said as he grasp hands with his duplicate absorbing him into himself.

"Good for him because then you can kill him, take his Padawan and make them yours." Exal said making Revan smile before another Revan walked in.

"What's going on Blue what have you discovered from the prisoners?" Revan asked his second split.

"Well alpha after I managed to get the first one to sit down and not kill me I discovered her name is Saro and she is the High Priestess of Atoa from the Ghost Nebula and was captured by an Umbaran Senator because he felt she was a threat to his power. The other prisoner was a former Padawan of Count Dooku by the name of Komari Vosa and after I explained that we were keeping her safe she calmed down and now is just aboard the ship mingling. All I can say though is we need to get to the Master ship sooner than later as there is literally no room onboard." Blue said before rejoining the rest of Revan.

"Well mom can we go into the Kesh system on our way back to earth?" Revan asked calmly.

"Well it is on our way and we have a month so why not. One question though Revan, why do you ask your splits for a report before you recombined with them? You do remember you get all of their memories anyway right?" Exal asked confused.

"Well by asking them for a report I can get that information more quickly without having to meditate to sort through all of it even though I do when I meditate." Revan said as he walked to the Mandalorian Mother with a question in his eyes.

"Yes Revan we will go in my ship with Mandalore and his newest champion that you captured Jango Fett and have your ship follow behind us." Exal said as they headed to her much smaller ship than Revan's and took off and ordered Jabba's Slave( Revan's Ship) to take off as well and to follow them to Kesh.

-Time Skip July 23, 1994- A week later outer edge of Kesh System.

"Attention intruders identify yourself or prepare to be exterminated." A voice said coming through the Comm.

"At peace Sarasu, It is I Mandalore and Revan whose ship I have kept in your safekeeping." Mandalore said over the Comm. in response.

"Very well please land on Kesh, Grand Lord Vestara Khai wishes to meet with Revan. Do not dare question her on her age just know that she has gained her rank through perseverance. Sarasu Out." The voice responded before ending the communication.

"Well I guess we land on Kesh then or should we only land this vessel and leave Jabba's Slave in the atmosphere?" Revan asked Mandalore.

"We will only land this ship and leave your ship in the Atmosphere."Mandalore said before giving the same order to that other crew and then beginning the decent down to Kesh.

"Hello Mandalore, this must be Revan and his mother the ancient Sith Lady Exal Kressh." A brunette girl looking to be Revan's age said as soon as they walked off of the ship.

"That is correct Vestara." Mandalore said politely.

"Well then welcome to my sector that I run. I became the Grand Lord after my father was killed and I killed his assassin which caught the attention of the Circle of Lords even though I was only five at the time. I have since made my way through the ranks quite brutally you could say by killing members of the circle one by one and taking their place. However because of this reputation the only ones willing to be my Grand Consort are like fifty or more years old." Vestara said calmly.

"I know we were told not to ask your age but I simply cannot help but question if I may." Exal said politely.

"Well I was getting there so I will continue my story. Two years ago Mandalore entered our sector with his huge war ship and asked us to protect it I asked who it was for and when he said it was for a Warrior who was at the time 12 years old and would one day come and claim it as his Flag ship I got excited because then I could bribe the Warrior to be my consort in exchange for his ship and my Keshiri handmaiden Kelyos Mid because he would only be a year older than me. So Revan do you accept my deal or do you need to be put down alongside everything you own." Vestara said deathly calmly.

"I am more than happy to accept your deal on the condition that you do not kill my other wives, or consorts that I will eventually have." Revan said stone faced.

"Really that is all you need to accept my deal? I am more than willing to accept that stipulation because knowing a warrior such as yourself would need a large group of women to fully satisfy him or would have saved so many that would owe him their lives and would pledge themselves to be his slaves." Vestara said before running over and kissing Revan on the lips.

"Okay then you have yourself a deal but to protect my new Lord I wish for you to have a few of my Wookiee, Talz, and Yuzzem to be your guards." Revan said kindly.

"Well I don't think I need extra security but I have no problem accepting them. Now are you taking your capital ship with you or just coming to see it?" Vestara asked politely but jumping up and down a small bit.

"Well I think I will be leaving it here with the majority of my crew who are aboard my smaller ship which is currently packed very tightly." Revan said calmly.

"Well if you want we also have built some smaller ships for your use based on the schematics that Mandalore gave us while we are also building another three capital ships of just slightly smaller size than yours so Exal, and I can have one each and you can have a second one. "Vestara said calmly.

"Mandalore what are you planning?" Exal asked turning on Mandalore.

"Well milady I suggested they start building more capital ships once Revan asked me if I knew where he could get a ship that big so then he could buy more slaves to run more ships and then start having a small army. I then sent Zam Wessell to get into a few ship factories and steal their plans for ships of every size but she got caught as she tried to steal plans for space stations and killed but that is just the risk of the business." Mandalore said calmly.

"Fine but you should have passed it by me first or next time you won't get a second chance." Exal said coldly.

"Well then I guess I should tell you that I am going to have my champion fulfill his bounty with a fake Komari Vosa and be used as the genetic template for the Clone army that someone is having made by the Kaminoans but I am also going to have him request the Kaminoans to make a second clone army but made up of four genetic donors." Mandalore said barely remaining calm as Exal and Revan stared him down.

"And who are those genetic donors if I might ask?" Revan said coldly.

"Jango Fett my champion, Jalindas Renliss of the Renliss all female chapter of the Bounty Hunter Guild, Qui-Gon Jinn the recently passed Jedi Master, and Samara Organa Ambassador of House Organa." Mandalore said quickly.

"While I do not agree with all of your choices for donors I will accept it. However I also will need you to have some trained as mechanics, and builders." Revan said calmly.

"Of course my lord, as you say." Mandalore said quickly.

"Now Revan do you have any more business here or can we head to your birth world because remember we need to be on world by your birthday at the end of this month?" Exal asked while still glaring at Mandalore.

"Why not see if there are any smaller ships we could take and then load them up with supplies and crew members." Revan said before starting to walk away.

"Consort I built you a ship named Revan's Ambassador which can hold a few troops being 55 meters long and then also have some allies follow you in interceptors so you can land in secret easier." Vestara said smirking at Revan.

"You truly are a miracle worker my Lord that is a great idea. Exal that is what we will do." Revan said smiling.

"Well since we don't have to do that why don't you and your new Lord get acquainted and I will orchestrate the moving of your crew." Exal said making subtle reference to having intercourse.

"Exal while I am willing I do not want to be disappointed by my consort namely for my first time so after he gains some experience then we can do as you are implying." Vestara said smirking as Revan's face went red.

"From what I have heard is he does have experience in satisfying multiple women at once so I am sure he could please you my dear." Exal said causing Revan to turn even a brighter red.

"Well we will just have to see about that then but you had best hope you are telling the truth." Vestara said before dragging Revan into the Castle in the middle of town.

-Time Skip **(Because I am too lazy to write this lemon)** \- Next day July 24,1994

"Well Consort your mother did speak truth because you really can please a woman. I would give you a farewell gift but for now I am to tired I only wish you could stay longer so we could have some more fun." Vestara said as she felt Revan leaving the bed.

"Yes my Lord it is a shame but it must be. Now I need to get to my ship but perhaps I will be back in a few months." Revan said getting dressed and leaving the castle.

"So I take it that your adventure with the Grand Lord went well?" Exal said smirking.

"You could say that but we need to be away the sooner the better. Who all is coming with us if I might ask?" Revan said as he headed to the Jabba's Slave.

"Well even though I know you will be able to charm plenty of girls on Earth into your bed I figured I would invite your Cathar and one of your Twi'leks along with Ruchkkeric and a few other Wookiees and I also thought to bring along your second newest princess even though when I asked Mandalore how he got the Organa's DNA he said he had kidnapped her and was planning on giving her to you as a gift along with a few clones of her once we get done with earth but decided against it." Exal said smirking.

"Okay then and I take it that the Wookiees are in the smaller ships?" Revan said as they approached Master Ship.

"Yes and what is even more fun is I have heard rumors that there are two teams of Female Slavers further out then we are so you could crush them put them in cages and then send then back to Kesh with your Wookiees running the ships and dragging the smaller ones along." Exal said excitedly.

"You truly are set on me having the largest Harem the Galaxy over aren't you?" Revan said entering Master Ship.

"You know it." Exal said as they reached Revan's Ambassador and got in.

"Fine whatever." Revan said as he began getting the ship ready for leaving.

-Time Skip- 2 Days Later somewhere between Kesh and Earth.

"Why are we moving in the wrong direction?" Mensa asked looking out the window.

"It seems we are caught in a tractor beam attached to that Slave ship. So the plan is I will cloak us all and then we will knock out the guards and put them in slave cells and then have one of the Wookiees fly the ship back to Kesh and stay with it letting no one on or off until I return." Revan said before cloaking everyone.

As soon as they were in the ship's bay a Feline humanoid came onboard.

"Well isn't this odd a ship with no crew. That is too bad because I wanted some new slaves to try out." The creature purred out before she was knocked out by Revan.

"So these are Zygerrians the best known slavers in the Galaxy. We will need to be careful because they know slaves and will not easily be captured." Revan said before sneaking off the ship.

Six hours later the Crew of Revan's Ambassador all returned to the ship.

"Well Revan it looks as through your harem is even bigger now and you have yet a new princess and a queen because you have the entire royal family of Zygerrians but if I were you I would either kill the King or obliviate him and make him one of your body guards." Exal said canceling the cloaking.

"Well I guess I could do that did anyone see what else they had onboard slaves wise?" Revan said before noticing the Zygerrian he had knocked out aboard his ship was stirring.

"Oh there you are. I knew this ship could not be abandoned and having a good assortment of slaves onboard what good luck." The Zygerrian said as she sat up.

"Why yes it is because you can now tell us what types of slaves you have onboard you ship." Revan said before turning to one of the Wookiees. "Go and release us from this tractor beam and go to Kesh."

"Why would he be able to release you from the Tractor beam as soon as he enters the ship he will be put in a slave cell." The Zygerrian said before noticing that the Tractor beam was no longer on the ship.

"Well you see the thing is that you are now our slave not the other way around as we went into your ship and imprisoned all of the Zygerrians aboard." Revan said as they left the Zygerrian ship and returned to their proper course.

"What no, you must be lying." The Zygerrian said before Revan decided he had enough of her talking.

"Well we are not so deal with it." Revan said before noticing a small escape pod and shoved the Zygerrian into the Pod and set the coordinates for Kashyyyk where he knew the Zygerrian would be ripped apart.

-Time Skip- 5 Days Later July 31, 1994 Dark Side of the moon of Earth

"Welcome home Revan." Exal said as they walked out of the ship wearing Oxygen masks.

W Master Revan was born on a barren rock? W

"No Ruchkkeric this is the moon of his planet and I decided for us to land here instead of on the planet so we could all stretch our legs and so Revan can take one of the smaller ships down to earth along with the small jumpspeeder and not have to worry about having to explain what all of us aliens are to the natives. Revan you are going to do a split though so I can continue your training." Exal said firmly.

"Of course mother but then I will go down to the world and then use your locating beacon to go to the bank all the while cloaked." Revan said before sitting down and meditating.

After a few minutes of meditating a second Revan appeared and then a few minutes longer two more appeared and then a few minutes later another four appeared.

"Revan that is plenty enough I do not need eight of you right now." Exal said pulling Revan out of his trance.

"Well I was thinking that with eight we could read every book that you have from earth on how they do their magic and when I return from the bank I will be able to reabsorb before I go back down again." Revan said causing Exal to face palm.

"Why did I never think of that before? Oh right because a year ago when you did a split for an hour you were barely able to stand straight when you fought the Trade Federation on Naboo." Exal said throwing her hands up.

"Well since then I have learned to keep up to four around for over a month without any trouble so this can be a test." Revan said before getting into one of the small ships and heading to Earth before Exal could say anything else.

"Dam that kid he will be the death of me one day." Exal said before going and getting the books Revan had mentioned and divided them up between the splits.

Entering Earth's Atmosphere Revan decided to land in the closest empty lot that he could that was near the first of locating beacon's signals which happened to be in Little Whinging.

"Exal why am I in a park in the middle of Suburbia when the main beacon is coming from the middle of the big city?" Revan asked over his comm.

"Well if you go to the first small point you can go and meet your birth mother's sister and family and from what I gleaned from the cat lady that was willing to leave you there's mind is they would probably have killed you or at the very least abused you. So with this in mind I thought that you could either kill them or take them prisoner and then sell them to Jabba to feed to his Rancor. Also we need to buy a Rancor so when you have prisoners you can feed them to it." Exal said sweetly.

"Mother where would I keep a Rancor because I do not think Padmé or Vestara would let me keep them on their worlds." Revan asked rolling his eyes.

"Well on either Tattooine, Kashyyyk, or Indoumodo, or even possibly on Atoa, and then we could also buy a Zillo beast, a Terentatek, an Acklay, a Reek, and a Nexu." Exal said starting to hyperventilate at the thought.

"Okay mother as soon as I get done here we can go do that but I think I prefer the idea of selling these people who would have abused me to Jabba because you have taught me that for the evil death should be a mercy." Revan said before ending the communication and walking to number four remaining sheathed until he reached the door at which time he knocked twice rather loudly.

"Pet go get the door and if it is some sells person say we have no money and are not interested." A loud voice was heard through the door.

"Of course Vernon." A woman's voice was heard before the door was opened. "What do you want? We do not want to buy anything today or ever so leave."

"Are you by chance Petunia Dursley nee Evans?" Revan asked coolly.

"Yes now what do you want?" The woman said harshly.

"Did you happen to have a sister by the name of Lillian Potter nee Evans who died about 13 years ago?" Revan asked with no change in his tone.

"Yes but why do you want to know?" The woman said sharply.

"Well aunt Petunia I am your nephew and your worst nightmare. No never mind that will be the Rancor." Revan said smiling as Petunia's face went white.

"No you freak you were dead and when the freaks came to get you four years ago we told them we had never met you or seen you." The woman said before slamming the door in Revan's face.

"Excuse me, but don't you know that it is awfully rude to slam the door in someone's face Aunty." Revan said as he sent the door flying by waving his hand. "Now lets play a game why don't we a little wager if you will. If I win you tell me everything and I choose your fate. You win I kill you now and let your son live."

"Who are you boy Petunia never let you in?" A very large woman said getting off the couch.

"Who are you? Well I do not care really except you just added yourself to the game. So here is a die if it lands red I win if it lands on blue you win. Deal?" Revan said before rolling the die and seeing it land on Red. "Well it seems like I win now either you tell me what I want or I rip it from your minds and where is your son?"

"Dudley is away on a school trip." Petunia said on the verge of tears.

"You are lying to me so I guess I will have to do it the fun way. _Legilimens!"_ Revan said making eye contact with Vernon and after a few minutes broke eye contact. "Well that was fun and intresting to learn that you are part of a group that tortures and kills those with a connection to the force for fun. But what I like best is the knowledge that Dudley is upstairs getting laid and you tried to lie about that."

"Please do not hurt Dudley, I would do anything." Petunia begged.

"Well you should have thought of that before slamming the door in my face and then lying to me. Now let me see what this force ability does to someone. _Crucio!_ " Revan said pointing at Marge causing her to start convulsing on the ground and screaming before he sensed a new presence in the force.

"Oh darn my fun had just begun I guess it will just have to wait. _Accio Dudley!"_ Revan said before cloaking himself and the five individuals and tying them up before lifting them with the force and leaving the house and shoving all of them in the small cargo bay of his ship and lifting off and returning to the moon.

"Hello Revan are you done already?" Exal said shocked to see him back so soon.

"No but it seems like the torture curse cause other force users to come to where it was cast which is too bad. I did not have time to do anything but mentally torture my aunt, rip memories from my uncle, and barely begin to use the torture curse on my uncle's sister and summon my cousin and whoever this girl is that he was fucking. Why don't you, Blue, and Beta have fun with them so I can get back to earth and finish what I need to get done today?" Revan said before getting back into his ship and returning to Earth.

Arriving back on Earth Revan decided to park his ship in St. Martins Square before walking across Charing Cross Road to a Shop that said Leaky Cauldron entering Revan felt that all the inhabitance had a connection to the force in various degrees of strength so he removed his stealth and walked up to the Bar.

"Barman I need a drink and a whore." Revan said wanting to see how these force users felt about whores and slavery.

"Sorry sir but I cannot sell yea a drink without an identification of your age and we has no whores in this alley." The barman said causing Revan to sneer.

"Then let me into this pathetic alley then as I left my wand at my house." Revan sneered at him.

"Let me good sir and then let me walk with you a bit." A man with long blonde hair said walking up to Revan.

"Thank you and you are?" Revan asked as the man let him into the alley.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy and need to meet with my family anyway are you willing to walk and talk with me?" Lucius asked politely.

"Of course I have no real commitments at this time." Revan said as he continued to walk with Lucius.

"Good because I can tell you are not from this area and after what you pulled in the cauldron you would become a target of certain groups primarily that of Albus Dumbledore a self proclaimed lord of light." Lucius sneered before seeing two stunning blonde women along with a blonde boy.

"Daddy how are you and who is this?" The younger of the two women asked after running into Lucius's arms.

"I do not know myself in all honesty but he seems to be an intresting character so I decided to walk and talk with him." Lucius said with an unasked question in the air.

"I am Revan Vitate Kressh at your service." Revan said calmly.

"Kressh? I do not recognize that name so you must be a mudblood." The boy sneered.

"Draco that is not polite to say to someone that your father was talking to." The older woman reprimanded the boy.

"I quite agree with you Narcissa my love namely since the name Revan Kressh sounds familiar somehow. My good sir would you be willing to go to the bank with us?" Lucius said calmly.

"Of course I have need to go there as it is." Revan replied smiling that the boy was pouting as they walked to the bank.

"Greetings Gnarl Tooth how are you today?" Lucius asked walking up to one of the Goblins.

"I am quite well Lord Malfoy what can I do for you today?" The Goblin responded politely.

"I am in need of checking to see if my daughter has any marriage contracts that need to be fulfilled or if I need to write her one up with her nearing adulthood." Lucius said politely.

"Elder One if I may might I also join this family because they have been of great assistance to me and I wish to claim my lordships and I care not if they are with me." Revan said kindly.

"Only those that are from the stars call us that. Where cometh thou from Starwalker?" Gnarl Tooth asked looking at Revan intently.

"I am from this world originally however 13 years ago on November 1st 1981 I was adopted by my mother Exal Kressh and since have been to various stars and worlds. Before you ask your kin Silver Ivory has engrossed herself into politics when my mother and I last heard from her." Revan responded.

"Very well Starwalker I will allow you to join with the Malfoy family unless they desire otherwise." Gnarl Tooth said.

"I have no problem with it however he must swear an oath of secrecy." Lucius said.

"I accept on the condition they do the same."Revan said.

"Very well we will all do that." Lucius said and performed the Oath of Secrecy for all members of his family and Revan did the same before they went into Gnarl Tooth's office.

"Well who wishes to go first?" Gnarl Tooth asked as he wrote a quick note and turned it into an airplane only for Revan to grab it out of the air before incinerating it.

"Lord Malfoy it seems as though this Elder Folk is working for one Albus Dumbledore who requested for him to be notified whenever a person was claiming their Lordships so he could contest it." Revan said with disgust standing up and going to the door.

"Gnarl Tooth it seems you have betrayed the trust of House Malfoy so we remove our vaults from your jurisdiction and will urge all of our allies to do similar." Lucius said as he walked out of the office and to the next one over and opened the door without knocking and seeing the name plate on the desk Lucius spoke once more. "Rip Claw it seems to be your lucky day because House Malfoy is transferring its vaults to your jurisdiction as well as encouraging all of our allies to do the same but you must first swear an oath that whatever goes on in this room will never leave this room by any channel other than the proper ones."

"While your means of entering my office were distasteful I accept your demands." The Goblin said before swearing an oath with an add on that should he or any of his heirs break that oath they would fall down dead at the very second the thought crossed their minds. "Is that oath satisfactory for you Lord Malfoy and Starwalker?"

"Very much so Rip Claw now I wish to see what marriage contracts my daughter Cynthia has if any or if I can write one up." Lucius said sternly.

"Very well just touch your left hand to this box and put your lordship ring into the slot on the right and if any exist they will appear in the box." Rip Claw said calmly and once Lucius did so and removed his hand Rip Claw opened it and pulled out a parchment and began to read it. "As per Black Family Code Cynthia Malfoy daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, Vega Lestrange daughter of Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black, and Nymphadora Black daughter of Regulus Black and Andromeda Black are all contracted to Marry the Lord Black for his defeat of their Parents faulty choice in whom to place loyalty to that was defeated by said Lord Black in combat."

"I do not understand who this could be referencing because Draco could not marry his sister even though the Black family would marry cousins never closer and Draco has not bested anyone I have sworn Loyalty to." Lucius said confused.

"Perhaps Lord Malfoy your son is not Lord Black are there no other possibilities?" Revan asked thoughtfully.

"There had been once but he has been declared missing which was Harry Potter. Well I guess we will have to wait and see what happens." Lucius said sitting down.

"Star walker I believe you wished to claim your Lordships am I correct?" Rip Claw asked and getting a nod continued. "Very well please do the same as Lord Malfoy did but instead place your wand in the hole on the right side and channel magic through it."

"Well there is only one problem. I do not have a wand would my sword work or could I just channel magic through my hand that is on the box?" Revan asked sheepishly.

"See father I told you he could not be a Pureblood if he does not have a wand even." Draco said sneering again.

" _Crucio!"_ Revan said pointing at Draco causing him to convulse before Revan started shooting lightning at him.

"My good Sir please cease your attack on my son he is just a foolish child." Lucius said even though he was in awe of Revan's power.

"Very well but only because you have been kind to me Lord Malfoy. But know that if he crosses me again he will get no such mercy." Revan said before releasing Draco from the Cruciatus and force lightning. "Now Rip Claw could I do as I suggested?"

"Of course Star walker would you also like a heritage chart as well?" Rip Claw asked slightly scared and once Revan did as he had been directed Rip Claw did as he had done with the Malfoy's beforehand but did not read out his Heritage chart but gave it to him.

 **Name:** **Revan Vitate Kressh**

 **Formerly:** **Harold James Potter**

 **Father: James Fleamont Potter**

 **Paternal Grandfather: Fleamont James Potter**

 **Paternal Grandmother: Dorea Black**

 **Paternal Aunts/ Uncles: None**

 **Paternal Cousins: None**

 **Paternal Great Grandparents: James Charlus Potter, Earlene Fleamont, Cygnus Black, Abigail Malfoy**

 **Paternal Extended Family Living: Sirius Orion Black III, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Cynthia Malfoy, Dragon Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Vega Lestrange, Andromeda Black, Nymphadora Black**

 **Mother: Lillian Emerald Evans**

 **Adopted Mother: Exal Kressh**

 **Maternal Grandfather: Harold Green Evans**

 **Adopted Grandfather: The Emperor of the Galaxy Vitiate Valkorion**

 **Maternal Grandmother: Daisy Sarah Granger**

 **Maternal Aunts/ Uncles: Vernon Dudley Dursley, Petunia Barbra Dursley**

 **Maternal Cousins: Dudley Howard Dursley**

 **Maternal Great Grandparents: James Harold Evans, Elizabeth Redstone, James Howard Dagworth-Granger, Hermione Isabel Wilson**

 **Maternal Extended Family Living: Daniel Granger, Amelia Granger, Hermione Jean Granger.**

 **God Parents: Sirius Orion Black III, Marlene Black nee McKinnon**

 **Wealth: 25 Trillion Galleons (1 Trillion US Dollars, 5 Trillion Pounds, 500 Billion Galactic Credits)**

 **Contracts: Cynthia Malfoy, Vega Lestrange, Nymphadora Black due to Black Family magic that should members of the House Serve a leader defeated by the Head of House or Heir then closest daughters become slaves of Head or Heir that won.**

 **Titles: Lord Potter, Heir Black Prime, Heir Malfoy 2** **nd** **, Heir Granger Prime as heir has not claimed Title**

 **Wives: Consort of** **Grand Lord Vestara Khai of the Lost Tribe of Sith**

"May I now claim my Lordships?" Revan asked and getting a nod from Rip Claw he handed his heritage to Lucius before putting on the Potter, Granger, and Black lord rings claiming their Lordships.

"My Lord I did not realize that you were the Lord Black. If I had I would have treated you better than I did please forgive me for my ignorance." Lucius said calmly.

"Of course Lord Malfoy for I did not truly did not know much of what was on that chart except the fact of my mother and grandfather and that I am the Consort to Vestara." Revan said calmly.

"Do you not mean she is your consort?" Cynthia asked shyly.

"No I am her consort because she is the leader of her people and I am her spouse not the other way around." Revan replied before adding. "Please remember that everything that was learned in this room never leaves until the need is great enough. Just one question of you Lord Malfoy, do you know anything that could force someone to do something without their permission that might be used this year?"

"Yes the three biggest schools in this part of the world are doing a contest that begins in October that if one is chosen by an ancient artifact called the Goblet of Fire they are forced to participate or they lose their magic. Why?" Lucius asked.

"No reason right now. Now can you show me where I can get a wand so I do not have to keep channeling what you call magic through my finger which while easy is obviously not the normal way you do things?" Revan asked as they walked out of the office after Revan incinerated his heritage paper.

"Of course and while walking that way you can get to know my daughter better because she is soon to be your slave or wife or whatever." Lucius said as they walked out of the bank.

A few hours later Revan walked back to his ship and returned to the moon after telling the Malfoys that he would be back in a few months much to Draco's dismay.


	5. Chapter 4 The Last Chapter for Now

**AN: This has been a blast writing this far but sadly I am putting it on hold for the foreseeable future because I will be gone away from electronics and my computer for the next two years. If I return and I can find a place to continue I will but otherwise it is on hold. If anyone wants to take the stage that has been set and use it then be my guest and go crazy just let me know through a PM what it is called and where to find it so when I return I can read it.**

 **To my reviewers I love you and I wish I could read more reviews but here are answers to questions I have received**

 **Ragna: I do not know the Star Wars Rebel series well but in reading about them on Wookieepedia I have thought that if I had more time I would probably add Hera Sydulla and Sabine Wren to Revan's Harem with Sabine as a wife because of having her as an adopted daughter of Mandalore and have Hera be a Consort or a Friend With Benefits because of her being Sabine's best friend. I would also probably have Zeb become a bodyguard for the Apprentices.**

 **Soul: I might add Darth Talon if Darth Krayt becomes part of the story but if not then she will also not appear. For Oola I might but it does not seem likely at this point in the storyline. Also I will put down all the characters in the story thus far that are in Revan's Harem by their full name at the end of the chapter and if I created them and places I made up.**

 **Darth Devious: I am sorry about the run on sentences and if I return to this story I will try and find a beta to help with this area but with my limited amount of time I was not able to find or look for one.**

 **Blackholelord: I had realized that Tython is a lost world but due to having two Jedi orders and not wanting to use a planet very close to Coruscant I chose Tython for reasons of Star Wars the Old Republic uses it as the base for Jedi order and because it is the birthplace of the Jedi. I did not know much about the hyperlanes but because I am lazy I will ignore the fact they exist and continue playing around with the galaxy. Thanks for the input though.**

 **Now onto the Story:**

"Welcome back Revan. How was your trip?" Exal asked seeing Revan land.

"It was fun, I discovered I am a national hero on Earth because I apparently defeated a dark lord when I was an infant, I also pissed off this stupid kid who will apparently one day be my brother-in-law but I doubt that because I will either kill him or feed him to one of the pets you want me to buy. I also found out that the force wielders are going to be using the object that forces someone to participate in late October so I thought we could leave this planet until then." Revan said while absorbing his seven split offs.

"Fun then where do you want to spend the two months we have? It is a two week flight to Naboo, three week flight to Tattooine, one week flight to Kesh and one and a half weeks to Indoumodo." Exal said calmly.

"Why don't you petition the Nightsisters to sell you a Rancor and we will keep it on Indoumodo or why not two no must make it four rancors two bull a male and a female rancors and two tyrant rancors again a male and a female." Revan said sitting down to regain his breath after absorbing all his splits.

"Really?! You would let me do that?" Exal asked like a small child.

"Yes but if you want them to get there before we leave to return here I would call now." Revan said smirking as Exal ran onto the ship like a little child told to go get any candy they wanted from the candy store.

"Master are you sure that is a good idea to have two mating pairs of giant carnivores on a planet that only has tiny bugs on it?" Mensa asked coming out of the ship after hearing the discussion.

"You bring up a good point my pet. Go tell Exal to also request 10 couples of Malkloc, 20 couples of Brackaset, 50 couples of Bolma's and then contact Tattooine and Kashyyyk for 20 couples of each of their varieties of Bantha, and finally have her contact Padmé to meet us at Indoumodo with 30 pairs of Kaadu, Fambaa, Ikopi, Nuna, Shaak, and Jimvu along with three couples of Veermok and Narglatch." Revan said smirking as Mensa looked at him like he was crazy.

"You do remember that the only thing that lives on Indoumodo is little deadly bugs right and plants of course." Mensa asked him.

"Yes of course I remember that why else do you think I have a cage full of those little bugs in my room on Jabba's Slave in an airtight container." Revan said causing Mensa to roll her eyes before going and passing the message on to Exal.

"Revan can I buy a Zillo beast as well?" Exal asked coming out of the ship after requesting everything Revan had told her to.

"Not right now mom, let us first see how these three or so predators do and then we can get some more. Well actually why not ask the Nightsisters to also bring a Sarlacc as well because that would also be fun for one of my relatives." Revan said causing Exal to look sad until he mentioned the Sarlacc which caused her to run back into the ship.

-Time Skip- 2 weeks later Indoumodo ( half a week after arriving on world)

"Well it seems like we will need to be a rescue mission Exal because I just saw the War Ship that was seemingly coming for a landing take a steep nose dive." Revan said before hearing the holo go off.

"Mayday, mayday The Rancors have sabotaged our engines so we need help or everything you bought is doomed." The voice said over the Comm.

"Well we do not want our new pets dead before they arrive so let's use your little bike and then use the force to lower the ship down gently." Exal said causing Revan to roll his eyes.

"Fine but I think the ship is doomed so why don't I get the Nightsisters off the ship and you hold the ship and then we use the force to send the ship out of the atmosphere and then destroy it." Revan said.

"You also mean the Rancors right?" Exal said pouting.

"Of course I will also be getting the Rancors and other animals off the ship I am not wasting that much money. You just need to hold the ship steady as I focus and pull them out after I fly in and get all of the Nightsisters." Revan said as the approached the falling ship.

"Okay I can do that." Exal said as they stopped the bike and both of them got off before Revan went and jumped up the trees and into the ship.

After a few minutes Revan got back with five women before asking them.

"Is that all of you because I could not sense any more humanoids aboard?" Revan asked incredulous.

"There had been more sisters and a large group of Nightbrothers but the Rancors killed them as they focused on protecting us." One of the women who was wearing a large red cloak said.

"Well that is too bad. Now I need to focus so I can form cages for the Rancors and then get them out." Revan said before sitting on the ground and after a minute a second Revan appeared and stood and stretched forth his hand while in front of the first Revan a large stone box rose from the ground before a second started to do the same and as the first box stopped moving a Rancor came out of the ship and went into the box. This continued until all of the animals were out of the ship when Revan stood up and touched the second Revan causing him to vanish. "Exal you can do what we planned all of the animals are out of the ship as are all of the dead bodies I could sense so the Nightsisters could do what they wished with them."

As soon as Revan said that Exal sent the ship into the star in the distance.

"Thank you for saving us child I think it is only polite to introduce ourselves. I am Talzin the now Former leader of the Nightsisters." The woman wearing the red cloak said.

"I am Kyrisa the beast Master and sadly was sleeping when the Rancors started raging otherwise I would have been able to subdue them but by the time I woke the generator was already damaged beyond repair." A woman wearing an animal skin robe said.

"I am Silri the Shadow Huntress of the Nightsisters and enforcer in the Nightbrothers camp making sure they did not ever question their betters." A woman with a tattoo on her face said pulling out her whip.

"Kinky am I right?" Exal said leaning over to Revan making him roll his eyes but nod.

"I am Asajj Ventress formerly of the New Jedi order but since they ordered my master's death I have returned to my roots and was sent to help if the Rancors started causing problem which obviously did not work." A woman wearing a skin-tight outfit said.

"Finally there is me. I am Ros Lai the daughter of the former, former leader of the Nightsisters and a Jedi who she had captured when he was trying to kidnap some of the Nightbrothers for the Jedi." A woman with a hood covering her head said.

"Revan my son what is it with you and princesses? From my latest talk with Saro I was told that one of the Hapan Colony was named Tenel Ka Djo the daughter of the Crown Prince of Hapes Cluster and Teneniel Djo." Exal said before Talzin interrupted.

"Did you say Teneniel Djo?" Talzin asked coolly

"Yes why Nightsister?" Exal asked just as coolly.

"Because her Aunt was the founder of the Nightsisters and she is currently the ruler of the Witches of Dathomir." Talzin said coldly.

"Well that is interested. Now I have a question for you Mrs. Talzin you ran the Nightbrothers group correct and set them up to be Sìth?" Revan asked to avoid argument.

"Yes why?" Talzin asked now interested.

"Well we captured one by the name of Maul after he killed a good friend of mine Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn but kept his Padawan from killing Maul by shoving force pushing him down a generator shaft to Exal who was in a ship beneath and last I heard he was in a cell unconscious on Dormund Kaas." Revan said causing Talzin to be very interested in what he had to say.

"Maul was my perfect creation. Why is he on Dormund Kaas though?" Talzin asked worried about Maul.

"Why don't I have Exal explain that to you as I talk with your companions about the animals you brought. Also who has the Sarlacc?" Revan asked and was handed a small pot by Ros Lai. "Thank you now here is what I was thinking, we let loose the prey animals for a week or two to get accustomed to the planet and to find areas to live and breed and allow us to build caves for the Rancors to live in and then right before I leave we let the Rancor and other predators loose."

"Other predators? What else are you bringing onto this world does it not have any natural fauna?" Kyrisa asked smoothly but obviously very interested.

"Well it did have one type of bug that was very deadly but Exal and I have either captured all of them or killed them by using an ability native to my people that puts every animal in a mile range into a cocoon of ice that quickly drops to 0° K for 15 minutes so anything that was alive on this planet is dead or as I said before captured." Revan said smirking when the girls looked at him in shock.

"Wow that would be handy I admit but what else are you bringing here?" Kyrisa asked again.

"Well aside from the Malkloc, Brackaset, Bolma we will also be getting Kaadu, Fambaa, Ikopi, Nuna, Shaak, and Jimvu from Naboo and 5 varieties of Bantha from Kashyyyk and Tattooine as well as two more predators from Naboo the Veermok and Narglatch." Revan said smirking when Kyrisa smiled brightly.

"Why exactly are you doing this if I might ask. You do not seem to be Sìth or Jedi so I cannot tell why you are doing this? Is it for profit or something?" Asajj asked confused.

"Well that is a difficult question to answer. You see Exal kept bugging me to buy a Rancor to feed those that oppose me to and after meeting my Aunt and Uncle I decided they deserved a death by Rancor. After deciding to buy one so I don't have to ask Jabba to feed my foes to his rancor, because I would much rather deal with him as little as possible, I decided why not make Exal happier and have more two mating pairs of Rancors and then we can sell the young to gangs or the sort and make money and also have a dangerous weapon if needs be." Revan said hoping it was a good enough explanation.

"Well whatever the reason is I do not really care but I do want to remain here and watch the animals and see how they progress." Kyrisa said smiling at the thought before her thoughts were interrupted by Revan's comm. going off.

"Harry we are fast approaching Indoumodo and the Governor barely allowed me to come so he said we had to drop off the animals and leave as quickly as possible and he sent Knight Kenobi and Panaka with me so I cannot try and convince them to disobey orders from the governor so please meet me at the docking station. Padmé out." The comm. said before ending the communication.

"Well I guess that is where we need to be so if everyone wants to come please get on my speeder with me and we can all be there in no time flat and please do not call me Revan in front of Padmé because I do not want her Jedi bodyguard to think I am more Sìth then he already does with a name like Revan." Revan said before hopping on his speeder along with the four Nightsisters and quickly arriving at the docking station.

"Harry how are you?" Padmé asked running up to him and pulling him into a kiss.

"Better now that I am with you my Queen." Revan said after breaking the kiss.

"Oh so sweet Sith scum but when we return to Naboo I am going to suggest to the Governor to ban you from setting foot on Naboo for the next forty years. Now my queen let us go somewhere more comfortable and away from this Sìth." Kenobi said as he tried to pull Padmé away only to be punched in the jaw.

"Jedi you are more filth than Harry is and so help me when I return to Naboo I am reporting you to your council for trying to rape me." Padmé said angrily.

"I have a better idea my Queen you see I recently acquired four rancors and I am sure they are hungry and with this planet being under control of no group except me and my mother so what we say goes so here is my proposition for you. Either you go and tell your Governor that he should rescind my ban from Naboo, which I consider my second home, and never touch the queen or her handmaidens again or order someone to do so and no one gets hurt. Option two is you walk away now and cry to your governor and try and have me banned for all time but I send the video of your attempted rape of the Queen to the Governor and the New and Old Jedi Councils as well as the Senate and to every Holo Channel in the galaxy and we see how long the ban lasts and how long before you are dead. Option three which is my final option is we fight to first blood with metal swords and no force and winner feeds the loser to one of my new pets. Choose wisely." Revan said deathly calmly.

"I don't accept any of those options I like mine that I already said best."Kenobi said arrogantly.

"Very well then you have made your choice. Holo call Grand Jedi Masters, Naboo Governor, Ruwee Naberrie, and Chancellor Valorum." Revan said still with a voice like death.

"Hello young one finally whole you are." Yoda said appearing on the Holo.

"Hello Harry, what can I do for you today?" Ruwee said appearing.

"Are you going to request to be allowed back on Naboo well forget it. Oh that is not what this is about is it." Governor Sio Bibble started before shutting up.

"Hello Ambassador of Kesh, Atoa, Indoumodo as well as others how may I be of assistance today?" Chancellor Valorum asked appearing.

"Greetings Heir of Balance how can the Jedi be of service to you today?" Zym the Master of the Traditional Jedi Order asked appearing.

"Greetings to all of you as well I called all of you because I know that the Jedi and the republic require a trial by Jury to see if one person is guilty of a crime. I wish to accuse the New Jedi Order Jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi of sexually assaulting a political figure of high esteem and threatening another with a fate often seen as worse than death by many of our races which is to never be able to set foot on our home planet again." Revan said solemnly as Kenobi barely registered what was going on.

"If I may I will lead this Jury." Chancellor Valorum said and getting no opposition continued. "Jedi Knight Kenobi how do you plead to these accusations?"

"I am not guilty this Sith is convincing you all to think I am evil when it is him that is really evil." Kenobi said angrily.

"Knight Kenobi you are charging a high ranking official with a high crime are you sure you wish to do so when you are the one on trial?" Chancellor Valorum asked looking to the others.

"Yes I do charge my accuser with being a Sith." Kenobi said victoriously.

"Ambassador how do you plead?" Valorum asked with utmost respect.

"I plead not guilty and guilty simultaneously in the respect that while I have studied some Sith teachings I have neither aligned myself with either Sith nor Jedi but as Master Zym said I seek for balance in the force through whatever means needed." Revan said honestly.

"Very well your response is noted. Anything else you wish to say on this matter Ambassador?" Valorum asked with no other reaction.

"No, Chancellor now may we return to the original trial?" Revan asked calmly.

"Of course but we wish that you cease your use of Sìth teaching but as cited in the Treaty of Coruscant we cannot punish one unless they turn Sìth and threaten the lives of influential members of our society." Valorum said before looking back to Kenobi. "Knight Kenobi you claim to be not guilty is there any evidence that could prove you wrong?"

"No the Sìth is just trying to get a good enough reason to feed me to his pet Rancors." Kenobi said spitting at Revan.

"Dear Brothers I disagree with part of what Knight Kenobi said in that there is evidence to prove my claim in video, and testimony of not just myself, but also Queen Amidala, and four Nightsisters who are visiting with me." Revan said making Kenobi's face turn pale.

"Very well Harry if we could see the footage?" Ruwee said glaring at Kenobi and once shown was even more angered.

"More evidence needed is not. Jury decide his fate we shall." Yoda said before him and the other four men vanished.

"Sith how dare you record and show a recording of me to the Jedi and the Senate. I should kill you now to save the Jedi from having to do so later." Kenobi said igniting his lightsaber.

"Knight Kenobi drop your weapon now or be hunted to the end of the known universe on counts of high treason." Zym said as he and the other four reappeared causing Kenobi to drop his saber in shock.

"Thank you master Zym we the Jury have decided the punishment for Knight Kenobi. Knight Kenobi you are hereby relieved from any duty you have towards Naboo and will return to the Jedi Temple to be restored to the rank Padawan and serve under Master Tholme until such a time as he feels you ready to be restored to the rank knight. Ambassador we are sending Jedi who wish to walk a similar line to you to protect you and learn from you in time. The Jedi Masters will inform you of whom those are." Valorum said before vanishing.

"Heir of Balance from my Order we will send to you Satele Shan, Hoth, Meetra Surik, Atris, Kira Carsen, Jaesa Willsaam, Ashara Zavros, and Bela Kiwiiks." Zym said before he too vanished.

"Young one send will I Aayla Secure former Padawan of Tholme, Ahsoka Tano a youngling that seems to walk line mentioned we did, Djinn Altis and his new order of Jedi, An'ya Kuro, and Siri Tachi." Yoda said before he too vanished.

"The Jury ordered me to rescind your banishment after this year is over and forbade me or any governor to ever banish an ambassador from Naboo again." Sio Bibble said quickly before terminating his call.

"Well Harry, or do I need to call you Ambassador now, with you no longer banned from Naboo I expect you over as soon as you can make it because I want to talk with the boy that my daughter would kiss other than me." Ruwee said causing Revan's face to go pale causing him to laugh. "While I am not joking I promise it will not hurt too bad, tell your mom to stop by as well because Jobal and Sola wish to see her."

"Of course Ruwee and please do not call me ambassador." Revan said before Ruwee also vanished.

"Queen Amidala it is time for us to return to Naboo because all of the animals have been removed from the ship and released on the planet except the predators." Panaka said walking into the room.

"Very well then but we first need to go to Coruscant with Padawan Kenobi to let him be brought before the Jedi Council as per the Orders of Chancellor Valorum." Padmé said before turning to Revan and after kissing him again asked. "Harry, do you know of anyone that could act as a bodyguard for me, to keep this Padawan from breaking the command given?"

"Well I could always have my mother because she needs to head that direction anyway and she could then have Mandalore take over as she keeps heading that direction. I also have a Wookiee by the name of Ruchkkeric who could also act as a guard alongside my mother." Revan said smiling.

"Well if Lily is headed that direction our Mother will probably also be going I assume."Asajj said questioning.

"Yes I would agree that is probably the case. I will ask them." Revan said before pulling out his comm. "Lily I was wondering if you would mind escorting Queen Amidala to Coruscant to drop off Padawan Kenobi before meeting up with Mandalore and having him guard her on her way back to Naboo?"

"I do not mind so long as she does not have a problem with Talzin accompanying us." Exal responded.

"I have no problem with that as the more guards the safer I am." Padmé responded.

"Then we will be right there." Exal said before canceling the connection and after a minute she and Talzin walked into the room. "We are ready just Harry please do not feed any of your relatives to the Rancors before I return I really want to see that."

"No promises but I will try not to." Revan said before hugging her and Padmé and calling Ruchkkeric down to also guard her and then seeing them off.

"You are a certainly intresting character Revan and I cannot wait to see what else goes being around you." Ros Lai said smirking.

"Yes now let's go release your animals and then we can go see if the Wookiees are close to arriving with the Banthas because they said they would pick up the three varieties from Tattooine for us." Revan said before leading the way to where the Stone boxes were that held all of the animals.

"So how should we do this just destroy the boxes or do you want to just return them into the ground?" Silri asked eyeing Revan hungrily.

"I think that I will just return them to the ground so not as many big chunks of rock are everywhere also there is a swamp just over the next hill could one of you go and place the Sarlacc in it so it can start growing." Revan said as he sat down and began to meditate not seeing the Nightsisters huddle together.

"Why don't we all go and take the Sarlacc and then return without a single piece of clothing on and see what he does?" Silri said licking her lips.

"Ooo I like that idea." Ros Lai said and getting nods of agreement from the other two they set off to do as they had decided after returning from putting the Sarlacc in the swamp she spoke again to Revan who had just stood up and was watching the animals. "Revan do you like what you see?"

"I would be blind not to." Revan said before divesting himself of his clothes as well.

-Time Skip- 2 hours later

"Revan you sure know how to show a girl a good time but now I am super sore." Asajj said rolling off of him.

"Ventress I think we all are." Silri said smirking as she began to get dressed.

"Kashyyyk Flyer to Indoumodo come in Indoumodo." Revan's comm. said going off.

"Indoumodo here we here you Kashyyyk flyer what can we do for you?" Revan asked finding it odd that they would call in for a landing.

W Those stupid Trandoshans that loaded up my ship decided to add the the three deadliest Wookiees outside of Bacca the old warrior of Lore and his heir Chewbacca and his brother Ruchkkeric who vanished a few years back and the three most valuable female Wookiees onto my ship and in the course of my crew binding the deadliest Wookiees alive all of my crew have been killed. W The Pilot said before ending the call.

"Go ahead and land and I will have members of my crew restrain the Wookiees." Revan replied before sprinting to the docking station while calling for all of the Wookiees and Talz that had went with him to earth and then continued to Indoumodo to be at the dock ready to board the ship.

"Why not just create a tunnel from the ship to the Rancors and have the Wookiees fight the rancors until they die?" Kyrisa asked confused after catching up with Revan.

"Two main reasons first I want the Rancors hungry when I give them my relatives. Second the Wookiees could be an asset to my arsenal." Revan said as he heard the ship land and doors open so he sent Wookiees in.

W Hello you must be the director of this joint I take it? W A white haired Wookiee said approaching Revan clutching her side

"Yes and you are the Pilot?" Revan asked cautiously.

W Yeah the name is Lohgarra the owner of this ship that once was the fastest ship in the galaxy but that was before the Trandoshans got their hands on it and stole everything of value on it including my freedom. They killed my old crew and set me up with a crew of seven of their kind who would only let me pilot my ship at their whim. It was actually a blessing in disguise that they decided to have me transport Black Krrsantan the Black Wookiee Bounty hunter, Garaho the deadliest Wookiee bounty hunter who hoards all his money and Tojjevvuk the Albino Savage. W The Wookiee said kindly.

"I see and where you taking them?" Revan asked confused.

W Well originally they were not supposed to be on my ship but half way here the Trandoshans told me that after we left here they were going to chain me up with the rest and then take us to the Sith Council to use for training their apprentices and use Kallabow the sister of Chewbacca and Ruchkkeric, her daughter Sirrakuk, and her daughter's best friend Raabakyysh as random. W Lohgarra said sadly.

"So the males know that this was their fate?" Revan asked with a raised eyebrow.

W I think so because only the Savage tried to attack myself and the other females before he was grabbed by the bounty hunters and chained to a wall. W Lohgarra said.

"Well then I will go talk to them because I want to make them a deal that I spare them and let them work with my closest Wookiee companion could certainly use some more well known Wookiees as his assistants." Revan said making Lohgarra roll her eyes.

W Unless you have Ruchkkeric or Chewbacca working for you they will not agree. W Lohgarra said making Revan smirk.

"Well Ruchkkeric is my chief of Guard but right now he is acting as the Bodyguard to one of my dearest friends. Now let us go find you a place to stay along with the other female Wookiees." Revan said before finding them a room and then going to the ship that the Wookiees had arrived on.

W What is it human here to lead us to the slaughter by Rancor? W The Wookiee with black fur asked.

"No in fact I have a proposition for you, you see I am in need of strong loyal guards and assassins for various reasons and while my current main guard is good and all I do not think that he will be able to do everything on his own and was hoping you would be willing to be his aides." Revan said calmly.

W We will not be aides to some pathetic human to be slaves for another. W The black furred Wookiee said snarling.

"Well the truth of the matter is that my leader of Guards is not human but a Wookiee like unto yourselves whose name you might recognize, his name is Ruchkkeric." Revan said calmly making the Wookiees eyes go wide.

W No, are you being honest? To work alongside Chewbacca or Ruchkkeric would be an honor I would do anything to have. But how do we know we can trust you? W The brown furred Wookiee asked carefully.

"Well I wish I could call him in here but I asked him to act as a bodyguard for one of my closest friends the Queen of Naboo. Would a Holo call be good enough for you to believe me?" Revan asked smirking when the Wookiees all nodded so he pulled out his comm. and called Ruchkkeric.

W My lord I was just about to call you because I have just been informed that two large Wookiees have been spotted heading into the Senate halls with a Cornelian Noble and I think it might be my brother. However I also learned my Sister, niece, and Chewbacca's chosen have all been kidnapped and my Brother in Law was killed and nephew left for dead but was found by my father who sadly was not able to save his legs or left arm or eye. Now what did you call me for? W Ruchkkeric asked after ranting for a minute.

"Well I wanted you to tell these three Wookiees that you do work for me but also to let you know that your sister, niece, and her best friend a girl by the name of Raabakyysh all landed here after these three killed the Trandoshan guards and the pilot named Lohgarra landed here with the Banthas I had ordered." Revan said smiling.

W Well that is a relief that I know almost my entire family is safe except my little brother and my mate. Wait did you say the pilot was Lohgarra and she is a Wookiee? W Ruchkkeric asked suddenly.

"Yes and yes why?" Revan asked at the question.

W Finally my mate is safe I have not seen her in over a decade. Now you Wookiees are the Legendary Black Krrsantan, Garaho, and my brother's rival for the hand of Mallatobuck the savage slave freer Tojjevvuk. Well you should all join Revan as he is a good man and has no love for slavers or Jedi or Sìth that try to kill unjustly. W Ruchkkeric said before ending the call.

"Well there you have it, so do you accept the deal?" Revan asked and getting nods from all three Wookiees he removed their chains and sent them on their way.

-Time Skip- 2 weeks later, September 1994

"Wow how time has flown and now I only have a month left before I have to return to my birth planet." Revan said as he lay in bed with Asajj.

"Why again do you need to go back to your birth world if you hate it so?" Asajj asked running her hands down his chest.

"A skill that my people have which is the ability to bind one's connection to the force and remove it permanently if something is not done properly." Revan said as he cupped Asajj's breast gently.

"Oh master can I at least go with you?" Asajj asked as she began suckling on his neck.

"No sadly I cannot have anyone else with me because the Ones do not want to bring the natives into the galactic field quite yet." Revan said before hearing his comm. go off causing him to swear.

"Coruscant Jedi to Indoumodo come in Indoumodo." A Voice said over the comm.

"Master must we answer it can we not just leave them circling the planet until we want to get up?" Asajj asked as Revan stood.

"Sadly we cannot do that." Revan said before picking up the communicator and responding. "Indoumodo hears you Coruscant Jedi please inform us of type of vessel and how many are aboard so we can prepare proper accommodations before you land."

"We will return with that information to you in just a few minutes." The voice over the comm. said before ending the transmission.

"Why did you ask for that information?" Silri asked walking into the room after hearing the conversation.

"Well so then I can get a better idea as to what I am up against and also so I can do this." Revan said before pulling her into a deep kiss.

"My dear you are really too young to be doing that kind of thing. Remember while I am okay with you acting in charge outside of the bedroom, inside I am the mistress." Silri said pulling out her whip.

"Of course Mistress how could I forget. Kinky bitch." Revan said only to get whipped across the back.

"You know you love it." Silri said sticking her tongue out at him before the comm. went off again.

"Coruscant Jedi to Indoumodo come in Indoumodo." The voice said.

"Indoumodo hears you loud and clear go ahead Jedi." Revan said in response.

"Aboard our ship which is a Star Commuter 2000 we have 24 passengers made up of various races but primarily females onboard. Permission to land?" The voice asked.

"Permission granted to land at the docking station." Revan replied before going to said spot in no rush and arriving just before the ship docked. "Welcome all visitors to Indoumodo permanent residents uncertain, native fauna, none, native species, none."

"You must be the Ambassador Harry Potter Ambassador for this Planet and various others correct?" A man with a very tall head asked walking off the shuttle.

"That would be correct and you are Master Ki-Adi-Mundi what brings you here to my domain have you also left your order and come to join me in seeking balance?" Revan asked politely but shocked to see the Cerean Jedi.

"No I would never leave the Jedi order but I was asked to act as an ambassador for the Jedi who decided to come join you." Master Mundi said calmly.

"Then who would the two beautiful women of your kind happen to be?" Revan asked pointing out pair of blonde and brunette Cerean women.

"Those are my daughter Sylvn and my sister Droe who wish to join your order." Mundi said before walking away letting two Togruta women take his place.

"Master Ti another Jedi I had not expected to meet are you also here for the same reason as Master Mundi?" Revan asked before turning to the other younger Togruta girl. "and who might you be young one?"

"Greetings Keeper of Balance while not here for the same reason as Master Mundi I am also not here to join you just yet at least but on assignment of Grand Master Windu and Chancellor Valorum to make sure you are not Sith but are as you claim to be. I also wish to spend time getting to know this youngling who is called Ahsoka Tano." Master Ti said before moving on to talk with Asajj and Silri.

"So you are one who walks the line huh well my apprentice and I will see about that. The name is An'ya Kuro also known as the Dark Lady and my apprentice is Aurra Sing." A short haired woman said stopping at Revan along with a white skinned red haired woman before moving on.

"You may not recognize me as few in the Jedi do but I wish to meet with my old friend Exal Kressh and when I heard of someone buying multiple Rancors I knew it was her behind it so if you can tell me where she is I would appreciate it." A woman with long hair and pointed ears said calmly.

"Excuse me ma'am but first I want your name then you can leave a message for my mother because she is gone at the moment." Revan said sternly.

"Very well tell her that Fay stopped by and wishes to see her." The woman said before walking away.

"Hello Ambassador I am Siri Tachi and I have with me my apprentice Ferus Olin and my old nemesis that I wish to have you deal with Jenna Zan Arbor and let me tell you thanks for putting Kenobi in his place because he never seemed to know that not all women like him or want him to be near them. " A woman with short blonde hair said before walking away with a boy trailing after her and another woman with a rope around her neck and her hands tied behind him.

"Hello Master, I am Knight Secura former apprentice of Master Tholme the Restorer and the late Quinlan Vos before his untimely death at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi acting outside of his master's wishes. I wish to learn from you how to walk the line the Jedi fear so and to finally be able to show emotion which has been forbidden me so long." A blue skinned Twi'lek said before going and joining the Togruta women.

"Hello you must be the Ambassador of peace?" An old man leading a group of eleven others behind him asked.

"Yes and would you happen to be Master Djinn Altis of the Jedi order?" Revan asked politely.

"I am Djinn Altis but not truly of the Jedi order for I have long disagreed with their ideals concerning family so I broke away and formed my own order. However we have since been hunted down by so called 'True Jedi' who act under the orders of Masters Oppo Rancisis, Kit Fisto and Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi who claim we are traitors to the order even though Master Yoda and Windu disagree." The old man said sadly.

"Well Master Altis I will not allow any Jedi or Sith that want to hurt any member of my assembly to land here unless they want to be fed to my pets. However I will soon be leaving to return to my home world for an unknown length of time. If you wish I am sure that the Lord of the Kesh system would not mind if you were to settle on the 3rd planet in that system called Ragnos after the ancient Sith Marka Ragnos." Revan said calmly.

"While I may not desire to be on a planet named after a Sith I can see why that might be better than remaining here which is a well known location." Altis said before stopping and thinking for a minute. "Very well when you leave we will leave with you to go to that world."

"Okay then, I think I need to get in contact with my head pilot Rachi Sitra." Revan said before walking away to make the call. "Hello Rachi are you available to talk right now?"

"Yeah what's up Revan?" Rachi asked approaching the Holo.

"Would you be able to come to Indoumodo with Jabba's Slave because I once more have a rather large group and my ship can only hold a dozen or so?" Revan asked kindly.

"Sure, when do you need me to be there by?" Rachi asked smirking at the thought of yet another group of girls.

"Well I have a month left so why don't you come in two weeks and then we can spend a few days back in Kesh." Revan said after a minute of thinking.

"Okay I will be ready. Also I had thought that Anakin might be a force user so I tested him blood for his Midi-Chlorian count and found he has the fourth highest I have ever heard of at 25,000 only 2,000 less than your mother, 5,000 less than you, and an untold amount less than the emperor." Rachi said coolly.

"Very intresting once I finish my time on my birth planet I will begin his training along with a Togruta a few years older than him named Ahsoka Tano." Revan said before ending the call.

-Time Skip- 2 Weeks Later

"Revan we are coming into the docking station with the former Sith Maul on board my shuttle Mother's Child anything we need to know before we arrive?" Exal asked over the Holo.

"Yeah just two things or more three things, there are two Jedi Council Members on world Ki-Adi-Mundi and Shaak Ti and also a Lady who claims to know you and wishes to speak with you alone and claims her name is Fay." Revan said calmly.

"Long pointed ears, blonde hair, two tattoos on her face?" Exal asked as soon as Revan said the name Fay.

"Yeah that sounds right why?" Revan asked confused.

"Bring her to the dock because I will speak with her before I get off my ship because if my Padawan is still alive and has sought me out then there must be a good reason." Exal said quickly.

"Wait, Padawan when did you have a chance to train someone when I was with you? She looks twenty?" Revan asked very confused.

"Revan, how old do I look and how old am I?" Exal asked sharply.

"You look maybe 25 and are, oh I understand now. I will be sure to have her at the bay." Revan said before ending the call.

"So Exal is arriving soon?" Fay asked walking into the docking bay.

"Yes how did you know? Wait forget I asked." Revan said throwing his hands up before seeing Ki-Adi-Mundi running up with Siri Tachi and Shaak Ti following behind him.

"Ambassador a three dark presences are close to landing on this world you need to man weapons to shoot them out of the air." Mundi said quickly.

"No thank you I have already given them clearance to land and do not like lying." Revan said causing Mundi to look at him like he was crazy.

"They are Sìth fool if you allow them to land then I will report to the council and Senate that you are harboring and aiding Sìth." Mundi yelled.

"Not in the ear old man, now please remember I am not Jedi nor am I Sith but a keeper of balance and also remember the sectors I am the Ambassador of." Revan said glaring at Mundi.

"Correct, apprentice remembers he is the Ambassador from this Sector, the Hapan Cluster, the Kesh Sector which is run by the Lost Sith Council, along with Unknown Space." An'ya Kuro said walking up to the group with Asajj, Silri, Droe, Aurra, and Jenna Arbor.

"But they are Sìth and all who ally themselves are to be judged by the galactic senate and put to death." Mundi said glaring at An'ya Kuro.

"Well then brother , I guess you are setting yourself as well as your daughter and I to be killed along with everyone on this planet along with Queen Amidala because the Nightsisters have long allied themselves with Sith. But before you speak again also remember that Revan is the ambassador not the representative or senator of the sectors because they are not part of the Republic so he cannot be judged as though he was." Droe said glaring at Mundi.

"You are a disgrace to all Cereans by your choice. I have seen all I need to testify to the council that he is Sith. Come Sylvn we are leaving before the Sith arrive. Master Ti are you coming or are you going to continue dealing with this filth to try and gain a better understanding of why they practice the dark side of the force." Mundi said walking away.

"No thank you father I think I will remain here because I feel as though they have the better idea that you need balance or you will struggle." Sylvn said causing Mundi to spin around.

"Say what daughter?" Mundi asked angrily.

"I said no thank you. I feel as though they have the proper idea that balance is more important and being that I am 18 which is the age of maturity across the galaxy you cannot force me to return with you." Sylvn said before walking over to Revan.

"Very well then but if you choose to do this then you are no longer welcome on Cerea and you are no longer my daughter or a member of house Mundi." Mundi said stiffly before quickly leaving the planet.

"Well that was truly intresting now my mother will soon be landing along with Talzin the former leader of the Nightsisters and one of the Nightbrothers who had been imprisoned on Dormund Kaas." Revan said calmly before heading to where Shaak Ti was. "Master Ti I see you continue your study of me and my followers and while I have no objections to this I must make you aware that as soon as my lead Pilot of my Capital ship arrives with my original ship, which had been Jabba the Hutt's slave ship before I won it off him in a bet, I will be taking Altis and his order to Ragnos in the Kesh system to protect them from Jedi who claim them to be traitors of the order who need to be executed. If you wish to come with us I would not object so long as you do not attack any of my followers because of following Sith ways."

"Of course Ambassador and with seeing how you have been acting and training former Jedi Padawan Asajj and Knight Secura I am growing more intrigued by your ways and I think I shall stay with you and your companions as long as you will allow me and perhaps one day join your order." Shaak Ti said politely.

"As I said before so long as you do not attack my allies I will allow you to continue to remain with us but the day you attack one of my own I will not hesitate to kill you." Revan said with no question in his voice.

"Of course, if I might ask one question though, where all are your allies for you seem to have many that you speak of." Shaak Ti asked politely before hearing a ship arrive.

"It seems as though I have allies on more worlds that I would think as I have allies on Kashyyyk as when I received my Banthas I also found to have the Mate of my strongest guard Ruchkkeric ,who is with Queen Amidala for the time being, and the three next strongest Wookiees who getting knowledge that he works with me willingly have agreed to do the same. I also have his sister, niece, and sister in law as allies because of saving them." Revan said causing Shaak Ti's eyes to go wide.

"That is quite astounding but I am sure you have more allies but must want to go see your mother so we will speak later?" Shaak Ti said but in such a manner it was more of a question.

"Perhaps, I have apparently been ignoring certain aspects of my life lately and Knight Secura, Master Tachi, and Droe wish to see how it feels to be made love to." Revan said before walking away.

 **End of the Chapter and End of an era.**

 **For those who wish to continue this story on their own while I give them all rights to what I have written and best of luck on next areas they take it let me explain where my brain is headed.**

 **First Rachi lands and takes with her most of the residents except for a few who wish to see Marge Dursley devoured by Rancors and Dudley fed to the Sarlacc which is already large enough to eat him but not big enough to eat Vernon who alongside Petunia are forced to watch their son be digested after watching Marge ripped apart and devoured.**

 **Second everyone spends a short time on Kesh with the exception of those dropped on Ragnos.**

 **Third Revan gets drawn twice for Triwizard tournament causing him to have to do each task twice. Revan ultimately gets with Fleur after saving her from the dragon and Patil Twins after saving them from second task which is based in the air.**

 **Fourth Revan uses the Force to devour Voldemort's soul and causing all of his followers to either follow him or die.**

 **Fifth Mandalore discovers Star Forge and Meetra Surik along with her apprentices who are bound to Celeste Mourne by the Mourne Talisman**

 **Now to List stuff how Fun!: Mine will be listed with (M) in front**

 **Harry/Revan's Harem: (Revan aged 14)**

 **Wives:**

 **Padmé Amidala 16**

 **Pooja Naberrie 7**

 **Saro 18**

 **Vestara Khai 13**

 **(M) Cynthia Malfoy 17**

 **(M) Vega Lestrange 18**

 **(M Kinda) Nymphadora Black 20**

 **Nadia Grell 17**

 **Jarael 15**

 **Padma Patil 14**

 **Parvati Patil 14**

 **Shmi Skywalker 22**

 **Satele Shan 16**

 **Tenel Ka Djo 18**

 **Asajj Ventress 15**

 **Silri 16**

 **Fleur Delacour 17**

 **Siri Tachi 20**

 **Aayla Secura 14**

 **Droe 20**

 **Aurra Sing 17**

 **Jenna Zen Arbor 20**

 **Ahsoka Tano 9**

 **Shaak Ti 23**

 **Consorts**

 **Kyrisa 20**

 **Rachi Sitra 22**

 **(M) Savope Wavefire 15**

 **(M) Tang Midiech 16**

 **(M) Mensa Aneathe 20**

 **(M) Cealft Stormlighter 17**

 **Diva Shaliqua 18**

 **Ros Lai 15**

 **Sabé 16**

 **I also created Ragnos as a planet, and Ruchkkeric as a character.**

 **Please Read Enjoy and Review**

 **If I return I return if not may the Force Be With you always.**


	6. Rewrite of Prologue

**I know I said I was taking a two year leave but I have had the time on occasion to write so here is a rewrite of the prologue which had things I choose to take out. This rewrite will hopefully make things flow better and add other things to the story**

Prologue

Dark World in Wild Space 42 BBY

"Who goes there?" Exal Kressh the oldest Child of Emperor of the Galaxy Darth Vitiate said after she had been woken from a nearly two thousand year sleep she had put herself in to wake her at the time of her father's death.

"Hello Exal Kressh, we are the Ones." An old man said appearing in the room with a young woman and a younger man.

"The Ones are only children story characters. How do you know my name and how did you get into my ship?" Exal snarled out as she quickly threw a robe on to hide her nakedness.

"We truly are who we say we are Exal killer of ten thousand hands, five thousand wraths and 100 voices of the emperor and betrayed Child of his as well." The girl said politely.

"Well let's say I believe you, what then?" Exal asked as you ignited her lightsabers especially since she saw the younger man ogling her body.

"Well then let us first explain some things that have occurred since your last time being awake. Over half of the Children of the Emperor have been killed including numbers 3, 4, 52, 58 who we know were dear friends of yours. For this cause we would urge you to never until your father is dead gather in groups larger than two as whenever that happened at least if not all of them were killed. Another fact is that since your self induced coma the Emperor has grown much stronger, wiser, and more distant, to the point of no longer having a voice which has caused the Council of Sith Lords to struggle as without the guidance of the Emperor they are constantly changing members as one kills a different one and so on and so forth. This has also led to the treaty of Coruscant being at its last threads." The old man said calmly.

"And what would you have me do? Get knocked up by your stupid son?" Exal asked as she saw he was still ogling her.

"Yes." The son said quickly before getting smacked upside the head by the Daughter.

"No, that is not it at all, the Son is just a fool. No what we would have you do though does involve a child." The daughter said.

"I'm sorry but I will not be knocked up by the Old man either." Exal said cutting the daughter off.

"Yes, we knew that and it does not include you getting pregnant at all even. What we need you to do is raise a child from unknown space to defeat your father and be the Heir of Balance. This child already has midicolorian count of higher than your own and he is just an infant." The daughter said smiling.

"And how would I raise a child of balance when I am just as dark, or darker than my father?" Exal asked glaring at the Son.

"Well by introducing him to other Children of the Emperor who still live, many of whom have joined the Jedi Ranks including your lover Fay. But if you are not willing we will go ask Teneb Kel to raise the child himself." The Son said calmly.

"Teneb Kel still lives? I thought I had killed him when he had tried to kill me before my slumber. Fine I will do it just to keep him from doing it."Exal said angrily.

"While my brother's means were bad, we did have Teneb on our list as second to last as the second youngest child of the Emperor, though he barely lives as he is now half Cyborg because of what you did to him. Now your journey will next take you to a world in wild space where you will feel a surge in the force. That is where you will go to pick up your new child." The daughter said calmly.

"Anything else I should know?" Exal asked calmly.

"Two major things you should be aware of. First the system has not had any interaction with the wider Galaxy since the fall of the Architects many millennia ago. Second the force users on this world have developed a very different way of utilizing the force and will be useful for you and your charge to learn those means." The father said calmly.

"You said two major things. What minor things could be useful for me to know?" Exal asked angrily.

"Well the force users over the course of history have been hated by the Non force users and been hunted down. This has caused them to live in hiding from the rest of the world. In addition this and numerous wars throughout their history has caused the planet to be very far behind with only having recently reached their moon with space travel." The daughter said calmly.

"Very well, so stay in stealth and avoid people overall. I can do that." Exal said calmly.

"Good. Now go, but last thing you must be aware of, in thirteen years time you will have to return to that world as they have means to bind ones connection to the force and if certain requirements are not met they can remove that ability and therefore take ones life." The father said before they all vanished.

"Okay that was really kinda weird. But I guess I will do as tasked if only to spite Teneb." Exal said with a smirk before starting the ship and going where the force directed her to go.

Six hours later.

"Approaching asteroid belt, how to proceed?" A small droid said from the front of the ship.

"Continue through, we are close to our destination." Exal said calmly allowing the droid to Navigate through the asteroid belt.

Shortly after getting through the belt Exal felt a huge surge of energy through the force. So quickly grabbing the controls of the ship Exal ordered a small scout droid to go ahead to the location as she found a place to land her vessel. After about thirty minutes 12:30 she found the closest location to be in a lightly forested area in little Whingwing. Shortly after landing the scout droid returned.

"Took you long enough. Did you find the child and put a tracking beacon on him?" Exal asked.

"Beep beeddle beep beep."(Yes of course I did I also got a DNA sample from each of his parents.) The Droid responded.

"Good now let's see where he is." Exal said as she looked at the map and saw a small red blinking light approaching them. "Well it seems like he is wanting to come with us. We shall now just wait and watch.

30 1:00 minutes later the dot stopped moving so Exal crept up and listened seeing an ancient man and a young woman speaking.

"Minerva Harry will be much safer here than elsewhere as the death eaters would kill him for killing their master." The old man said angrily.

"But Albus these are truly the worst people alive. I remember when I was a third year and Lily was a first year how badly she spoke about her sister. If you leave him here I will have to contact the authorities." The younger woman said.

"Well Minerva then imperio you will not remember tonight, you will now go find a horny tom cat and get laid as a cat until you cannot move." The old man said pulling out a stick before the girl turned into a cat and vanished. "Good, now I will leave a letter that if a magic touches will send them to Gringotts and it will have specific directions on how they will be paid monthly for keeping Harry as meek and weak as possible." The old man said pulling a letter out before slipping it into the child's blanket and then vanishing himself.

"Well that man truly is a manipulative fool. Luckily for this child I am going to raise to be big and strong and possibly good enough to kill the Emperor and all who stand in his way." Exal said before grabbing the child and finding herself whisked away through a small stray.

Finding herself in a small prison cell Exal decided to wait until someone came and opened it.

About six hours later a small green skinned being much uglier than any alien she had ever seen walked up.

"So you must be the kidnapper of Lord Potter." The being said with disgust.

"No you miss understand. I am his mother. A man named Albus Dumbledore tried to have him killed." Exal said hoping the mind trick would work.

"Of course, please forgive us lady Potter. What can Gringotts do for you?" The goblin asked opening the cell.

"I want to do a heritage test for my child and see how much wealth he has." Exal said calmly.

"Of course. Let me take you to the bank manager for House Potter." The goblin said leading them down long mixed up halls until they came to one with a large sword and shield in front of it. Knocking they heard a loud voice come out.

"The non goblin duo come in. Goblin fool kill yourself for your breech in bank policy." The voice rang out before the door opened allowing Exal and Harry to go through before it slammed shut.

"Greetings Mister bank manager." Exal said calmly.

"Non Earth born creature. I am Lord Golden Tooth and to my right is my beautiful Witch wife Angelina Harris and my daughter Silver Ivory. Please tell us how you came to have Lord Potter." The goblin said calmly.

"My name is Exal Kressh the oldest daughter of the Emperor of the Galaxy. I am called a Sith pure blood which is a dark side aligned species. I came to have possession over this child after being directed by ancient beings that he was the only hope to defeat the Emperor. I came to first see him being dropped off at a house by an old man who had been fighting with a younger woman before he somehow commanded her to turn into a cat and be screwed for the rest of the night by large Tom cats." Exal said calmly.

"There could only be two you are taking about Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall." Angelina said calmly.

"Yes Albus and Minerva were both names I heard. So after both left I grabbed the child and appeared in your prison where I waited for six hours before the goblin that brought me here came in and brought me here." Exal said calmly.

"Well it appears to be that you have no negative plans for Lord Potter. Might I read the letter however?" The Golden Tooth asked.

"Of course." Exal said using the force to move the letter from the sheets and handing it to Golden Tooth who used a few spells on it to remove the Portkey and any other spells. A few minutes later, Golden Tooth looked outraged and quickly wrote a missive banning Dumbledore from setting foot in the bank.

"Now what can we do for you today?" Golden Tooth asked kindly.

"First I would like to see a heritage chart for Harry along with his amount of wealth. Then I would like to adopt him. Finally I would like someone to buy as many books on magical subjects as possible for me." Exal said calmly.

"Very well. For the first two things we will need a drop of his blood which we will then immediately destroy." Golden Tooth said and getting a nod from Exal pulled out a needle and pierced Harry skin and got a drop a blood before he immediately healed the wound.

Placing the drop onto a piece of Paper Exal watched quickly as the Paper filled itself out.

Name: Hadrian James Potter

Father: James Fleamont Potter ️

Paternal Grandfather: Charlus Richard Potter ️

Paternal Grandmother: Dorea Black ️

Paternal Aunts/ Uncles: Fleamont James Potter ️, Isabel Kimberley Kyle ️

Paternal Cousins: Howard Fred Potter ️

Paternal Great Grandparents: James Charlus Potter ️, Earlene Fleamont ️, Cygnus Black ️, Abigail Malfoy

Paternal Extended Family Living: Sirius Orion Black III Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Cynthia Malfoy, Dragon(Draco)Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Vega Lestrange, Andromeda Black, Nymphadora Black

Mother: Lillian Emerald Evans ️

Maternal Grandfather: Harold Green Evans ️

Maternal Grandmother: Daisy Sarah Granger ️

Maternal Aunts/ Uncles: Vernon Dudley Dursley, Petunia Barbra Dursley

Maternal Cousins: Dudley Howard Dursley

Maternal Great Grandparents: James Harold Evans ️, Elizabeth Redstone ️, James Howard Dagworth Granger ️, Hermione Isabel Wilson ️

Maternal Extended Family Living: Daniel Granger, Amelia Granger, Hermione Jean Granger.

God Parents: Sirius Orion Black III, Marlene Black nee McKinnon ️

Wealth: 25 Trillion Galleon(Each Galleon is one once of pure gold) or 125 Trillion US dollars, 875 Trillion UK pounds

500 Trillion US Dollars in mundane banks around the world.

1.5 Quintillion dollars in real estate and land

Daily earns 100 Billion US Dollars from various businesses around the globe

Contracts: Cynthia Malfoy, Vega Lestrange, Nymphadora Black due to Black Family magic that should members,of the House Serve a leader defeated by the Head of House or Heir then closest daughters become slaves of Head or Heir that won.

Titles: Lord Potter, Heir Black Prime, Heir Malfoy 2nd, Heir Granger Prime

"Wow that means that he is crazy rich and with the price of gold in the Galaxy when I last knew was a thousand Galactic credits per ounce he is ridiculously wealthy in the wider Galaxy as well. So if I may, can I have all of his daily income be put into galleons?" Exal asked calmly.

"Of course, now for the adoption process, simply cut both your hand and his own and then clasp those hands and then say, I, then your full name, take Hadrian James Potter as my child through blood and magic and change his name to be, whatever you want it to be, so mote it be." Golden Tooth said before Exal did that changing Harry's name to Revan Vitiate Kressh.

"Now if you want, I can go and buy you much of what you want though I do know that the Potters have a great deal of books in their vaults and also a trunk full of potions and potion ingredients." Angelina said calmly.

"How about you get me all of the new books in the place and have your daughter get the things from the vault. I will wait in the lobby of there is one." Exal said and got a nod before Angelina led her to the Lobby.

Taking a seat Exal noticed Revan was hungry so she loosened her top so she could start breast feeding him causing him to calm down. After about five minutes a very large red haired woman came into the bank and made her way over to Exal.

"How dare you be so immodest you slut." The woman said angrily.

"Ma'am I am doing nothing but feeding my child and I see no one else complaining about it. So please be on your way." Exal said politely.

"They are not saying anything because they like seeing a nude woman. But I know better you are nothing more then a whore, trying to make money by selling your body." The woman said nastily.

"Ma'am I would be silent before I kill you." Exal said coldly.

"Oh look the whore thinks she can hurt a good pure blood woman. She is probably just here because the goblins like her too much to let her leave. I mean who else would like someone with skin like hers." The woman said boldly before a trio of blondes walked up.

"Ms. Prewitt, I would leave if I were you as I can tell this lady is getting very close to harming you." The blonde man said calmly.

"Lucius Malfoy, so I take it that this is one of your death eater friends?" The red head said smirking.

"No in fact Molly we have never met her before in our life. Now we know you are just trying to get attention to make money but leave." The older blonde woman said calmly.

"Narsissa you are also just a whore who wants attention. Why don't you go suck your master's... or wait he was killed last night." Molly said coldly.

"Mrs. Weasley we order you to leave our facility or risk having all of your and your families wealth removed from you as reparations for those whom you are disturbing." A goblin said parching the group with a red haired man behind him.

"Molly please. That will also include the Burrow and everything else we own." The man said begging.

"Arthur stop your groveling. Leave her and take your kids for someone better. I know that Victor Crabbe is looking for a husband for his daughter Victoria." Lucius said kindly.

"Lucius you know that I cannot do that, the contract forbids it. Now Molly please let's go." Arthur said dragging Molly away as she screamed about sluts and death eaters.

"Please forgive that unpleasant woman. I am Lucius Malfoy and with me are my lovely wife Narsissa and daughter Cynthia, my son Draco us at home sleeping." Lucius said calmly.

"Thank you for standing up for me. I am Exal Kressh and I am just visiting here shortly with my son Revan. We will soon be leaving for the next 13 years before we return." Exal said kindly before seeing Angelina approach.

"Lady Kressh, here are your purchases and other things of value. Please have a good day." Angelina said before handing Exal two tiny trunks before vanishing back into the bank.


	7. Chapter 1 Rewrite

**Chapter 1 Childhood Rwrite with new thoughts included**

 **Welcome to Chapter 1**

 **where The story really takes shape well kinda so have fun reading the Childhood of Harry Potter who always will be called Revan unless talking to Padmé or non Sith linked Characters but he will always be listed as Revan said this or that.**

 **Reviews are awesome**

Naboo 42 BBY 1981

Arriving on Naboo Exal quickly headed to Convergence where she knew her brother and sometimes more Canderous Palpatine had lived. Knocking at the door she was greeted by a middle aged woman.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you today?" The woman asked kindly.

"Hello my name is Lily the late apprentice of the Jedi Raynar Thul who was a close friend of one Canderous Palpatine and as he lay dying he told me to come here to find rest." Exal said sadly because she was sad that Raynar one of her closest fellow children had been killed only decades before.

"Canderous is not a name we have heard in these walls in many years. But a friend of a family member is always welcome. What can we do for you?" The lady asked kindly.

"I would like to catch up on news if that is alright?" Exal asked now was to find out Canderous was also dead.

"Of course. The Library is two floors up third door from the left. Have fun." The lady said before allowing Exal to go up on her own.

Arriving at the library Exal quickly looked up the recent news of the time.

"Alderaan still in Civil War House Thul is down to four allied houses with Organa down to two Houses still sided with them and Ulgo is finally dead! Jedi Council breaks apart those that demand tradition be followed who continue to reside on Tython and those that demand strength is more important and have moved to Coruscant Darth Bane declares there can only be two Sith at a time one master and one apprentice." Exal said aloud briefly reading each article.

"Now to see if my old cameras I put up to make sure Canderous was not cheating on me or his wife are still active." Exal said before typing in a long and complex code and smiled when she saw her cameras had continued to work and record. "So it seems the young Lord Palpatine is following a Sith that I have never before seen so perhaps one of that new Sith Order. Also apparently the One's were right that if three get close then they all die, that is how Raynar, Canderous, and Fae Coven died, they all had a good time with each other and then while unprepared two hands and the wrath of our father came and killed them."

"Excuse me Lily, but because my master Sheev Palpatine is with his tutor in Politics Muun Hego Damask II, but I did ask our neighbors, the Naberrie Family, if you could stay with them and they are more than willing to allow that." The lady said calmly entering the Library.

"Thank you for your hospitality, if there is any way I can pay you back please let me know." Exal said calmly.

"Only one way, find the apprentice of Darth Thanaton Juken Walker and kill him for me. He courted me, gave me a child, then stole her from me and sold me to the Palpatine family." The lady said sadly.

"I would be more than willing to do that for you." Exal said before heading out and walking to the next house.

Arriving at the door a Exal spoke aloud.

"Now to go meet this Naberrie Family."Exal said before knocking twice gently.

"Oh hello there you must be Lily I am Jobal Naberrie welcome to our home. I was told by Annie Sky the housekeeper for Sheev Palpatine that you were just visiting and with a young child so I thought I just had to invite you over to meet my daughter Padmé who is three right now and my step daughter Sola who is fifteen and soon to be married." A woman only slightly older than Exal appeared to be said opening the door.

"Why thank you for your hospitality is there any way I can repay you for letting me stay with you?" Exal asked honestly.

"Well two ways or make that three, no must make it four ways first I want to be able to hold your baby and rock him for a while, second I want him to go play with Padmé for a time, three can you go and talk to Sola I think that she has not gotten that much girl talk time since her mother was killed five years ago and Ruwee, bless his heart, has been almost overprotective of her." Jobal said kindly.

"You said four things that was only three and so help me if it is be a dancer for your husband I will do no such thing."Exal said suspiciously.

"Oh heavens no if I wanted that I would go buy him a twi'lek whore for his birthday, no the final thing is that when you leave you keep in contact with us via Holo and stop by at least once a year to visit." Jobal said smiling.

"Okay I agree with your terms." Exal said with a smile.

AN: Sorry again for a new interruption but another explanation. I am having Sola so much older because I decided, upon looking at members of the Naberrie family I wanted Harry with family members as much as possible, that Pooja is much more attractive than Sola so with her Sola being 11 years older than Padmé and 13 older than Harry, she could easily have a daughter within his age range. Also now I plan to have some time skips some larger than others with the possibility of brief snippets of life such as birthdays or the sort.

Now back to the story

Time Skip The Next Morning

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here with you it has been a real treat being here however if I could make one request of you I would appreciate it?" Exal asked hoping they would be willing to fulfill her request knowing that if they were to refuse she would have to terminate them.

"Of course Lily whatever you need we would be more than happy to do because you have been such an amazing person to have with us." Ruwee said smiling brightly.

"Well then do not allow any member of your family to get very close to Sheev Palpatine because the force tells me something is off with him." Exal said crossing her fingers that they would agree.

"While I think that is a bit odd I am more than willing to do that as I have seen him seemingly become more and more distant since he started working with Hego Damask II and he never was that social of a person to begin with." Ruwee said smiling at the simplicity of the request.

"Thank you now I must take my leave but I will be in contact. Also Sola let me know when you and Darred decide to get married."Exal said before quickly picking Revan up and leaving the house but not before hearing Ruwee and Jobal starting to question Sola about what she had said.

Time Skip 2 Years Later 40 BBY 1983

"Revan it's time to go see the Naberrie family for Sola's wedding, remember that you are the ring bearer." Exal said as she landed on Naboo after having been called by Holo three months before by Sola who requested her to be the Maid of Honor in the wedding and to keep appearances and because she kind of wanted to agreed.

"But why mom Padmé teases me a lot." Revan complained.

"Because I said so or do you want your access to the Holo eliminated so you cannot read." Exal said and smiled when Revan quickly got dressed because she knew that even though he was only three he wanted to know everything and was a very fast learner so eliminating his access to his information was horrifying to him.

"Now let's get to the wedding."Exal said before leading Revan to the wedding.

Time Skip 2 years later 38 BBY 1985

"Hello, Lily, Harry are you there?" Jobal asked appearing on the Holo terminal.

"Oh Hello there Jobal how are you today Harry is not here because he is practicing his mediation skills. What can we do for you?" Exal asked walking into the room wearing only a training bra and bicycle shorts.

"Well I think I should let my daughters each tell you their news they have. So first is Sola and then Padmé also wants Harry to hear her news." Jobal said before moving out of the terminal and letting Sola into view.

"So what is going on Sola how are your hubby and baby, Ryoo was it, doing?" Exal asked before calling over her shoulder. "Harry come here please we have a Holo Call."

"Well Lily I am pregnant again with a girl again."Sola said smiling brightly.

"Well obviously you and Darred are busy trying to avoid the same fate for the Naberrie family as what happened to the Palpatine family." Revan said causing Sola to get red in the face.

"Harry that is not polite to say." Exal said before smacking Revan in the back of the head but smiling anyway.

"Ow mom that really hurt. Okay what did Padmé need to tell me so badly that she has been confirmed to have cooties or that she is still making goo goo eyes at the posters of the bounty hunters on the wanted sign?" Revan asked before Exal smacked him in the back of the head again.

"Well for your information Harry I do not make goo goo eyes at wanted signs and I do not have cooties. In fact what I wanted to tell you is I have been accepted into the Apprentice Legislature a school so advanced that you would never be accepted in besides you have no poise or manners." Padmé said entering the view.

"Now before we begin a back and forth let me say congrats Padmé but Harry has other things he needs to learn besides politics which you can teach him after I teach him how to properly treat a lady." Exal said before leaving the room and the two youth to bicker back and forth.

Time Skip a year later 37 BBY 1986

"Revan today you are going to go visit two of my siblings and see if one can adopt you as his son and then if you and the other can come back to the ship so I can go visit with your dad." Exal said as they left Indomundo the planet they had claimed as there own a few years previous.

"Why can't you come with me?" Revan asked sadly.

"Do you remember the video I showed you a few weeks back where those three people were killed?" Exal asked kindly.

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything? Revan asked as Exal punched in the coordinates of Tattooine.

A week later Above Tattooine.

"Revan take the interceptor in the air lock and head down to world. I will remain here. Once you get on planet go rent a speeder and then follow the force into the desert." Exal said calmly.

"Of course mother." Revan said before doing as she directed.

After about an hour of following the force in the desert Revan stopped at a giant hole in the ground.

"Who dares approach the cavern of lost knowledge?" A voice boomed out.

"I Revan Vitiate Kressh, son of Exal Kressh the first child of the Emperor." Revan replied calmly.

"And what does one such as you bring in exchange for the knowledge?" The voice boomed again.

"An open mind and a willing body." Revan said in turn.

"Enter then child of Kressh." The voice boomed before Revan got back on his speeder and entered the cavern.

Shortly after entering the cavern Revan found himself in a room full of Holocrons and a man sitting at a throne with a Red skinned Twi'lek by his side. Quickly kneeling Revan waited until the man spoke.

"I see Exal has trained you well. What can I do for you child?" The man asked kindly.

"Two things, first I wish to be adopted as your child through the force, second I wish to go with Talon back to my mother's ship so she can come meet with you." Revan said calmly.

"Very well now how do I adopt you." Kryat said quickly wanting to do this so he could take Exal as his again.

"Well..." Revan said calmly.

Six hours later Revan and Exal were on their way back to Indomundo.

Time Skip 2 years later 35 BBY 1988

"Revan how is your Force Splitting coming along?" Exal asked exiting the Mandalorian Mother to check on him.

"It's coming I think but it is so hard why again do I need to learn how to do this?" Revan asked sweating profusely.

"Well if you cannot do this how will you be able to play with both Ryoo and Pooja when they want you to go two separate directions when we visit them next week?" Exal asked calmly.

"Wait we are visiting the Naberries next week why I thought we were not going to see them for another month at least." Revan said standing up.

"Well that was the original plan but Padmé has requested that we attend her advancement to Apprentice Legislator and Sola wants me to help her with the birth of her son." Exal said smiling when Revan rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess I should pack then?" Revan asked.

"No we now need to work on your natural force abilities."Exal said pulling out a book on Occlumency making Revan smirk and do a fist pump.

Time Skip A week later Naboo

"We now pronounce Padmé Naberrie to be the new Apprentice Legislator." Ars Veruna said before the chamber erupted into applause and the ceremony ended.

Upon arriving at the Naberrie home Revan was quickly tackled by Pooja while Ryoo tried to walk in with grace.

"Hello young ones how are you today?" Revan asked putting Pooja on the floor.

"We is good Harwy." Ryoo said before seeing Padmé approaching.

"Really Harry no congratulation or anything you go straight to the little kids?" Padmé asked faking hurt.

"No, no I am sorry Padmé I did not mean to hurt your feelings please forgive me." Revan said before glaring at Exal who had whispered "Whipped."

"Oh Harry I really was not hurt by you not saying anything right away I saw how my niece attacked you. So how are you?" Padmé asked politely.

"Good if not sore and tired my mom seems bent on killing me through my training."Revan responded.

"Well that must be fun."Padmé said before excusing herself to talk to Sola.

Time Skip Two years Later 33 BBY 1990

"We would now like to present to you Queen Padmé Amidala Queen of Naboo." A loud voice said over the Holo before showing a picture of Padmé in the royal regalia.

"Why again did Padmé decide she needed to run to be queen?" Revan asked his mother while narrowly avoiding her spell fire?

"Because she is the best suited and after the assassination of Ars Veruna, which if it had not happened then I was close to doing it myself, she realized that if not her it would probably be some Gungan which would not have been pretty."Exal said before stunning Revan and quickly enervating him.

"Well fine but does not mean I like it." Revan humphed.

"Well if you are so worried about your girlfriend's safety then why don't we get you enrolled in the Naboo trooper academy? You will fly through the courses and soon enough find yourself guarding her again." Exal said before setting the ship to head to Naboo.

"That sounds like a great idea and she is not my girlfriend." Revan said before entering the ship.


	8. Chapter 2 Becoming a Soldier

**Becoming a Soldier**

 **This chapter was much better but due to it being deleted and having limited time it is not near as good as the original but has the same basic plot points.**

January 15, 1992 Naboo

Arriving at the site where had been instructed to report after he had registered for the military Revan was met by a group of close to five hundred. Quickly getting into the group a Large man stood up on a podium in front of the group.

"Greetings all you mudsuckers, I am Sargent Krin Blakin or as you will likely start calling me your worst nightmare and I am the officer of Her Majesties Guard over the training of you filth. But for kicks and Giggles let's see what you know. First question, Why are you here?" The large man said loudly.

"To become part of the Royal military." A small voice from the middle said cautiously.

"Two things I hate there, first a wrong answer which is getting all of you ten push-ups and then timidity which adds another five. Now Go!" Blakin said loudly causing everyone to drop down and do fifteen Push-ups. "Now any better answers?"

"To be broken, beat, torn apart, and see how far we will go for the defense of our Queen." Revan said loudly and strongly.

"Not perfect but close enough. Good job though private for your confidence in your answer. Now question two, what are the six branches of the Royal Military?" Blakin asked loudly and waited for three minutes and just before he turned around Revan yelled out.

"Royal Guard, Royal Marines, Royal Navy, Royal Air Force, Palace Guard, and Special Ops." Revan yelled out.

"Almost too late Smarty, but right sadly. Now for the next week you will be divided into seven groups and spend a day at each station which we have. These stations will then be used to determine your branch or if you will just go and join the regular military." Blakin said before an older man stood up and whispered something in his ear. "Smarty the Governor wishes to speak with you so now you will go and talk with him. For the rest of you, here are your assignments."

Going up and following the Old man, Revan was led to a building off to the side and directed into an office.

"Who are you boy, and what do you think you are doing?" The old man said angrily.

"My name sir is Hadrian Potter, a friend of the Queen and wish to keep her safe from any harm. I have studied a lot to prepare to get into her guard which is why I knew the answers." Revan replied calmly.

"Very well, but do not think that your relationship with the queen will get you anything." The old man said.

"Of course sir." Revan replied.

"Good now go and start the Stealth tests. Now get out of my sight." The old man said dismissing him.

A week later

Returning to the grounds where they had first been assigned there classes they were quick to realize that their numbers had dropped by nearly half. Quickly getting into formation a dark skinned man walked up to the Podium alongside Sargent Blakin.

"Greetings troops, I am Captain Panaka of the Palace Guard, for those who remain, congratulations you are now part of the Royal Military. Now the training gets real. Now we will call you up one by one starting with you branch, then your unit number and the last to be called will be your unit leader. You will then be dismissed to your Barracks and await further instructions. Now..." The man said before calling out a branch a unit number before calling out names.

Rather quickly the names were read and most of the branches we sent away until there was only fifteen members left.

"You are those who have proven Elite so you are the Palace Guards and Special Ops. These two units are trained together because they actually are one branch. Now unit 4289 Jacim Petes, Howir Temps, Icbo Hunz, Josesn Hinz, Miken Snit, Powey Bue, Yearen Sot, and Jens Thorns leader. Wait until the final unit is called then you are dismissed to your and their Barracks under the palace. Now Unit 6696 Li Uns, Jas Roghs, Blace Fons, Bremsed Pargs, Cols Juns, Haya Angir, and Hadrian Potter leader. Now get out of my face." Captain Panaka said causing them to all quickly head to their barracks.

Arriving in the Barracks Revan quickly pulled Jens Thorns into one of the offices.

"Soldier, I am sorry but I am a top and being in Barracks is not the place for that kind of thing." Jens said getting Revan to glare at him.

"Co-leader, I am not gay so never make that accusation again. Now we need to keep our units in perfect condition and so they do not fall apart. My unit will be the Shadows yours is up to you." Revan said coldly.

"Of course Colonel Potter, my unit will be the Rancors and so we will remain on peak condition." Jens said slightly scared before leaving the room.

A month later

"Greeting troops today you are practicing with the Queens handmaidens." Captain Panaka said kindly before walking away.

"Troops these handmaidens are the top of the line troops meant to protect the queen if we all fall. Do not be distracted by their beautiful but pretend they are your enemies." Revan said before leading the two units to the preassigned location.

Arriving there a lady who looked almost identical to Padme walked up.

"Hello Colonel Potter, Thorns prepare to be beat." The lady said calmly.

"Of course lady Sabe." Revan replied before the battle ensued.

45 minutes later.

"Just give up Potter, your beat." Sabe said as she fought Revan by herself.

"Not until I fall Lady Sabe." Revan said before a voice called out.

"You lose Colonel Potter, if Sabe wanted she could call the other eighteen to take you down but she is too greedy." Captain Panaka said walking up and startling Revan enough to cause him to lose his footing and be put to the ground by Sabe.

"Of course sir." Revan said bowing his head in defeat.

"Good, now because you are the only troop left you get to help put the two fallen maidens into their speeder. In six months you will try again." Panaka said calmly before walking away.

Six months later.

"Today we are fighting the Handmaidens again. Let's go." Revan said calmly.

Arriving at the grounds the fight quickly ensued and after six hours Captain Panaka walked up.

"Alright, Enough. It is evident the two units are well prepared having taken out three Handmaidens and loosing only five in the course of six hours, very good. Now units take a four month leave except every other Saturday that you will fight these girls again." Panaka said calmly.

"Yes sir." They all echoed as one and stared going back to their barracks to pack.

"Colonel Potter, a word please." Panaka said causing Revan to stop and walk back.

"Of course sir." Revan said calmly.

"I know you are close to the queen and her family, I also know they are going to Riyu Pantorra's planet without guard. Can you go and act as her guard while also being her friend?" Panaka said calmly.

"Of course but they I will miss trainings." Revan replied.

"I know and I will excuse those now just be back as soon as you can, but do not rush the queen." Panaka said calmly.

"Of course Sir." Revan said before leaving.

Arriving at the Naberrie house an hour later Revan knocked a few times before it swung open.

"Harry we were not expecting you. What happened, you were not kicked out of the military were you?" Darred asked after seeing who it was.

"Not much Darred, I just completed the training to become a member of the Special Ops and Palace Guard." Revan replied calmly.

"Cool, well we are going on vacation in a few weeks so if you want to come with you are more than welcome. After that Lily is coming to help deliver both Jobal as well as Sola's newest children." Darred said calmly.

"Cool." Revan replied.

Four months later December 21

After all the Promtions were distributed Revan and Jens Thorns, now each Lieutenants were sent to Alderaan to help there.

On Alderaan Revan went and infliltrated Thul and killed the Apprentice of Darth Thanaton and took the Thul Lords who had not been obeying the Darth's will exactly as slaves which Revan then took to Bail Organna and discovered Thorns was in a relationship with Algor Organna Bail's younger brother. After Revan left again for Thul he was gone for six months more before he returned with the Princess of Organna and Thul Princesses Amelia and Anastasia. He brought all of the bounty Hunters who had been working for Thul to Organna and also had stolen a small Battleship from one of the Lords. Arriving back at house Organna he found out Thorns and Algor had gotten married with a woman who was by that time pregnant so Thorns was done with Naboo. Seeing this Revan retired to Naboo and was given the rest of the year off before he was going to be working under Captain Panaka

 **AN sorry this last bit is bad but as said at the beginning it was much better but because of time constraints and lack of motivation to some degree I am leaving it as it is now. I will eventually rewrite this chapter to re add dialogue to it which should be good but until then this is how it sits.**


	9. Chapter 3 The Invasion of Naboo

Chapter 3 The invasion of Naboo

January 1, 30BBY/ 1993

"Welcome back Lieutenant Potter, how was your trip home?" Captain Panaka asked as he saw Revan enter the palace.

"Very Good thank you. How has your time been?" Revan asked in turn.

"Very good except the General Winkdo has been breathing down my neck for allowing you to go home for two months." Panaka said rolling his eyes.

"Of course. So what am I going to be doing?" Revan asked kindly.

"Well first we are going to spar to see where you are at Physically. Then based on that you will either be assigned to intern under me to prepare to take my place or intern under someone else to be a normal guard." Panaka said kindly before going outside And Revan following him before he charged at Revan and they started to Spar.

30 minutes later.

"Well Potter it seems you will be working under me. Not too surprising but still it is what it is." Panaka said before leading him back into the palace.

A month later.

"Captain Panaka General Winkdo had been killed when the ships that are creating a blockade decided to blow his ship up before it got into orbit. I think you are next in line to be General." A voice over the Holo said as Revan and Panaka headed quickly to the emergency meeting room having seen the explosion while sparing.

"Very well soldier tell The Governor that we are on our way." Panaka said over the Holo.

"Of course Captain." The voice replied.

Ten minutes later

"Welcome everyone to this emergency meeting. It seems to me that the Nemodians are creating a blockade on us to get us to join their cause. They said they will negotiate terms to end this blockade in a month's time. Until then if they see a ship trying to leave they will destroy it." Governor Bibble said kindly.

"Governor what have we done since then?" Revan asked calmly.

"Lieutenant Potter we have contacted the Jedi and they will send aid to us until we can bring it forth to the senate." Governor Bibble said calmly.

"Very well." Revan said kindly before Captain Panaka was promoted to General and Revan promoted to Captain before the meeting was adjourned

A month Later negotiations start

"General Panaka I fear that the negotiations are not going well for the queen might I go and guard right outside the door?" Revan asked after feeling through the force that the Neimoidians were not willing to negotiate.

"While I rarely listen to those lower in rank than me I think you are right Captain Potter but I will go with you and we will go right inside the doors where the curtains cover." General Panaka said before him and Revan headed into the position he had just mentioned.

"Minister Gunray I refuse to do as your treaty requires this is an act of war that the republic will not let slide." Padmé yelled out.

"That is where you are so wrong Amidala now guards seize her." Nute Gunray said before quickly leaving the room.

"NOW!" Panaka yelled as he and Revan jumped from behind the curtains and quickly destroyed all of the droids.

"General what are you and this new Captain doing here I had thought you were positioned outside the doors to keep invaders out." An old man said.

"Yes what were two armed persons doing inside a room that already had Jedi protecting the Queen?" A younger man with a beard asked as he and another younger man exited the shadows.

"I think I could ask you the same question Jedi in addition to why you did not jump in the fray like these two soldiers did?" Padmé asked glaring at the two Jedi.

"Well it was clearly in hand so why did we need to do anything?" The younger Jedi said.

"Well from here on out I think I would feel much safer in the hands of these two then in your hands." Padmé said standing up.

"My Queen, Master Qui Gon Jinn has full support of the council and if he is not always near you then he and his Padawan cannot give a full report back to the Jedi Council and then to the Senate." The Old Man said.

"If I may Governor what council do these two obey the New Jedi or the Traditional Jedi because the Traditional Jedi are far better at dealing with things like this then the New Jedi." Revan said making the Padawan to get mad.

"I must disagree because the Traditional Jedi allowance for emotion makes them weak and few and in turn the Senate will not hear them." Qui Gon said calmly causing Revan to roll his eyes.

"Milady I think it would be best if we were to get you off this planet at least into orbit while the Jedi negotiate with the other races of this world to see their opinions of this invasion." Revan said glaring at the Padawan who was looking lustfully at Padmé. "And Master Jedi please keep your dog on a leash he seems to be lusting after something he cannot have."

"Padawan you know that is against the code to show emotion. Now we will go and do as you said Captain because I think that is the best course of action we will meet you in orbit in two days." Qui Gon said before he left with his Padawan.

"Captain that was out of line I do hereby dismiss you from the Royal Guard." General Panaka said with a look of sorrow but making it obvious to Revan why he was doing it was because of the Governor being there.

"I am sorry general but I saw nothing he did as wrong and I revoke your dismissal and promote you Captain to that of Royal Body Guard which I am just now instituting so that the Jedi cannot decide they need to get too close to me and watch every one of my moves." Padmé said with a smile.

"I most humbly accept your majesty now let us be off."Revan said before taking Padme's hand and leading her to the Royal ship.

"Governor I had thought that the Handmaidens were bodyguards of the queen." General Panaka said smirking.

"They are dear General but she is a 15 year old girl and her bodyguards cannot protect her from certain assailants if you catch my drift." The Governor said to which he got a nod of the head from General Panaka.

Time Skip 2 days later.

"Welcome aboard the Royal Nubian Starship Master Jedi and Pet how was your meeting with possible allies?" Revan asked as the two Jedi and an alien boarded the ship.

"Well Captain it went well we secured the aide of the Gungan army and I think now is as good of a time as ever for proper introductions along with our guest. I am Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn of the New Jedi Order former apprentice of Count Dooku." Qui Gon said smiling and offering his hand to Revan to shake.

"I am Hadrian James Potter of the Naboo special ops and Palace guard and recently appointed Royal Bodyguard of the Queen it is a pleasure to meet you and who are your pets?" Revan asked smirking as the Padawan got mad.

"First I am no one's pet boy but my name is Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi and this is the ambassador of the Gungans Jar Jar Binks." Kenobi spit out.

"No need to be nasty well we are now headed to Dormmm I mean Coruscant where Amidala will petition the Senate to send aide to Naboo." Revan said even though he had wanted to say Dormund Kaas where Exal was staying while he was with Padmé.

"Well then where are we sleeping?" Kenobi asked with a yawn.

"You and the Gungan will be sleeping in the escape Pods which have been deactivated so do not worry about going flying away and Master Jedi you will be sleeping in the Barracks with the other men." Revan said calmly.

"And where do you sleep if not in the Barracks?" Kenobi asked before Qui Gon could silence him.

"I sleep right outside the Queen and her Handmaidens' Chambers because I am her Bodyguard." Revan said before walking away from the trio where Kenobi's mouth was hanging open.

Lemon Begins here

Lemon End

Time Skip Few hours later

"Excuse me Captain Potter but our hyper drive generator is damaged and we have to make an emergency landing on Tattooine for repairs." Jas said coming into Revan's room.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Revan asked confused at the information.

"Nothing sir I was just told to tell you by General Panaka." Jas said before returning to the cockpit.

"My Queen we will be making a slight delay on Tattooine because our hyper drive generator is damaged." Revan said entering Sabé's room.

"Of course Bodyguard. We wish to explore Tattooine so we will go with the convoy to get repairs done." Sabé said smirking at Revan.

"Of course Milady I will let the General know." Revan said before going and letting General Panaka know what was to happen.

Time Skip An hour later Surface of Tattooine.

"Welcome to Tattooine the hottest planet not covered in magma." Revan said as the ship opened.

"You have been here before I take it?" Qui Gon said.

"Yeah a few years back. Well as the crew tries to fix the ship let's go see if anyone has a new generator instead."Revan said as he took Sabé and Padmé's hands and began to head towards the nearest town just at the horizon.

"Where do you think you are taking the queen?" Kenobi asked angrily.

"Well soon to be Jedi turned Sìth if you do not keep your anger in check the queen requested to tour the area with us and being her bodyguard I could not refuse her orders." Revan said smirking.

"All you are is her fuck toy you know that right. As soon as she gets bored of you she will dispose of you on a planet like this." Kenobi said.

"Perhaps you are right or perhaps you are wrong now let head toward the city."Revan said and began to walk towards the city.

"Well when we get there the General, Master Qui Gon, Jar Jar, and I will all go with the Queen and you can find the part we need as you seem to know your way around here." Kenobi said smirking at what he thought was a victory.

"I disagree with you apprentice I think we should all stay together." Qui Gon said much to Kenobi's dismay.

"No, Master Qui Gon I think your apprentice has the right idea. I will get you to Cantina where you can protect the queen easier and I will find the piece we need. Besides I have know that one of my old friends is here and I want to see him." Revan said smiling before leading the group to the Mos Espa Cantina. "It might not be super safe but it sure is a lot safer than outside. Master Qui Gon and General Panaka please be the closest to the Queen and her handmaiden because I do not trust the other two."

After leaving the group in the Cantina, Revan quickly went to Jabba the Hutt's Palace and went in without knocking.

"Greetings mighty Hutt I wish to make a wager with you today. I wish to place a bet on the Pod Race that takes place this afternoon. I will tell you which racer I choose just before the race but I bet 100 Billion Galactic Credits if my racer loses but if I win I want a Slavers Ship, the Diva Shaliqua, and the Twi'lek Rachi Sitra. Do we have a deal?" Revan asked boldly.

"Little Human makes big bet. Jabba likes big bets namely when he will win. Jabba shows mercy on Little Human and also offers female Cathar slave to you if you win." Jabba said by means of his Major Domino.

"I accept this offer Hutt." Revan said before walking out of the Palace and beginning to go down the streets.

After a few minutes of walking Revan saw a junk shop and decided to go in.

"Welcome to Watto's Shop. I am Watto what can I do for you today?" A blue skinned flying bug like alien asked Revan once he entered the shop.

"Yes I was wondering if you had any hyper drive generators." Revan asked kindly.

"Yes I has those. Annie bring up generator for customer." Watto yelled into the back.

"But Watto I am in the middle of making my Pod racer for the contest." A young boy said coming from the back of the store.

"Either you gets it Annie or your mommy remains in town center as a dancer for next year." Watto spat out.

"Okay Watto I'll get it already just let my mom come home." The boy said before going back into the back.

"Okay Watto how much will the generator cost?" Revan asked politely even though he already hated the creature.

"5,000 Tattooine credits." Watto said proudly.

"I do not have that much so how about a bet instead." Revan said and smirked when Watto's eyes went wide at the word Bet.

"I agree you lose you become my slave. You win you get generator." Watto said smirking.

"I change the bet I win I get the boy and his mother and the generator. You win you get me as a slave as well as a Nubian Spaceship." Revan rebutted.

"Fine but we roll on which deal is made either way you get boy if you win." Watto said pulling out a Die with five sides red and one side Blue. "Red my deal, blue you deal."

"Very well." Revan said before rolling the dice but focusing the force to make it land blue up. "Well it seems it is my bet that goes. I bet that the boy will win the Pod Race."

"I accept your wager." Watto said before shooing Revan out of his shop.

Revan now having a bit of free time decided to check out the town center and quickly saw that there were three dancers one Twi'lek, one Zeltron, and a Human all dancing around poles.

"How much for the Zeltron and Twi'lek?" Revan yelled across the center.

"200 Galactic Credits each they are both old and pathetic." A very obese man said from across the center.

"Very well I will buy them both after the race." Revan said smirking at the man's look of horror before he walked away.

By now it was almost time for the race to start, so Revan headed to Jabba's Pavilion and approached Jabba once again.

"Mighty Hutt I have decided which racer I will be supporting however I wish to sweeten the deal a bit more for another request." Revan said smirking.

"Jabba is willing to hear request before deciding if good for heem." Jabba's Major Domino said for Jabba.

"I wish to offer my services as a smuggler if I lose but if I win I also want you to give me your Zelosian woman and shut the Toydarian Watto down and take him as your slave." Revan said smiling when Jabba smiled.

"Jabba likes deal. Watto be shut down be good for Jabba as no more pesky bug man to bother him. Now who be your racer?" Jabba's Major Domino said smiling.

"I wish to wager all this on the Toydarian's slave child Annie that he will win." Revan said smirking and making Jabba laugh.

"You be stupid gambler but Jabba accepts. Jabba be supporting Gasgano to win and win he will." Jabba's Major Domino said smirking at Revan.

"Very well let us see who wins I will be in the cantina until the third lap begins." Revan said before heading to the Cantina to find Kenobi, Qui Gon, Panaka all fighting against a group of Tusken Raiders. Seeing them starting to lose ground Revan jumped into the fray and with his help they managed to defeat the Raiders.

"Welcome back Bodyguard did you find what we needed?" Qui Gon asked respectfully.

"Kind of because it cost too many Tattooine credits which I do not keep handy I made a bet with the store owner about the outcome of the Pod race." Revan said smirking before hearing on the loud speaker.

"And now the racers are beginning their third lap." The voice said over the loud speaker.

"Well that is my cue. You guys stay here and I will be back before too long." Revan said before returning to Jabba's Pavilion.

"Jabba no like this race much. Looks like Jabba be lose to little human or to other gamblers." The Major Domino said as Revan approached.

"Well that seems to be the case doesn't it. Sadly that Dug is still in the race." Revan said before barely waving his hand sending Sebulba into the wall of the Canyon.

"And Skywalker Wins! What a strange turn of events the first Human to ever win a Pod race." The announcer said making Revan smile as he turned to Jabba.

"Where can I pick up my rewards Mighty Hutt?" Revan asked smirking.

"I will lead you to them." A dark haired man said approaching from behind Jabba.

"Might I ask your name good sir?" Revan asked wondering why a human would be working for Jabba.

"I am Bidlo Kwerve a smuggler for Jabba. I had a feeling you were going to win so I got the ship ready and the slaves aboard all in the pens ready for you to use. I have a question for you though. How old are you because you do not look like you are even fifteen yet let alone old enough to be a slaver?" Bidlo asked.

"Oh I am thirteen but I was raised to be much more mature than I look so don't worry about that kind of thing." Revan said before seeing the ship and letting out a gasp. "Wow she is a beauty and she is all mine. Wow!"

"Yeah she is. She is a MC40a Light Cruiser 600 meters in length she is quite large I must say. However Jabba was being cocky and told me to get you the largest ship in the yard except his Heavy Cruiser Capital ship. Also please note that it also has a Wookiee aboard that is a repair man but I thought you would not mind an extra

slave. Now I need to get going to shut down Watto's Shop for Jabba as per your deal." Bidlo said as he began to walk away.

"I'll go with you because I also made a bet with him that his Slave Annie would win and in return I would get Annie, his mother, and a generator I need for a friend on the next planet over." Revan said.

"Sounds like fun. How about I meet you there you can bring the ship otherwise Jabba might steal it back because it is in his zone." Bidlo said kindly.

"Okay I think that is a good idea so I'll meet you there." Revan said before getting into the ship and taking it over to Watto's shop.

"Watto you are hereby under arrest by the great Jabba for stealing his products." Bidlo said after he saw Revan and walked into the store just before Revan.

"Excuse me sir but this Toydarian lost a bet to me that I wish to claim to rewards from." Revan said acting as though he had never before seen Bidlo before.

"Very well young man what is it that you won in a bet with this pest?" Bidlo said playing along.

"I bet that his slave Annie would win the Pod race and he did so I win the boy, his mother, and a hyper drive generator but if he is under arrest I think I would also like to browse his shop and pay the Hutt for what I take. Or I could just pay you for what I take is that okay." Revan said smirking as Watto's eyes went wide.

"Well I will not be taking the inventory of the shop so." Bidlo said and smiled when Revan handed him a bag.

"Keep the change and why don't you take out the trash and I'll take what is mine." Revan said smiling.

"It's been good doing business with you sir. Have a good day." Bidlo said as he cuffed Watto and walked out of the shop.

"Annie are you here?" Revan called out.

"The name is Anakin Skywalker what can I do for you today?" Anakin said spitting on the ground.

"Calm down kid, remember I bought you and your mother from the care of that Toydarian. I was just wondering what kind of stuff Watto had that might be of interest?" Revan asked.

"Well he did not keep that much around for that long but he has a 2 1B surgical droid, a FA 4 pilot droid which I have no idea why he never travels, and a WED Treadwell repair droid. I have built a Protocol droid I call C -3PO and I stole an AS M1 class astromech droid." Anakin said before continuing to list other things such as souvenirs and lightsabers of Jedi and Sith who had died on Tattooine.

"Well kid I think I will take the droids and Lightsabers with me do you think you can follow me with all of the droids behind you?" Revan asked kindly.

"Sure I guess." Anakin said before following Revan to his ship. "Wow this is huge. Can I fly it?"

"Not right now but I do want the droid to operate it and possibly teach you. But right now we need to go get your speeder, your mom and the two other dancers that were in the street with your mom." Revan said after dropping everything off in the ship.

"Okay." Anakin said as he followed Revan to the town center.

"Fat boy here are your credits where are the women?" Revan asked entering the center.

"Oh they are in their cages because Sebulba wants to look at them and buy them for his own." The fat man said smirking as Revan got angry.

"Well then I guess I will just have to take them without paying won't I." Revan threatened making the man backpedal and call for his aide.

"Slave can you get the three dancers from earlier and bring them here this man already claimed them." The fat man said and his aide quickly ran in and came back a few minutes later with the three women.

"Here is your money sir and I will take my purchases now." Revan said grabbing the three ropes the women were held by.

"Annie why are you here Watto will have you sold to Jabba." The human woman said.

"You must be Shmi I assume. I am now the owner of both you and your son. Watto is a slave of Jabba now because I won a bet against the Hutt now we need to get to my ship." Revan said as he kept walking.

Once they got onto the ship Revan released the ropes and went to the computer and hit a button that said open all doors. Shortly after hitting the button a Purple skinned Twi'lek, a blue haired woman, a Cathar woman, a Zelosian woman, and a large Wookiee came out from the back area.

"Hello all I am Revan your new friend and boss. I won all of you through bets or purchased you. I am freeing all of you to a degree that you are not slaves and I will never sell you but you are more of servants that I ask to remain on this ship and help me. I want to know all of you so let me learn your names and race starting with the Twi'leks, then the other aliens, and then the humans." Revan said calmly before leaning over to Anakin and asking him to turn on his protocol droid.

"Hello I am Rachi Sitra and I am obviously a Twi'lek but I was also a Jedi archeologist before I was caught by one of the Hutt's minions." The Purple skinned Twi'lek said.

"I am Savope Wavefire and like Rachi I am also a Twi'lek but I am a Lethan Twi'lek. I was sold to Gardulla the Hutt by my father when I was three but I was then sold to the Town Center because Gardulla made a bad bet and was almost in poverty." The Red skinned Twi'lek said hesitantly.

"I am Tang Midiech and I am a Zelosian or in other words I am not really an animal but more of a plant because I get my energy from sunlight. I cannot see at night so please do not try to convince me to be out and about at night. Also please do not give me any sugar because it makes me drunk." The green eyed and green tinted skinned woman said.

"I am Mensa Aneathe and I am a Cathar and I was a bounty hunter before I was caught by Jabba the Hutt a few months ago." The cat looking woman said.

"I am Ruchkkeric and I am a Wookiee hunter. I was captured by a republic run logging committee and then sold to Jabba alongside my brother Chewbacca who was recently sold by Jabba to a Cornelian royal family to act as a guard. After that I snuck on board this ship hoping to avoid Jabba for good." C 3P0 translated for the Wookiee.

"I am Cealft Stormlighter and I am a Zeltron. I had been with a Pirate for a while but he sold me to the Town Center because I was apparently trying to convince his crew to commit mutiny. I think it more is the fact that I never let him touch me, personally." The red skinned woman said.

"I am Shaliqua and I am a half Human half Theelin and I am a singer and entertainer. I had been owned by Ingoda before he got into debt with Jabba and then he sold me to Jabba." The blue haired woman said.

"I am Shmi and this is my son Anakin and we are human. I was raised in Slavery and gave birth to Anakin in that time. We were owned by Watto until he lost a bet with our new master." Anakin's mom said.

"Good now that everyone knows everyone else I need to know who knows how to fly a ship?" Revan asked and seeing Rachi, Ruchkkeric, and Cealft all raise their hands he smiled. "Good Rachi and Cealft I am putting you both in charge of flying this ship along with the Pilot droid that had been Watto's. Ruchkkeric you are to be the

bodyguard and protect the others from anyone and anything that tries to harm them. Pilots I want you to train Anakin to fly this thing as well. I will meet you all on Coruscant but for now I need to get to my other job."

After leaving the ship Revan headed back to Watto's shop and was met by Sebulba.

"I heard you sent my pod racer into the wall." Sebulba snarled out.

"I think you hurt yourself a bit worse than you had thought Dug. I'm no Jedi but if you want I'll make you a deal okay we roll if I win you jump into the Pit of Carkoon and everything of yours becomes mine. If you win though same deal, so red or blue?" Revan asked pulling Watto's dice out from out of the counter.

"Red it's Watto's dice Red always wins." Sebulba said and as Revan rolled the dice and it landed on blue Sebulba's eyes went wide.

"I win. Now I would take you to the Pit but I have time restrictions so have fun." Revan said as he placed a tracking beacon on him before calling his ship. "Can you wait for a minute we may have new members because Sebulba is dead and willed everything to me."

"Of course Master." Rachi replied as Revan headed to Sebulba's home and was met by four Twi'leks.

"Hello girls you are now my property what are your names?" Revan asked as he began to look around the house.

"We are Anna, Tanna, and Savanna Gella and the Lethan is Oritac Kuma." One of the blue skinned Twi'leks said.

"Well it seems like you are the only thing of interest of Sebulba's. I have a ship right outside town so go and ask to talk to Savope another Twi'lek because she is one of my other servants." Revan said before calling his ship again to let them know to expect four more Twi'leks before remembering that he needed to go see his old friend and father through the force Darth Kryat, quickly buying a speeder Revan headed into the Desert as directed by the Force until he came to a large hole in the ground.

"Revan Kreesh son of Exal Kreesh heir of the Galaxy desires to speak to the great Sith Kryat." Revan yelled into the hole.

"And what does he bring for the Sith?" A voice boomed out.

"A willing mind ready to learn." Revan replied politely.

"Very well enter the Caverns child of knowledge." The voice boomed out once more. Getting back onto his speeder Revan headed down into the cavern and after a while longer came to an opening.

"Revan my son in the force. How are you today?" An middle aged man asked seeing Revan.

"Good Father. Mother misses you but if too many with gather here then who knows what would happen." Revan responded as he went and gave the man a hug.

"Yes but hopefully once our Father is gone by you we will be able to go and be together along with you second Mother." The man said sadly.

"Yes Master Fay the only Jedi to ever win yours and Mothers hearts. So I had a request for you father." Revan said carefully.

"Of course my child anything I have is yours, you know that." Kryat said lovingly.

"I desire to have the plans to your age old space station that was destroyed by Teneb Kel." Revan said hopeful.

"Very well but only on the condition that you can please both Talon and I." Kryat said calmly.

"Very well..." Revan said before getting to work.

2 Hours later.

"Very good my son. Here are the plans you needed. Now go and come back soon." Kryat said calmly before Revan left tired and sore but satisfied.

Getting back into town Revan remembered the Generator.

"Shoot I still need to get the generator, wait I think I will get the group first so I do not have to carry it myself." Deciding this Revan returned to the Cantina.

"Hello all I have the generator purchased and all that Jazz but I would like some help picking it up and taking it to the ship." Revan said entering the Cantina.

"Well you certainly took your time." Kenobi said sneering at Revan.

"Padawan that is very rude namely since you were the one that suggested that he go on his own." Qui Gon said reprimanding his Padawan.

"No it is alright just dealing with a Hutt is never an easy thing to do and then visiting with my old friend also took a lot longer than expected." Revan said calmly as he grasps Sabé and Padmé's hands. "My queen how was the Cantina?"

"It was alright but I wish you would have been with us Bodyguard." Sabé said politely but winking at him.

"Wait you got it through a Hutt are you crazy Soldier they are the leaders of the crime world." Panaka said not believing Revan.

"Well kind of you see I got it through a Toydarian but then I overheard him discussing ways to kill the Great Hutt so I went and told the Hutt and you know how they are is if they have any reason to fear they will eliminate the threat." Revan said before leading the group to Watto's Shop where Bidlo was starting to inventory things.

"Hello there gambler here for the generator I presume?" Bidlo asked and getting a nod from Revan smiled and pointed it out. "Saved it just for you and did not put it into the inventory list. Anything new that I could tell Master Jabba from you?"

"Yeah here is a tracker locator can you make sure it stops at the Pit of Carkoon Sebulba bet me that I caused him to lose the race and crash and I did no such thing and to calm him down the deal of the bet was if I was lying then the die would land on Red and I would go and jump into the Pit of Carkoon and if I were telling the

truth it would land on Blue and he would do the same and Jabba would get his possessions." Revan said smirking as Bidlo let out a laugh.

"Jabba will love this even though it means I have more work to do. Well have fun I'll be out of your way now." Bidlo said walking away laughing.

"Harry who was that?" Sabé asked confused.

"Oh that was one of Jabba's enforcers who had come with me to arrest the owner of this store for Jabba. His name is Bidlo if I remember correctly and he seems to be a good man." Revan said smiling as Kenobi looked at him like he was mad.

"You truly have an interesting sense of amusement. Watching innocent people die without a trial just for sport is a very interesting outlook on life." Qui Gon said thoughtfully.

"I suppose it could be seen that way, but it is not dark because I put my life on the line as well even for this generator I wagered my freedom and life for this generator." Revan said causing Kenobi's eyes to go wide.

"You did what? Are you crazy? You would have left us stranded just so you could gamble a bit you are truly mad." Kenobi said exasperated.

"Perhaps I am perhaps I am not, now Padawan why don't you and the alien pick up the Generator I have a Holo communication message that I need to hear." Revan said and once the group was a ways ahead of him he turned on his Holo and saw that Exal had left him a message.

"Revan I was looking at my camera's that see into the Order of Bane Sith Chambers and saw DS kill DP and ordered his apprentice a Sith Zabrak to kill the Jedi guards of the Queen of Naboo before she reaches Coruscant. Be on your guard but if you can do not kill the Zabrak he could be a valuable asset to us. Exal out."

The holo message then ended.

"Well fuck." Revan said before catching up to the group.

"What was the message Bodyguard?" Padmé asked worried.

"Nothing my dear just be on guard please." Revan said as they approached the ship.

"Something is off." Qui Gon said looking around.

"Well of course Master there is a killer in our midst and we have not arrested him yet." Kenobi said pointing to Revan.

"Be silent Padawan, Harry has done us no harm so do not threaten him or declare him a criminal. There is a dark force in the distance. How close are repairs to being done?" Qui Gon asked before pointing to Revan. "Get the Queen and her Handmaiden in their chambers and guard it with your life."

"We are ready for departure Master Jedi." The Mechanic said as Revan locked the Queen's quarters.

"Master Jinn if I let anything aboard this plane the Queen's life is Forfeit I will stand beside you and your Padawan against any threat." Revan said approaching Qui Gon.

"Very well let us leave now!" Qui Gon said seeing a speeder in the distance fast coming.

"Of course master Jedi we are lifting off now." The Pilot said and began to close the back door.

"Don't do that Jas the enemy is too close he could get on right as the door closed and we would be trapped inside with him until we landed again which could be too late."Revan yelled and the door stopped closing.

"Very good thinking Bodyguard and here is the enemy. Prepare for attack." Qui Gon said as a Red Skinned horned man landed on the door and ignited a red lightsaber.

"Why are you here follower of Bane?" Revan yelled out over the engine.

"I am here to kill the Jedi fool. If you wish to live then you will return inside your ship and order your pilot to return to Naboo and tell your Queen to sign the treaty." The Man said angrily.

"Do as he says Bodyguard but do not turn back go to Coruscant." Qui Gon said before turning to face the man."Sith prepare to die."

Seeing Qui Gon going to do something Exal did not want Revan waved his hand sending the Sith flying off the door.

"Jas shut the door we are high enough to not have the Sith as a threat any longer." Revan called out.

"Of course Captain Potter doors closing." Jas said as the doors began to close.

"That was truly odd it was as though the Sith was afraid of Master Jinn. Well I do not blame him." Kenobi bragged.

"Be silent Padawan. I agree it was odd that he fell off the door as soon as I prepared to attack." Qui Gon said confused before turning to Revan. "Harry how do you know of the Code of Bane the Jedi removed it from any archives we had access to?"

"My mother has access to some old archives and has let me read some of them." Revan replied.

"But why did you call the Sìth a follower of Bane? He could have been an acolyte of one of the Sith Lords." Qui Gon said.

"As I said my mother has access to some old archives and I have read of how the Sith do things and they would not just go after a Jedi bodyguard or two. No they would attack at Naboo or Coruscant. The Followers of Bane did not have the numbers to do such a thing so they more acted as assassins." Revan said before retiring to his room and sealing the door but opened the door between his and the Queen's chambers.

Beginning of Short Lemon

End of Lemon

Time Skip Next Day on Coruscant.

"Hello Mandalore how are you today?" Revan asked seeing an alien creature approaching them.

"I am good young master who is it that I am to guard for you today?" The alien asked.

"This is Queen Amidala of Naboo a dear friend of mine and person that I am the normal bodyguard of but I have business here I must attend to that I will explain to you later." Revan said before turning to Padmé. "My Queen this is Mandalore the seven great grandson of Mandalore the First. He is a Taung one of the original

races of this planet."

"My friend you age me too much I am the seven great grandson of Mandalore the Ultimate and 25th great grandson of Mandalore the first. Now go about your business I will take care of your charge." Mandalore said smiling as Revan walked away to where he had told his servants to meet him.

"Hello Ruchkkeric how was your flight here?" Revan asked boarding the ship.

W" It was good master. The young human was running about quite a bit but no matter how was your journey?"W Ruchkkeric asked leading Revan to the main room before letting out a roar to bring everyone to the main room.

"It was good Ruchkkeric after I blocked a Sith from boarding the ship I was on. Now that everyone is here I wish for you to all meet my Master who is also my mother." Revan said before he turned on the Holo and called Exal.

"Hello Revan how are you today? Did you keep your lover safe but not kill the Zabrak?" Exal said before seeing the company.

"Its fine Exal they know my name as they are all my property by one means or another when I was on Tattooine. Four of the Twi'leks had been the Property of the Dug Sebulba who should by now be dead I'll check on that in a minute. The others were either property of Jabba or I bought from the town center."Revan said smiling.

"So many girls Revan you truly are planning on forming a harem. Now what can I do for you?" Exal asked.

"Well could you inform them of what our goals are and our ultimate plan, I will be meditating for a minute because I think I almost have Force split down and if I can do it then it would make our lives so much easier." Revan said as he left the room.

"Wait Force split is a Sith force ability and how is he force sensitive I cannot sense that at all even when I have been right beside him?" Rachi asked aloud.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere is when I was looking into the Jedi records you are the Twi'lek Jedi Archeologist Rachi Sitra. Well let me explain a few things quickly first Revan is not my son but I have adopted him and he knows this. Second I have been called by the keepers of the force to help Revan bring balance

back to the Force which my father has thrown out of balance and the return of the Order of Bane is doing nothing to help." Exal said before Rachi interrupted her.

"And who exactly is your father too have such a large effect on the force that the Keepers of the Force would ask for assistance?" Rachi asked intrigued at the thought of one person having that much power.

"My father in all but blood is The Emperor I am Exal Kressh the Oldest and most powerful Child of the Emperor and Heir to the Empire in theory at least. My father tried to have me killed a thousand years ago and so after I thwarted his assassin I put myself into hibernation based on his force essence that as soon as it was severed I

would wake and take his place. Now next thing to explain is Revan is not from a planet that is part of either the Republic or Empire but one that exists barely on the edge of the Galaxy that has no means of Space Travel which is one reason he needs to learn force split is he has to return there next year for a reason I don't know." Exal said before Rachi once more interrupted her.

"But he has no connection to the Force I would have felt it by now." Rachi said very confused.

"I will explain that Rachi." Revan said walking out from the back before a second Revan which had a slightly blue hue to it walked out. "One of the first things Exal and my Father Kryat had me learn was how to use force cloak and so by now I can use it even when I am using the force and no one would be the wiser."

"Revan your split is slightly blue in skin tone." Exal said smirking when Revan glared at her.

"It is my first time doing it so lighten up and besides he will be going to the Coruscant Underworld to see if anything of interest is down there because I had read rumors that a slaver had brought the Princess of Atoa here and she could be an interesting member of our crew and besides I also think that Ruchkkeric could use some friends and there are almost always Wookiee and Talz slaves around here along with the occasional Yuzzem or Gamorrean." Revan said calmly.

"Do not forget to see if they have any Zygerrians, near humans or Selkath along with droids while you are out. Also I heard that Count Dooku the former Master of your Jedi friend's most recent apprentice has taken a road down to the dark side so try and find her" Exal said as the Blue Revan (Now called Blue) walked out of the ship with a cloak on and his hood up

"Of course mother." Blue called back.

"You really are a weird bunch. What will Revan be doing with his split away?" Rachi asked interested.

"As soon as my Taung friend Mandalore contacts me saying Queen Amidala is done meeting with the Jedi council I will rejoin them and have Mandalore come here." Revan said before clenching his head for a minute then standing straight again. "Man my split has already found and bought a colony of Hapan women who had been trying to find the remnants of the Hapan Pirate fleet before getting captured by a Muun who wanted them off his hands as quickly as possible and so they are headed this way now."

"Wow did he let you know how many the colony is made up of because we might need a larger ship if we get many more" Shaliqua said smiling.

"No he did not but we will soon find out I guess but I will let him know what you mentioned because it is true we might but we do have a small battle ship about four times this size that I stole from one of the Thul Nobles before I gave him to Bail Organna. Revan said calmly before putting his fingers to his forehead for a minute.

"Revan how large of a ship do you have you never told me?" Exal asked calmly to avoid saying what she wanted to say.

"Umm if I remember what the Hutt's enforcer said correctly is it is about 600 meters long I think he said it was classed as a Cruiser or something of the sort." Revan said smiling before saying. "So I figured it could comfortable hold 4400 people or less comfortably 5000 people."

"Well master Revan I think Shaliqua is right namely if this colony is around normal size of a colony of over 2000 people." Mensa said making Revan slap himself in the face.

"Crap you are completely right so I will tell my split to see if he can find a battle cruiser sized ship such as a Bulwark Mark III or Praetor Mark II on the larger side is better." Revan said before seeing his small Holo Communicator going off.

"Master Revan the Queen of Naboo is headed to the Senate is there anything else you need of me? Mandalore over." Mandalore said over the Comm.

"Yeah do you know where I can get a large Praetor Mark II battleship by any chance?" Revan asked crossing his fingers.

"Yeah I had the Mandalorians make one just for you when Exal first made contact with us. It is just 2,000 meters shorter than the largest Dreadnaught in the Galaxy but I think that it should be big enough to start at least with it being 12 levels with the middle two being 18,000 meters across then the next one on either side

being 16,000 meters, then 14,000 meters,12,000 meters, 10,000 meters and the bottom two levels are 8,000 meters across." Mandalore said calmly.

"Thank you Mandalore you are a lifesaver. Where is it located if I might ask?" Revan said as he began leaving the ship.

"Oh only in the Kesh system so not that far from your home world Revan." Mandalore said with a laugh.

"I hate you Mandalore but whatever. I will see you shortly." Revan said as he shut the Comm off before heading to the Senate building.

"Hello again my friend I will be going now unless you want to talk." Mandalore said once he saw Revan.

"Yes may I talk to you for a minute." Revan seethed out.

"Of course what can I do for you?" Mandalore asked smirking.

"What are you pulling Mandalore? Are you trying to get my mother to kill you or me to kill you? The Lost tribe of the Sith run that area and we do not know if they are friendly to the Emperor or not." Revan said softly.

"Actually I do and that is why your ship is there is because the Grand Lord a young Human girl wants to meet you and join your fight against the emperor." Mandalore said smirking at Revan.

"I still hate you now go to the ship I will see you there in a few hours." Revan said before catching up to Padmé.

"Welcome back Harry how did your business go?" Padmé asked while still walking prim and proper and not looking at him at all.

"It went rather well I called my mother and talked to her for a few minutes. I will need to finish my business in a while but it will not be until after the Senate meeting at the very earliest." Revan said before projecting thoughts to Blue. "How are things going Blue?"

"All is going well Alpha I have discovered a slaver team who were beating a mixed group of Wookiees, Talz, and Yuzzem so I killed the Slaver leader and sent the group to the ship, after getting the other members of the team being all Trandoshans to agree to work with us, I then ran across a bounty hunter by the name Jango Fett who was hunting a fallen Jedi named Komari Vosa and I helped him for a bit and we soon found her and then I knocked both of them out and I am headed back to the ship now with both of them." Blue said calmly.

"Very well I will be back in a while. Lock both of them up in different slave cells after disarming both of them. Then if you want to go back out be my guest." Revan said before cutting the connection after half a second real time and turned his attention back to Padmé.

"Well that is fine but please be back before we leave for Naboo I do not trust those Jedi too much as some of them were giving me leering looks." Padmé said calmly.

"Thank you my Queen now let us go into the Senate chambers." Revan said before opening the door to the chambers for Padmé.

Time Skip 6 hours later

"Very well the Senate agrees to send reinforcements to Naboo. Anything else that needs to be brought before the Senate." Chancellor Valorum said and hearing no one speak up stood up once more. "If nothing more is needed to be said then I declare this meeting of the Senate adjourned."

"Harry the Jedi requested to speak with you and I need to meet with the Riyo Chuchi of Pantora so go meet with them General Panaka can protect me good while we are here and you will be in sight of me so do not worry." Padmé said once the meeting was over.

"Do you know why the Jedi wish to meet with me?" Revan asked inquisitively.

"No they did not say. However perhaps one of the two Jedi that were with us before said something before I went in to meet with the council." Padmé said before walking away to speak to a blue skinned girl.

"Bodyguard I am glad you are here I thought you might have remained with the handmaidens when you were not with the Queen when she spoke with the council and an alien was there instead." Qui Gon said approaching Revan.

"Mandalore is one of my closest friends and I know he could beat any threat that the Queen came across. Now what does your council need?" Revan asked suspiciously.

"Well Mr." A large black skinned man said obviously looking for a last name.

"Potter, and you are a slave to your power seeking order that does not follow traditional Je'daii ways I take it?" Revan said smirking when the man glared at him.

"No Mr. Potter I am Grand Master Mace Windu of the Jedi Order." The man said before Revan interrupted him.

"Of slaves who claim to follow tradition but really only care about power." Revan said smirking.

"I will choose to ignore that statement and continue what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by a child who has no manners. We the Jedi order wish to know what you know about the Sìth so we might be able to hunt them down for good." Mace Windu said angrily.

"No thank you." Revan said as he began to walk away.

"What did you say to me?" Mace Windu asked in shock.

"I said no thank you. I think you need your ears checked as well as your brain apparently." Revan said making a little green alien laugh.

"Do you not care for the Republic or your Queen? The Sith are a threat to the very ground you walk on." Mace Windu said incredulously.

"I care about my Queen much and the Republic a bit. However I also know that if it was not for the Sith the Jedi would become corrupt and just as bad as the Sith are. Besides if I felt my Queen was threatened I know areas of the Galaxy where I have allies that are not allies to either the Republic or Empire so poo poo you." Revan said continuing to walk away.

"Not complete are you young one perhaps once you are whole you would consider speaking to the council. If not still good that is." The little green alien said causing Revan to spin around.

"What do you mean I am not whole greeny?" Revan asked glaring at the alien.

"How dare you call the Grand Master Yoda Greeny." Mace Windu said before the alien smacked him in the leg with his cane.

"No problem is it that calls him me greeny though number 7 nicer to be called would be. Young one child of 1 and 2 knows he does what I mean by he not complete. Return now we do to chambers. Master Jinn go with your Padawan to Naboo." Yoda said before he turned away and started to hop in the opposite direction as Revan.

"My Queen let us go to the ship so I can go finish my business knowing you are safe." Revan said walking up to Padmé

"Harry go and do your business I will meet you at the ship Riyo and her Guard are coming back to Naboo with us so I will have twice the number of Guards to the ship so you can be sure I am adequately protected." Padmé said with begging eyes.

"Fine but I will meet you at the ship in half an hour no later and I will return here." Revan said calmly but giving up.

"Make it an hour and we have a deal." Padmé retorted.

"Fine but I want Qui Gon to be with you as well if he is willing." Revan said and received a nod from Qui Gon.

"Deal but do not think I am excusing you from your bodyguard duties." Padmé said with a wink.

"Of course my Queen."Revan said before he headed to his ship.

Arriving at his ship Revan found it to be so packed there was barely moving space.

"Blue where are you at?" Revan called out.

"Right behind you Alpha." Blue said walking up to Revan.

"Ready to end the split?" Revan asked and received a nod. "Good because this is harder than I thought to hold together."

Sitting down Revan and Blue focused and after two minutes there was only one.

"Where are the prisoners, Tang, I wish to speak to them?" Revan asked walking aboard the ship.

"Down the longest hall at the very end, the prisoners are the fallen Jedi girl, the Bounty Hunter, the princess of Atoa, two Arkanian offshoot girls that are together, and a Sarkhai Jedi padawn." Tang responded.

"Where is Mandalore? Is he with the Bounty Hunter?" Revan asked and got nods from most of those who heard his question."Okay then I will not spend time there I will begin with the Padawan and then work my way down."

Going down the hall Revan saw that basically every room was packed to the gills with one group or another but it was a good deal made up of Hapans, Wookiees, Talz, and Yuzzem. Arriving at the door specified to hold the Jedi Padawan Revan pushed the door open.

"Who are you and why did you take my lightsaber?" The girl asked before Revan had a chance to close the door and reseal it.

"My name is Revan and I took your lightsaber to keep you from either killing yourself or trying to escape. I bought you from a slaver who killed your father and had planned to sell you to a Senator that would have used use as a stripper before giving you to scientists to figure out why you could use the force while the rest of your species could not." Revan said gently.

"So you killed my father's killer and now are going to do what the senator planned to do instead." The girl spat out.

"No actually I want your help in my goal to bring balance to the force. I have a Twi'lek Jedi archeologist who can finish your training as your master was killed by the Emperor's Wrath. Now may I please know your name so I do not have to keep calling you girl?" Revan asked kindly.

"First promise that you will do as you said." The girl said and after Revan promised she sat a bit straighter and spoke again. "My name is Nadia Grell now can I have my lightsaber back?"

"You can get it from your Jedi Master when she feels you are ready for it." Revan said as he unlocked the door and walked out leaving the door open before looking at his clock. "Half an hour to before I said I would be at the ship just enough time to meet the two Arkanian offshoot girls."

Opening the door to the cell of the two Arkanian girls Revan realized they were sleeping but decided that since he had a bit of time he would sit and watch them for a few minutes.

"What do you need slave driver?" One of the two said stirring from her sleep a few minutes after Revan walked in.

"Well to begin I would like your names and then we can go from there." Revan said smiling.

"Fine I am Zadawi and my friend is Jarael now what do you want from us? To be your sex toys if so then get out." The girl without tattoos said glaring at him.

"I completely understand that and have no intentions of doing any such thing. Now I want a few small things if you will which are just that you promise not to kill anyone or leave otherwise you have free access to this ship for the most part because the Pilots have already been decided as have the guards but otherwise you can do what you want and I will hopefully soon have a larger ship so people are not walking on one another like they are now." Revan said and after getting a promise from each of them he left the room.

"Revan I have news." Mandalore said as he exited one of the remaining sealed rooms.

"Yes Mandalore and help me when you talk I want to put the remaining prisoners into a deep sleep until I have a chance to talk to them so they cannot do anything stupid in the meantime." Revan said as he hit a button on the next door over from where the Arkanian girls had been.

"Well it seems like Mr. Bounty Hunter a man by the name of Jango Fett was hired to capture the fallen Jedi in a contest with one of my biggest competitors to become the template for a clone army." Mandalore said as he did as Revan has asked.

"Intresting, I will let my mother know of this news but for now can you take this ship to home base. I will return there in a month or two after Padmé manages to get the Trade Federation off of Naboo." Revan said before leaving the ship.

"Will do boss." Mandalore said smirking as Revan glared at him for the name.

Revan quickly reached the Naboo transport ship right as Padmé got there.

"Hello Harry ready to go home?" Padmé asked.

"Of course my Queen I am ready to guard you as you return to your home and we remove the trade federation from Naboo." Revan said smiling at Padmé.

"Do you not mean your home as well Bodyguard?" Qui Gon asked confused.

"No my home is on the planet Indoumodo in Wild Space." Revan said as he got onto the ship after Padmé.

"Then why are you a guard for a Naboo royal instead of part of your own world's army?" Kenobi asked smartly.

"Padawan your ignorance is astounding. My mother and I are the only inhabitance of Indoumodo but I will not go into why we are there so do not bother asking." Revan said before heading to his room.

Time Skip Next day right above Naboo.

"Captain we are under fire from the Blockade. What would you have me do?" Jas asked worried.

"Jas send out the Astromech droids to do repairs and navigate through the fire avoid all you can." Revan said as he went and and grabbed the controls to the one gun the ship had and started taking aim at the opposing ships.

As he did this almost all of the droids did just one small thing before being blown off the ship in a billion they finally entered the atmosphere and the shots stopped and Jas ordered the remaining Astromech droids back in to find there was only one left.

"R2-D2 good job avoiding the blasters but still remaining doing your job." Revan said before hearing Sabe cry out.

"Get out, filth." Sabe yelled causing Revan to run into her room to see Kenobi trying to rip the sheet off of her.

"Padawan Kenobi get out of the queen's quarters now." Revan said pulling out his blaster.

"And if I don't Captain ?" Kenobi asked finally wrenching the sheet from Sabe's hands leaving her bare to them both.

"Then I will have to kill you." Revan said deathly calmly as Kenobi started to undo his belt. "You have the count of five before I kill you. One, two, three, four..."

"What is going on here?" General Panaka and Qui Gon Jinn asked rushing into the room.

"Master Jedi your Padawan is trying to rape the queen." Revan said as he put Kenobi in a headlock with a blaster against his temple keeping him from moving any closer to Sabe.

"Well she is the one that has been throwing herself at me." Kenobi said choking.

"Padawan leave now or I will kill you myself." Qui Gon said coldly and as Revan released Kenobi he quickly left the room.

"I am so sorry about that General, I should have sealed the door I just jumped into action thinking no one else was awake that I forgot." Revan said as he covered Sabe up to protect her modesty.

"You are not the one to blame but Padawan Kenobi is. Now I know you can use the force in a weird way can you by chance erase Kenobi and Jinn and my own mind of the nude queen or acting queen?" General Panaka asked and only got a nod before Revan did as directed to him as well as to Kenobi and Jinn.

Arriving on Naboo two hours later.

"Harry what is wrong you normally are not as exhausted as you are seemingly now?" Padmé asked worried for her friend and bodyguard.

"I am fine my Queen do not worry about me we need to get to the palace and retake it." Revan said standing a bit taller but still slightly slumped.

"Harry I cannot do that if you are going to be killed because of exhaustion or whatever is ailing you." Padmé said begging for Revan to let her know what was the matter.

"My Queen the sooner this battle is over the sooner I can rest but until then you have a duty to your people and I have a duty to you." Revan said strongly.

"Please can we call Lily at the very least?" Padmé asked and getting a nod from Revan pulled out her Holo Communicator and called Exal.

"Hello Padmé what can I do for you today?" Exal asked after answering the call.

"Lily I think Harry is ill or something because yesterday he was fine but today he is really weak." Padmé said worried.

"Tell him to drink the red drink he always has on him and then to take a twenty minute nap and if that does not work then I will come and get him and take him home for some treatment."Exal said.

Padmé did as Exal said and was glad that it worked.

"Now Harry I want you to lead the Special Forces and Palace Guards and General I want you to lead the main forces to retake Naboo. Riyo please have your military Sabotage the Neomodians ships so they cannot get away and then wait there until they run into their arms." Padme said calmly.

"Of course your Majesty." The three mentioned said in unison.

"And what would you like us Jedi to do?" Qui Gon asked kindly.

"Please fight in the main force." Padme said before going and following after Revan.

Six hours later

"It seems as though our world is finally free from those infidels. But to be safe I want all non native members of high ranking away from planet for at least a year." Governor Bibble said after all the Neomidians were captured.

"Governor I disagree. If they pledge an oath they need not leave world as they are needed here as they are high ranking for a reason." General Panaka said politely.

"You dare question me General? Please remember who is your superior officer." Bibble said angrily.

"Of course Governor." Panaka said sadly.

"Now let us give thanks to all those of rank who gave their lives today. Jar Jar Binks Gunggun ambassador, Miken Snit heavy trooper of Rancor Unit, Sargent Krin Blackin..." Governor Bibble said faking tears.

An hour later.

"Padawan I sense that dark being from Tattooine is here." Qui Gon said to Kenobi.

"I agree master but what are we to do?" Kenobi asked confused.

"We lure it away from the palace and onto the space station where we can fight with no civilians at risk." QuiGon said before implementing his plan.

"Good idea Master Jedi but I am going to be sure and not let you kill him." Revan said from the shadows as he called Exal.

As Qui Gon and Kenobi fought the Sith who called himself Darth Maul Revan followed a ways behind them. As they got to the generator room which was off Darth Maul suddenly jumped at Qui Gon and severed his head. Seeing this Revan waved his hand sending Maul down the generator shoot where Exal grabbed him and knocked him out before obliviating him of all his memories of Palpatine and then taking him to Dormund Kaas and placing him in a holding cell.


	10. Chapter 4 First Visit to Earth

Chapter 4 Visit to Kesh/ Visit to Earth

Time Skip 29 BBY July 16, 1994 Earth time on Indoumodo

"Harry are you around?" Padmé said over the Holo Terminal.

"Yes Padmé what can I do for you?" Revan asked walking into the room after a long meditation session.

"Master Qui Gon the Jedi that had been my protector that was killed a few months ago." Padme said.

"Yes I remember him because he was the only one of the Duo that I trusted what happened?" Revan asked calmly.

"Well his former Master Count Dooku has left the Jedi order and Kenobi was made a Jedi knight because of his defeat of the Sith." Padmé said giving a disgusted look at the thought of Kenobi.

"Well that is intresting. Stay safe my Queen I cannot wait to see you again but Governor has said I need to go on a year recess from protecting you." Revan said smiling.

"Well I don't like that idea but I cannot overturn the Governors decision, what will you be doing while you are away?" Padmé said smiling.

"Well thinking of how I could visit you without the governor knowing but also I need to go to my birth world for a few months so I will be there after I finish some business around the Galaxy. I will be missing you." Revan said before closing the call.

"So Padmé wanted to see you I take it?" Exal asked walking into the room after sparing with Revan's split who walked in behind her.

"Yeah but also let me know that Dooku left the Jedi and Kenobi is now a Jedi knight and will begin looking for a Padawan." Revan said as he grasp hands with his duplicate absorbing him into himself.

"Good for him because then you can kill him, take his Padawan and make them yours." Exal said making Revan smile before another Revan walked in.

"What's going on Blue what have you discovered from the prisoners?" Revan asked his second split.

"Well alpha after I managed to get the first one to sit down and not kill me I discovered her name is Saro and she is the High Priestess of Atoa from the Ghost Nebula and was captured by an Umbaran Senator because he felt she was a threat to his power. The other prisoner was a former Padawan of Count Dooku by the name of Komari Vosa and after I explained that we were keeping her safe she calmed down and now is just aboard the ship mingling. All I can say though is we need to get to the Master ship sooner than later as there is literally no room onboard." Blue said before rejoining the rest of Revan.

"Well mom can we go into the Kesh system on our way back to earth?" Revan asked calmly.

"Well it is on our way and we have a month so why not. One question though Revan, why do you ask your splits for a report before you recombined with them? You do remember you get all of their memories anyway right?" Exal asked confused.

"Well by asking them for a report I can get that information more quickly without having to meditate to sort through all of it even though I do when I meditate." Revan said as he walked to the Mandalorian Mother with a question in his eyes.

"Yes Revan we will go in my ship with Mandalore and his newest champion that you captured Jango Fett and have your ship follow behind us." Exal said as they headed to her much smaller ship than Revan's and took off and ordered Jabba's Slave( Revan's Ship) to take off as well and to follow them to Kesh.

Time Skip July 23, 1994 A week later outer edge of Kesh System.

"Attention intruders identify yourself or prepare to be exterminated." A voice said coming through the Comm.

"At peace Sarasu, It is I Mandalore and Revan whose ship I have kept in your safekeeping." Mandalore said over the Comm. in response.

"Very well please land on Kesh, Grand Lord Vestara Khai wishes to meet with Revan. Do not dare question her on her age just know that she has gained her rank through perseverance. Sarasu Out." The voice responded before ending the communication.

"Well I guess we land on Kesh then or should we only land this vessel and leave Jabba's Slave in the atmosphere?" Revan asked Mandalore.

"We will only land this ship and leave your ship in the Atmosphere."Mandalore said before giving the same order to that other crew and then beginning the decent down to Kesh.

"Hello Mandalore, this must be Revan and his mother the ancient Sith Lady Exal Kressh." A brunette girl looking to be Revan's age said as soon as they walked off of the ship.

"That is correct Vestara." Mandalore said politely.

"Well then welcome to my sector that I run. I became the Grand Lord after my father was killed and I killed his assassin which caught the attention of the Circle of Lords even though I was only five at the time. I have since made my way through the ranks quite brutally you could say by killing members of the circle one by one and taking their place. However because of this reputation the only ones willing to be my Grand Consort are like fifty or more years old." Vestara said calmly.

"I know we were told not to ask your age but I simply cannot help but question if I may." Exal said politely.

"Well I was getting there so I will continue my story. Two years ago Mandalore entered our sector with his huge war ship and asked us to protect it I asked who it was for and when he said it was for a Warrior who was at the time 12 years old and would one day come and claim it as his Flag ship I got excited because then I could bribe the Warrior to be my consort in exchange for his ship and my Keshiri handmaiden Kelyos Mid

because he would only be a year older than me. So Revan do you accept my deal or do you need to be put down alongside everything you own." Vestara said deathly calmly.

"I am more than happy to accept your deal on the condition that you do not kill my other wives, or consorts that I will eventually have." Revan said stone faced.

"Really that is all you need to accept my deal? I am more than willing to accept that stipulation because knowing a warrior such as yourself would need a large group of women to fully satisfy him or would have saved so many that would owe him their lives and would pledge themselves to be his slaves." Vestara said before running over and kissing Revan on the lips.

"Okay then you have yourself a deal but to protect my new Lord I wish for you to have a few of my Wookiee, Talz, and Yuzzem to be your guards." Revan said kindly.

"Well I don't think I need extra security but I have no problem accepting them. Now are you taking your capital ship with you or just coming to see it?" Vestara asked politely but jumping up and down a small bit.

"Well I think I will be leaving it here with the majority of my crew who are aboard my smaller ship which is currently packed rather tightly." Revan said calmly.

"Well if you want we also have built some smaller ships for your use based on the schematics that Mandalore gave us while we are also building another three capital ships of just slightly smaller size than yours so Exal, and I can have one each and you can have a second one. "Vestara said calmly.

"Mandalore what are you planning?" Exal asked turning on Mandalore.

"Well milady I suggested they start building more capital ships once Revan asked me if I knew where he could get a ship that big so then he could buy more slaves to run more ships and then start having a small army. I then sent Zam Wessell to get into a few ship factories and steal their plans for ships of every size but she got caught as she tried to steal plans for space stations and killed but that is just the risk of the business." Mandalore said calmly.

"Fine but you should have passed it by me first or next time you won't get a second chance, as it is Revan already has the plans to his Father's space station which he plans to have built relatively soon." Exal said coldly.

"Well then I guess I should tell you that I am going to have my champion fulfill his bounty with a fake Komari Vosa and be used as the genetic template for the Clone army that someone is having made by the Kaminoans but I am also going to have him request the Kaminoans to make a second clone army but made up of four genetic donors." Mandalore said barely remaining calm as Exal and Revan stared him down.

"And who are those genetic donors if I might ask?" Revan said coldly.

"Jango Fett my champion, Jalindas Renliss of the Renliss all female chapter of the Bounty Hunter Guild, QuiGon Jinn the recently passed Jedi Master, and Samara Organa Ambassador of House Organa." Mandalore said quickly.

"While I do not agree with all of your choices for donors I will accept it. However I also will need you to have some trained as mechanics, and builders." Revan said calmly.

"Of course my lord, as you say." Mandalore said quickly.

"Now Revan do you have any more business here or can we head to your birth world because remember we need to be on world by your birthday at the end of this month?" Exal asked while still glaring at Mandalore.

"Why not see if there are any smaller ships we could take and then load them up with supplies and crew members." Revan said before starting to walk away.

"Consort I built you a ship named Revan's Ambassador which can hold a few troops being 55 meters long and then also have some allies follow you in interceptors so you can land in secret easier." Vestara said smirking at Revan.

"You truly are a miracle worker my Lord that is a great idea. Exal that is what we will do." Revan said smiling.

"Well since we don't have to do that why don't you and your new Lord get acquainted and I will orchestrate the moving of your crew." Exal said making subtle reference to having intercourse.

"Exal while I am willing I do not want to be disappointed by my consort namely for my first time so after he gains some experience then we can do as you are implying." Vestara said smirking as Revan's face went red.

"From what I have heard is he does have experience in satisfying multiple women at once so I am sure he could please you my dear." Exal said causing Revan to turn even a brighter red.

"Well we will just have to see about that then but you had best hope you are telling the truth." Vestara said before dragging Revan into the Castle in the middle of town.

Time Skip(Because I am too lazy to write this lemon) Next day July 24,1994

"Well Consort your mother did speak truth because you really can please a woman. I would give you a farewell gift but for now I am to tired I only wish you could stay longer so we could have some more fun." Vestara said as she felt Revan leaving the bed.

"Yes my Lord it is a shame but it must be. Now I need to get to my ship but perhaps I will be back in a few months." Revan said getting dressed and leaving the castle.

"So I take it that your adventure with the Grand Lord went well?" Exal said smirking.

"You could say that but we need to be away the sooner the better. Who all is coming with us if I might ask?" Revan said as he headed to the Jabba's Slave.

"Well even though I know you will be able to charm plenty of girls on Earth into your bed I figured I would invite your Cathar and one of your Twi'leks along with Ruchkkeric and a few other Wookiees and I also thought to bring along your second newest princess even though when I asked Mandalore how he got the Organa's DNA

he said he had kidnapped her and was planning on giving her to you as a gift along with a few clones of her once we get done with earth but decided against it. However I have since told him to take back that decision." Exal said smirking.

"Okay then and I take it that the Wookiees are in the smaller ships?" Revan said as they approached Master Ship.

"Yes and what is even more fun is I have heard rumors that there are two teams of Female Slavers further out then we are so you could crush them put them in cages and then send then back to Kesh with your Wookiees running the ships and dragging the smaller ones along." Exal said excitedly.

"You truly are set on me having the largest Harem the Galaxy over aren't you?" Revan said entering Master Ship.

"You know it." Exal said as they reached Revan's Ambassador and got in.

"Fine whatever." Revan said as he began getting the ship ready for leaving.

Time Skip 2 Days Later somewhere between Kesh and Earth.

"Why are we moving in the wrong direction?" Mensa asked looking out the window.

"It seems we are caught in a tractor beam attached to that Slave ship. So the plan is I will cloak us all and then we will knock out the guards and put them in slave cells and then have one of the Wookiees fly the ship back to Kesh and stay with it letting no one on or off until I return." Revan said before cloaking everyone. As soon as they were in the ship's bay a Feline humanoid came onboard.

"Well isn't this odd a ship with no crew. That is too bad because I wanted some new slaves to try out." The creature purred out before she was knocked out by Revan.

"So these are Zygerrians the best known slavers in the Galaxy. We will need to be careful because they know slaves and will not easily be captured." Revan said before sneaking off the ship.

Six hours later the Crew of Revan's Ambassador all returned to the ship.

"Well Revan it looks as through your harem is even bigger now and you have yet a new princess and a queen because you have the entire royal family of Zygerrians but if I were you I would either kill the King or obliviate him and make him one of your body guards." Exal said canceling the cloaking.

"Well I guess I could do that did anyone see what else they had onboard slaves wise?" Revan said before noticing the Zygerrian he had knocked out aboard his ship was stirring.

"Oh there you are. I knew this ship could not be abandoned and having a good assortment of slaves onboard what good luck." The Zygerrian said as she sat up.

"Why yes it is because you can now tell us what types of slaves you have onboard your ship." Revan said before turning to one of the Wookiees. "Go and release us from this tractor beam and go to Kesh."

"Why would he be able to release you from the Tractor beam as soon as he enters the ship he will be put in a slave cell." The Zygerrian said before noticing that the Tractor beam was no longer on the ship.

"Well you see the thing is that you are now our slave not the other way around as we went into your ship and imprisoned all of the Zygerrians aboard." Revan said as they left the Zygerrian ship and returned to their proper course.

"What no, you must be lying." The Zygerrian said before Revan decided he had enough of her talking.

"Well we are not so deal with it." Revan said before noticing a small escape pod and shoved the Zygerrian into the Pod and set the coordinates for Kashyyyk where he knew the Zygerrian would be ripped apart.

Time Skip 5 Days Later July 31, 1994 Dark Side of the moon of Earth

"Welcome home Revan." Exal said as they walked out of the ship wearing Oxygen masks.

W Master Revan was born on a barren rock? W Ruchkerrick asked.

"No Ruchkkeric this is the moon of his planet and I decided for us to land here instead of on the planet so we could all stretch our legs and so Revan can take one of the smaller ships down to earth along with the small jumpspeeder and not have to worry about having to explain what all of us aliens are to the natives. Revan you

are going to do a split though so I can continue your training." Exal said firmly.

"Of course mother but then I will go down to the world and then use your locating beacon to go to the bank all the while cloaked." Revan said before sitting down and meditating.

After a few minutes of meditating a second Revan appeared and then a few minutes longer two more appeared and then a few minutes later another four appeared.

"Revan that is plenty enough I do not need eight of you right now." Exal said pulling Revan out of his trance.

"Well I was thinking that with eight we could read every book that you have from earth on how they do their magic and when I return from the bank I will be able to reabsorb before I go back down again." Revan said causing Exal to face palm.

"Why did I never think of that before? Oh right because a year ago when you did a split for an hour you were barely able to stand straight when you fought the Trade Federation on Naboo." Exal said throwing her hands up.

"Well since then I have learned to keep up to four around for over a month without any trouble so this can be a test." Revan said before getting into one of the small ships and heading to Earth before Exal could say anything else.

"Damm that kid he will be the death of me one day." Exal said before going and getting the books Revan had mentioned and divided them up between the splits.

Entering Earth's Atmosphere Revan decided to land in the closest empty lot that he could that was near the first of locating beacon's signals which happened to be in Little Whinging.

"Exal why am I in a park in the middle of Suburbia when the main beacon is coming from the middle of the big city?" Revan asked over his comm.

"Well if you go to the first small point you can go and meet your birth mother's sister and family and from what I gleaned from the cat lady that was not willing to leave you's mind is they would probably have killed you or at the very least abused you. So with this in mind I thought that you could either kill them or take them prisoner and then sell them to Jabba to feed to his Rancor. Also we need to buy a Rancor so when you have prisoners you can feed them to it." Exal said sweetly.

"Mother where would I keep a Rancor because I do not think Padmé or Vestara would let me keep them on their worlds." Revan asked rolling his eyes.

"Well on either Tattooine, Kashyyyk, or Indoumodo, or even possibly on Atoa, and then we could also buy a Zillo beast, a Terentatek, an Acklay, a Reek, and a Nexu." Exal said starting to hyperventilate at the thought.

"Okay mother as soon as I get done here we can go do that but I think I prefer the idea of selling these people who would have abused me to Jabba because you have taught me that for the evil death should be a mercy."

Revan said before ending the communication and walking to number four remaining stealthed until he reached the door at which time he knocked twice rather loudly.

"Pet go get the door and if it is some salesperson say we have no money and are not interested." A loud voice was heard through the door.

"Of course Vernon." A woman's voice was heard before the door was opened. "What do you want? We do not want to buy anything today or ever so leave."

"Are you by chance Petunia Dursley nee Evans?" Revan asked coolly.

"Yes, now what do you want?" The woman said harshly.

"Did you happen to have a sister by the name of Lillian Potter nee Evans who died about 13 years ago?" Revan asked with no change in his tone.

"Yes but why do you want to know?" The woman said sharply.

"Well aunt Petunia I am your nephew and your worst nightmare. No never mind that will be the Rancor." Revan said smiling as Petunia's face went white.

"No, you freak you were dead and when the freaks came to get you four years ago we told them we had never met you or seen you." The woman said before slamming the door in Revan's face.

"Excuse me, but don't you know that it is awfully rude to slam the door in someone's face Aunty." Revan said as he sent the door flying by waving his hand. "Now lets play a game why don't we a little wager if you will. If I win you tell me everything and I choose your fate. You win I kill you now and let your son live."

"Who are you boy Petunia never let you in?" A very large woman said getting off the couch.

"Who are you? Well I do not care really except you just added yourself to the game. So here is a die if it lands red I win if it lands on blue you win. Deal?" Revan said before rolling the die and seeing it land on Red not messing with it using the force. "Well it seems like I win now either you tell me what I want or I rip it from your minds and where is your son?"

"Dudley is away on a school trip." Petunia said on the verge of tears.

"You are lying to me so I guess I will have to do it the fun way. Legilimens!" Revan said making eye contact with Vernon and after a few minutes broke eye contact. "Well that was fun and intresting to learn that you are part of a group that tortures and kills those with a connection to the force for fun. But what I like best is the knowledge that Dudley is upstairs getting laid and you tried to lie about that."

"Please do not hurt Dudley, I would do anything." Petunia begged.

"Well you should have thought of that before slamming the door in my face and then lying to me. Now let me see what this force ability does to someone. Crucio!" Revan said pointing at Marge causing her to start convulsing on the ground and screaming before he sensed a new presence in the force.

"Oh darn my fun had just begun I guess it will just have to wait. Accio Dudley!" Revan said before cloaking himself and the five individuals and tying them up before lifting them with the force and leaving the house and shoving all of them in the small cargo bay of his ship and lifting off and returning to the moon.

"Hello Revan are you done already?" Exal said shocked to see him back so soon.

"No but it seems like the torture curse cause other force users to come to where it was cast which is too bad. I did not have time to do anything but mentally torture my aunt, rip memories from my uncle, and barely begin to use the torture curse on my uncle's sister and summon my cousin and whoever this girl is that he was

fucking. Why don't you, Blue, and Beta have fun with them so I can get back to earth and finish what I need to get done today?" Revan said before getting back into his ship and returning to Earth.

Arriving back on Earth Revan decided to park his ship in St. Martins Square before walking across Charing Cross Road to a Shop that said Leaky Cauldron entering Revan felt that all the inhabitance had a connection to the force in various degrees of strength so he removed his stealth and walked up to the Bar.

"Barman I need a drink and a whore." Revan said wanting to see how these force users felt about whores and slavery.

"Sorry sir but I cannot sell yea a drink without an identification of your age and we has no whores in this alley." The barman said causing Revan to sneer.

"Then let me into this pathetic alley then as I left my wand at my house." Revan sneered at him.

"Let me good sir and then let me walk with you a bit." A man with long blonde hair said walking up to Revan.

"Thank you and you are?" Revan asked as the man let him into the alley.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy and I need to meet with my family anyway are you willing to walk and talk with me?" Lucius asked politely.

"Of course I have no real commitments at this time." Revan said as he continued to walk with Lucius.

"Good because I can tell you are not from this area and after what you pulled in the cauldron you would become a target of certain groups primarily that of Albus Dumbledore a self proclaimed lord of light." Lucius sneered before seeing two stunning blonde women along with a blonde boy.

"Daddy how are you and who is this?" The younger of the two women asked after running into Lucius's arms.

"I do not know myself in all honesty but he seems to be an intresting character so I decided to walk and talk with him." Lucius said with an unasked question in the air.

"I am Revan Vitate Kressh at your service." Revan said calmly.

"Kressh? I do not recognize that name so you must be a mudblood." The boy sneered.

"Draco that is not polite to say to someone that your father was talking to." The older woman reprimanded the boy.

"I quite agree with you Narcissa my love namely since the name Revan Kressh sounds familiar somehow. My good sir would you be willing to go to the bank with us?" Lucius said calmly.

"Of course I have need to go there as it is." Revan replied smiling that the boy was pouting as they walked to the bank.

"Greetings Gnarl Tooth how are you today?" Lucius asked walking up to one of the Goblins.

"I am quite well Lord Malfoy what can I do for you today?" The Goblin responded politely.

"I am in need of checking to see if my daughter has any marriage contracts that need to be fulfilled or if I need to write her one up with her nearing adulthood." Lucius said politely.

"Goblin if I may might I also join this family because they have been of great assistance to me and I wish to claim my lordships and I care not if they are with me." Revan said kindly.

"Where cometh thou from?" Gnarl Tooth asked looking at Revan intently.

"I am from this world originally however 13 years ago on November 1st 1981 I was adopted by my mother Exal Kressh and since have been to various stars and worlds." Revan responded.

"Very well I will allow you to join with the Malfoy family unless they desire otherwise." Gnarl Tooth said.

"I have no problem with it however he must swear an oath of secrecy." Lucius said.

"I accept on the condition they do the same."Revan said.

"Very well we will all do that." Lucius said and performed the Oath of Secrecy for all members of his family and Revan did the same before they went into Gnarl Tooth's office.

"Well who wishes to go first?" Gnarl Tooth asked as he wrote a quick note and turned it into an airplane only for Revan to grab it out of the air before incinerating it.

"Lord Malfoy it seems as though this Goblin is working for one Albus Dumbledore who requested for him to be notified whenever a person was claiming their Lordships so he could contest it." Revan said with disgust standing up and going to the door.

"Gnarl Tooth it seems you have betrayed the trust of House Malfoy so we remove our vaults from your jurisdiction and will urge all of our allies to do similar." Lucius said as he walked out of the office and to the next one over and opened the door without knocking and seeing the name plate on the desk Lucius spoke once more. "Rip Claw it seems to be your lucky day because House Malfoy is transferring its vaults to your

jurisdiction as well as encouraging all of our allies to do the same but you must first swear an oath that whatever goes on in this room will never leave this room by any channel other than the proper ones."

"While your means of entering my office were distasteful I accept your demands." The Goblin said before swearing an oath with an add on that should he or any of his heirs break that oath they would fall down dead at the very second the thought crossed their minds. "Is that oath satisfactory for you Lord Malfoy and you good sir?"

"Very much so Rip Claw now I wish to see what marriage contracts my daughter Cynthia has if any or if I can write one up." Lucius said sternly.

"Very well just touch your left hand to this box and put your lordship ring into the slot on the right and if any exist they will appear in the box." Rip Claw said calmly and once Lucius did so and removed his hand Rip Claw opened it and pulled out a parchment and began to read it. "As per Black Family Code Cynthia Malfoy daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, Vega Lestrange daughter of Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black, and Nymphadora Black daughter of Regulus Black and Andromeda Black are all contracted to Marry the Lord Black for his defeat of their Parents faulty choice in whom to place loyalty to that was defeated by said Lord Black in combat."

"I do not understand who this could be referencing because Draco could not marry his sister even though the Black family would marry cousins never closer and Draco has not bested anyone I have sworn Loyalty to." Lucius said confused.

"Perhaps Lord Malfoy your son is not Lord Black are there no other possibilities?" Revan asked thoughtfully.

"There had been once but he has been declared missing which was Harry Potter. Well I guess we will have to wait and see what happens." Lucius said sitting down.

"Good sir I believe you wished to claim your Lordships am I correct?" Rip Claw asked and getting a nod continued. "Very well please do the same as Lord Malfoy did but instead place your wand in the hole on the right side and channel magic through it."

"Well there is only one problem. I do not have a wand would my sword work or could I just channel magic through my hand that is on the box?" Revan asked sheepishly.

"See father I told you he could not be a Pureblood if he does not have a wand even." Draco said sneering again.

"Crucio!" Revan said pointing at Draco causing him to convulse before Revan started shooting lightning at him.

"My good Sir please cease your attack on my son he is just a foolish child." Lucius said even though he was in awe of Revan's power.

"Very well but only because you have been kind to me Lord Malfoy. But know that if he crosses me again he will get no such mercy." Revan said before releasing Draco from the Cruciatus and force lightning. "Now Rip Claw could I do as I suggested?"

"Of course Good Sir would you also like a heritage chart as well?" Rip Claw asked slightly scared and once Revan did as he had been directed Rip Claw did as he had done with the Malfoy's beforehand but did not read out his Heritage chart but gave it to him.

Name: Revan Vitate Kressh

Formerly: Hadrian James Potter

Father: James Fleamont Potter

Adopted Father: Kryat

Adopted Grandfather: The Emperor of the Galaxy Vitiate Valkorion

Paternal Grandfather: Charlus Richard Potter

Paternal Grandmother: Dorea Black

Paternal Aunts/ Uncles: Fleamont James Potter, Isabel Kimberley Kyle

Paternal Cousins: Howard Fred Potter

Paternal Great Grandparents: James Charlus Potter, Earlene Fleamont, Cygnus Black, Abigail Malfoy

Paternal Extended Family Living: Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Cynthia Malfoy, Dragon(Draco)Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Vega Lestrange, Andromeda Black, Nymphadora Black, Calypso Lestrange, Melissa Tonks

Mother: Lillian Emerald Evans

Adopted Mother: Exal Kressh

Maternal Grandfather: Harold Green Evans

Adopted Grandfather: The Emperor of the Galaxy Vitiate Valkorion

Maternal Grandmother: Daisy Sarah Granger

Maternal Aunts/ Uncles: Vernon Dudley Dursley, Petunia Barbra Dursley

Maternal Cousins: Dudley Howard Dursley

Maternal Great Grandparents: James Harold Evans, Elizabeth Redstone, James Howard Dagworth Granger, Hermione Isabel Wilson

Maternal Extended Family Living: Daniel Granger, Amelia Granger, Hermione Jean Granger.

God Parents: Sirius Orion Black III, Marlene Black nee McKinnon

Wealth: 25 Trillion Galleons (1 Trillion US Dollars, 5 Trillion Pounds, 500 Billion Galactic Credits)

Contracts: Cynthia Malfoy, Vega Lestrange, Nymphadora Black due to Black Family magic that should members,of the House Serve a leader defeated by the Head of House or Heir then closest daughters become slaves of Head or Heir that won.

Titles: Lord Potter, Heir Black Prime, Heir Malfoy 2nd, Heir Granger Prime as heir has not claimed Title

Wives: Consort of Grand Lord Vestara Khai of the Lost Tribe of Sith

"May I now claim my Lordships?" Revan asked and getting a nod from Rip Claw he handed his heritage to Lucius before putting on the Potter, Granger, and Black lord rings claiming their Lordships.

"My Lord I did not realize that you were the Lord Black. If I had I would have treated you better than I did please forgive me for my ignorance." Lucius said calmly.

"Of course Lord Malfoy for I did not truly did not know much of what was on that chart except the fact of my mother, my father and grandfathers and that I am the Consort to Vestara." Revan said calmly.

"Do you not mean she is your consort?" Cynthia asked shyly.

"No I am her consort because she is the leader of her people and I am her spouse not the other way around." Revan replied before adding. "Please remember that everything that was learned in this room never leaves until the need is great enough. Just one question of you Lord Malfoy, do you know anything that could force

someone to do something without their permission that might be used this year?"

"Yes the three biggest schools in this part of the world are doing a contest that begins in October that if one is chosen by an ancient artifact called the Goblet of Fire they are forced to participate or they lose their magic. Why?" Lucius asked.

"No reason right now. Now can you show me where I can get a wand so I do not have to keep channeling what you call magic through my finger which while easy is obviously not the normal way you do things?" Revan asked as they walked out of the office after Revan incinerated his heritage paper.

"Of course and while walking that way you can get to know my daughter better because she is soon to be your slave or wife or whatever." Lucius said as they walked out of the bank.

Walking a few doors down they entered into a small shop.

"Lord Potter I knew you would one day enter my shop. Now I already have your wands created the first being a powerful wand made of Redwood and Petrified wood with the cores being shadow Jaguar Whisker, and Unicorn Stallion blood freely given. Please give it a wave." An old man said walking up to the front of the shop with two wands in hand.

"How do you know my name ancient one?" Revan asked as he took the offered wand and got a stream of force lightning to leave it.

"Well Nephew when father got too strong for either of his two oldest Children, your mother Exal and your Father Kryat, most of the rest of us fled to various parts of the Galaxy to avoid his wrath or became more submissive to his will than ever. I chose here and learned the ways of the natives but have not forgotten my true power."The old man said dropping the mask he was wearing to appear a much younger man with short silver hair and tattoos across his face.

"So mother and father are not the only children still alive aside from those they also know. Fascinating. Now what is the second wand?" Revan asked interested.

"This second wand was originally a brother wand to the one given to the last force user of descent power named Tom Marvolo Riddle who eventually became Lord Voldemort. But now it is not completely, it is a Holly, Elder , and Washrook tree as the wood, cores of Phoenix feather of Dumbledore's Phoenix, Basilisk venom from Salazar's pet, and Dementor Cloak freely given." Olivander said giving the wand to Revan to have it shoot out a beam of pure force energy.

"Thank you so much uncle, how much do I owe you?" Revan asked kindly.

"Only the opportunity to rejoin the Galaxy after Father is defeated by you." Olivander said before putting the mask back on and shooing them out.

"That was perhaps one of the weirdest things I have ever seen." Lucius stated as they walked out.

"Yes it was. Now I believe I need a familiar would that be possible?" Revan asked as he saw a letter approaching them.

"Of course. I will take you to get a familiar and Narcissa can you take Draco home and pick up Vega? She wants to go shopping for the Yule ball." Lucius said reading the letter quickly.

"Yes my dear." Narcissa said kindly as she grabbed both Draco and Cynthia's arms and apparated away.

After the trip were gone Lucius and Revan headed down a number of side streets until they came to a run down shop. Knocking three times a voice came out.

"Who is it and what do they want?" The voice rang out.

"Lords Malfoy and Black to see your animals." Lucius said causing a door to appear.

Walking through the door they were greeted by an almost mile long row of animal pens. Walking down the row on occasion Revan would stop and pick an animal up before a leash would appear around its neck. Getting to the very back of the shop they saw a small black horse looking near death. Reaching out to pet it Revan felt a spark leave his fingers and touch the horse causing it to stand up straight.

"Very well I see one familiar bond and none more to make. Times up pay now and leave." The voice said causing a large number to appear before them which Revan quickly paid.

"What exactly did you buy?" Lucius asked as they left the shop.

"Oh just a female Nunda cub, female Basilisk, a Nightmare, and a Unicorn Stallion." Revan said before telling Lucius he would meet him back at the Leaky Cauldron before quickly walking away. After getting his new pets into his Ship Revan returned to the Cauldron and was greeted by Narcissa, Cynthia, and a girl about her age with black hair and purple eyes.

"Hello, I am Vega. So Lucius decided to head home but we need a man's opinion as we shop for clothes so that is your job because you have to get clothes anyway." The new girl said calmly.

"Of course but let's make it into a competition. Whoever can get me most hard gets to get laid today."Revan said smirking.

"Revan I am sure the girls would love to do that but because of your contract they cannot." Narcissa said as they neared the shop.

"Well how about if the girls can get me hard I please you as I can tell that while Lucius is a good man he also bats for the other team so you have not been helped recently." Revan replied smirking as Narsissa went red.

"Very well that way we can also see if you are worthy of my daughter." Narsissa said kindly.

"Good now let us begin." Revan said calmly.

6 hours later.

"Well girls you have impressed me enough so I guess it is time to please your mother." Revan said after getting all the shopping done.

"Of course." Narsissa said before Revan sat down and pulled her over his lap and started to spank her...

2 hours later.

"Thank you so much for the time that we spent. I need to go home so until we meet again in a few months." Revan said with a wave before taking off to his ship.

"See you then Revan." The three girls said as they started walking to the Floo,Narcissa with a slight limp.

2 hours later. Surface of the moon.

"Well Revan how was your trip?" Exal asked as he exited his ship and started rejoining his copies.

"It was fun, I discovered I am a national hero on Earth because I apparently defeated a dark lord when I was an infant, Met my future in laws and also pissed off this stupid kid who will apparently one day be my brother- in -law but I doubt that because I will either kill him or feed him to one of the pets you want me to buy. I met one of your brothers a man named Garrick. I also found out that the force wielders are going to be using the object that forces someone to participate in late October so I thought we could leave this planet until then." Revan explained kindly.

"Fun then where do you want to spend the two months we have? It is a two week flight to Naboo, three week flight to Tattooine, one week flight to Kesh and one and a half weeks to Indoumodo." Exal said calmly before remembering that he had said he had met her brother. "Wait did you say Garrick is still alive and on this planet? He was number 9 of the 66 of us. Does he know what happened to any of the others because Aside from him, 2 being your father and 33 being Talon I do not know what happened to the rest. No I take that back 65 was Teneb Kel who you recently killed his apprentice but the others I do not know about."

"No he did not say anything about the others, except that many went into hiding so perhaps that what happened to those not killed." Revan replied sadly.

"Of course that makes sense now lets go home." Exal said happily

"Not quite yet Why don't you petition the Nightsisters to sell you a Rancor and we will keep it on Indoumodo or why not two no must make it four rancors two bull rancors a male and a female and two tyrant rancors again a male and a female." Revan said sitting down to regain his breath after absorbing all his splits.

"Really?! You would let me do that?" Exal asked like a small child.

"Yes but if you want them to get there before we leave to return here I would call now." Revan said smirking as Exal ran onto the ship like a little child told to go get any candy they wanted from the candy store.

"Master are you sure that is a good idea to have two mating pairs of giant carnivores on a planet that only has tiny bugs on it?" Mensa asked coming out of the base after hearing the discussion.

"You bring up a good point my pet. Go tell Exal to also request 10 couples of Malkloc, 20 couples of Brackaset, 50 couples of Bolma's and then contact Tattooine and Kashyyyk for 20 couples of each of their varieties of Bantha, and finally have her contact Padmé to meet us at Indoumodo with 30 pairs of Kaadu, Fambaa, Ikopi,

Nuna, Shaak, and Jimvu along with three couples of Veermok and Narglatch." Revan said smirking as Mensa looked at him like he was crazy.

"You do remember that the only thing that lives on Indoumodo is little deadly bugs right and plants of course." Mensa asked him.

"Yes of course I remember that why else do you think I have a cage full of those little bugs in my room on Jabba's Slave in an airtight container." Revan said causing Mensa to roll her eyes before going and passing the message on to Exal.

"Revan can I buy a Zillo beast as well?" Exal asked coming out of the ship after requesting everything Revan had told her to.

"Not right now mom, let us first see how these three or so predators do and then we can get some more. Well actually why not ask the Nightsisters to also bring a Sarlacc as well because that would also be fun for one of my relatives." Revan said causing Exal to look sad until he mentioned the Sarlacc which caused her to run back into the base to make that call.

After finishing all of those calls Revan, Ruchkerric, Exal and the Dursley family, along with Revan's new pets all boarded Revan's ambassador and headed back to Indomundo.


	11. Chapter 5 Kenobi's Trial

Chapter 5 Getting pets/ The trial of Kenobi/ 1st Jedi arrival

Time Skip 2 weeks later Indoumodo ( half a week after arriving on world)

"Well it seems like we will need to be a rescue mission Exal because I just saw the War Ship that was seemingly coming for a landing take a steep nose dive." Revan said before hearing the holo go off.

"Mayday, mayday The Rancors have sabotaged our engines so we need help or everything you bought is doomed." The voice said over the Comm.

"Well we do not want our new pets dead before they arrive so let's use your little bike and then use the force to lower the ship down gently." Exal said causing Revan to roll his eyes.

"Fine but I think the ship is doomed so why don't I get the Nightsisters off the ship and you hold the ship and then we use the force to send the ship out of the atmosphere and then destroy it." Revan said.

"You also mean the Rancors right?" Exal said pouting.

"Of course I will also be getting the Rancors and other animals off the ship I am not wasting that much money. You just need to hold the ship steady as I focus and pull them out after I fly in and get all of the Nightsisters."

Revan said as the approached the falling ship.

"Okay I can do that." Exal said as they stopped the bike and both of them got off before Revan went and jumped up the trees and into the ship.

After a few minutes Revan got back with five women before asking them.

"Is that all of you because I could not sense any more humanoids aboard?" Revan asked incredulous.

"There had been more sisters and a large group of Nightbrothers but the Rancors killed them as they focused on protecting us." One of the women who was wearing a large red cloak said.

"Well that is too bad. Now I need to focus so I can form cages for the Rancors and then get them out." Revan said before sitting on the ground and after a minute a second Revan appeared and stood and stretched forth his hand while in front of the first Revan a large stone box rose from the ground before a second started to do the same and as the first box stopped moving a Rancor came out of the ship and went into the box. This continued until all of the animals were out of the ship when Revan stood up and touched the second Revan causing him to vanish. "Exal you can do what we planned all of the animals are out of the ship as are all of the dead bodies I could sense so the Nightsisters could do what they wished with them."

As soon as Revan said that Exal sent the ship into the star in the distance.

"Thank you for saving us child I think it is only polite to introduce ourselves. I am Talzin the now Former leader of the Nightsisters." The woman wearing the red cloak said.

"I am Kyrisa the beast Master and sadly was sleeping when the Rancors started raging otherwise I would have been able to subdue them but by the time I woke the generator was already damaged beyond repair." A woman wearing an animal skin robe said.

"I am Silri the Shadow Huntress of the Nightsisters and enforcer in the Nightbrothers camp making sure they did not ever question their betters." A woman with a tattoo on her face said pulling out her whip.

"Kinky am I right?" Exal said leaning over to Revan making him roll his eyes but nod.

"I am Asajj Ventress formerly of the New Jedi order but since they ordered my master's death I have returned to my roots and was sent to help if the Rancors started causing problem which obviously did not work." A woman wearing a skin tight outfit said.

"Finally there is me. I am Ros Lai the daughter of the former, former leader of the Nightsisters and a Jedi who she had captured when he was trying to kidnap some of the Nightbrothers for the Jedi." A woman with a hood covering her head said.

"Revan my son what is it with you and princesses? From my latest talk with Saro I was told that one of the Hapan Colony was named Tenel Ka Djo the daughter of the Crown Prince of Hapes Cluster and Teneniel Djo." Exal said before Talzin interrupted.

"Did you say Teneniel Djo?" Talzin asked coolly

"Yes why Nightsister?" Exal asked just as coolly.

"Because her Aunt was the founder of the Nightsisters and she is currently the ruler of the Witches of Dathomir." Talzin said coldly.

"Well that is interested. Now I have a question for you Mrs. Talzin you ran the Nightbrothers group correct and set them up to be Sìth?" Revan asked to avoid argument.

"Yes why?" Talzin asked now interested.

"Well we captured one by the name of Maul after he killed a good friend of mine Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn but kept his Padawan from killing Maul by shoving force pushing him down a generator shaft to Exal who was in a ship beneath and last I heard he was in a cell unconscious on Dormund Kaas." Revan said causing Talzin to be very interested in what he had to say.

"Maul was my perfect creation. Why is he on Dormund Kaas though?" Talzin asked worried about Maul.

"Why don't I have Exal explain that to you as I talk with your companions about the animals you brought. Also who has the Sarlacc?" Revan asked and was handed a small pot by Ros Lai. "Thank you now here is what I was thinking, we let loose the prey animals for a week or two to get accustomed to the planet and to find areas to

live and breed and allow us to build caves for the Rancors to live in and then right before I leave we let the Rancor and other predators loose."

"Other predators? What else are you bringing onto this world does it not have any natural fauna?" Kyrisa asked smoothly but obviously very interested.

"Well it did have one type of bug that was very deadly but Exal and I have either captured all of them or killed them by using an ability native to my people that puts every animal in a mile range into a cocoon of ice that quickly drops to 0° K for 15 minutes so anything that was alive on this planet is dead or as I said before

captured." Revan said smirking when the girls looked at him in shock.

"Wow that would be handy I admit but what else are you bringing here?" Kyrisa asked again.

"Well aside from the Malkloc, Brackaset, Bolma we will also be getting Kaadu, Fambaa, Ikopi, Nuna, Shaak, and Jimvu from Naboo and 5 varieties of Bantha from Kashyyyk and Tattooine as well as two more predators from Naboo the Veermok and Narglatch." Revan said smirking when Kyrisa smiled brightly.

"Why exactly are you doing this if I might ask. You do not seem to be Sìth or Jedi so I cannot tell why you are doing this? Is it for profit or something?" Asajj asked confused.

"Well that is a difficult question to answer. You see Exal kept bugging me to buy a Rancor to feed those that oppose me to and after meeting my Aunt and Uncle I decided they deserved a death by Rancor. After deciding to buy one so I don't have to ask Jabba to feed my foes to his rancor, because I would much rather deal with

him as little as possible, though I do think I will sell my aunt to Jabba and make my uncle watch as my Aunt is Jabba's slave for a while, I decided why not make Exal happier and have more two mating pairs of Rancors and then we can sell the young to gangs or the sort and make money and also have a dangerous weapon if needs be." Revan said hoping it was a good enough explanation.

"Well whatever the reason is I do not really care but I do want to remain here and watch the animals and see how they progress." Kyrisa said smiling at the thought before her thoughts were interrupted by Revan's comm. going off.

"Harry we are fast approaching Indoumodo and the Governor barely allowed me to come so he said we had to drop off the animals and leave as quickly as possible and he sent Knight Kenobi and Panaka with me so I cannot try and convince them to disobey orders from the governor so please meet me at the docking station.

Padmé out." The comm. said before ending the communication.

"Well I guess that is where we need to be so if everyone wants to come please get on my speeder with me and we can all be there in no time flat and please do not call me Revan in front of Padmé because I do not want her Jedi bodyguard to think I am more Sìth then he already does with a name like Revan." Revan said before hopping on his speeder along with the four Nightsisters and quickly arriving at the docking station.

"Harry how are you?" Padmé asked running up to him and pulling him into a kiss.

"Better now that I am with you my Queen." Revan said after breaking the kiss.

"Oh so sweet Sith scum but when we return to Naboo I am going to suggest to the Governor to ban you from setting foot on Naboo for the next forty years. Now my queen let us go somewhere more comfortable and away from this Sìth." Kenobi said as he tried to pull Padmé away only to be punched in the jaw.

"Jedi you are more filth than Harry is and so help me when I return to Naboo I am reporting you to your council for trying to rape me." Padmé said angrily.

"I have a better idea my Queen you see I recently acquired four rancors and I am sure they are hungry and with this planet being under control of no group except me and my mother so what we say goes so here is my proposition for you. Either you go and tell your Governor that he should rescind my ban from Naboo, which I consider my second home, and never touch the queen or her handmaidens again or order someone to do so and no one gets hurt. Option two is you walk away now and cry to your governor and try and have me banned for all time but I send the video of your attempted rape of the Queen to the Governor and the New and Old Jedi Councils as well as the Senate and to every Holo Channel in the galaxy and we see how long the ban lasts and how long before you are dead. Option three which is my final option is we fight to first blood with metal swords and no force and winner feeds the loser to one of my new pets. Choose wisely." Revan said deathly calmly.

"I don't accept any of those options I like mine that I already said best."Kenobi said arrogantly.

"Very well then you have made your choice. Holo call Grand Jedi Masters, Naboo Governor, Ruwee Naberrie, and Chancellor Valorum." Revan said still with a voice like death.

"Hello young one finally whole you are." Yoda said appearing on the Holo.

"Hello Harry, what can I do for you today?" Ruwee said appearing.

"Are you going to request to be allowed back on Naboo well forget it. Oh that is not what this is about is it." Governor Sio Bibble started before shutting up.

"Hello Ambassador of Kesh, Atoa, Indoumodo as well as others how may I be of assistance today?" Chancellor Valorum asked appearing.

"Greetings Heir of Balance how can the Jedi be of service to you today?" Zym the Master of the Traditional Jedi Order asked appearing.

"Greetings to all of you as well I called all of you because I know that the Jedi and the republic require a trial by Jury to see if one person is guilty of a crime. I wish to accuse the New Jedi Order Jedi knight Obi Wan Kenobi of sexually assaulting a political figure of high esteem and threatening another with a fate often seen as worse than death by many of our races which is to never be able to set foot on our home planet again."

Revan said solemnly as Kenobi barely registered what was going on.

"If I may I will lead this Jury." Chancellor Valorum said and getting no opposition continued. "Jedi Knight Kenobi how do you plead to these accusations?"

"I am not guilty this Sith is convincing you all to think I am evil when it is him that is really evil." Kenobi said angrily.

"Knight Kenobi you are charging a high ranking official with a high crime are you sure you wish to do so when you are the one on trial?" Chancellor Valorum asked looking to the others.

"Yes I do charge my accuser with being a Sith." Kenobi said victoriously.

"Ambassador how do you plead?" Valorum asked with utmost respect.

"I plead not guilty and guilty simultaneously in the respect that while I have studied some Sith teachings I have neither aligned myself with either Sith nor Jedi but as Master Zym said I seek for balance in the force through whatever means needed." Revan said honestly.

"Very well your response is noted. Anything else you wish to say on this matter Ambassador?" Valorum asked with no other reaction.

"No, Chancellor now may we return to the original trial?" Revan asked calmly.

"Of course but we wish that you cease your use of Sìth teaching but as cited in the Treaty of Coruscant we cannot punish one unless they turn Sìth and threaten the lives of influential members of our society." Valorum said before looking back to Kenobi. "Knight Kenobi you claim to be not guilty is there any evidence that could

prove you wrong?"

"No the Sìth is just trying to get a good enough reason to feed me to his pet Rancors." Kenobi said spitting at Revan.

"Dear Brothers I disagree with part of what Knight Kenobi said in that there is evidence to prove my claim in video, and testimony of not just myself, but also Queen Amidala, and four Nightsisters who are visiting with me." Revan said making Kenobi's face turn pale.

"Very well Harry if we could see the footage?" Ruwee said glaring at Kenobi and once the video was shown was even more angered.

"More evidence needed is not. Jury decide his fate we shall." Yoda said before him and the other four men vanished.

"Sith how dare you record and show a recording of me to the Jedi and the Senate. I should kill you now to save the Jedi from having to do so later." Kenobi said igniting his lightsaber.

"Knight Kenobi drop your weapon now or be hunted to the end of the known universe on counts of high treason." Zym said as he and the other four reappeared causing Kenobi to drop his saber in shock.

"Thank you master Zym we the Jury have decided the punishment for Knight Kenobi. Knight Kenobi you are hereby relieved from any duty you have towards Naboo and will return to the Jedi Temple to be restored to the rank Padawan and serve under Master Tholme until such a time as he feels you ready to be restored to the rank knight. Ambassador we are sending Jedi who wish to walk a similar line to you to protect you and learn from you in time. The Jedi Masters will inform you of whom those are." Valorum said before vanishing.

"Heir of Balance from my Order we will send to you Satele Shan, Hoth, Meetra Surik, Atris, Kira Carsen, Jaesa Willsaam, Ashara Zavros, and Bela Kiwiiks." Zym said before he too vanished.

"Young one send will I Aayla Secure former Padawan of Tholme, Ahsoka Tano a youngling that seems to walk line mentioned we did, Djinn Altis and his new order of Jedi, An'ya Kuro, and Siri Tachi." Yoda said before he too vanished.

"The Jury ordered me to rescind your banishment after this year is over and forbade me or any governor to ever banish an ambassador from Naboo again." Sio Bibble said quickly before terminating his call.

"Well Harry, or do I need to call you Ambassador now, with you no longer banned from Naboo I expect you over as soon as you can make it because I want to talk with the boy that my daughter would kiss other than me." Ruwee said causing Revan's face to go pale causing him to laugh. "While I am not joking I promise it will not hurt too bad, tell your mom to stop by as well because Jobal and Sola wish to see her, Sola is pregnant again and wants your mom to help her through the Pregnancy."

"Of course Ruwee and please do not call me ambassador." Revan said before Ruwee also vanished.

"Queen Amidala it is time for us to return to Naboo because all of the animals have been removed from the ship and released on the planet except the predators." Panaka said walking into the room.

"Very well then but we first need to go to Coruscant with Padawan Kenobi to let him be brought before the Jedi Council as per the Orders of Chancellor Valorum." Padmé said before turning to Revan and after kissing him again asked. "Harry, do you know of anyone that could act as a bodyguard for me, to keep this Padawan from breaking the command given?"

"Well I could always have my mother because she needs to head that direction anyway and she could then have Mandalore take over as she keeps heading that direction. I also have a Wookiee by the name of Ruchkkeric who could also act as a guard alongside my mother." Revan said smiling.

"Well if Lily is headed that direction our Mother will probably also be going I assume."Asajj said questioning.

"Yes I would agree that is probably the case. I will ask them." Revan said before pulling out his comm. "Lily I was wondering if you would mind escorting Queen Amidala to Coruscant to drop off Padawan Kenobi before meeting up with Mandalore and having him guard her on her way back to Naboo?"

"I do not mind so long as she does not have a problem with Talzin accompanying us." Exal responded.

"I have no problem with that as the more guards the safer I am." Padmé responded.

"Then we will be right there." Exal said before canceling the connection and after a minute she and Talzin walked into the room. "We are ready just Harry please do not feed any of your relatives to the Rancors before I return I really want to see that."

"No promises but I will try not to." Revan said before hugging her and Padmé and calling Ruchkkeric down to also guard her and then seeing them off.

"You are a certainly intresting character Revan and I cannot wait to see what else goes being around you." Ros Lai said smirking.

"Yes now let's go release your animals and then we can go see if the Wookiees are close to arriving with the Banthas because they said they would pick up the three varieties from Tattooine for us." Revan said before leading the way to where the Stone boxes were that held all of the animals.

"So how should we do this just destroy the boxes or do you want to just return them into the ground?" Silri asked eyeing Revan hungrily.

"I think that I will just return them to the ground so not as many big chunks of rock are everywhere also there is a swamp just over the next hill could one of you go and place the Sarlacc in it so it can start growing."

Revan said as he sat down and began to meditate not seeing the Nightsisters huddle together.

"Why don't we all go and take the Sarlacc and then return without a single piece of clothing on and see what he does?" Silri said licking her lips.

"Ooo I like that idea." Ros Lai said and getting nods of agreement from the other two they set off to do as they had decided. After returning from putting the Sarlacc in the swamp she spoke again to Revan who had just stood up and was watching the animals. "Revan do you like what you see?"

"I would be blind not to." Revan said before divesting himself of his clothes as well.

Time Skip 2 hours later

"Revan you sure know how to show a girl a good time but now I am super sore." Asajj said rolling off of him.

"Ventress I think we all are." Silri said smirking as she began to get dressed.

"Kashyyyk Flyer to Indoumodo come in Indoumodo." Revan's comm. said going off.

"Indoumodo here we here you Kashyyyk flyer what can we do for you?" Revan asked finding it odd that they would call in for a landing.

W Those stupid Trandoshans that loaded up my ship decided to add the the three deadliest Wookiees outside of Bacca the old warrior of Lore and his heir Chewbacca and his brother Ruchkkeric who vanished a few years back and the three most valuable female Wookiees onto my ship and in the course of my crew binding the

deadliest Wookiees alive all of my crew have been killed. W The Pilot said before ending the call.

"Go ahead and land and I will have members of my crew restrain the Wookiees." Revan replied before sprinting to the docking station while calling for all of the Wookiees and Talz that had not went to earth with him but remained on Indomundo to be at the dock ready to board the ship.

"Why not just create a tunnel from the ship to the Rancors and have the Wookiees fight the rancors until they die?" Kyrisa asked confused after catching up with Revan.

"Two main reasons first I want the Rancors hungry when I give them my relatives. Second the Wookiees could be an asset to my arsenal." Revan said as he heard the ship land and doors open so he sent Wookiees in.

W Hello you must be the director of this joint I take it? W A white haired Wookiee said approaching Revan clutching her side

"Yes and you are the Pilot?" Revan asked cautiously.

W Yeah the name is Lohgarra the owner of this ship that once was the fastest ship in the galaxy but that was before the Trandoshans got their hands on it and stole everything of value on it including my freedom. They killed my old crew and set me up with a crew of seven of their kind who would only let me pilot my ship at their whim. It was actually a blessing in disguise that they decided to have me transport Black Krrsantan the Black Wookiee Bounty hunter, Garaho the deadliest Wookiee bounty hunter who hoards all his money and Tojjevvuk the Albino Savage. W The Wookiee said kindly.

"I see and where you taking them?" Revan asked confused.

W Well originally they were not supposed to be on my ship but half way here the Trandoshans told me that after we left here they were going to chain me up with the rest and then take us to the Sith Council to use for training their apprentices and use Kallabow the sister of Chewbacca and Ruchkkeric, her daughter Sirrakuk,

and her daughter's best friend Raabakyysh as ransom. W Lohgarra said sadly.

"So the males know that this was their fate?" Revan asked with a raised eyebrow.

W I think so because only the Savage tried to attack myself and the other females before he was grabbed by the bounty hunters and chained to a wall. W Lohgarra said.

"Well then I will go talk to them because I want to make them a deal that I spare them and let them work with my closest Wookiee companion could certainly use some more well known Wookiees as his assistants." Revan said making Lohgarra roll her eyes.

W Unless you have Ruchkkeric or Chewbacca working for you they will not agree. W Lohgarra said making Revan smirk.

"Well Ruchkkeric is my chief of Guard but right now he is acting as the Bodyguard to one of my dearest friends. Now let us go find you a place to stay along with the other female Wookiees." Revan said before finding them a room and then going to the ship that the Wookiees had arrived on.

W What is it human here to lead us to the slaughter by Rancor? W The Wookiee with black fur asked.

"No in fact I have a proposition for you, you see I am in need of strong loyal guards and assassins for various reasons and while my current main guard is good and all I do not think that he will be able to do everything on his own and was hoping you would be willing to be his aides." Revan said calmly.

W We will not be aides to some pathetic human to be slaves for another. W The black furred Wookiee said snarling.

"Well the truth of the matter is that my leader of Guards is not human but a Wookiee like unto yourselves whose name you might recognize, his name is Ruchkkeric." Revan said calmly making the Wookiees eyes go wide.

W No, are you being honest? To work alongside Chewbacca or Ruchkkeric would be an honor I would do anything to have. But how do we know we can trust you? W The brown furred Wookiee asked carefully.

"Well I wish I could call him in here but I asked him to act as a bodyguard for one of my closest friends the Queen of Naboo. Would a Holo call be good enough for you to believe me?" Revan asked smirking when the Wookiees all nodded so he pulled out his comm. and called Ruchkkeric.

W My lord I was just about to call you because I have just been informed that two large Wookiees have been spotted heading into the Senate halls with a Cornelian Noble and I think it might be my brother. However I also learned my Sister, niece, and Chewbacca's chosen have all been kidnapped and my Brother in Law was killed

and nephew left for dead but was found by my father who sadly was not able to save his legs or left arm or eye. Now what did you call me for? W Ruchkkeric asked after ranting for a minute.

"Well I wanted you to tell these three Wookiees that you do work for me but also to let you know that your sister, niece, and her best friend a girl by the name of Raabakyysh all landed here after these three killed the Trandoshan guards and the pilot named Lohgarra landed here with the Banthas I had ordered." Revan said smiling.

W Well that is a relief that I know almost my entire family is safe except my little brother and my mate. Wait did you say the pilot was Lohgarra and she is a Wookiee? W Ruchkkeric asked suddenly.

"Yes and yes why?" Revan asked at the question.

W Finally my mate is safe I have not seen her in over a decade. Now you Wookiees are the Legendary Black Krrsantan, Garaho, and my brother's rival for the hand of Mallatobuck the savage slave freer Tojjevvuk. Well you should all join Revan as he is a good man and has no love for slavers or Jedi or Sìth that try to kill unjustly. W Ruchkkeric said before ending the call.

"Well there you have it, so do you accept the deal?" Revan asked and getting nods from all three Wookiees he removed their chains and sent them on their way.

Time Skip 2 weeks later, September 1994

"Wow how time has flown and now I only have a month left before I have to return to my birth planet." Revan said as he lay in bed with Asajj.

"Why again do you need to go back to your birth world if you hate it so?" Asajj asked running her hands down his chest.

"A skill that my people have which is the ability to bind one's connection to the force and remove it permanently if something is not done properly." Revan said as he cupped Asajj's breast gently.

"Oh master can I at least go with you?" Asajj asked as she began suckling on his neck.

"No sadly I cannot have anyone else with me because the Ones do not want to bring the natives into the galactic field quite yet." Revan said before hearing his comm. go off causing him to swear.

"Coruscant Jedi to Indoumodo come in Indoumodo." A Voice said over the comm.

"Master must we answer it can we not just leave them circling the planet until we want to get up?" Asajj asked as Revan stood.

"Sadly we cannot do that." Revan said before picking up the communicator and responding. "Indoumodo hears you Coruscant Jedi please inform us of type of vessel and how many are aboard so we can prepare proper accommodations before you land."

"We will return with that information to you in just a few minutes." The voice over the comm. said before ending the transmission.

"Why did you ask for that information?" Silri asked walking into the room after hearing the conversation.

"Well so then I can get a better idea as to what I am up against and also so I can do this." Revan said before pulling her into a deep kiss.

"My dear you are really too young to be doing that kind of thing. Remember while I am okay with you acting in charge outside of the bedroom, inside I am the mistress." Silri said pulling out her whip.

"Of course Mistress how could I forget. Kinky bitch." Revan said only to get whipped across the back.

"You know you love it." Silri said sticking her tongue out at him before the comm. went off again.

"Coruscant Jedi to Indoumodo come in Indoumodo." The voice said.

"Indoumodo hears you loud and clear go ahead Jedi." Revan said in response.

"Aboard our ship which is a Star Commuter 2000 we have 24 passengers made up of various races but primarily females onboard. Permission to land?" The voice asked.

"Permission granted to land at the docking station." Revan replied before going to said spot in no rush and arriving just before the ship docked. "Welcome all visitors to Indoumodo permanent residents uncertain, native fauna, none, native species, none."

"You must be the Ambassador Harry Potter, Ambassador for this Planet and various others correct?" A man with a very tall head asked walking off the shuttle.

"That would be correct and you are Master Ki Adi Mundi what brings you here to my domain have you also left your order and come to join me in seeking balance?" Revan asked politely but shocked to see the Cerean Jedi.

"No I would never leave the Jedi order but I was asked to act as an ambassador for the Jedi who decided to come join you." Master Mundi said calmly.

"Then who would the two beautiful women of your kind happen to be?" Revan asked pointing out pair of blonde and brunette Cerean women.

"Those are my daughter Sylvn and my sister Droe who wish to join your order." Mundi said before walking away letting two Togruta women take his place.

"Master Ti another Jedi I had not expected to meet are you also here for the same reason as Master Mundi?" Revan asked before turning to the other younger Togruta girl. "and who might you be young one?"

"Greetings Keeper of Balance while not here for the same reason as Master Mundi I am also not here to join you just yet at least but on assignment of Grand Master Windu and Chancellor Valorum to make sure you are not Sith but are as you claim to be. I also wish to spend time getting to know this youngling who is called Ahsoka Tano." Master Ti said before moving on to talk with Asajj and Silri.

"So you are one who walks the line huh well my apprentice and I will see about that. The name is An'ya Kuro also known as the Dark Lady and my apprentice is Aurra Sing." A short haired woman said stopping at Revan along with a white skinned red haired woman before moving on.

"You may not recognize me as few in the Jedi do but I wish to meet with my old friend Exal Kressh and when I heard of someone buying multiple Rancors I knew it was her behind it so if you can tell me where she is I would appreciate it." A woman with long hair and pointed ears said calmly.

"Excuse me ma'am but first I want your name then you can leave a message for my mother because she is gone at the moment." Revan said sternly.

"Very well tell her that Fay stopped by and wishes to see her." The woman said before walking away.

"Hello Ambassador I am Siri Tachi and I have with me my apprentice Ferus Olin and my old nemesis that I wish to have you deal with Jenna Zan Arbor and let me tell you thanks for putting Kenobi in his place because he never seemed to know that not all women like him or want him to be near them. " A woman with short blonde hair said before walking away with a boy trailing after her and another woman with a rope around her neck and her hands tied behind her.

"Hello Master, I am Knight Secura former apprentice of Master Tholme the Restorer and the late Quinlan Vos before his untimely death at the hands of Obi Wan Kenobi acting outside of his master's wishes. I wish to learn from you how to walk the line the Jedi fear so and to finally be able to show emotion which has been forbidden me so long." A blue skinned Twi'lek said before going and joining the Togruta women.

"Hello you must be the Ambassador of peace?" An old man leading a group of eleven others behind him asked.

"Yes and would you happen to be Master Djinn Altis of the Jedi order?" Revan asked politely.

"I am Djinn Altis but not truly of the Jedi order for I have long disagreed with their ideals concerning family so I broke away and formed my own order. However we have since been hunted down by so called 'True Jedi' who act under the orders of Masters Oppo Rancisis, Kit Fisto and Knight Obi Wan Kenobi who claim we are traitors to the order even though Master Yoda and Windu disagree." The old man said sadly.

"Well Master Altis I will not allow any Jedi or Sith that want to hurt any member of my assembly to land here unless they want to be fed to my pets. However I will soon be leaving to return to my home world for an unknown length of time. If you wish I am sure that the Lord of the Kesh system would not mind if you were to settle on the 3rd planet in that system called Ragnos after the ancient Sith Marka Ragnos." Revan said calmly.

"While I may not desire to be on a planet named after a Sith I can see why that might be better than remaining here which is a well known location." Altis said before stopping and thinking for a minute. "Very well when you leave we will leave with you to go to that world."

"Okay then, I think I need to get in contact with my head pilot Rachi Sitra." Revan said before walking away to make the call. "Hello Rachi are you available to talk right now?"

"Yeah what's up Revan?" Rachi asked approaching the Holo.

"Would you be able to come to Indoumodo with Jabba's Slave because I once more have a rather large group and my ship can only hold about two dozen or so?" Revan asked kindly.

"Sure, when do you need me to be there by?" Rachi asked smirking at the thought of yet another group of girls.

"Well I have a month left so why don't you come in two weeks and then we can spend a few days back in Kesh." Revan said after a minute of thinking.

"Okay I will be ready. Also I had thought that Anakin might be a force user so I tested him blood for his MidiChlorian count and found he has the fourth highest I have ever heard of at 25,000 only 2,000 less than your mother, 5,000 less than you, and an untold amount less than the emperor." Rachi said coolly.

"Very intresting once I finish my time on my birth planet I will begin his training along with a Togruta a few years older than him named Ahsoka Tano." Revan said before ending the call.

Time Skip 2 Weeks Later

"Revan we are coming into the docking station with the former Sith Maul on board my shuttle Mother's Child anything we need to know before we arrive?" Exal asked over the Holo.

"Yeah just two things or more three things, there are two Jedi Council Members on world Ki Adi Mundi and Shaak Ti and also a Lady who claims to know you and wishes to speak with you alone and claims her name is Fay." Revan said calmly.

"Long pointed ears, blonde hair, two tattoos on her face?" Exal asked as soon as Revan said the name Fay.

"Yeah that sounds right why?" Revan asked confused.

"Bring her to the dock because I will speak with her before I get off my ship because if my Padawan is still alive and has sought me out then there must be a good reason." Exal said quickly.

"Wait, this is the famed Fay? Wow! I don't blame dad and you for falling for her." Revan said shocked.

"I agree, I know we are awesome. She is number 28 of us so she has a good amount of power as well." Exal said before ending the call.

"So Exal is arriving soon?" Fay asked walking into the docking bay.

"Yes how did you know? Wait forget I asked." Revan said throwing his hands up before seeing Ki Adi Mundi running up with Siri Tachi and Shaak Ti following behind him.

"Ambassador a three dark presences are close to landing on this world you need to man weapons to shoot them out of the air." Mundi said quickly.

"No thank you I have already given them clearance to land and do not like lying." Revan said causing Mundi to look at him like he was crazy.

"They are Sìth fool if you allow them to land then I will report to the council and Senate that you are harboring and aiding Sìth." Mundi yelled.

"Not in the ear old man, now please remember I am not Jedi nor am I Sith but a keeper of balance and also remember the sectors I am the Ambassador of." Revan said glaring at Mundi.

"Correct, apprentice remembers he is the Ambassador from this Sector, the Hapan Cluster, the Kesh Sector which is run by the Lost Sith Council, along with Unknown Space." An'ya Kuro said walking up to the group with Asajj, Silri, Droe, Aurra, and Jenna Arbor.

"But they are Sìth and all who ally themselves are to be judged by the galactic senate and put to death." Mundi said glaring at An'ya Kuro.

"Well then brother , I guess you are setting yourself as well as your daughter and I to be killed along with everyone on this planet along with Queen Amidala because the Nightsisters have long allied themselves with Sith. But before you speak again also remember that Revan is the ambassador not the representative or senator of the sectors because they are not part of the Republic so he cannot be judged as though he was." Droe said glaring at Mundi.

"You are a disgrace to all Cereans by your choice. I have seen all I need to testify to the council that he is Sith. Come Sylvn we are leaving before the Sith arrive. Master Ti are you coming or are you going to continue dealing with this filth to try and gain a better understanding of why they practice the dark side of the force." Mundi said walking away.

"No thank you father I think I will remain here because I feel as though they have the better idea that you need balance or you will struggle." Sylvn said causing Mundi to spin around.

"Say what daughter?" Mundi asked angrily.

"I said no thank you. I feel as though they have the proper idea that balance is more important and being that I am 18 which is the age of maturity across the galaxy you cannot force me to return with you." Sylvn said before walking over to Revan.

"Very well then but if you choose to do this then you are no longer welcome on Cerea and you are no longer my daughter or a member of house Mundi." Mundi said stiffly before quickly leaving the planet.

"Well that was truly intresting now my mother will soon be landing along with Talzin the former leader of the Nightsisters and one of the Nightbrothers who had been imprisoned on Dormund Kaas." Revan said calmly before heading to where Shaak Ti was. "Master Ti I see you continue your study of me and my followers and while I have no objections to this I must make you aware that as soon as my lead Pilot of my Capital ship arrives with my original crew ship, which had been Jabba the Hutt's slave ship before I won it off him in a bet, I will be taking Altis and his order to Ragnos in the Kesh system to protect them from Jedi who claim them to be traitors of the order who need to be executed. If you wish to come with us I would not object so long as you do not attack any of my followers because of following Sith ways."

"Of course Ambassador and with seeing how you have been acting and training former Jedi Padawan Asajj and Knight Secura I am growing more intrigued by your ways and I think I shall stay with you and your companions as long as you will allow me and perhaps one day join your order." Shaak Ti said politely.

"As I said before so long as you do not attack my allies I will allow you to continue to remain with us but the day you attack one of my own I will not hesitate to kill you." Revan said with no question in his voice.

"Of course, if I might ask one question though, where all are your allies for you seem to have many that you speak of." Shaak Ti asked politely before hearing a ship arrive.

"It seems as though I have allies on more worlds that I would think as I have allies on Kashyyyk as when I received my Banthas I also found to have the Mate of my strongest guard Ruchkkeric, who is with Queen Amidala for the time being, and the three next strongest Wookiees who getting knowledge that he works with me willingly have agreed to do the same. I also have his sister, niece, and sister in law as allies because of saving them." Revan said causing Shaak Ti's eyes to go wide.

"That is quite astounding but I am sure you have more allies but must want to go see your mother so we will speak later?" Shaak Ti said but in such a manner it was more of a question.

"Perhaps,but now I see that I have apparently been ignoring certain aspects of my life lately and Knight Secura, Master Tachi, and Droe wish to see how it feels to be made love to." Revan said before walking away.

Time skip September 18, 1994/ 29 BBY

"Revan, I want to speak with you." Maul said coming out of the primary building on world.

"Yeah, what's up?" Revan asked getting up from watching the animals.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in working with me on the force. I am very skilled if I do say so myself at saber fighting but when it comes to the force I am not very skilled." Maul said seemingly ashamed.

"Don't feel bad it is a lot harder than it seems. How about in exchange for this we spar at our max power." Revan said getting Maul to smile brightly.

"I do like that." Maul said before sitting down and listening to Revan teach on the force.

September 25,1994/ 29BBY

"Ambassador Potter, we were wonder if we could by chance go back to Alderaan?" Princesses Amelia and Anastasia of houses Organna and Thul respectively asked kindly.

"I would love to say yes but I can't at least not now. I have to leave for home in two and a half weeks." Revan said pulling himself out from underneath his Spaceship to see the two princesses in nothing but their panties.

"Not by ship but have you take us there the other way." The Princesses said as they quickly worked together to divest him of his clothes...

October 2, 1994

"Revan, I was wondering when you were going to start my training?" Anakin asked walking up to Revan.

"Sorry bud we can start that now. Would it be okay if I invite my Jedi apprentice to learn as well?" Revan asked.

"Sure, what am I if not a Jedi?" Annakin asked.

"You are my gray apprentice. Ahsoka is my Jedi apprentice." Revan said before going to get Ahsoka.

October 9, 1994

"Fay, I have a question for you." Revan said seeing the Jedi for the first time in awhile.

"Of course Revan. What can I do for you?" Fay asked kindly.

"Well I was wondering if you could teach me how to communicate with Force Ghosts and how to give them new bodies." Revan said calmly.

"Who is it that you want to speak to. If it is one of the Children of the Emperor then no I will not but otherwise I might." Fay said cautiously.

"I want to speak with Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn." Revan replied.

"Why?" Came the response from Fay.

"Because he is the only Jedi I have actually trusted fully." Revan replied curtly.

"Very well but know you owe me and Exal." Fay said lustfully.

"Why do I owe mother?" Revan asked smirking as he guessed the answer.

"Because I was on my way to see her and now that will have to wait." Fay said kindly.


	12. Chapter 6 Last Visit before Going Home

Chapter 6 The last visit before return to earth.

October 12, 1994

"Naboo to Indomundo requesting landing" A voice over the Holo was heard waking Revan, Exal, and Fay.

"Why is your girlfriend calling at such an early hour?" Exal asked grumpily.

"Mother it is 11:00. But why I do not know. We were not expecting her." Revan said crawling over the two women to start getting dressed.

"But that means we have to cut our playtime short." Fay said sadly.

"Yes but perhaps for the best. Not, I wish it could have waited longer." Revan said before grabbing the Comm. "Indomundo hears you Naboo. Clear to land but not to enter lands until Ambassador Potter arrives."

"So does that mean we can have a bit more play time?" Exal asked cautiously.

"Sadly no but remember what we have scheduled to take place in an hour. The feeding of the Bull Rancors and the Sarlac." Revan said smiling.

"Oh yeah. Now go see your lady we will meet you at the pens." Exal said as Revan finished getting dressed.

"Of course my lady." Revan said after kissing both of them deeply.

Arriving at the docking bay Revan quickly opened it so the Naboo cruiser could land. As soon as it landed Padme strode out in a huff.

"Hadrian how rude of you to keep us suspended out in the cold until you were here. I could have found my way around here just fine." Padme said with a huff.

"I am sorry my queen I just did not want you getting hurt." Revan said sweetly.

W" Or catching you with other females."W Ruchkerric said getting a glare in response.

W" Hush you big oaf. As it stands I was with your mate last night."W Revan said causing the large Wookiee to get mad.

W" You did what little leader?"W Ruchkerric asked angrily.

W"I was joking Ruchkerric, nothing against her but in my opinion she is a bit too hairy for my liking. I swear that as long as she has been here she has not been touched by any being in that way."W Revan said calmly.

W"Good. But to be sure I will go and enjoy myself with her now."W Ruchkekerric said before walking away.

"What was that about?" Sabe said walking up to Revan.

"I just told him I had been with his mate last night. Got him mad before I assured him I was joking." Revan said as he sensed Padme sneaking up behind him so he quickly picked Sabe up and into a passionate kiss.

"What? No fair she gets you first. I am the queen not her." Padme pouted.

"True Padme but she wasn't trying to sneak up on a force user. You were." Revan said as he pulled her into him.

"Hey I love you both but if you are going to do that how about I get better situated."Sabe said before a cough interrupted them cause Revan to spin around.

"As much as I love to watch young people in love I did request Almidala to bring me here for a reason." An older man said.

"Chancellor. Please excuse our behavior. It was most unacceptable for a queen, ambassador and handmaiden." Revan said taking a knee.

"Ambassador Potter here you are no lower than I. As for what I just witnessed, unless it is necessary to disclose for galactic safety I shall tell no one. As it stands I am sure that if I had been a man of your class at your age I would have done the same things. Though probably not with a Wookiee." Chancellor said with a laugh.

"How much Wookiee do you know?" Revan asked carefully.

"Very little just, mate, breed, and eat. Now for the reason we are here actually, aside from the fact that Amildala wants to do the same as the Wookiee did but with you instead of his mate. That reason is that I wish to ask a favor of you." Chancellor said calmly making Padme go red in the face.

"Well Chancellor Vallorum I am more than happy to do a favor for you but I am on a bit of a tight schedule today with me having an event of feeding my Pet Bull Rancors and a smaller event of feeding my Sarlac before I have to head to the world of my birth and mostly evacuate this planet." Revan said calmly.

"Well my request does not entail today or even any time super soon it is a request for the February Election." Chancellor Vallorum said kindly.

"What request would that be. If it is that you want my conglomerate of sectors to join the republic as full members I am not going to do that otherwise inform me of your will." Revan said coolly.

"Of course I would not have your conglomerate join the Republic as full members at least not right now. No the favor I wish to make is that of giving your support to me at this election." Chancellor Vallorum said kindly.

"Why do you need my support and how would you have me give it?" Revan asked slightly puzzled.

"I need your support as I have two large foes on either side of the map. First we have Senator Palpatine of Naboo who has gained too much power too quickly for me to trust him. Second is Reprentative Thul of Allderann whose family has long held close friendships with the Empire and would likely turn our government over to them." Chancellor Vallorum said calmly.

"Understandable for those two. And who are the other two on the opposite side of the Map?" Revan asked cautiously.

"Senator Bail Organa of Allderann a good man but too close for my comfort with the Jedi Order. Second is Senator Garm Iblis of Correlia who is too militaristic for my tastes." Chancellor Vallorum explained.

"Now if you had to choose one of those four to replace you who would it be?" Revan asked wisely.

"Most likely Bail Organa namely since his relation with the Jedi have been strained since Padawan Kenobi started groping his wife after sneaking into their private chambers as well as killing his Brother in Law Jens Thorns. He claimed he was trying to check for bombs and that Thorns was a Sith but we know what really happened because of video evidence." Chancellor Vallorum explained.

"Very well. Now explain to me how I will be able to sway the senate. As it stands all I am is an Ambassador of a third party like the Hutt Cartel, the separatists, the mandalorians, and the Jedi orders." Revan said simply.

"Well as you well know those parties have a strong pull on the affairs of the Galaxy so I had hopes if you voiced your opinion as well as explaining my role in ending the Naboo blockade it would be able to sway enough votes my way for a victory." Chancellor Vallorum explained.

"Very well. If I can make it I will, but do not expect anything. Now I have pets to feed so if you want to watch be my guests but if not do not touch anything you do not know." Revan said before walking the opposite direction of the bay.

Two hours later after both had been fed.

"Ambassador Potter I must say while I must condone the murder of people who have not been judged by the Senate it was a true learning experience to see a rancor devour a person. Now if I may ask where is it that you are going for the foreseeable future?" Chancellor Vallorum asked as they returned to the docking bay along with a large crowd of others.

"I am being called back to my home world which is in the wild space. The residents there have never reached passed their moon in space travel which is why I am going mostly alone except my young friend Annakin and his mother Shmi who are the only ones that I feel would be able to not stand out too much as I have too many friends that either are royal, government, or alien which would not help me stay under the radar." Revan said as he started punching things into the computer.

"Well I suppose I understand that. Now I suppose I must be off, have a pleasant trip to your home world." Chancellor Vallorum said before walking away.

"Harry you must return or else I will find out where your birth planet is and I will drag you back dead if I have to." Padme said looking about to cry.

"My dear queen, I promise that I will return to you no matter what nothing will keep me from returning to your side as your royal guard." Revan said before picking her up bridal style and kissing her soundly.

"Harry you do know you now have to keep that promise or you will be hurting." Sabe said before swooping in for a quick kiss before her and Padme followed behind Chancellor Vallorum and left the planet.

"Attention all inhabitants of the World of Indomundo please report to your ships unless otherwise directed by Ambassador Potter for rapid departure from this world. This world's air defense systems will then be activated to block all arrival on world unless permission is granted by Ambassador Potter." A voice over the loudspeaker said causing everyone to start walking a great deal faster to the docking bays.

"Child did you truly have to do that?" Fay said walking up to Revan.

"Lady Fay of course I needed to. It was much more fun that way. So are you staying or leaving?" Revan asked calmly.

"I shall be staying with your mother to continue my training and to see if we could..." Fay said leaving the last part out.

"Very well but please do remember that I am always willing to offer my services to help in that desire." Revan said grabbing the older woman and kissing her hard.

"We will definitely remember that. Although you being the father of your own brother or sister might be a bit taboo for most of the Galaxy." Fay said grinding into him.

"Has what the rest of the Galaxy thought ever stopped me before?" Revan asked cupping her behind.

"No but just thought you might like to be aware. Now don't you have a ship to catch?" Fay asked.

"Yes of course. If the members of the Old Jedi Order arrive and request access to the planet have Exal type in the master code to temporarily disable the defense system and to allow them to land and stay here." Revan said before kissing Fay one more time before walking away.

Boarding the small ship that he had requested he was met by Shmi and Annakin.

"Hello Revan we are ready for takeoff whenever you desire." Shmi said calmly.

"Thank you so much Shmi we are only waiting for a pilot droid so we do not all need to take turns flying all the time." Revan said before a small astrotech droid rolled in.

"Is that R2-D2 the only Astrotech droid to have survived the return to Naboo in the Naboo Cruiser?" Annakin asked in awe at the droid.

"No this here is R2-D3 which was on board the secondary Naboo Cruiser that is now the Primary Naboo Cruiser. R2-D2 after I repaired him I returned him to Queen Amildala and I requested to be able to keep R2-D3 as he has almost the exact same programming as his older brother except he is more likely to tell you off then D2 would. I have since replaced his armoring with Cortosis like I did with D2 so they are less likely to be able to be damaged." Revan said to Annakin.

"Beep beetle beetle beep." The droid said. ( I am just as good as D2 if not better)

"I was not claiming you were weren't now may I show Annakin why you are now better?" Revan asked igniting his lightsaber.

"Bee." R2-D3 said.( yes) before Revan swung his saber at the droid only to have it hit the metal and short Circuit.

"Wow that is really cool. " Annakin said his eyes wide.

"Yeah it is isn't it. Now D3 please let us depart. While we are flying I will work with you on using a lightsaber." Revan said before pulling a smaller lightsaber out of his pocket and handing it to Annakin.

"Is this really for me?" Annakin asked surprised.

"Yes how else am I supposed to teach you how to use a lightsaber if you do not have a lightsaber?" Revan asked calmly.

"Revan we will be talking later." Shmi said coldly.

"No I think you will be screaming later." Revan said smirking as it caused Shmi to go red at his implications.

A while later

"Mom, I am tired going to go to bed." Annakin said heading to the smaller room on the ship after a while of sparing with Revan.

"Sounds like a good plan Annie, sleep well." Shmi said before dragging Revan into the larger room.

"Wow sexy had I realized you were this needy earlier I would have closed our sparing session quite a while back.." Revan said sitting on the bed and taking off his shoes.

"I am not needy but what the Hell was that? Giving my son a light..." Shmi said before Revan grabbed her and kissed her making her melt into his arms.

"My dear Shmi the lightsaber I gave to Annakin cannot cut through anything all it can do on the setting it is on is sting and the only other setting it has on it can only burn skin enough to give second degree burns." Revan said before starting to undress her and...

October 18, 1994

"Tython Jedi to Indomundo, come in Indomundo."A voice said over the line.

"This is Ambassador Potter hearing you loud and clear Tython. What can we do for you?" Revan asked as he grabbed the Holo.

"We need to land because we are very low on fuel but the world is under a strong net of satellite cannons and blasters. Would it be possible to disable the shield for a time?" The response came through.

"Of course, I will do that now. But once it is disabled you have five minutes to get through before it reactivates and it will be nearly a month before I will be able to deactivate it." Revan said before typing in the distant access code.

Four minutes later

"Thank you Ambassador, we are on world no. Any instructions for us?" The voice said again.

"Yes do not touch anything you do not know exactly what it is. For quarters ask those on world and do not try to attack anyone that is there. Aside from that until we actually meet, I am signing off." Revan said calmly before closing the call.


	13. Chapter 7 A New School

Chapter 7 Earth/ new school/ and Hogwarts

October 23, 1994:

"Welcome to Lunar base 1." Revan said as the ship landed at the base him and Exal had left as just a small tent like base three months previous.

"Wow it is almost as large as Watto's shop." Shmi said as she put on a gas mask.

"Yes it is, isn't it." Revan said calmly as he got into the base and removed his mask.

"Welcome Revan, how are you?"Mensa said as she saw him approach.

"Rather good. How about yourself." Revan asked as he stroked her ears making her purr.

"Better now that you are here master." Mensa said purring.

"Good now how about you tell us about the work that is going on here." Revan said calmly.

"I can do that." Anna said coming out of the next room wearing construction clothes.

"Anna how are you?" Revan said moving over to kiss the Twi'lek.

"Better as Mensa said with you here but I do miss my sisters. If they were here I would offer you a massage but..." Anna said trailing off.

"I understand love. Now tell us about what has occurred since Exal and I left." Revan replied making a note to bring Tanna and Savanna when he next came to the earth.

October 24, 1994

"Thank you all for gathering so quickly. So I have with me the new plans my mother and I want to be started on. We will soon be bringing more aid so that will help lighten the workload but if you have any problems please bring them to me today before I go down to the main planet tomorrow. So our plan is that before the rest of my world discovers us we will have built three things other than a docking bay which I can tell is about halfway done, which for 15 of you is terrific. Now these three things are as follows, a droid factory, Barracks, and finally a Cantina. Focus first on the droid factory as we have all of the supplies to build one of those so then we can start having droids help build the other things. Any questions?" Revan asked calmly.

W" How hard would it be to get a greenhouse built?"W A large Wookiee asked kindly.

"I will get that done before I leave here tomorrow. It won't be huge but a quarter acre should be large enough I hope to support you all. I also brought seeds, mulch, and more food with us." Revan replied calmly and after waiting for a minute spoke again. "If there are no more questions then I will get the greenhouse built and anymore thoughts can be brought to me after that." Revan said before leaving the stage he had constructed in the middle of the Bay.

"Wow Revan that was very good and concise. Now how are you going to build a greenhouse that fast?" Shmi asked confused.

"Just watch and learn Shmi, watch and learn." Revan said before going to their ship and using the force pulled out a large amount of Glass and solar lamps and metal bars and then moved them close to the Bay before bring them all together and shooting lightning at them causing them all to merge into one unit. Finishing that Revan passed out.

October 25, 1994

"Good morning all." Revan said sitting up.

"Your awake and seemingly fine. What happened yesterday?" Shmi asked as she saw him seemingly fine.

"Oh that. Well I have never done that large of a project before so I kinda overestimated my skill and paid for it by draining myself but forcing the force too much too fast without practicing a little less first. But now I am fine ready to go down to Earth?" Revan asked jumping up.

"Yes I suppose. The Wookiees and Talz are grateful for the greenhouse. The Talz only request now it to have snow. However they know that will not happen soon so are not too pushy." Shmi said kindly before they headed out to the ship.

"Actually it might. You see I want the next base to be where we land which is the southern tip of the planet which is covered in ice and snow so once I get that started and get some more Wookiee and Talz aids I will have the Talz work on that one." Revan said before giving R2-D3 the coordinates for the next stop.

Arriving at the southern pole two hours later Revan pulled out a land speeder and some supplies before having R2-D3 return to the moon.

"Are we starting a base here ourselves?" Shmi asked confused.

"No actually we are going to the closest landmass called South America by the natives and then going about 3/4 of the way up to a Jungle of huge size comparatively to set up a base there and to collect samples of Native life." Revan said as he finished putting all of the supplies into the speeder.

"Okay then." Annakin said as he got into the speeder before Revan cloaked it as he helped Shmi get in before getting in himself.

5 Hours later.

"Seems like this is a good spot as any." Revan said as they entered a clearing.

"Revan I am not sleeping on the ground." Shmi ground out glaring at him.

"I know. Wait I forgot to tell you about something my mom bought the last time she was on world made by the force users of this world." Revan said scrambling through the supplies before pulling out a tent and quickly setting it up.

"Master, my mom will still have to sleep on the ground in a tent." Annakin said trying not to laugh but failing.

"And don't try to be a smart guy and say that you will sleep on the ground and I can sleep on top of you as that never counts." Shmi said glaring at Revan.

"Well how about a deal. You look at the tent and see if you like it and I will be gone collecting samples of life, planting seeds of the famous trees from Kashyyk and meeting the natives and if when I return you have not put the tent away or aren't sitting in the Speeder we will just move our plans up a day and go to my family manor tonight. But that will take another eight or nine hours so I hope you like the tent." Revan said before running a bit before starting to jump from tree to tree.

6 hours later

"Welcome back master." Annakin said seeing Revan approach with a trunk, a black cat, and a beautiful woman.

"Hello apprentice. How are you and your mother liking the tent. Where is your mother anyway?" Revan asked calmly.

"Before I answer you need to answer my questions, who is she, what's up with the cat, and why do you have a trunk?" Annakin asked absolute.

"Well this is Abish the daughter of the former richest Noble in the Jungle until his death to this cat that he had caught for a month or so because it had been terrorizing the natives for years killing them left and right. I caught and found out the cat is my familiar so the natives gave me this trunk full of fun stuff in it as a reward and also asked me to take Abish and her Father's fortune as a reward." Revan replied calmly.

"Cool. So we are loving the tent but do not understand it. Mom is in the shower since literally a minute before you showed up." Annakin said happily.

"Good she is then in the perfect spot." Revan said before going into the bathroom.

"Annie, I'm busy as soon as I am done in the shower I will help you." Shmi said hearing the door open.

"But I don't want to wait." Revan said as he got in behind her and cupped her breasts.

"Oh Revan, I did not expect you."Shmi said as she felt...

The next day. October 26, 1994

"Well I guess we should be going. Abish you will stay here under the stealth Generator and shield and be safe. If you ever need anything use the Holo in the tent to Call us. Simply type in Harry Potter Kressh and I will be alerted. If you need food not in the pantry go to your people and take the key that is a portkey and then say Amazon base to return here." Revan said after getting up around 8:00.

"Well how will I be filled?" Abish said lustfully as Revan entered the speeder with Shmi and Annakin.

"Well, I will be by at least once a month to do that for you." Revan said before leaning down and kissing her and then heading off.

9 Hours later.

Arriving at the Potter Mansion the trio got stopped at the gate. Touching it to open it a voice boomed out.

"Who dares seek entry into the ancient home of the Potter Family." The voice said.

"I Lord Hadrian James Potter Kressh seek entry into my own home." Revan said angrily thinking about just blasting the gate with lightning.

"Prove yourself through blood spilt on the Gate. If blood is not true then let magic your life take." The voice boomed out.

"Very well." Revan said as he pulled out an obsidian knife he had gotten the day before and slashed his hand open before grabbing the gate and sending lightning through it as well.

"Blood is proven pure it seems. Welcome Lord and friends your mansion awaits." The voice boomed before heading Revan's hand and the gate opening wide.

Walking up the quarter mile drive Revan opened the door and was greeted by a portrait of a man who looked similar to himself except having Sky blue eyes.

"Welcome Lord Potter, I am Steven Potter founder of the Australia branch of Potters who have since all died due to one war or another in the past 200 years. Why is it that you come here instead of to your family home?" The man in the portrait asked as they entered.

"To answer your question is I am trying to avoid Europe for the most part at the moment now a few questions for you. First where is the closest force using persons community. Second how can I get letters to people? Third where is the nearest Mundane community? Fourth where is the Library and what is contained inside it? Fifth where can I get butlers and Maids to run this place in my absence? Sixth how large is this property and how much can others see? Seventh is there a way to visit other Family homes without actually traveling to them in person?" Revan asked kindly.

"First let me ask you a question before I answer your own. Where is it that you have been for the past thirteen years. The magic connection has been very weak and that had all members of your family concerned as all non money based property in a family, once that family dies out completely they cease to exist." Steven said calmly but obviously worried as well.

"I have not been on earth much of the past thirteen years as I was adopted by one from off world which is why my name is Revan not Hadrian anymore. My adopted mothers and father are amazing but do keep me away from this world for great spaces of time." Revan said kindly.

"So at least though we do not have to worry about you being killed and leaving the family without an heir as this is your son correct." Steven said motioning towards Annakin.

"No this is Annakin my apprentice. I do not have any children at least I hope not. Mother did use a old method to keep me from being fertile until I so desire to be which is very nice so actually you could worry." Revan said smirking as his face went white.

"Why would you do that. If you die so does our family. You should really try to have children soon so the family does not die with you." Steven said only to get a glare in response.

"Two things and then I need my questions answered. First if I die then the Galaxy is doomed so even if I had a million kids the family would still be doomed. Second I am first Revan Kressh and then Hadrian Potter. Not the other way around." Revan said angrily.

"Of course my lord. Sorry for being so rude. It truly is not my place. I am very sorry. Now for your questions. First the closest Magical community is Tasma Alley which is three miles south and then four miles West of here. Question two, you can write a letter and then put it into the box in the office,up stairs first room on your right, and then hit a button to which family home you want it to go to and then it will be attached by family house elves to Potter Snowy Owls or Hastas Eagles. Third the nearest Mundane Community is a quarter of the mile up the road. It also has the school Cook's Academy of Seafaring Magic in the Harbor. Fourth the Library is down stairs front and center after the stairs and it contains all the books, magazines, journals, photos, and notes that any Potter has ever had or written in except the family Portraits which are in Potter Castle. This collection includes play witch magazines and other similar things not meant for younger eyes so in a second Library that only can be accessed by Lord Potter which is yourself which is in the back of the Library. Fifth, The family house Elves would more than willingly come and run this place if you desired as Maids and Butlers but if you want humans then most of the Magical community and Mundane community you could probably offer people jobs and they would take them. Sixth this property is seven miles long and four miles across and how much can be seen by any is completely up to you. Seventh yes, in the office there is a closet that once you go in if you think about where you want to go then a door will appear in the back that will take you right through." Steven said before finally finishing with a gasp.

"Thank you much. Now we are all tired so two more things. First what do magicals wear and how can we get to Tasma Alley easily." Revan asked coolly.

"Magical folk down here wear mundane clothing under robes for the most part. You can get to Tasma by using the Jeep that is in the garage with the Robes." Steven said kindly.

"Thank you. Now we will be going to bed after we explore the Library for awhile." Revan said before heading downstairs to the Library.

The next day October 27, 1994 10:00

"Well Steven we are off to visit Tasma alley. Have fun here and do not cause too many issues." Revan said before leading Shmi and Annakin to the Jeep and quickly driving them to the location that Steven had mentioned. Entering the Pub called the Broken Sailor Revan walked in telling the other two to wait for about five minutes in the Jeep.

"Hello barman, I need myself a drink and a whore. Can you supply those?" Revan asked gruffly.

"Of course I can mate. The names Rodger give me one minute and they will both be right out." The barman said walking into the back. Taking this as an opportunity Revan quickly let Shmi and Annakin that it would be a while longer than five minutes before they should come in. As soon as he finished that communication Rodger came back out with an older lady who was looking really tired and a large drink.

"Here yeah go mate. This is the only whore round here, for really good ones go up the alley a few to Morgana's secret they have all sorts of tight ones. This one here is me wife but have fun with her and don't give her back till she is really well used and your exhausted. Then I will give you your bill. You are free to use the first room on the left." Rodger said before leaving the room.

As soon as Rodger left the room Revan grabbed a map before going back to the Jeep.

"Ma'am I am Lord Potter and I have read Australian magical law and it says that no one can sell women unless specially permitted and only by the consent of those women. Because of this I am going to go to Gringotts and call in all my debts of people on this Alley at once. I will then take your husband to court and have him jailed or executed." Revan said as he helped the woman into the car.

"Really, you would do that for me?" The woman said shocked.

"Yes, now Shmi and Annakin we will go and do our shopping, ma'am please stay here and I will keep you safe." Revan said with firmness.

"Of course Lord Potter, my name is Amy though so please stop calling me Ma'am." The lady said calmly before Revan left.

Quickly putting up his hood Revan led Shmi and Annakin through the Bar and out into the alley to quickly go to Gringotts. Arriving at Gringotts they took off their hoods and walked in.

"Greetings Goblin, I need to speak with the Australia branch of the Potter Family bank manager please." Revan said pulling out his Potter Ring.

"Of course lord Potter right this way." The goblin said before leading them down a bunch of twists and turns before reaching an office that said Potter on the door. Knocking twice a voice came out.

"Come in and then leave Goblin Guide." The voice said to which the goblin then opened the door to close it as soon as the trio got in.

"Greetings Lord Potter what can I do for you today?" The goblin at the desk asked.

"Two things first I wish to call in all debts owed to my family from shops down this alley for being able to use the lands because going through old records this entire alley is owned by Houses Potter and Cook and a scattering of Aboriginal tribes. Second how would one go about making an accusation and give proof of it without going to court?" Revan asked kindly.

"Well we can definitely do the first request as for the second just give me the info and I will submit it for you." The goblin said kindly.

"Okay then..." Revan said explaining the situation.

"Very well then. Anything else the bank can do for you today?" The goblin asked and getting a no called the first goblin back to return them out of the lobby.

"Where to now? I think we should stop by the Pet shop and clothing store called Britany's before we head back. How does that sound?" Revan asked and got nods of confirmation. Seeing this they headed to the Pet shop and Annakin bought a Crup which also liked Shmi before they headed to the clothing store.

Arriving at Britany's they were met by a well endowed brunette girl who was wearing a skintight tank top and bikini bottom who introduced herself as Amanda and was their shop guide that day. After finding everything and paying for it Revan spoke up.

"Hey Amanda so I am in need of some help around the mansion and was wondering if you would be interested in moving in with any family of yours." Revan said kindly.

"Wow more forward than most guys at trying to get in my pants, but I like it. How about I give you a call later after I talk with my brother and sister and mom and then get back to you." Amanda suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I await your response." Revan said with a smile.

4:00

Having finished the shopping trip the trio went back to the Jeep and were met by Amy being asleep. Careful not to wake her they all got in before heading back to the Mansion. Just as they pulled in Amy woke up.

"Thank you so much Lord Potter for taking me away from my horrible husband now if only I had my kids here." Amy said calmly before sitting on the Sofa and falling asleep quickly.

"Well I am off to other Family homes. Enjoy yourselves but not too much. Revan said before going up to his office and after quickly drafting out a letter to Lucius Malfoy allowing him to know that he was on world before he headed to Potter Castle.

Arriving at Potter Castle Harry was greeted by a man in Armor that looked much like him but having a beard and charcoal eyes.

"Greetings Lord Potter, I am sir Richard Potter of the knights of the round table and founder of the Potter Family. What can I do for you today?" The man in the portrait asked kindly.

"Well two things first how does one summon the house elves, two can you tell me what all are the properties the Potter Family owns?" Revan asked politely.

"Of course, so to call all the family Elves just say Potter elves to me and they will all come. Second question we have Potter manor in Scotland..." Richard said naming off all the Potter homes and locations.

"Thank you so much now Potter Elves to me." Revan said before starting to hear popping everywhere. After the popping stopped Revan found himself surrounded by about 150 elves. "Hello all if all that are not directly in charge of letters could go to these coordinates and build a palace I would appreciate it greatly." Revan said writing down the coordinates of the Amazon base to which he then heard a bunch of pops again as the elves left.

"Now lord Potter if I may I would like you to go and awaken your parents portraits in the Hall of Potters next over and talk with them for a while before perhaps going to see the castles of the other members of the round table and whom you are tied to as well which are all here in Avalon." Richard said kindly.

"Of course. How exactly do a wake a portrait though?" Revan asked before leaving.

"Oh simply by pushing some magic into the photo." Richard said kindly.

"Also how am I related to the entire round table?" Revan asked confused.

"Well there were my five daughters that married most of them and then my son married the daughters of the rest. Let's see Guinevere married Arthur, Nimue married Lancelot, Rowena married Salazar, Helga Married Godric, J my son married Isabel the only child of Merlin and Morganna, he also married Angela the daughter of Gawain." Richard said.

"Very well. Now I suppose I should go wake my parents portraits." Revan said before going into the hall of portraits and doing as Richard had explained and then saw the two people in the portrait stirring.

"Hello there young man, who might you be." The lady asked kindly.

"My name is Revan Vitiate Kressh or the name I was given at birth which is Hadrian James Potter." Revan replied curtly.

"My baby you are still alive and so grown." The lady said tearing up.

"Lily how do we know this is our son and not some descendant of ours. Tell us young man who is your god father and where is he now?" The man asked cautiously.

"My Godfather was Sirius Orion Black lll but he died about seven years ago when he broke from Azkaban and then drowned in the sea trying to swim across." Revan replied calmly.

"Wait Sirius is dead? Well that is horrible. But you said he was in Azkaban, who then raised you?" The man asked worried.

"A woman by the name of Exal Kressh who took me from the doorstep of the Dursley's and then raised me as her own off world. I was blood adopted by her on the November 1,1981 and then by my father Kryat on July 31, 1986." Revan replied as he conjured a chair to sit in.

"Wow, and you are really skilled magically, sorry for being rude, I am James Potter and this is my Lovely wife Lily Potter but I am sure you already knew that. So son tell us more about yourself." James said in shock after seeing Revan conjure the chair.

"Well because I do not have an untold amount of time right now I will just tell a few things which are bound by Potter magic to not leave this room, so I was taken to a distant planet shortly after your death and raised as a warrior of the force, I am the bodyguard of a queen on a different world who also happens to be my best friend, I am currently slowly preparing this world to accept extraterrestrial life by building bases currently cloaked, with one large one on the moon already started, and hopefully will soon get one at the South Pole started soon, then one here, and finally one at my current residence in Australia." Revan said calmly.

"Wow, you are how old again?" James asked jokingly.

"14 and the only reason I am back here is because of something called the Triwizard tournament that I am,according to the ancient keepers of balance, going to be pulled into but if I had been off world I would die instead." Revan said calmly.

"They brought that death game back? Are they crazy?" Lily yelled.

"Probably but whatever. Now I need to go so until next time." Revan said before banishing the chair and walking out.

Going out into the center and seeing the time being about 7:00pm Revan decided just to go to Merlin and Morgana's castle. Walking in he saw two beings he reminded him of a cross between Fay and himself.

"Welcome heir of Camelot and Avalon, what can we do for you today?" The two in the portrait asked.

"Well Merlin and Morgana I was wondering a few small things, first whatever happened to the architects,your people? Second did you by chance have a space station here on earth all those millennia ago? Third and final would you be able to help me build a space base here in Camelot?" Revan asked shocking the two about his knowledge about them and space.

"Well first answer us one question and then we will answer your questions. How do you know about the wider galaxy when we died this world was still in the dark ages?" The lady asked kindly.

"Well you see the keepers of balance told my mother a half Sith pure blood half human that I was the only hope to restore balance to the Galaxy put Into imbalance by my "grandfather"." Revan said cautiously.

"Interesting. Now to answer your questions. The story of the Architects is a sad one honesty, we learned the ability about 3.5 billion years ago on how to utilize the force to allow us to live untold lengths of time. Shorty in our minds which was actually a few million years later we decided to start exploring the wide expanses of the Galaxy. This was an enjoyable and peaceful time for many millions of years until we decided that due to our great age we knew better than the rest of the inhabitants of the Galaxy." Merlin began before allowing Morgana to continue.

"At this time we started moving planets arounds the Galaxy and races from world to world. In time however many of the Architects found a fondness for humans which irritated those that did not. So in an act of revenge for abandoning their original designs these Architects who did not like humans found a way to eliminate the ability of all Architects in the Galaxy and perhaps beyond to have children and all half Architects to die painfully. This lead to a massive war amongst the Architects which ultimately led to us cursing ourselves once more but to lose our ability to live for millions of years and left it at barely a thousand." Morgana continued before once more passing it back to Merlin.

"We seeing our eventual doom came here to earth and hid away and striving to find a cure from the first curse. As we neared our end we managed to reverse the curse and Morgana gave birth to our lovely Isabel. She before our deaths married J Potter our nearest human friend Richard's only son." Merlin finished.

"So you are all gone then. That great race is gone forever." Revan said sadly.

"Not completely true. You see you are the blood of our daughter and so in you flows the blood of Architects which is why you have such great power over the force." Merlin said calmly.

"Now onto your next question yes we did it was called Atlantis but because we did not want other Architects to discover it we sank it to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. We can give you the exact coordinates so that when you have already gotten strong enough you can lift it from the sea and have it as your primary base." Morgana said kindly.

"And that also helps answer your final question that due to the fact that we already have a giant space station that is already stealthed we will not help you build another until after it is risen." Merlin said kindly.

"Very well. Thank you for your time. I will surely come back to learn more from you but now I need to go back to Australia." Revan said before returning to Potter Castle and then to Potter Mansion.

6:00

Arriving back at the mansion he heard a knock on the outside door. Quickly going to it he opened it to see Amanda and a girl no older than eight standing there.

"Oh Revan, Can we please move in with you?" Amanda asked seeing him before breaking down into tears.

"Sure, now tell me who this little girl is and what is the matter?" Revan said guiding them into the living room and sitting them on the couch before pulling up a chair and sitting across from them.

"Oh this is my little sister Stacy she's eight and means everything to me." Amanda said looking at her younger sister with pride in her eyes.

"Well she seems awesome as well now what happened?" Revan asked kindly.

"Well around 5:00 I got off of work and went to the bar that my dad owes and saw him opening a letter from Gringotts. This letter apparently told him he has a week to pay the debt that he owes the land owner for using the land over the past 25 years. This caused my dad to kinda go berserk and he started casting reductos every direction when his eyes fell on me and Stacy. Seeing us he said that we needed to agree to be sold to the Headmaster of Cook's academy as his personal playthings and if we didn't agree he would kill us. I personally value my freedom more than my life so I told him no so he cast the killing curse at me. But as he did my brother came in and jumped in front of it causing him to die instead of us. Basically as soon as that happened the Alley guards showed up and arrested him. But now we are homeless and without family." Amanda said crying.

"Wow. I am so sorry Amanda. You are more than welcome to stay here and also continue working at Britany's if you would like. However I do want to set a few conditions if I might but first an oath that whatever is said here does not leave this house." Revan said and after getting the oath continued. "I can tell that you love your sister a great deal but I cannot promise her complete safety here so I want to have one of my dear friends keep her safe and train her to be a Sith which is basically a Witch or wizard that uses magic on the darker end of the spectrum. I would also like to take you as my third apprentice but you as my first Sith apprentice. Finally I want to know more about the magical schools here in Australia."

"Okay I can agree to those conditions but where does your friend live that would be safer than here?" Amanda asked confused.

"Well not on earth or in this system but one nearby called the Kesh System. You see while I am from Earth originally I have spent the majority of my life in the greater Galaxy on one world or another. I am only here because of Europe and their dumb tournament that binds ones connection to the force, which for most is their life force as well, to competing and if the person is not on world then they will just die because of it. As such I am here instead of abroad." Revan said simply.

"Wait there is life not on earth? Why have we not seen any of it then?" Stacy asked kindly.

"Well that is because earth is archaic to most of the Galaxy and they do not want more competition for stuff. Also earth is on the very edge of the Galaxy and not mapped so people do not really like to explore it." Revan explained kindly before hearing the door open.

"Master are you home yet?" Annakin yelled running through the doors before seeing the two.

"Yes apprentice I am home. These are Amanda who you remember from earlier and her sister Stacy who is a year older than you. What have you been up to?" Revan asked kindly.

"Oh we went to get Amy some new clothes and stuff. Oh hello Amanda." Shmi said walking in with a bunch of bags before Amy walked in.

"Mom, you're alive. I had thought dad had killed you or sold you to Conrad Cook." Amanda said running up to Amy.

"Amanda, I am very much alive thanks to Revan who wanted to see how Australia saw slavery and so asked your dad for a woman and a drink and so your dad gave me to him for as long as he wanted. As soon as your dad left he took me to his Jeep and promised to take me away. He also has your father probably to be going to jail for life for practicing sex trafficking without a license." Amy said calmly before realizing that only two of her children were there. "Whatever happened to Jason, is he with your father?"

"No mom he died protecting me from a killing curse Father sent at me." Amanda said sadly.

"Oh, well I guess we are all we got now. So Revan is going to take me to a planet called Kesh and I want you both to come with me." Amy said sadly.

"I think I need to stay here until Revan is done here permanently but I do want you and Stacy to go. Revan offered me a place as his Sith apprentice so I think I should stay with my master." Amanda said shaking her head.

"Very well. I cannot argue with that. Now you finish your conversation and let an old woman go to bed." Amy said as she left.

"How old is your mom even?" Revan asked politely.

"Oh about 68 or 70 ,magical people can have kids until about 65 and look to be about 20 until then but after that they age rather quickly namely if they have had their magic damaged like my mom's was when my father broke their wedding contract by starting to sell her for money about 13 years ago about a year after my birth actually." Amanda said sadly.

"Oh I am so sorry. Well can you answer my question about magical schools here in Australia?" Revan asked politely.

"On yeah, of course, so there is first Rainbow Serpent Academy of Dreamtime which is only open to Aborigines. Then there is Cook's Academy of Seafaring Magics which at one time was a great school when the descendants of both founders Captain James Cook and Ryan Potter son of Steven Potter where over the school. About 25 years ago the last Australian Potter, Peter Potter, died at sea in a battle against the dark wizard Aquadon who killed the entire remaining Potter family but died in the process. After that happened Conrad Cook,the son of Peter's best friend Anthony Cook who had also died at the same time being side by side his brother in all but blood, took over as headmaster and started encouraging the male students to use the girls. In time he has taken it to the level of the uniform for the girls being just a thong and a bikini top, only because he could not make their uniform be nothing, and has made it so if a girl defends herself from being used she is expelled which is what happened to me after I threw a guy who tried touching me into Shark infested water with his arm sliced up." Amanda said smiling at the memory.

"Wow. So I guess I need to create my own school like my mother guessed. Well perhaps tomorrow we can find more students and get something started." Revan said before standing up and heading to the door. "You can have any room except the master unless you want to be filled which then be my guest and meet me in there. But for now I am going out to collect samples of all of the native flora and Fauna."

9:00

Arriving back at the mansion Revan headed up to his room to find Amanda there.

"Amanda when I said you were welcome to be in my room, I did not mean it as a demand I just meant it in joking." Revan said though slightly enthralled by the aight in front of him.

"I figured but felt that after all you have done for my family Master that you deserve a reward." Amanda said lustfully.

The following day October 28, 1994 10:00

"Wow Master, I do not know if I will be able to walk straight today." Amanda said waking up.

"Well is that a bad thing. Actually it probably is as I want to go to the mundane side of town today." Revan said smirking at her.

"Well I think I will be good enough to get around town but if we go to the beach I think I will probably be out of any sports, unless sunbathing is a sport." Amanda said smirking as Revan started smiling.

"I think it is at least if it is one way." Revan said smirking.

"Of course master if not I get bad tan lines that are horrible." Amanda said before getting dressed in a pair of shorts and a bikini top.

Going downstairs they were met by the four others.

"Well what is the plan for the day?" Amy asked kindly.

"Well we were thinking about going to the Mundane side of town if that works for everyone and then go to the beach for a few hours." Revan said and got nods all around. "Good then lets go."

Quickly eating a small breakfast everyone finished getting ready before heading out. Once outside the gate Shmi spoke up.

"So what is there to do on the Mundane side of town exactly?" Shmi asked kindly.

"Well there is the pet shop, clothes shop, boat shop, and Book shop." Amy replied.

"Well all I really want to go to is the book and boat shops." Revan said passively.

"But master I want to go clothes shopping and Stacy wants to go to the pet store." Annakin complained.

"Well how about you four go to the pet shop and clothes shop and we will meet you at the beach in three hours?" Amanda said to avoid conflict.

"Sounds good to me." Revan replied and got nods all around so they headed in their opposite directions.

3 hours later 1:00

"Lets head to the beach. That book shop had almost nothing and the boat shop took forever to buy a single boat." Revan said slightly complaining.

"Well when you buy a small Yacht of course it will take awhile. Not everyone has money like you do Master." Amanda said as they approached the beach.

"Yeah which is why I think I am going to build my own boat shop and pet shop." Revan said as they neared the beach and saw the other four with a Beige cat and a blue macaw.

"Hey guys we are going to go by the house do you want to come with or not?" Shmi asked kindly motioning to the animals as the reason.

"No I think we are good. I need to start on my tan Personally." Amanda said as she took off her..

"Okay have fun see you in a while." Amy said calmly as those four left.

"Okay. Now I think I am going to go see if I can learn to surf or pick up girls to come to my school." Revan said kindly.

"Oh I knew I had forgot something, so most of the girls at Britany's and Morgana's Secret are expelled former students of Cook's, unless they are the ones in the back that get laid for money, and even the founders were best friends of Peter's wife Angela so I was thinking that we could get a bunch of students from those shops if you're open to me putting the word out." Amanda said kindly.

"Sounds good but make sure they are aware that it will not only have force users there as I also want to have a section devoted to mundanes." Revan said and getting a nod headed off.

8 hours later 9:00

"Well I'm tires so I am heading back up to the mansion." Amanda called out.

"Sounds like a plan. Hey all let's head up to my place." Revan said as he started up causing Amanda to turn around.

"Who are all of these?" Amanda asked seeing 9 guys and about two dozen girls with Revan.

"Oh this is Peter, James, Alex, and J all of whom are ex Cook's students like yourself because they defended girls from other guys. The other guys are Henry, Issac, Joseph, Howard, and John who all are mundanea that helped me save Isabel the girl right behind me to the left from getting gang-banged she is also a Mundane. To my right behind me is Reyna a former Salem school of Magic student who got expelled for sending a would be attacker through a wall and to his death below. Right behind me is Sophia my Surf coach who accepted my invitation to be a maid at our house. Aside from that there are a mixture of Magical and Mundane girls who accepted the same job offer." Revan replied causing Amanda to roll her eyes.

"Okay Lord Potter you do you." Amanda said before leading the way up,the other four having gone up much earlier.

The next day. October 29, 1994 7:00

Waking up early Revan quickly headed down stairs and started cooking which was a skill his mother had made sure that he had. As soon as he started frying up some meat people started coming down the stairs at the smell.

"Who's cooking. It smells amazing?" James asked coming down.

"I am so then we can start planning for our school that we will have." Revan said calmly.

"For good food I would do almost anything." James replied.

"That's the hope at least." Revan replied before going back to cooking.

2 hours later

"Well if everyone is well enough fed lets move onto the planning of this school. So first matters of business, name, colors, houses or not and if so what are the names and how are they sorted, and then rules,policies, including dress code, and punishments." Revan said calmly.

"Okay, Let's call it Atlantic School of Distant Magics and Military." Alex suggested quickly.

"Why military added?" Peter asked to clarify.

"Because we have Mundanes so that explains what they are doing." Alex replied before a vote was called and got a unanimous agreement.

"Colors could be Gray, Red, Green, and Blue with houses being Revan, Meetra, Exal, Kryat, Fay, Yoda, Mandalore, and Renliss." Amanda suggested.

"So the colors based on the group, Gray, Sith, Jedi, or Mandalorian and the houses based on gender and group." Revan assumed and got a nod before putting it up for a vote which also got a resounding yes.

"Now for the less fun stuff rules. Let's keep them simple and few and as time goes on we can add more or change them as needed." Revan said and started the discussion to which closed with the following rules and punishments were agreed on.

No forcing yourself on anyone if you do then you will be brought to trial by whole of school.

Girls can go into boys dorms but not the other way around. If caught then three week suspension.

No using weapons on other students outside of approved settings. Is used weapon will be taken for upwards of a semester.

No bullying if caught face up to a week of suspension for first time, a semester for second, expulsion for third.

Do not leave school grounds unless permission granted. Punishment cannot come back.

"Very good and as said before more can be added with time now what will be the dress code that cannot be changed ever?" Revan asked before this was discussed as well before this is what was decided.

Girls

Winter:

Pants or skirts of house color that reach past knees.

Cloak in house color

Shirt that is neither skin tight, transparent, profane in anyway, or distracting for others.

Summer:

Shorts or skirt that pass bottom of butt cheeks in house color

Necklace of house color

Shirt that is neither skin tight, transparent, profane in anyway, or distracting for others. No bikini tops as shirts

Free time:

In house: what ever is comfortable for you and dorm mates

Outside: normal dress code unless going to the beach which then requires a swin suit that covers all necessary areas.

Boys

Winter:

Pants of house color that reach past knees.

Cloak in house color

Shirt that is neither profane in anyway, or distracting for others.

Summer:

Shorts that come past mid thigh in house color

Necklace in house color

Shirt that is neither profane in anyway, or distracting for others.

Free time:

In house: what ever is comfortable for you and dorm mates

Outside: normal dress code unless going to the beach which then requires a swin suit that covers all necessary areas.

"Well I think that covers everything, now final points how are we going to get to Hogwarts?" Shmi asked kindly.

"Well I have been thinking about that a good deal, which is why I have not imputed much, since we all are surfers why don't we Portkey near the grounds and then once Lord Potter is taken away by whatever means he will be then we use seafaring magic over the wind to surf the air into Hogwarts." J said calmly making most of the people smile liking the idea.

"I really like that idea but what about us mundanes?" John asked politely.

"Well I have levitation pads that can work as boards, and then become the residence by linking up, and we can have some of the force users help control the wind for the mundanes." Revan suggested.

"That sounds like a really good idea. How many pads do you have though?" Peter asked.

"I have about fifty on world and another thousand or so at Lunar base which I could go to and be back in four hours." Revan replied calmly.

"Sounds good, final thoughts where are we going to house everyone? I heard from Lady Britany and Morganna that we should expect at least 150 girls and 50 guys from their stores." Amanda asked kindly.

"Um, does anyone else have a manor or mansion nearby they would be willing to sell. I can move the whole foundation close to here but I don't currently have time to build on to this place which probably can hold another fifty but then it would be to captivity." Revan said nervously.

"Well my family mansion has similar protections and things on it and my family has been trying to sell it for generations after we mostly decided to go to move to Western Australia." J said kindly.

"My family does as well but also has a herd of Hippocampus, and Kelpies but otherwise is vacant as my family except my dad decided to move to the Yukon." James said smiling.

"That should be good, here both of you take 250,000 Galleons to your families and if they need more let me know. I will take care of the rest." Revan said before looking at the time. "I gotta go check on some things and get those boards I mentioned so I will be back in about six hours. See ya." Revan said before heading out and portkeying to the Amazon house.

12:00

Arriving at the Amazon house Revan was shocked to see how much had been done in just the past two days. Seeing Abish he walked up behind her before pulling her into a deep kiss."

"My lord, how are you?" Abish asked after breaking the kiss.

"Better knowing that you are here." Revan relied kindly.

"Oh good. So these elves appeared two days ago supposedly on your charge to build you a palace in the jungle. They have already gotten the first two floors done but will not allow me into the master bedroom." Abish pouted.

"Let me see if I can because if I can I will need to do some other things in there as well." Revan replied before heading up to the master bedroom and also contacting Lunar base to get a ship down to earth as soon as possible.

Arriving at the door Revan felt a small prick before the door opened. Entering the room Revan saw a picture of himself sitting on the wall frozen.

"Lord Potter arrives to his new home which is not finished for him." A house elf said appearing and looking very distraught.

"Hello there elf, it is very okay that this place is not finished yet as if it had been I would have been very surprised not that I am not already with how much has beendone. Now can I ask you a few questions?" Revan asked kindly.

"Of course master Potter." The elf replied cautiously.

"First what is your name, second why are there only old looking elves, third could you build a large basement that could fit a small zoo inside it?" Revan asked.

"Mys name is Philly and I is the head Potter Elf. Why there's no little elves is because we must gets permission from the Potter Master to has babies, and of course wes can build yous a zoo." The elf said calmly.

"Good, now I want to give you one more project no actually two. First I want you to find all unowned elves in the world and offer them to be members of the Potter elves. Second I want you to take Potter Cottage which has not been used in generations and make it into the ideal House elf paradise and there you can have baby elves whenever you or any elf under my family want. I am making this a family law so no descendants of mine can change this." Revan said calmly.

"Yous would dos that for us?" Philly said happily before giving Revan a hug.

"Of course, namely since I know with your skills I would be able to start a construction company that you guys go wherever people need help in building force buildings out of wood and have you be able to do that. Now I know I would have to be close but still we could do huge things if there were more of you guys. Now I need to attach this Palace to the Potter system so I will do that and in about two hours or so a ship will land and it is for me so so not be worried." Revan said before going to the closet and drawing runes he had read about in the Family Grimoire to connect the house to other houses. After doing so he quickly thought of Potter Mansion and seeing a door in front of him walked through to him bedroom at the Mansion. Quickly going back through Revan went and found Abish and took her into the master bedroom and...

2 hours later 2:00

"That my flight. See you later love." Revan said hearing a ship land nearby so he started getting dressed.

"But do you have to go. I want you to stay with me and fill me again, and again, and again until I cannot take any more." Abish said sadly.

"I wish I could Abish but I have other obligations so I must be off." Revan said before heading to the ship and returning to Lunar base.

2 hours later Lunar base 1 4:00

W"Welcome back Master Revan. What can we do for you today?" A Wookiee asked as Revan got off the ship.

W"I just wanted to pick up the vast majority of the Levitation Pads and also see how the construction is going."W Revan replied in Wookiee.

W" Very well. Let me give you a tour and then get you the Levitation Pads."W the Wookiee said before guiding Revan around the base showing him that the Droid factory was under construction and the Docking bay had received a few more additions since the last time he had been there. After finishing the tour Revan loaded the majority of the Levitation pads into the ship and returned to earth.

2 hours later Australia location 7:00

"Master you are back. I thought you had said you were only going to be gone for six hours not seven." Annakin said glaring at Revan.

"I was but then I took a tour of Lunar base and so it took a lot longer than expected." Revan replied.

"Well can we practice sparing please?" Annakin asked begging.

"Of course but let's get everyone together and have them all watch." Revan replied calling for everyone to gather.

Once everyone had gathered outside Revan explained what was about to occur.

"Greetings all. So Annakin wanted to practice sparring with me which is a normal activity for a Force user to do with their apprentices but with training lightsabers, lightsabers are our primary hand to hand combat weapons, and learn the different styles of the art. I will be using my standard training Lightsaber, though I also have my lightwhip, lightsaber staff or duel bladed lightsaber, and my two shoto lightsabers that I will not be using quite yet with Annakin." Revan explained before getting into a more stable stance and starting the sparring session.

After an hour of sparring, Annakin beings stung numerous times while Revan not being touched they decided to end the session.

"Now, I want to do a test if I can. J, Peter, and Amanda can you stand 20 yards away and start sending spells at me starting at easy spells and then moving onto more advanced and more advanced. I want to see if my lightsabers can deflect the spells." Revan said calmly before getting nods from the three starting this training.

30 minutes later Revan called the training as he sensed they were about to start using the unforgivables.

"While I do want to see if my lightsaber can block those, I also would rather wait until we were somewhere that no one could get hurt by one if it reflected off badly." Revan explained as the trio walked up to him.

"Makes sense." Peter said calmly letting out a yawn. Seeing this they all decided to call it a day.

The two days later October 31, 1994 10:00

After having done a great deal of spell practice, getting new students, moving the old manors of J and Peter families ,practice for arriving at Hogwarts, and having gone to a wand shop in Tasma alley called Willow's to get Annakin and Shmi wands they had decided before closing that day that the last day before heading up to Hogwarts they would take as a day at the beach and just to relax.

"Everyone remember that tomorrow we have to be up at about 2:00 in the morning so we can leave here no later than 2:45 because England is 10 hours behind us." Revan said as everyone gathered at the gate preparing to hit the beach.

"Of course Lord Potter. Now we have a question or more a request for you." James asked walking up to the front of the group.

"Of course what can I do for you?" Revan replied kindly as he opened the gate.

"Well as Cook's main campus is in the Harbor, and a number of us have been expelled from there, we were wondering if you would be able to go in disguise out a ways to sea before setting their ship ablaze?" James asked.

"Yeah I can do that. What kind of fire though? Normal, frozen, or fiend?" Revan replied.

"We were thinking fiend if you could do it. That way they cannot extinguish it until a good amount of damage has been done." James replied.

"Okay. I can do that. But it will only be for about four minutes before I will have to stop it." Revan said sheepishly.

"That should be good enough to do some massive damage." James said before they all headed out to the beach. With Revan a ways in front. 30 minutes after leaving the mansion they saw Cook's erupt into flames as if out of nowhere and then less than five minutes later it vanishing like it had never been there except the damage done.

"So how much damage did I do?" Revan asked swimming tiredly over to them.

"Um well more than we had imagined you would have done. You destroyed the rudder, the sails, and the whole left side of the ship. Let's just hope your magical signature can't be traced." Peter said in awe.

"Oh that's not a problem my mom read about that so she had me learn some other people who I do not like signatures perfectly like Albus Dumbledore. His is the one tied to the magic at the moment so he will be in deep shit when they trace it down. Also I used my first wand and not my second so they will never even be able to trace it by wand as that wand is normally with my cat." Revan said smirking.

"Wow. That is awesome. Now let's relax for awhile." Amanda said calmly.

9 hours later

"Hey let's all head up we have to be up early tomorrow so let's get the most sleep we can." Revan said calmly.

"Sounds good." J said calmly before leading the group up to the mansion.

The following morning November 1,1994 2:00am

"Raise and Shine all we have 45 minutes to get ready and be gone. Take a Pepper up potion to start and then get fed, and dressed. Remember they are in fall right now it's cold. Bundle up." Revan said over the intercom system he had set up when they had moved the other houses into the area.

35 minutes later

"Revan it looks like everyone is ready. Do we want to just go early?" J asked kindly.

"Sure. Better safe than sorry and then we can cover our plan one more time." Revan replied before conjuring a long rope.

"Thanks Revan. Every take hold of the rope and at the count of five I will make it into a Portkey to go off 10 seconds later. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Portus." Peter said before 10 seconds later they vanished and arrived on the outer edge of the forbidden forest right outside the school wards line.

"Okay so remember that after I vanish somehow wait five minutes and then come in. Guys bring an extra Levitation Pad in addition to the one you are surfing on." Revan said before going and resting against a tree.

25 minutes later Revan was all of a sudden engulfed in a pillar of fire before it vanished with a Revan gone with it.

"Well I guess that was our cue. Start the timer everyone in five we surf." J said kindly before creating a large clock starting down from five minute.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts castle.

"Well it looks like everyone has been sufficiently fed and watered so let us move onto the choosing of the champions." An old man said walking up to a large goblet full of fire before tapping it once causing the color of the flames to turn dark into red before it spit out a piece of paper which the old man caught reading it aloud he said. "Victor Krum champion of Durmstrang please report to the side office. Now Igor do you want to read the next champion?"

"Of course Albus." A much younger man wearing similar clothes to the man who had just been picked said before the fire turned sky blue and a paper was spit out. "From Beubaxtoun, Fleur Delacour please join Victor. Madam do you wish to catch the champion from Hogwarts."

"Of course Igor. Now why don't you go join your champion." A very tall woman said kindly as the flames turned Yellow and another paper was spit out. "From Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory. Please join your competition in the next room"

After those two left to the side room the old man stood up and started to dismiss the students before the flames turned gray and a paper flew out. Quickly grabbing it the old man read. "Harry Potter, Harry Potter if you are here then you must come forward now." Seeing no one come forth a middle aged woman spoke.

"Albus, Harry Potter is dead. So he won't be here." The woman said.

"But that is the thing Minerva is that the goblet would not call a dead person to compete. There is one thing more I can do which is have the Goblet bring Mr Potter here or drain him of his magic if he is too far." The old man said before going and tapping the Goblet causing it to send out a giant column of fire before it was redirected at the floor and vanishing leaving a boy behind.

"Where am I?" The child asked slightly nervously.

"Mr Potter you are alive my boy and at Hogwarts the greatest institution of magical learning in the world. You are here because you have been chosen as Hogwarts second Champion." The old man said kindly.

"No thank you." The boy responded walking towards the door of the hall.

"Mr. Potter if you do not compete your magic will be forfeit because of the contract." The woman said kindly.

"What contract? I did not accept any contract with anything in England and my name is not Mr. Potter." The boy said angrily.

"Than my boy what is your name?" The old man asked angrily.

"The name is Revan Vitiate Kressh. I was born with the name Hadrian James Potter but that name died the day James and Lillian Potter died. Now was it that stupid cup that entered me into this stupid contract?" Revan asked angrily.

"Yes it was my boy." The old man said putting his arm around Revan.

"Remove your arm from me old pedophile or I will remove it from you." Revan said deathly calmly as he approached the Goblet and igniting his lightsaber cut it in two.

"You little brat. Do you not know that, that is a priceless artifact. Detention for the next week with me." A man with greasy hair said before being lifted up by some unknown power.

"Under what authority?" Revan asked deathly calmly.

"Well as a professor at Hogwarts he can give students of Hogwarts detentions." The lady said calmly.

"And who said I was going to Hogwarts?" Revan replied angrily

"Well you don't have any other place to go so being that Hogwarts was where your parents went we figured you would as well." The lady said sheepishly.

"Well it seems like my school is just arriving, let's see them come in." Revan said smirking as he walked outside being followed by the rest of the great hall.

Getting outside they were all amazed to see coming up from over the forest a large group of people seemingly surfing the air. As they came to be in front of Revan they stopped and most remained on their boards but a few got off.

"Well Revan it seems like we had just perfect timing doesn't it?" A blond haired guy said calmly.

"Of course J but what else is new? So did you hear the conversations that took place, headmistress?"Revan asked the only one who looked much out of her teens.

"Of course lord Potter. You are always on headset." The woman said.

"That's good Amy." Revan replied before The old man walked up.

"Who do you think you are? Do you not realize it is against ICW rules for a school to be close to another school unless permitted by that school?" The old man asked angrily as he saw his plans crumbling.

"Oh you must be the infamous Albus Dumbledore, We are the Atlantic School of Distant Magics and Military, a non ICW funded school so they have no power over us on those regards, we also were just in the area on a school trip taking us from our main campus in Australia, around the world,and to end at our new second campus in the Amazon." Amy replied smirking as Dumbledore's face fell.

"Well ma'am who are you?" The lady from before asked kindly.

"I am Headmistress Amy Warren and with me off their boards are our student officers ,who are also the head students of their respective houses, and my deputy headmistress Shmi Skywalker. Now who might you be?" Amy asked kindly.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house. Now would you be able to at least introduce your student officers?" The lady said kindly making Dumbledore mad.

"I could but I think I will work on directing the other students to prepare our home away from home. However I am sure Shmi can." Amy said before walking a ways away.

"Of course headmistress. So first a small bit of background, we have eight houses, four for each gender named after a famous person from that group specialty. So first We have houses Exal and Krayt with head students Amanda and James who are the officers for Student affairs, and Student Athletics respectively. Next we have houses Revan and Meetra with head students Revan and Reyna who are officers for Student Self-Study and Student activities. Next we have Houses Yoda and Fay with head students James and Stephanie who are over Student tutoring and Student Shadowing. Finally we have houses Mandalore and Renliss with head students Issac and Sophia who are over Student Government and Student Travels." Shmi said kindly.

"Wow that is really cool." McGonagall said in awe.

"Yes, yes now we have things to do and no more time to waste." Dumbledore said angrily.

"Very well we will meet you in your side room." Revan said leading Shmi back into the side room while touching a button on one of the boards causing them all to start moving and creating an igloo of huge size.

Arriving in the room they were greeted by the five others as well as a fat slob looking man and a thin angry man.

"If Dumbledore is not coming then I guess we will start now. I am Bartimus Crouch and this here is the Triwizard tournament." The thin man said before Cedric interrupted him.

"Except it seems like there are five here." Cedric said referencing Shmi as one as well.

"No I am not a student, but the deputy headmistress of the Atlantic School of Distant Magics and Military and where Revan is attending." Shmi said blushing at the implication.

"Very well then this is the quad wizard tournament." Crouch said before a tone was heard from Revan's pocket.

"Sorry urgent call. Madam Skywalker can you let me know what takes place." Revan said pulling out his Holo and seeing it was from Exal.

"Of course Revan but know it will cost you later." Shmi said calmly.

"Of course." Revan said before leaving the room and going down the hall a ways before finding an empty room which he quickly warded before answering the Holo.

"Revan how are things?" Exal asked appearing.

"Rather well overall. I am in this stupid tournament though but at least I destroyed the device that bound my Force abilities to my participation in it." Revan replied calmly.

"Well that is good. We really need to destroy all things that can do that as well as records of it before we bring this world too far into the Galactic world." Exal said firmly.

"Not necessarily as according to Merlin an Architect who helped set up the force in this way on this world is the only ones who can be affected by these binding are those born on Earth. This is because it is a side effect of his and Morgana's getting rid of their inability to have children." Revan replied.

"Well that is good then. Now how is everything else?" Exal asked.

"Well I have a school set up for our uses. We are now at Hogwarts instead of in Australia. I plan to head back to Indomundo in a few days so that is good. Aside from that I am doing rather well. I have Shmi attending a meeting for me but that is only so I could talk with you." Revan said smiling.

"Good to know you have your priorities straight. Now remember that before you come here you need to stop by Kesh as Vestari is missing you a lot. Also your horses are at it so perhaps you will soon be able to breed horses to sell." Exal said smirking.

"Good idea and I have a cat that will be able to break the other one in." Revan replied.

"Awesome. Well I am sure you have things to do. Girls to breed, and all sorts of other things. One last thing though is the girl that you caught with your cousin, her name is Tessa and she is pregnant with his child because apparently he forced himself on her. So I was thinking how about we have her go back with you to Earth and have her tell everyone that Dudley had raped her and then kidnapped her and then you saved her making them look worse and you look better in the eyes of earth." Exal said kindly.

"Sounds good to me especially since she I must admit is hot." Revan said smiling.

"I know. Even now that she is pregnant she still is gorgeous. Now final note really. Fay and I both have itches we need you to scratch as we can't. So when you come be prepared to do that." Exal said lustfully.

"Of course mother." Revan said with a grin before heading back to the room.

"Good of you to return Mr Potter. Now the last thing is that there is going to be a Yule ball that all of you must attend with a date from a different school." Crouch said calmly.

"Of course. When is that?" Revan asked rolling his eyes.

"The week after the first task. So until then."Crouch said before vanishing.

Walking out of the room Revan was stopped by Fleur.

"Mr. Revan would you be chance be willing to go to the ball as my date?" Fleur asked nervously.

"Two questions, first why would you want to go with me? Second I have to take at least three other girls as I am contracted to them and possibly more. Would that be an issue?" Revan asked shocked at the proposal.

"No that would be fine so long as I can dance at least twice with you. As for your first question is I am part Vella which make all men go crazy with lust when they see me and you did no such thing which was very nice and a good trait I look for in a mate." Fleur said kindly.

"Of course then. Now one more request. Please let students at your school that we are accepting applications for your school." Revan said calmly.

"Of course master Potter." Fleur said before heading her own way.

Turning to Shmi Revan spoke into her ear lustfully. "Tonight I will pay you back and you will tell me everything you learned. In three days however I leave for Indomundo so be ready.


	14. Chapter 8 The First Task

Chapter 8 the visit home, and the first task

Four days later. November 5, 1994

"Atlantians I am headed away for at least a month time to visit some people off world so please if people ask say I am on temporarily leave to visit ailing family members." Revan said at the Potter Mansion.

"Revan you are taking Stacy correct?" Amanda asked walking up to him.

"Yes, I promise to keep her safe and while I had planned to take Amy as well I won't seeing that she is the headmistress." Revan said kindly.

"Good. I will hold you to that promise of keeping Stacy safe." Amanda said.

"Annakin will as well as he has a major crush on her so I guess I have to don't I." Revan said with a laugh before boarding his ship and taking off.

A week later. November 12, 1994

"Entering the Kesh system home of the lost tribe of Sith please state your name and purpose." A voice said over the Holo.

"Consort of the Queen of Kesh, Revan Kressh. Here to collect supplies and allies for a further movement in our plans." Revan replied.

"Permission granted. Please go directly to the royal chambers upon arrival." The voice said before they started moving again.

"Revan what about me. You did not mention I was here. Will I be considered a stowaway?" Stacy asked worried.

"No you will be fine, stay by me don't worry about anything." Revan said calmly before they landed. Upon landing Revan walked quickly out of the docking area but slow enough to allow Stacy to keep up. After they left the docking area they quickly went to the largest building and from there into the main room.

"Lover how are you and who is this little girl?" Vestara asked.

"Well my queen this is Stacy who is the younger sister of my newest apprentice. I want you to train her as a Sith, but also keep her safe. She has a good amount of midi cholorians so it should be good for you. As for me I have missed you but have had a lot of willing girls." Revan said smirking.

"Well it is good that you have been taken care of but it is also good that you have missed me as I would not like it if you did not. Stacy dear can you go upstairs and to the left to the first room which will be yours. Revan and I have some catching up to do." Vestara said.

"Of course my queen." Stacy said before doing as she was directed.

"Now that we are alone let me..." Vestara said before pulling Revan towards her.

A week later. November 19, 1994

"My queen I must go as my mother also needs me. I will stop back by before I go back to my home world to get some allies and some building supplies." Revan said before heading off world and flying to Indomundo.

November 22, 1994

Arriving at Indomundo Revan was met by a small army of war ships.

"Revan to Kesh and all other nearby allies please get as many war vehicles to Indomundo as soon as possible." Revan said over Holo as he moved away from Indomundo.

"Rodger that Lord. The Mandalorians of Wren clan will be there shortly." A voice responded.

W" Kashyyk Fliers arms are two days flight be there soon."W another voice responded.

"Lover you will have the majority of your fleet at your call in two days time." Vestara said calmly.

"Thank you all. All other units if within two days journey please join as well. I will stay to find out what's going on." Revan said more relaxed then before.

After taking a minutes breather Revan called down to Indomundo.

"Revan to Exal, come in Exal." Revan said calmly.

"Exal here and thank goodness you are there. The fleet appeared last night and have since been trying to disable your security systems in the name of the Republic to take all inhabitants on world prisoner until they can be tried by a proper jury." Exal said remaining calm.

"Well okay then. Can you hold out for two days more before we get a huge fleet?" Revan asked kindly.

"I can but can your systems?" Fay asked worried.

"Yeah they can, every five seconds the passcode and pattern change, making hacking into the system nearly impossible. The weapons are self constructing so if one is destroyed two more will be built so I think it can stand a few more days." Revan replied before closing the call.

Two days later. November 24, 1994

"Ambassador Potter to Military brigade attempting entrance into foreign territory We have you surrounded so give us reason for you venture or be taken prisoner." Revan said over Holo to the leader ship of the small army.

"Kit Fisto to Ambassador Potter. I am Kit Fisto of the Jedi council and have been sent alongside Ki adi Mundi, and Obi Wan Kenobi to apprehend you and your followers for being threats to the Galactic Republic. You cannot win a fight so please remove your protection barrier and come in peace or we will have to put you down like the animals you are." Kit Fisto replied.

"Jedi Fisto please look around your brigade to see your mistake. All who wish to leave free or join our cause please leave this brigade now and come either to our ships or leave. All those who remain will be dealt with as they would have dealt with my allies." Revan retorted and quickly saw small ships leaving the battle ships half joining his the other half fleeing the battlefield. After all the ships stopped coming Revan drove his small ship into the capital ship and got out to see the three Jedi coming in to escape in small ships.

"Sith spawn you dare come onto our ship? I will kill you." Mundi said racing towards Revan before seven more ships landed in the bay causing him pause.

"Jedi, you are not." Shaak Ti said exiting one of the ships alongside Aayla Securra, Fay, and Satele Shan as other Jedi exited the other ships.

"Master Ti what are you doing here?" Kit Fisto asked worried as he saw the many Jedi arrive.

"I am here because of a mission given to me to be an ambassador to Ambassador Potter's order of sorts. When he first contacted aid two days past and told us who was supposedly behind it I quickly called master Yoda and Chancellor Vallorum and this is what they said.

" Problems none have I with Potter ambassador do I. Sad am I that Jedi path is not one chosen him by. Glad Sith path he no walks he does. Reasons have none for capture of Potter allies I do." Yoda said over Holo.

"I do not know who ordered a capture and trial of allies of Ambassador Potter as I did not approve of one. Any who are part of that movement are to be brought before the Senate and tried for treason." Chancellor Vallorum said also over Holo.

"Shoot. I willingly give myself into custody to be tried and I would suggest you other two do the same." Kit Fisto said walking forward arms extended.

"No they are all brainwashed by the Sith spawn. He is the evil that needs to die." Obi-wan said charging at Revan before being stopped in his tracts by the various Jedi in the room who had not been holding Mundi down through the force.

"Padawan Kenobi you are under arrest for treason. You have the right to remain silent." Shaak Ti said as she cuffed him and removed his lightsaber from his hip before doing the same to Mundi.

"Thank you Master Ti for your aide. I will repay you somehow." Revan said to which she made a motion of sucking on her fingers before pointing to her groin with those fingers making Revan smirk and nod.

As soon as they all left Revan headed down to the surface.

"Thank you Revan for getting that resolved. Now I have an itch I really need you to scratch." Exal said as he arrived.

"Where would you like it scratched?..."

A week later. December 1, 1994

"Well I've got to go so sorry." Revan said as he loaded up to leave.

"It's all good see you sooner than later I hope." Exal said as Revan, Tessa, Hoth, Atris, Kira, Jaesa, and Satale left Indomundo.

Three days later December 4, 1994

"Welcome back now I know you do not have time for a chat but just thought I would let you know that Stacy is improving super fast like almost as well as I did but not quite. So there is that. Now get what ever you need and take whomever you need as well. Before you head out." Vestara said as they landed on planet.

"Sounds good my queen. Are you sure you don't want to be my date to the dance next month? " Revan asked kindly.

"Yes I am sure but maybe the next one after that." Vestara said before going to train.

After Revan got all the supplies he needed he went to the moon where most of his allies in the Kesh system were at.

"Hello all, I need some help in setting up a series of bases on a world that is centuries behind our own and have had no contact since the Architects with other worldly beings. Who would be up to help me with this fact. I will need many construction, technology, and ecological personnel along with a few mandalorians and force users. Droids as well as would be expected." Revan said over a loud speaker.

W"Revan, we will go with you as construction and protection." Black Krrsatan said standing up alongside Tojjevvuk

W" With your fellow Wookiees and Talz I assume."W Revan asked kindly and got a nod in return.

"Revan why don't you take some of the fresh clones as mandalorians. Have Jengo lead them." Mandalore said standing up from the back.

"Very well but only the clones of Fett at this time." Revan said simply.

"We can help with technology." Tenel Ka Djo said kindly.

"Sounds good. Who would like to help with ecological stuff." Revan asked calmly.

"We will." The group of girls that he had freed alongside Ruchkerric said happily.

"On that thought can Savanna, Tanna, and Ortac also come with us?" Revan asked.

"Why?" Savanna asked cautiously.

"Because Anna misses you all immensely." Revan replied.

"Alright then we will go." Savanna said smiling

"Very good now if I could get a small group of force users from dark side of the force maybe 5 would be good." Revan said before five members of the Lost tribe of the Sith stood up and walked up to him.

"That should be all you need Ambassador Potter." Satale Shan said kindly.

"Actually Atris and Kira could you both remain here, and Ahsoka and Aayla could you come with us as well?" Revan asked kindly.

"Of course Master." Aayla said.

"Now are you ready for departure?" Satale asked calmly.

"Of course, now which vessel should I take?" Revan asked aloud.

"Just take your first ship. It can hold everything and more along with your small army that you are taking." Mandalore said from the back.

"Very well. Let's all load up into Jabba's Slave vessel. Also please bring the Zygerrians so I can finally get to interrogating them" Revan said as he headed to that ship with a large group following behind him.

Getting aboard the ship Satale Shan walked up to him.

"Ambassador Potter, why is it that you brought so many Jedi and Sith with you?" Satale asked slightly confused.

"Well I have started my own school on my home world and it has four subsections each divided into two lower subsections these are basically, Sith, Jedi, Gray, and Bounty Hunters who are those who cannot utilize the force. So because of this I want my allies on Earth to first meet a few other races that are out there and second be prepared for when I bring Earth into the Galactic Scheme." Revan replied calmly.

"Not that good of an answer Ambassador. Are you planning on creating a war on your planet because of the Jedi and Sith fights?" Satale asked miffed.

"No if I understand him correctly is that by training the Jedi, Sith, and Gray side by side they will be less likely to see each other as major competition but more of an uneasy ally." Hoth said walking up to them.

"Exactly Hoth. Thank you for explaining." Revan said nodding.

"Not a problem Nephew. Not a problem." Hoth replied calmly.

"Shoot, you were on world with..." Revan said shocked before being cut off.

"No actually I remained at the edge of the system in orbit with my sister that I see as a daughter before she returned to Tython." Hoth said before adding. "Which she did grudgingly as she had really wanted to meet her last lover's heir."

"I knew that I did not see one of the ones Zym mentioned would join us. Why didn't she?" Revan asked calmly.

"Because she could tell to many of our siblings around. That is why we never go to Coruscant unless our two brothers are gone or why both of us are not on Tython at the same time unless the third is gone." Hoth said crypticly.

"I am so confused. I'll be with the other Jedi if you need me." Satale said rolling her eyes.

"I see Uncle. May I tell my three mothers and father about what I know now?" Revan asked and got a nod before Hoth also left the area.

Calling Exal, Revan only waited a minute before the Holo was answered.

"Hello Revan. What can I do for you?" Exal asked kindly seeing him.

"I just was wondering if you realized that there were two other siblings of yours at the edge of the Indomundo system for the past while and they know of at least three others." Revan said excitedly.

"Fay knew there were some nearby but not sure how close. Who are they if I might ask?" Exal asked calmly.

"Hoth and Meetra, they also mentioned there is another brother based on Tython and two brothers on Coruscant." Revan replied calmly.

"Interesting, I think I know who the one on Tython is and also the two on Coruscant but I am not sure. If you can whenever you learn of a new one let me know. I do have a few more who are dead to tell you which are Bastilla Shan, Revan's wife, and Bacca the Wookiee they are numbers 52 and 58 respectively." Exal said before ending the transmission.

A week later December 11, 1994.

Arriving on the moon Revan started leading everyone out when Hoth stopped him.

"Nephew, another uncle of yours is nearby that I do not know. A second has died here recently as well but how I do not know only that he died recently enough for his presence to still linger." Hoth said as a word of warning before going onto the moon himself.

Entering the docking bay Revan was very surprised to see that it was three quarters done and there were droids working as well.

W" Wow, I am truly impressed by what I see here. I have brought an additional 500 Wookiees and 300 Talz which hopefully will help lighten the load some more."W Revan said seeing the head Wookiee from this operation.

W" Of course it will and glad we are that you have brought with us well known Wookiees to guide us."W The chief Wookiee said calmly as he went to talk with Black Krrsatan.

"Now Jengo I want you to leave three fourths of your clones here and go back aboard the ship with the last of the Hapan cluster primarily stay here, I will have four of you come with me. Mensa, Anna, Savanna, Tanna, and Ortac, along with Cealft and Tang also go into the ship. Jedi and Sith also please enter the ship so we can head down to earth. All those not mentioned please remain here and help with this base." Revan said before boarding the ship and heading down to earth.

Arriving at Potter Mansion Shmi walked out being followed by Annakin and a few others.

"Welcome back Lord Potter. How was your trip?" Shmi asked calmly.

"Rather good actually. I have brought a number of allies to help teach here so we will not be alone. I will also need to go back to the moon in a few days to start interrogating the Zygerians we captured months back but otherwise I am here until January 21. So when is the first task?" Revan asked calmly.

"This Saturday the 17th." Shmi replied as Revan opened the other door allowing others to come out.

"Cool, so everyone can introduce themselves, I need to check on the school roster. How many new students have we received?" Revan asked calmly.

"Well being that you only opened it to Beaubaxton we have only gotten about 40 who are almost all of Vella descent." Shmi said relaxed.

"Okay then. Well final question before I head in and crash. How did the other schools take it that I have been gone for over a month?" Revan asked calmly.

"Oh Dumbledore tried to get your magic revoked using the destroyed Goblet saying you had broken the contract but with the Goblet being destroyed it was not able to do anything. Then he went to the Goblins and tried to have your wealth seized but they refused as you have not failed any requirements of the tournament which are to participate in all three tasks, the Yule Ball, and the wand weighing that was supposed to happen last week but then Garrick Ollivander got sick he he put it off until tomorrow." Shmi said kindly.

"Garrick you say? So he is my brother on world but in the past he was still Garrick but instead of Ollivander it was Olinder." Hoth said getting out of the ship.

"Hoth do you want to go with me to the wand weighing ceremony?" Revan asked kindly.

"Sure,why not?" Hoth said coolly before heading in.

"Awesome. Now I'm heading to bed." Revan said before heading up to his room in the Mansion.

The Following day. December 12, 1994

"Hello Hoth ready to go to Hogwarts?" Revan asked seeing the older man near the door.

"Of course nephew. Now how does one get to this Hogwarts?" Hoth asked kindly before Jaesa walked up to them.

"One second my lord. I just wanted to tell you that there are a number at that place that wear a face of white but truly are as dark as night. Be wary of them." Jaesa said calmly.

"Thank you Jaesa. If you would like, you can come along." Revan replied.

"No I shall be fine here today. Perhaps another day I will come with you to point them out my lord." Jaesa said before walking away.

"Okay then. Now Hoth take this rope and I will turn it into a piece of Force Sorcery this world's people do so we can great to Hogwarts and have breakfast there." Revan said and one a Hoth grabbed the rope he turned it into a portkey and they were gone.

Arriving at the Igloo location of Revan's school Revan was tackled by a girl.

"Revan your back, how is Stacy going?" Amanda asked as soon as she saw him.

"Good according to Vestara the queen of Kesh. Now as much as I enjoy having you on me I kinda need to move." Revan said calmly before noticing that the Igloo was packed.

"Sorry, but know I will be rewarding you later." Amanda said standing up before Hoth helped Revan up.

"So why are you all here instead of at the main location?" Revan asked seeing everyone.

"Well it about two days after you left our portkey to go back and forth stopped working." J said walking up to the front.

"Okay. Do you know why?" Revan asked calmly but inside seething.

"Calm yourself nephew." Hoth said kindly.

"Of course uncle, forgive me. Now J do you know what was the cause of this?" Revan asked again.

"We believe it to be wards but are not certain as we cannot sense them. So we think they are part of the ancient Hogwarts wards that the headmaster has control over." J replied sadly.

"Well then I guess I have needs to use my other lordships to correct this wrong." Revan said slowly.

"What lordships do you have that could affect these wards?" Alex asked kindly.

"Well only the founders of Hogwarts which because of being their heir everything that was theirs is mine including Hogwarts itself." Revan replied with a smirk before going outside and raising his fist skyward. "As lord of the houses of the Hogwarts four, I Revan Vitiate Kressh born Hadrian James Potter call upon this land to return its power to its chosen lord and remove all wards prohibiting my allies from leaving your hallowed grounds. As I say it shall be."

As soon as Revan said that he felt a weight fall onto his shoulders and suddenly could feel everything that had happened in the castle's history and could see every part of the castle and its grounds just by thinking about it.

"Okay I am going to need at least an hour before I do anything else as I just had a memory dumb by the wards of the castle including something I will need to go and investigate later about the disappearance of a small girl two years back." Revan said before conjuring a soft seat and collapsing into it and starting to meditate.

2 hours later.

"Nephew it is time for the weighing of the wands and though I am sure that you are still barely finishing going through the dump we must go." Hoth said barely touching Revan's shoulder.

"Of course uncle. I did find out who was the other Child of the Emperor and what happened to them. It was number 55 Karness Murr who managed to create two containers for his soul and one wound up here and took over a child who was already very evil named Tom Riddle and taught him how to creat his own souls countainers not expecting to be put into the first along with half of Riddle's. That container was destroyed as it tried to create a new body using the life force of another and was destroyed by Slytherin's pet Basilisk." Revan replied calmly.

"Of course one of the die hard children of the emperor like Teneb. I knew it was not a kind one of us. Now let us go." Hoth said calmly as they started towards the castle and shortly thereafter arrived in the room where Dumbledore, Cedric, Igor, Victor, Máxime, and Fleur were waiting with Ollivander.

"Decided to show back up Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said nastily.

"Had you spoken with either the headmistress or deputy head you would have discovered I was away on family business. Also please remember my name is Revan Kressh or Lord Potter if you must use my birth name." Revan said coolly.

"Now let us begin the weighing of the wands." Garrick said to cut off arguments.

"Of course Lord Ollivander. Who would you like to go first?" Revan asked calmly.

"Let us start with you Lord Potter and then move on." Garrick said reaching out for his wand which Revan gave him willingly before going over to Fleur.

"Ma'am if you play your cards right then come the night of the ball you might be able to try my other wand." Revan said in her ear causing her to blush slightly.

"You mean if you play your cards right, I am not as loose as some of my kin are." Fleur responded before Garrick handed Revan his wand back.

After the ceremony was over Hoth and Revan stayed behind to speak with Garrick.

"Brother may we speak privately?" Hoth asked walking over to him.

"I figured I recognized the air of my father, how may I help you brother, nephew?" Garrick asked as he put privacy wards up.

"We were wondering if you had known a second child of our father who had been on world at least partially for a great period of time before his destruction recently?" Hoth asked politely.

"Yes in fact I did. His apprentice is the one who killed Revan's birth parents. I remember the day his presence weakened a great deal was two years ago about the day you, Revan, were drawn into this tournament October 31 when also a young girl died." Garrick said sadly.

"Yes that is much too bad,I agree uncle now I have a request of both of you if I may." Revan said calmly

"Of course nephew, whatever you desire if we can we will help you with it." Hoth said kindly and got a nod from Garrick as well.

"Okay so I found out a while back that there is a full docking bay, ship factory, and droid factory completed here on earth but sunk by the last real users over a millennia ago. They told me its location and I was hoping that working together we could get it to the surface. They told me, also, that for every thousand feet it moves up it will not sink back down so that is a relief." Revan said calmly.

"Very well we can help you lift that, however a picture of it would also be very helpful." Garrick said calmly.

"I actually have one of those as well." Revan said turning on his Holo and showing a three Dimensional version of it.

"Very well we can help with that. When would you like that done?" Hoth asked calmly.

"Well I was thinking we could do it on the 20th if that works for both of you as well, I will also be bringing the Jedi and Sith I brought to help with that." Revan said.

"That works great for us. Now why don't you go have lunch and ask a few girls to your dance." Hoth said smirking.

"Sounds good." Revan said before leaving the room.

Arriving in the great Hall Revan decided to sit at the Slytherin table next to Cynthia.

"Hello my lord, how are you?" Cynthia asked kindly.

"Rather good how about yourself lovely?" Revan replied in turn.

"Not bad, can't wait until my brother makes a fool of himself today trying to ask the Veela Champion to the ball." Cynthia said with a small laugh.

"Wow that will be entertaining namely since she has, had a date since the choosing of the champions, how about yourself though? Do you have a date because if not I would love to escort you to the ball along with my other few dates." Revan said kindly.

"Lord Potter, is that a proposal? If so then yes but do remember that Vega wants to go as well. Now tell me who else are you taking?" Cynthia asked with a large smile.

"Well Fleur asked me the first night, now you and Satale, soon Vega, Amanda, Sophia, and Reyna and possibly more." Revan said with a smile.

"Wow love, you are more than set." Cynthia said before the greasy haired man walked up to them sneering.

"Potter, what do you think you are doing?" The man asked rudely.

"Currently trying not to kill you for your arrogance Greasy because if you have read the rule book for this tournament is any visiting school member can sit anywhere except the staff table, when they are visiting the other school. This means I have every right to sit here with one of my betrothed." Revan said with a sneer of his own.

"How dare you. I will have you expelled for that." The greasy haired man said reaching for his wand.

"Pull your focus on me and I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand." Revan said slowly.

"Serverus that is enough. The Forth champion has read and understood the rules so you should as well. Now go sit down before I have Albus put you on probation." McGonagall said walking up and once Greasy walked away she did as well.

"Ms. Delacour I would be willing to lower myself to your level of a half breed an take you to the ball." Draco said walking into the hall followed by a pair of Gorillas.

"Mr. Malfoy, I already have a date so please leave me alone." Fleur said calmly before seeing Revan and walking up to him causing a girl from Durmstrang to laugh.

"Stupid whore, how dare you laugh at your betters. If I knew better I would say the only reason you are here is because you are good at taking it." Draco said turning on the girl.

"Heir Malfoy, hold your tongue or I will use your parent house magic to remove it from you." Revan said standing up and moving over to them.

"And what does a filthy halfblood think he can do to me?" Draco sneered before feeling his throats tighten and started to lose air.

"I am sure your little brain cannot remember but I told you almost six months ago that I was giving you one more chance before I was going to kill you, but now I have gained a great deal of respect for your father and love for your mother and sister. So instead of killing you I think I will just destroy your ability to continue the Malfoy line." Revan said before pointing at Draco's groin and shooting high voltage lighting at that area causing Draco to start screaming in pain.

"Mr. Potter I must demand that you release my Student. Now!" Dumbledore saigwalking up to Revan.

"First the name is either Lord Potter or Mr. Kreesh to you. Then of course." Revan said as he stopped the lightning.

"Madam Pomphrey can you check on the poor boy?" Dumbledore said causing a lady around McGonagall's age to walk up to Draco and do Revan moved over to the girl from Durmstang.

"Hello ma'am, might I ask you your name?" Revan asked wiping a tear off her cheek.

"I'm Vanessa Krum, the twin sister to Victor your fellow champion." The girl said softly.

"Well Vanessa would it make you feel better if I asked you to be one of my dates to the Yule Ball?" Revan asked kindly.

"Wow, I was not expecting to go because of who my brother is most are too afraid to ask me. I would love to go with you and your other dates." Vanessa said happily before Revan went back to sit by Cynthia who now had Vega by her as well.

"Wow Revan, you seem to really be collecting a harem of girls from different schools. What next a girl from each house from both schools that have those?" Cynthia joked.

"Not a bad idea actually, namely since that would only require me to take four more girls than I have already asked or planned to ask. Which reminds me. Vega Lestrange, will you honor me in going to the Yule ball with me?" Revan said looking at Vega.

"On two conditions, first you tell me who all you are going with thus far, and second you ask professor Sinestra to the ball as well. I really want you to have her in your harem." Vega said with a smirk.

"Sure I can do those things but then I will also ask Shmi to the ball as well. So my dates so far asked are you two, Fleur, Vanessa, Satale a new member of my School in House Fay. Then lined up to ask are Amanda from house Exal, Reyna from house Meetra, Sophia from house Renliss, Aurora from your staff, Shmi my deputy headmistress, Jaesa another new student from my school also in house Meetra, so now all I need to do is find another girl from Slytherin to go with me, one from Ravenclaw, one from Gryffindor, and one from Hufflepuff." Revan said smiling.

"Wow, womanizer much?" Vega asked with a laugh.

"Nope just smart. Sadly though neither of my queens were able to come but perhaps for the best." Revan said sadly before standing up and heading out but not without kissing both of the two gently.

After leaving the great hall Revan decided to go and tour Hogwarts until he found the Ward room just from the short time seeing each memory when he heard a crashing. Quickly going to see what was happening he saw five guys cornering two girls.

"Stupid Mudblood and Blood traitor. You were told that if you did not do all of our assignments this would happen especially when you both caused Ron's little sister who had been our toy to die." A dark skinned one of the guys said. As they got closer to the duo.

"Yeah all it took for that little redhead slut to come and play was a galleon for an hour per person. But now that she is dead I think it is time we cash in on you two." The largest of the five said as he grabbed one of the two and yanked her blouse causing it to come off revealing her breasts.

"Looks like the Mudblood was really wanting it, I mean just look at how hard she is, and the fact that she is not wearing a bra just tells you she wants one between her breasts." The red haired boy said smirking as he grabbed her nipple and pinched it.

"Well what about the Blood traitor, let's see how hard she is?" The second largest guy said grabbing the other one's blouse and tearing that off and then grabbing her skirt and pulling it down

"Well looky here she is wet and hard. Who wants who?" The last guys said as he dropped his pants.

"I want the Blood traitor's cherry and the Mudblood's mouth." The black guy said pushing the first girl to her knees.

"Well then I want her cherry." The red head said calmly as he dropped his pants and yanked the first girl's skirt and underwear down.

By this time Revan had seen enough so he grabbed the group using the force and slammed them into the walls and started chocking them.

"Boys this is not alright or fine. A girl is not an object you can use as you feel so let's see what we can do to help you learn that. Oh better yet, I have some hungry pets that would love to meet you all."Revan said before conjuring ropes and binding them up before writing a short note that he made into a portkey to his ship in Australia.

"Wow, thank you Lord Potter. We are Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger the top two students in our year and those guys were Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley, Crabbe and Goyle." The blond who had been called the blood traitor said as she started getting dressed.

"They are all dumber than rocks and since two years ago when we figured out what Slytherin's monster was after Ron's sister died, he has claimed we knew all along what it was and so it was our fault she died. So he made a deal that if we did all of their assignments then he would not touch us but if we missed one day then we were going to get it. Well last night we were both up all night vomiting and hard and wet like potions had caused it and whenever he was around we could not speak no matter how hard we tried." The brunette girl who had been called a Mudblood said as she finished getting dressed.

"Wow, that does sound like a potion, so here is an idea. You both transfer to my school post the Yule Ball and I will get you in without the application on the condition that you both attend the Yule Ball with me." Revan said calmly.

"Why would you want us to go to the ball with you. From how I understand it you are already going with the Veela Champion Fleur." Daphne said cautiously.

"Well that is true and there are more but I bet one of my betrothed that I would have in my group one girl that I am not betrothed to from each house at Hogwarts, and Atlantic, and one from each school of the other two, and a member of staff from both my school and Hogwarts." Revan said calmly.

"So basically we will be part of your collection?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and no. I would be sure to make certain you have a great time at the ball and possibly after but also it gives you protection namely in the months and years to come." Revan replied calmly.

"Okay we will do it on three conditions, first you beat our guy in a duel and then give the rest of his circle allowance into your school, two you allow us to watch as our would be attackers be eaten, third you explain to us what is happening in the next few years." Daphne said calmly.

"Very well Heiress Greengrass on all but the third which after you transfer and I get an oath of silence then I will tell you. So tell me who is the lucky guy that gets you both?" Revan said with a smile.

"Theodore Nott, he also has Astoria and Anissa Greengrass, Daphne's little sister and mom, Tracey Davies, Blaise Zambini, Calypso Lestrange, and Melissa Tonks the daughter of Andromeda Tonks née Black." Hermione responded calmly.

"Well it seems that once he marries all of you we will be even closer related Ms. Granger now let's set up a time for a duel of swords." Revan said calmly.

"How about tomorrow at noon?" Daphne asked calmly

"Where?" Revan replied.

"Why not your school, main campus." Hermione said calmly.

"Only with a oath of silence." Revan returned.

"We can do that." Daphne said and got a nod from Revan before they went their separate ways.

Finally arriving at the Wards room Revan started to meditate and decided to take a mental tour of Hogwarts through the wards. Starting at the lowest dungeon he quickly got bored until he reached the third lowest floor where he saw a Basilisk.

S"Master I can sense your eye, please do not fear but come to me and I will utilize your magic to shrink my size to handleable until you reach your world far away where there I will mate."S The serpent said calmly.

S"Of course Mighty King of Snakes. When I near my leaving date I will come and pick you up."S Revan said before moving on.

The next floor was rather dull with only Snape in one of the rooms. Following that floor was the Slytherin common room. Going inside he saw no one in the common room so he moved into the dorms. The first few were empty and then he came into one with two boys quite a bit larger than Crabbe and Goyle both doing Draco Malfoy simultaneously while he was moaning out. The following rooms were also dull before he entered one that had a huge bed but not much else when he noticed the door opening and saw a large group entering being made up of all girls except one guy and amongst these girls were Hermione and Daphne. Seeing them start to speak he paused.

"Theo, we kinda got you into a sword fight tomorrow at noon." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Is that so loves. Well then tell me who it is any why and from there I will decide your punishment." The guy said calmly sitting down on the bed.

"Well the guy is Revan Kressh and it is because he wanted to take both of us to the Yule Ball, along with his betrothed and others,after he had saved us from being used by Ron, Seamus, Dean, Crabbe, and Goyle." Daphne said calmly.

"Well then I guess I cannot kill him because now you both owe him a debt and therefore I owe him a debt as you are mine. Now your punishment for this will be that neither of you are allowed to cum until I do in both of you twice." Theo said calmly causing Revan to quickly leave that room viewing. Continuing through the castle Revan did not see a great deal that was all that interesting until he got to the top floor and entered Sinestra's room to find her lying on her bed using a toy. Getting an idea Revan asked the castle the code for her room before heading over there.

Arriving at her room a few minutes later Revan let himself in quietly before making his way over to the bedroom. Deciding to knock Revan was not surprised when he heard some muffled moving.

"Professor Sinestra I need some help cleaning my telescope." Revan said as he opened the door to see Aurora trying to get a robe on and having heard the door open spun around allowing Revan to see her glory.

"What are you doing her Mr. Kressh, wait before you answer that how did you get into my room or even know where is was?" Aurora asked trying to cover herself better.

"Oh in one of my family's old journals it told where every living quarter was in the castle. And once I got here I told your door what I needed and so it let me in. Now please do not try to hide your beautiful body." Revan said as he felt his pole start to get painful.

"Okay then. Now where is the telescope you want me to help you polish?" Aurora asked looking at his groin.

"Oh that is right here." Revan said dropping his pants releasing his pole.

"Mr. Kressh, that is not a telescope." Aurora said as she stepped forward.

"But I can tell you still want to polish it for me don't you?" Revan asked as he walked closer to her.

"Yes, I mean no, why would I want anything like that from a fourteen year old?" Aurora said even though her body was disagreeing.

"Here's an idea. Give it one little taste and if you do not like it, I will leave and never bother you again." Revan said as he sat down on her bed.

"Okay then. I will try it." Aurora said before sliding down onto her knees and...

Half an hour later

"Aurora, before you fall asleep would you be willing to come with me to the Yule ball as one of my dates and then after that transfer to work at my school?" Revan asked getting dressed.

"Only on the condition that I get this every once in a while." Aurora said tiredly.

"Of course. Now I will be heading down to dinner and will see you sometime." Revan said as he slipped out and headed down to dinner where he quickly found Vega and sat down beside her.

"So how has your afternoon been love?" Vega asked kindly.

"Rather good, got my dates from Slytherin, and Gryffindor asked as well as Aurora." Revan said calmly.

"Who is it from those houses?" Vega asked kindly.

"Two members of Theodore Nott's group, Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass." Revan replied.

"Wow how did you manage that?" Cynthia asked sitting down with them.

"By saving them from being used by a group of five guys. Also did you realize your bother is gay?" Revan asked calmly.

"Not too surprising honestly." Cynthia said before a shout was heard across the Hall.

"No Justin, I will not go to the ball with with you as all you see me as is an object so no." A Red haired Hufflepuff shouted.

"Well then I guess you need to learn your place slut." The boy she was yelling at said pulling his wand.

"Expelliarmus." Revan shouted before catching the Boy's wand, snapping it and then shooting ropes at him before going over to that side of the Hall.

"Wow, thanks Lord Potter. Is there anyway I can repay you?" The red head asked in slight shock.

"Well perhaps you could come as part of my group to the Yule Ball and then transfer to my school, and please call me Revan." Revan said calmly.

"I can do that, I'm Susan Bones by the way." The girl said calmly.

"Awesome, see you around then." Revan said before kissing her hand and walking back to Vega and Cynthia.

"Wow, I did not think you would really do it. Now basically all you have is your classmates." Vega said in shock before a Hoth walked up to them.

"Nephew I feel it is time we go." Hoth said kindly.

"Of course uncle. My ladies until tomorrow which I have a sword fight duel at my school which you can come to as well, also invite Ms Bones and Sinestra to it as well. I will just need an oath of silence before you can go." Revan said before leaving with Hoth.

Arriving back at the Igloo Revan was tackled by both Amanda and Sophia.

"Thank you so much for getting it so we can come and go. We have truly missed our beach and job." Amanda said kindly.

"Not a problem. Now before you ask a way you can repay me is by going with me to the Yule Ball along with the rest of my group." Revan said kindly.

"We would be more than happy to do that. So who all is part of that group?"'Sophia asked getting off of Revan.

"Currently there are you two, two of my three betrothed, a girl named Susan Bones, a teacher named Aurora Sinestra, two others named Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass, Satale who I do not know if you have met yet, Fleur the French Champion, and Vanessa Krum who is Victor Krum's twin sister." Revan said calmly.

"Wow. How many are you going to be asking more?" Amanda asked kindly.

"Either four or five more because of a bet with one of my betrothed. Those are Reyna, Jaesa, Shmi, and then a Ravenclaw and perhaps my final betrothed." Revan replied calmly.

"Wow, and when is this dance?" Sophia asked.

"The Saturday after this one." Revan replied calmly.

"Awesome. Now if you still have three more from our school why don't you go and ask them?" Sophia said kindly.

"Of course." Revan said before returning to the main campus.

Arriving there he was met by Shmi.

"So I understand that you have removed the restrictions that kept us from leaving Hogwarts?" Shmi asked calmly.

"Yes of course. So we will be able to come and go. So how about you go with me to the Yule ball as part of my group?" Revan said kindly.

"Sure, why not." Shmi said before walking away.

Deciding to go and find Reyna he quickly looked around the building and he then found her at the beach.

"Hey Reyna, can I ask you a question?" Revan asked calmly.

"On the condition that you can beat me at a magic duel." Reyna replied sending a curse at Revan.

"Sure co head of Gray." Revan said dodging out of the way of the curse before pulling out both of his wands and starting to shoot curses at her and dodge hers.

Forty minutes Revan finally stunned Reyna before going over to her and reviving her.

"Well Revan, you are good so yes I will go to the Yule Ball with you on the condition that you take me as a secondary Gray apprentice." Reyna said as Revan helped her up.

"Sure I can do that." Revan said kindly.

"Good otherwise you would be hurting." Reyna said pointing out the fact she still had her wand.

"I knew I had missed something. So I still have one more person to ask. If you want come and watch my duel tomorrow." Revan said smirking at her.

"Sounds fun." Reyna said before heading up to the Mansion.

Seeing her go Revan sat down and reached out with the force and quickly found Jaesa in the ship crying. Quickly going to comfort her Revan knocked gently at her door.

"Ambassador Potter, I sensed your approach, what can I do for you?" Jaesa asked opening the door.

"First tell me what is bothering you? Then I will ask you what I want." Revan replied.

"Oh it just is I can tell my Jedi master is actually a member of the Sith children of the Emperor and I am just mad I could not tell before hand." Jaesa said angrily.

"Interesting, does he still support the Emperor?" Revan asked cautiously.

"Of course, otherwise it would not bug me as much, I knew Hoth and Meetra had been or more are Children of the Emperor as is your mom and Fay but they did not hide it behind a mask." Jaesa said miffed.

"Well how could I help you release your anger?" Revan asked kindly and smiled as she smiled widely.

'Let's spar to first injury." Jaesa said darkly.

"Let's go out to the beach and up the stakes, first to be disarmed." Revan said smiling at the thought.

"I like that idea master." Jaesa said.

"Good, let's go." Revan said before leading her out to the beach.

Arriving on the beach Revan took off his robe and selected his lightsaber staff that could come apart into two separate full length lightsabers and ignited the blades just in time to see Jaesa charging at him with both blades which he barely was able to deflect. As the duel continued on Revan would get the lead before Jaesa got it only for a short while. After nearly an hour Revan finally got the upper hand and disarmed Jaesa.

"Wow master though I do wish you would gone all out in the fight." Jaesa said with a smile.

"Well Jaesa I knew that if I had gone all out then you would not have the time required to get out your frustration. Now a request if I might." Revan said helping her up.

"Of course master, whatever you need." Jaesa said with a smile.

"Well I desire for you to join me as part of my group as one of my dates to the Yule Ball at the other school I visit." Revan replied kindly.

"Very well my lord. I can do that and point out people that claim one thing but believe the opposite." Jaesa said with a smirk.

"Sounds good." Revan said with a smile before retiring to bed with Amanda after a good hour with her.

The Following day December 12, 1994

"Amanda, I think I am going to go to Hogwarts for breakfast and then prepare for my duel." Revan said getting up.

"Must you?" Amanda asked whining.

"No but I do need my last date for the ball." Revan said as he got dressed.

"Fine but I will miss you. What other plans do you have for the day?" Amanda asked.

"Well after the Duel, I plan to go to the Amazon to discover how that is going." Revan replied calmly.

"Sounds like fun. See you later then." Amanda said before falling back to sleep.

Arriving back at Hogwarts Revan went and sat by Susan Bones.

"Hello, Revan was it, I'm Cedric your Hogwarts competition, how are you?" Cedric Diggory asked walking up and sitting across from Revan.

"Rather well thank you even though I am slightly Tired though but it's not that bad. What about yourself?" Revan replied extending a hand to shake.

"Stressed mostly for the first task. With not knowing what it is I am so worried." Cedric replied.

"Don't be. If you want you can train with me and Fleur. I hope to get Victor to join as well." Revan said calmly.

"Yeah that sounds like fun. When is it?" Cedric asked kindly.

"Starting tomorrow morning at 7 in front of my school. So Cedric how do you know Susan?" Revan asked kindly.

"Well aside from the fact that I am betrothed to her best friend and my mother and her aunt are also part of my quote on quote collection since my Dad is so often with Lucius Malfoy. I also am dating Cho Chang and Emmeline Nott the sister of the Slytherin King Theodore." Cedric replied calmly.

"You are the Hufflepuff king, Cedric." Susan said calmly.

"Yes that is true, Ravenclaw only has a queen Penelope Clearwater, and Gryffindor's king just graduated last year with his collection as well. I would say you could probably best Penny and take her and her collection of girls as yours and also help the only Gryffindor worth becoming the kind of Gryffindor Neville Longbottom becomes kind of that house which is currently not led by anyone just kinda led by the Crimson Vixens and the Rambunctious Red twins." Cedric said with a smile before a cry was heard and quickly turning they saw a boy looking victorious having just slapped a Indian girl hard across the face.

"That's what you get when you do not agree to become my property. We all know your queen is loosing her grip on the house and I plan to be the next king." The boy said.

"How about you be still child." Revan said grabbing the boy by the shoulder and throwing him across the hall knocking him out

"Wow thank you Lord Potter. I'm Padma Patil the second junior most member of the queens collection." The girl said sadly as an older girl walked up to them.

"My pet, I will make that boy suffer for first hurting you and then insulting me. Lord Potter, is there anyway I can repay you for protecting my pet?" The girl said kindly.

"Well I kinda was hoping you Penny right or her would go to the Yule Ball with me and then transfer to my school at the beginning of the next semester." Revan replied politely.

"I will allow you to take Padma on the condition that you can find a home not with you for her sister and sister's best friend." Penny said calmly.

"I can do that. What house are they?" Revan asked.

"Gryffindor and if you do this I will also make you king of Ravenclaw and all of my collection and I will become your own." Penny said calmly.

"Deal." Revan said kissing her hand before going over to the Gryffindor table and finding a girl that looked like Padma and sat down.

"Hello sexy, how are you?" The girl said lustily.

"I am fine, I was wondering if you would be willing to go to the ball with Theodore Nott?" Revan asked kindly.

"Sure of he asks me himself. I'm Parvati by the way." The girl said calmly.

"One more question. Can you point out Neville Longbottom and the Crimson Vixen's as well as the Rambunctious Red Twins." Revan asked calmly.

"You want to talk with the three competitors for House lord?" Parvati said in shock.

"Yes in fact I do." Revan replied before Parvati pointed them out. Moving over to Neville, Revan sat down right beside him.

"What can I help you with Lord Potter?" Neville asked shyly.

"I want to help you take the throne of Gryffindor. To do this I need you to ask Lavender Brown, Fay Dunbar, and Pansy Parkinson to the Yule Ball. Then starting tomorrow I need you to join me and a few others in training at 7:00 at the field. Can you do that?" Revan asked kindly.

"I guess I can try." Neville said weakly.

"No, I did not ask you if you would try I ask you if you would do it. An old man I know has said, Do or do not there is no try, so will you do it or not?" Revan asked firmly.

"Yes I will do it." Neville responded a bit stronger.

"Then hop to it and ask Lavender to the Ball now." Revan said causing Neville to stand up and go over to Lavender. Deciding that he was done there he moved over to the Crimson Vixens.

"I see you are trying to help Neville take his rightful place as king of Gryffindor. Now what can we do for you?" The dark skinned member of the trio asked kindly.

"Just you three to join my school and collection." Revan said kindly but bluntly.

"What's in it for us?" The blonde of the trio asked grabbing Revan's tool.

"First that if you want it, second a place in the leadership of this world in the near future, and finally to watch all the Weasleys be devoured." Revan said smirking.

"I can agree to those terms but you will also have to allow our leader who graduated four years ago to also be part of that." The last member of the trio said calmly.

"Very well she can be part of that too. Now what are your names?" Revan asked kindly.

"I am Angelina Johnson, Blondie is Katie Bell, and finally is Alicia Spinnet, our leader is Gwenog Jones of the Hollyhead Harpies." The dark girl said kindly.

"Awesome. So if you could transfer schools at the end of the Holidays that would be great." Revan said before he left Gryffindor Table and headed to Slytherin and was stopped by Theodore Nott.

"Lord Potter, or should I say king of Ravenclaw and mastermind of Gryffindor. I want to speak with you. Alone if possible." Theodore said coolly.

"Of course King of Slytherin. Let's move to one of the empty classrooms in the first level." Revan said before leading the way. Arriving in one of the rooms Revan put up a number of wards and vanished the door.

"Thank you Lord Potter. Now I understand that you saved two members of my collection from a horrible fate so I must thank you for that. Now onto business the duel, it is at your school, requires an oath of silence, and is with swords correct?" Theo asked.

"Correct and I also wish for you after the duel to ask Parvati Patil to go with you to the Ball and to bring her into your collection." Revan replied calmly.

"Very well, I have wanted her for a while but was never sure if she belonged, like her sister, to Ravenclaw's queen so never tried to get her. Next point of business,which is outside of Hogwarts business, I want to reopen communication between Potter Trade and Nott Shipping and sales. This would benefit both of our families economically and socially." Theo said respectfully.

"Consider it done on the condition that you do not betray my trust but you do I get all Nott Shipping and Sales." Revan replied.

"Same terms opposite direction and deal is made." Theo replied.

"Very well." Revan said calmly.

"Good. Now final item of business, my younger sister Annalise is eleven this year and my mother is 24. My father has been threatening my mother and sister to become slaves if they do not start putting out for him and his lovers when they want a female, which is rare for them as they both have wives but still, so I want you to take my sister as part of your collection and make Neville take my mother." Theo said worriedly.

"Very well. Now I think it is about time for our duel so let's go." Revan said calmly.

"Final thing and I will go get my sword. I want you to go and free your soon to be parent on laws from Azkaban so then it can keep my father busy with his last lover and then give Neville your mother in law as he will take pleasure in using her I am sure. Theo said as Revan started taking down the wards before going back to the great hall and sitting down by Penny.

"It is done. Neville I think has already asked Lavender out and Theo will be asking Parvati out soon after our duel. So that means that I want you and your collection as soon after the duel as possible." Revan said lustfully.

"Well here is a map and the code to get into our room but I doubt you will be able to satisfy any of us, let alone all of us." Penny said kindly.

"Very well challenge accepted." Revan said before seeing Theo and his group approach.

"We are ready to go if you are, Lord Potter." Theo said politely nodding at Penny.

"Very well let us go to the Igloo and there we can get the oaths of silence before we go." Revan said calmly.

"Sounds like a plan." Theo said as they made their way to the Igloo.

"Wow Revan I had thought you had a larger group than yourself but they are not here and I never see the around campus." Daphne said shocked to find the Igloo vacant.

"Well most of them are in their rooms back at the main campus, or at the beach as we all surf, heck Sophia is a surf coach so yeah we do that a lot and being that wards were prohibiting our travel to and from, which mind you is illegal, until yesterday most of the are there. Now the oath please." Revan said and once they gave the oath he grabbed a rope and turned it into a portkey and they vanished from the Igloo and reappeared in the front hall of the mansion.

"Welcome back Lord Potter how has your morning at Hogwarts been?" Steven asked kindly.

"Rather well Steven. I finished my collection of girls that I will taking with me to the Yule ball and have found more students that plan to transfer here soon." Revan said kindly.

"Wonderful and these are?" Steven asked pointing to Theo and his group.

"These are Theodore Nott king of Slytherin and his collection two of which I am taking to the Yule Ball. I am going to be dueling him with swords so he can fully approve of me taking them." Revan replied kindly.

"Interesting, well tell me how it goes." Steven said before ceasing to speak as Ahsoka ran up.

"Master can we please duel, me and Aayla verses you?" Ahsoka asked before noticing the group who were looking at her in shock.

"Of course apprentice but after Mr. Nott and I have our own duel and do not worry about them as they are sworn to secrecy." Revan said picking Ahsoka up.

"Oh, okay can we watch your duel?" Ahsoka asked kindly.

"Of course. Actually why don't you collect everyone and we will have Hoth and Jengo be referees." Revan said putting her down.

"Of course master. Where will it be?" Ahsoka asked.

"In the training field it is easier ground." Revan replied before she ran off.

"What was that?" Tracey asked shocked.

"That is my apprentice Ahsoka Tano a Togruta which is partially why I asked for the oath of silence is because I am going be bringing this world into the wider Galactic view but to do that I must first start working on bases for ships to land at, and a slow introduction of Military so when people start to revolt and try to kill the aliens that arrive I will be able to put it down. Right now I have a base about a third of the way done on the moon, one complete here but at the bottom of the sea for now until next week, then one soon to be started in Antarctica and one here relatively soon." Revan said calmly.

"How would you even get out of earths atmosphere?" Hermione asked confused.

"The Yanks did it back in the seventies and I have thousands of years better technology then they do. Now let's go and afterwards you can watch me duel one of my apprentices or, knowing Annakin, two of my apprentices and a Jedi knight of a different species." Revan said calmly.

"Okay then let's go." Theo said cutting off any other questions.

Arriving at the field Revan grabbed a sword from the side wall and then did a voice magnifying charm on himself.

"Welcome all to a duel between myself and a new ally named Theodore Nott. This duel will be utilizing metal swords to first blood, due to using swords no shields will be erected. Referees will be Hoth and Jengo Fett who will be sure to make certain that nothing against the normal rules of swordplay are committed. Post this duel will be a short interlude of bring out the most recent Prisoners for non lethal spell practice before a duel between myself and Ahsoka Tano and Aayla Secura using lightsabers will occur. Please enjoy the show." Revan said before removing the charm and taking five steps back from Theo and then bowing.

As soon as Hoth gave the word Revan ran full speed at Theo and quickly swung at him hoping to end the duel super fast. However Theo blocked the blade which caused Revan and him to start trading blows for only two or three minutes before Revan faked Theo out and pricked him right above the eye.

"The victory goes to Revan Kressh." Hoth said kindly.

"Wow. That was fast. You are very skilled Lord Potter and I am more than willing to trust you with the lives of my girls. Now, what did you say about human targets?" Theo asked smirking.

"JFCME 1 through 10 can you please go and collect the new prisoners?" Revan asked pointing to a group of guys who all looked identical.

"Who are those?" Daphne asked confused at the fact they all looked identical.

"Those would be my clones Named JFCME which stands for Jengo Fett, which is me, Clone Military, which is their type, Earth, which is location assigned. So I currently have a thousand clones and half of them are on this system, the ones on Kesh a large military location are called JFCMK, then there are also on the moon as I only have 125 here and they are all military but I have JFCEE or Engineer and JFCBE which are builders." Jengo said walking up to them and before the ten arrived with Ron, Seamus, Dean, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Seeing them not know what to do with them Revan quickly conjured five wooden poles in the ground which the clones then tied them onto.

"Theo here are the five that tried to use members of your collection. You and your collection can have the first 10 minutes and then it will be a free for all so long as they do not die." Revan said before walking off the field.

An hour later.

"Alright friends, I think they have had enough. Let's move onto the next duel." Revan said after amplifying his voice again.

As soon as he said that people started walking off the field and when they had all left he saw the five boys all bloody and knocked out and looking like they had, had a herd of Elephants trample them.

"Alright Orinsi, Sarando, Gegder, please rip those pulls from the ground and then move these creatures into cells." Revan said as he jumped from the top of the bleachers to the ground and spoke to the Sith.

"Of course Lord Potter." They replied before quickly doing as had been tasked.

Once the five were out of the way Aayla and Ahsoka came down.

"Wait, I want to duel as well." Annakin said running up.

"Very well. Aayla do you want him on your side or mine?" Revan asked calmly.

"Well since you offered I will have him be against you." Aayla said calmly.

"Okay then." Revan said as he charged towards the three with a lightsaber in each hand.

As they went back and forth it was obvious who was the better duelist but also how numbers can outweigh skill. After fifteen minutes Annakin was down. Thirty minutes later Ahsoka was taken out. As it neared an hour Revan finally collapsed and conjured a white flag.

"Wow Ambassador that was a very good fight. If it would have been two v two you probably would have won." Aayla said helping Revan up.

"Yeah but it was good for people to realize I am not all powerful." Revan replied before Anna, Tanna, and Savanna ran out Ortac lagging behind a slight bit.

"Master I promised you a massage once I had my two sisters with me so I am going to keep that promise." Anna said calmly walking up to Revan.

"Well I am sure that will be enjoyable." Revan said lustfully before being led into the locker room by the trio.

Four days later December 17, 1994 The first task.

"Welcome Champions to the first task. This task will be retrieving a Golden Egg from the nest of a nesting Dragon couple. Your dragons will be chosen at Random from this bag. Ladies choose first." The fat man from the first day said happily.

"Of course Mr. Bagman." Fleur said putting her hand into the bag and pulling out two distinct dragons that were bound together each having a rope around their necks saying their breed and what number, which were Australian Opal eye and Welsh Green going third.

Following her Cedric pulled and got a Norwegian ridgeback and a Swedish short snout cgoing second. Then Victor pulled and got a Mongolian Massive and Chinese Fireball going first. Finally Revan pulled and got a Hungarian Horntail and Greek Hell dragon going fourth.

"Well I must say I am grateful for the training you had us do Revan. Cedric said after Bagman left.

"I agree. Now Victor it is your turn." Fleur said kindly and smiled as she saw Victor step on a small waterbeetle she could tell was not just as it appeared to be.

As soon as Victor stepped out Revan pulled out a projector so they could all watch the show.

Victor quickly conjured a horse and had it run to the wood so the Mongolian Massive chased after it until it caught it by which time Victor had cloaked himself and snuck around, retrieved the egg and then sneaking back to get points which he got 48 with only Dumbledore docking him points for killing a poor creature. Then Cedric went and quickly cloaked himself and then poured a small bit of draught of living death on both dragons tongues before getting the egg but then getting caught on fire by a snore shooting flames out. Then Fleur went and did a cross between the two with creating a small kangaroo which she gave a bottle of the draught before sneaking and almost getting it onto the dragon's tongue which right before doing so the dragon shot a bit of fire at her causing The Whole vial to fall into its mouth before she went and grabbed the Egg. Finally Revan came out and quickly coated himself with temporary pheromones causing both dragons to chase him for a good while before he, unbeknownst to anyone,knocked them out and had a ship come and pick them up,before he returned running as though he was still being followed and retrieved the Egg.

Retiring to the tent Revan was greeted by the other champions.

"Wow Revan, if it was not for you and your idea to use the draughts and cloaking we would have all been goners." Victor said kindly.

"Yes though I do not understand what you did, you just had them chase you then what?" Fleur asked kindly.

"Well I wanted more pets so I got them as pets through my own means and hopefully will be able to figure out if they have any intellect but if not I have a beast master back home so she can help control them. They are only about the size of one of my other pets so I am not too concerned." Revan said calmly.

"Wow, you truly are insane. Now what is the plan? We have until mid March before the next task what is our plan?" Cedric asked kindly.

"Well post the Yule ball I will be around until January 14 when I leave again for business. So hopefully we can have discovered what the next ask is before the Ball and then have two weeks to get plans started and a training schedule implemented for that." Revan replied.

"Well Revan after the Ball, I wish to be able to see your school as I know Vanessa is transferring there at the break along with a few of my other friends." Victor said kindly.

"I would like that as well, especially with the fact that you are, from I gather at least, taking two of the Royal collections and the largest group that fought a third." Cedric said smirking.

"Of course but as usual rules, all are to swear an oath of secrecy before they can even enter our out post. Now I know I am tired from the last few days, dueling, visiting properties, training, and studying so I am going back to my place to crash." Revan said calmly before heading out only to be stopped by Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, I demand you tell me where you put Mr.s Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan, Crabbe, and Goyle. Now!" Dumbledore said angrily.

"Is someone talking to me as I have not heard my name being called?" Revan asked Fleur who laughed.

"No Lord Potter. But I do know who wants to scream out your name." Fleur said lustily.

"Oh that sounds like fun. Sorry boys but I am going to be with Fleur for the rest of the day." Revan said walking right past Dumbledore who was in shock at being ignored.

Three days later December 20, 1994

Arriving in the Great Hall with Hoth where they were going to meet Ollivander they watched as two owls flew into the Hall with letters that they carried to Dumbledore. As the first one dropped its letter in front of Dumbledore a loud booming voice was heard through the Hall.

"Mr. Albus Dumbledore, you have been charged with arson of the highest degree by Cook's School of Seafaring magic and with illegal warding by our newest school in our systems Atlantic School of Distant Magics and Military. You are to report to the ICW on January 1, 1995 for your Trial. Students from both schools will be testifying against you at this trial.

Acting Supreme Mugwump Harvey Jacobs." The voice rang out causing Dumbledore to go red before the next one exploded in a screech.

"Albus, How dare you allow my two babies to die at your school. If you were not paying my family out of the wealth you stole from the Potters in the two days you were the magical guardian of Harry Potter than I would declare a blood feud between us. Now keep my babies safe or you lose all access to everything you enjoy from me including my sons, my husband, and my own body from time to time." The voice screamed out causing Dumbledore to go even brighter Red.

"Well Mr. Dumbledore because of this new information, I declare a blood feud between House Potter and all allied houses with Houses Dumbledore and Weasley. If you so much as touch me then I can now kill you. So Mote It Be." Revan said before Garrick walked which led Revan to go and led him and Hoth out to the Igloo.

Arriving at the Igloo where they were met by Satale, Ahsoka, Aayla, Annakin, Jaesa along with the five Sith.

"Alright everyone we are going to be going to a place in the Pacific Ocean to raise the ancient land of Atlantis which was originally a huge base created by a pair of Architects before they sunk it at the end of their lives." Revan said creating a portkey and having them all take hold of it along with a Levitation pad.

Arriving in the middle of the ocean they all sat down on their boards and started going into force meditation. Six hours later they heard a small break in the water breaking their concentration as the looked to see the top of a protective at the surface.

"Ambassador Potter it seems like we might be close." Satale said kindly.

"Yes it does seem that way. Now let us return to our project but perhaps move further apart." Revan said as he expanded the circle before they once more entered into meditation.

Four hours later they felt as though the task was complete and opening their eyes they saw a huge dome and a small tube of protection around long paths from either side. Getting off his Levitation pad Revan walked through the dome and was shocked to see how large it truly was, quickly turning on the stealth dome and removing the barrier dome Revan spoke to the rest of the group that had just entered.

"This truly is a huge base. Please go and explore and then bring back report in what all is here. Any factories turn on when you find them. We will reconvene in three hours." Revan said before heading to the central building.

Entering into the building he was amazed to find it had a full history of the city. Going up a flight of stairs he was greeted by a portrait of Merlin and Morgana.

"Greetings Revan, I see you have finally risen Atlantis. So you do not have to discover everything on your own by mistake, this fortress has eggs or sucklings of a male and female of every force wielding animal on this world and system. It also has a thing we called the Water Forge which is a sister in design of the Star Forge but much smaller. This one can create small cruisers and single person ships along with droids of all kinds in record time. It utilizes the power of the water pressure at the depths of the see to power it. Finally, you might run into some angry Merfolk as they guarded this place since we sunk it because their Princess is in incubation." Merlin said smiling.

"Okay, cool. I will go see those hatcheries and take a good amount of them to Indomundo to keep them safe." Revan said before leaving the room.

Three hours later.

"Wow Ambassador I must say this place is beautiful. I started a droid factory which is currently creating basic battle droids at a rapid pace so you will soon have an army of droids." Satale said in awe.

"Yes Nephew we also noticed that this has a huge bunker and also has in the Library a book titled How to Use the Centerpoint Station, and The location of Star Forge and how to use it responsibility." Hoth said calmly.

"Wow. Did you read either of those?" Revan asked kindly.

"No because they require Architect blood to open them which none of us have. But we did bring them just for kicks." Garrick said calmly.

"Let me see them." Revan said and was passed the books.

Gently slicing his finger on the proffered blade Revan touched the binding and was shocked that they opened.

"So perhaps it just has to be earthling blood." Garrick said calmly.

"No, I am just the last descendent of the last two Architects, Merlin and Morgana whose daughter Married my first Ancestor's only son. Since then the Potter line has had greater affinity for the force due to our bloodline." Revan replied calmly as he started skimming the pages.

"Wow. That means you are the true heir of the Galaxy." Aayla said politely.

"No more than anyone else. The Architects lost power millions of years ago so though they did huge amounts of work they are no one now." Revan replied.

"Of course, now we need to go dress shopping so you are coming with us." Jaesa said closing the book and dragging Revan away.

"Well I guess that is all we need to do today. Sometime in the future we can do more." Hoth said before they all touched their portkey and vanished.

Four days later December 24, 1994

Going to the designated meeting place Revan did not have to wait long until the girls from his school showed up.

"Wow my ladies, you look absolutely gorgeous." Revan said seeing them.

"You don't look half bad yourself Mr. Kreesh." Shmi said going and kissing him deeply.

Shortly after they arrived the rest of Revan's fifteen dates showed up.

Going into the great Hall before heading up to the Platform with Fleur where the Champions had to open the dance Revan and Fleur started doing the tengo until Fleur got tired. Going and getting another of his dates Revan kept dancing much of the night as he always seemed to have girl ready for a dance though after two dances with Hermione and Daphne they excused themselves to go be with Theo which Revan was fine with as Penny and her collection had just walked up and joined Revan making his dates number about 20. About Midnight a girl who seemed to be struggling with her hair walked up to them.

"Revan just for your info this is our cousin Nympadora Black or Tonks as she is known and also your last Betrothed." Cynthia whispered in his ear causing him to stand up.

"Hello Nymphadora, how are you this fine day?" Revan asked kindly.

"You must be Lord Potter-Black. I am doing well especially now that I know I do not have to Marry a Malfoy look alike." Nymphadora said politely.

"Well that is good then. So to get to know each other a slight bit better may I have this dance?" Revan asked kindly leading her onto the dance floor.

About half an hour later they left the dance floor Nymphadora tired.

"Well looking at the time makes me think it is about time for me to return all of you to your beds." Revan said kindly getting the girls to glare at him.

"No Revan, you have made this night amazing so we are going to reward you." Fleur said as she dragged him to the Beubaxton Wagon and up to her room along with the entire group.

The following afternoon.

"Everyone its Christmas." Susan said waking up.

"What exactly is Christmas? I have read about it in books but not much else." Revan said finding himself pinned to the bed.

"You have never had Christmas master?" Amanda asked in shock.

"No because while every planet has its own holidays I have never lived on one long enough to see the purpose for them." Revan said calmly.

"Oh." Amanda said before explaining what Christmas was and why it was important.

Finally getting up an hour after waking up Revan spoke again.

"Well here is an idea for a Christmas present for everyone that I care for, is I take everyone to first my school, then to Atlantis, and finally to the new campus that no one has been to except myself." Revan said as he got dressed and quickly shot a missive to Krum, Theo, The Crimson Vixens, Cedric, and to Atlantic School.

Half an hour later Meeting outside of the Igloo Revan saw a good sized group.

"Welcome all. If you plan to transfer say Goodbye to Hogwarts as this will possibly be the last time you see it other than during the tasks which the next one is at the lake so still not that much. Now an oath of secrecy from everyone." Revan said calmly and once getting one he cast a spell removing all tracking charms, listening charms, or other stealth means so nothing could break the secrecy and after eliminating all of them he led the group into the Igloo and created a huge Portkey.

Arriving at Atlantic School Revan created a platform before he spoke once more.

"This school is in Australia based originally at Potter Mansion but has since bought and moved two other mansions from other members of this school. This is the current hub of activity and has of current a five mile by two mile long yard which includes the two dragons taken from the tournament and their young, a herd of Kelpies, and a pair of Hippocamus. Now to stop as many questions can Ahsoka, Aayla, Mensa, Cealft, Tang, Jengo Fett and two clones, Orinsi, Sarando, Gegder, Sowan, Raozen, and Tenel Ka Djo come up and introduce yourselves, what you are, and if you have a group introduce them as well." Revan said before conjuring 14 chairs as the group he had called came up.

"I am Tenel Ka Djo the queen of the Hapan Cluster which is an area of the Galaxy that is a matriarchal society for the past ten thousand years when our men, except about twenty, were all killed because of being pirates by the Jedi. We all have fair skin and most of us have navy blue eyes and greater intellect than humans." Tenel said before sitting down by Revan.

"I am Mensa a Cathar which is a feline like race. I had been a bounty hunter but was captured and was a slave until I was bought by Revan." Mensa said before sitting down.

"I am Cealft a Zeltron which are a race of all females who have Red skin and blue hair and produce a hormone that men goes wild. I was a street dancer slave until I Evan bought me. Before that I had been a pirate." Cealft said before sitting back down.

"I am Aayla Secura a Twi'lek Jedi knight. Twi'leks all have two brain tails from the back of their head and the women are always beautiful which is why we are often sold into slavery as young children. Jedi are the light keepers of the Galaxy using the light side of the force or magic as you call it. With me are four other Twi'leks who had also been slaves before Revan freed them." Aayla said.

"I am Orinsi a Sith Pureblood, which is a race of all Red skin people who are naturally attuned to the dark side of the force." Orinsi said

"I am Sarando a Sith halfblood which are much more common than our Sith Pureblood brethren but also have an affinity to the dark side of the force." Sarando said calmly.

"I am Gegder a Zabrak who are made up of two main varieties those with tan skin and those with Red skin like myself and that determines our our alignment overall. Gender said calmly.

"I am Sowan a Keshari who are Purple skinned humans from the Kesh system and mostly serve the lost tribe of the Sith. My sister is the chief handmaiden of Komari the queen of the system." Sowan said calmly.

"I am Raozen a Muun and my race is primarily bankers." Raozen said.

"I am Ahsoka Tano a Togruta and the Jedi apprentice of Ambassador Potter." Ahsoka said nervously.

"I am Jengo Fett a Mandalorian or a group of Bounty Hunters and with me are two of my Clones JFCME-1 and JFCME-2 which means they are Jengo Fett Clone Military Location Earth and their number." Jengo said pointing each of them out.

"Thank you all. Now that that is taken care of we will first go to the second location in the Amazon before we go to Atlantis and then we will return here." Revan said before creating a long rope and once everyone grabbed it he turned it into a portkey and took them to the Amazon.

10 hours later.

"Well how did you all enjoy the trips?" Revan ask as those returning to a Hogwarts regrouped.

"It was very interesting though I do want to practice for the next task here instead of at the Black lake." Victor said calmly.

"Yes I agree with that." Cedric said smiling.

"That is fine with me." Revan replied before taking the much smaller group back to Hogwarts, Fleur having remained behind because of exhaustion from the previous night.


	15. Info Chapter 1 Travel Times

Travel Times

 **These next few chapters are informational Things so use them as you will**

From Earth

Earth to Naboo: 2 weeks flight

Earth to Tattooine: 2.5 weeks flight

Earth to Kesh: 1 week flight

Earth to Indomundo: 1.5 weeks flight

Earth to Coruscant: 3 weeks flight

Earth to Dormund Kass 4 weeks flight

Earth to Alderan: 3.5 weeks flight

Earth to Correlia:3.5 weeks

Earth to Dathomir: 2 Weeks

Earth to Korriban: 7 weeks

Earth to kashyyk:2 Weeks

Earth to Mandalore:7 weeks

Earth to Hoth: 9 weeks

Earth to Tython: 8 weeks

Earth to Kamino:2.5 weeks

From Indomundo

Indomundo to Naboo: 3 days

Indomundo to Tattooine: 1 week

Indomundo to Kesh : 3 days

Indomundo to Earth: 1.5 weeks

Indomundo to Coruscant : 1.5 weeks

Indomundo to Dormund Kass:2.5 weeks

Indomundo to Alderan : 2 weeks

Indomundo to Correlia : 2 weeks

Indomundo to Dathomir : 4 days

Indomundo to Korriban: 5.5 weeks

Indomundo to Kashyyk:4 days

Indomundo to Mandalore :5.5 weeks

Indomundo to Hoth: 7.5 weeks

Indomundo to Tython: 6.5 weeks

Indomundo to Kamino: 1 week


	16. Info Chapter 2 Timeline

**Time line of The Heir of balance. Up to this point**

58 BBY/1967

Sola is born

47 BBY/ 1976

Location: Naboo

Sola's mother dies

45 BBY/ 1978

Location: Naboo

Padme born

43 BBY/1980

Location: Earth

Harry Potter is born

42 BBY/ 1981 H1 P3

Location: Dark world Wild space.

Exal Kressh is woken from her millennia long sleep.

Location: Earth

James and Lily are killed October 31

Exal takes Harry, Renames him Revan, meets with Malfoy family and Weasley clan.

Location: Naboo

Exal goes to Palpatine Home

Exal and Revan meet Newberrie family

Exal and co leave Naboo November 20

40 BBY/ 1983 H3 P5

Location: Naboo

Sola gets married

39BBY/ 1984 H4 P6

Location: Naboo

Ryoo is Born

38BBY/ 1985 H5 P7

Location: Mandalore Mother

Jobal calls Exal and Revan with news

Padme accepted into young legislators school

Sola has Pooja.

37 BBY/1986 H6 P8

Location: Tattooine

Revan meets Kryat and is adopted by him as his son.

35 BBY/ 1988 H8 P10

Location: Naboo

Padme becomes lead Young Legislator

Sola has her third child a boy, James

Revan is introduced to Mandalore

33 BBY/ 1990 H10 P12

Location Naboo

Padme becomes queen of Naboo

Revan joins Royal trooper academy

Chancellor Vallorum becomes supreme chancellor of the Galaxy

32BBY/ 1991 H11 P 13

Location: Naboo

Revan is in the trooper academy leader of his unit

Padme visits Patoran

Sola has fourth Child Lily

Jobal has second child Rey

31 BBY/ 1992 H 12 P 14

Revan visits Alderan as a short term military ambassador

Revan captures a bunch of Thule Nobles

Revan gets a small battleship

30 BBY/1993 H 13 P 15

Revan protects Padme from being taken captive by Neimodians while a Leitenent

First encounter with quigon and kenobi

Promoted to Royal body guard

Palpatine Kills Palagious, sends Maul to kill Jedi

Location: Tattooine

Revan makes a bet with jabba and watto

Annakin wins pod race

Revan gets a number of slaves

Revan visits his father

Meets Darth Maul

Location: Coruscant

Mandalore acts as Padme's bodyguard

Revan gets more slaves

Senate approves support to Naboo

Revan meets Jedis Windu and Yoda

Location: Open space

Seperatists try to destroy Cruiser

All but one Astromech (R2-D2) destroyed

Kenobi tries to rape the Queen

Revan left weak from split

Location:Naboo

Invasion of Naboo

Revan leads special forces to retake Theed

Revan captures informant of Seperatist and binds her to take as his slave

Panaka Leads main forces

Jar Jar killed by "accident" by Revan

Revan steals a droid carrier

Seperatist leaders taken prisoners

Jinn killed by Maul

Kenobi moved to rank of knight

Revan banished from Naboo for a year by the Governor

Sola has twins Fifth and sixth child. Told she cannot have any more children

29 BBY/ 1994 H14 P16

Revan visits Kesh

Revan Visits earth

Revan buys a bunch of animals

Padme visits Revan

Revan takes Kenobi to court

Kenobi loses rank of knight

More arriving on Indomundo

Revan leaves for earth again

Revan sets up school on earth

Revan visits Kesh again

Revan and aid stop blockade of Indomundo


	17. Info Chapter 3 Revan's Girls

**Girls of Revan and ages**

 **In Italics are Possible**

Narsissa: 31

Cynthia: 17

Vega: 18

Nyphadora: 20

Sola Naberrie: 27

Pooja: 9

Padme Naberrie :16

Sabe: 16

Diva Shaliqua: 20

Rachi Sitra: 24

Mensa Anetha: 17

Savope Wavefire: 17

Cealft Stormlighter :17

Shmi Skywalker: 20

Tang Mediech: 18

Anna: 19

Tanna: 19

Savanna Gella: 19

Oritac Kuma: 19

Vestara Khai: 13

Komari Vosa: 15

Riyo Chuchi: 16

Nadia Grell: 14

 _Zadawi:24_

Jarael:18

Saro: 18

Kelyos Mid: 13

Jalindas Renliss: 29

Samara Organa: 15

 _Tessa :15_

Ros Lai: 16

Asajj Ventress: 17

Silri: 18

Kyrissa: 20

Tenel Ka Djo: 18

Satele Shan: 18

Atris: 20

Kira Carsen: 14

Jaesa Willsaam: 14

Ashara Zavros: 14

Aayla Secure: 16

Ahsoka Tano: 9

Siri Tachi:25

Sylvn: 18

Droe: 25

Shaak Ti: 26

Jenna Zan Arbor: 22

Fleur: 17

Abish:17

Amanda: 14

Isabel: 16

Sophia: 18

Reyna: 15

Elana Thul :17

Amelia Organa: 18

Anastasia Thul: 18

Aurora Sinestra: 22

Vanessa Krum: 17

Susan Bones: 14

Padma Patil: 14

Annalise Nott: 11

Angelina Johnson: 16

Gwenog Jones: 21

Katie Bell: 15

Alicia Spinnett: 16

Penelope Clearwater: 17


	18. Info Chapter 4 Character ages as of 1994

**Characters ages as of 1994:**

Revan: 14

Molly Weasley:38

Narsissa: 31

Cynthia: 17

Lucius Malfoy:45

Vega: 18

Nyphadora: 20

Arthur Weasley: 36

Lord Palpatine: 50

Ruwee Naberrie:44

Jobal Naberrie: 33

Sola Naberrie: 27

Pooja: 9

Darred: 28

Bail Organa: 18

Algor Organa: 13

Padme Naberrie :16

Ryoo : 10

James Naberrie : 6

Lily Naberrie : 3

Rey Naberrie : 3

Captain Panaka: 30

Obi Wan Kenobi: 36

Sabe: 16

Diva Shaliqua: 20

Rachi Sitra: 24

Mensa Anetha: 17

Annakin Skywalker: 7

Savope Wavefire: 17

Cealft Stormlighter :17

Shmi Skywalker: 20

Tang Mediech: 18

Bidlo Kwerve: 28

Anna: 19

Tanna: 19

Savanna Gella: 19

Oritac Kuma: 19

Darth Maul: 26

Vestara Khai: 13

Komari Vosa: 15

Riyo Chuchi: 16

Nadia Grell: 14

Zadawi:24

Jarael:18

Saro: 18

Kelyos Mid: 13

Jalindas Renliss: 29

Samara Organa: 15

Dudley's girl he was sleeping with:15

Ros Lai: 16

Asajj Ventress: 17

Silri: 18

Kyrissa: 20

Tenel Ka Djo: 18

Satele Shan: 18

Hoth: 25

Atris: 20

Kira Carsen: 14

Jaesa Willsaam: 14

Ashara Zavros: 14

Aayla Secure: 16

Ahsoka Tano: 9

An'ya Kuro: 38

Siri Tachi:25

Sylvn: 18

Droe: 25

Shaak Ti: 26

Aurra Sing: 13

Ferus Olin:12

Jenna Zan Arbor: 22

Fleur: 17

Hermione: 14

Patil Twins: 14

Amy(Amanda's mom):68

Amanda: 14

Stacy: 8


	19. Final Post for this account, Please Read

Author's Note:

 **I am scrapping all of my stories thus far, and going to rewrite them all, or just keep them gone for the next while until the muse eventually returns. In the two years that I have been mostly inactive(Which if people would look at my profile they would know as it is at the very top) I have learned a great deal which has affected my views, which also is the cause of my restart of favorites list.**

 **So I leave these stories as they sit, and the new versions of my stories will be posted under the user Lord Vidar Odinsen, who is my newest alias, do not report him for use of my stories as he and I are one.**

 **You should review his profile before you peruse any of his stories as there is some information there.**

 **My Readers, you are a reason I do this, but at the end of the day I do this because I enjoy this and when I am continueously attacked for my ideas it makes it hard for me to enjoy this activity and to share what I create, just please keep that in mind for general reviewing.**

 **You are the reason this site exists, continue reading and reviewing.**

 **þar til** (To this End),

Odin Haraldson


End file.
